A New Life
by fighter419
Summary: Alison and her family moved back to La Push hoping that she would be able to live a happy life. Not wanting more than just to forget what she left behind, she finds more than she wanted, begged or wished for. Seth/OC. Post B.D.
1. starting over

**Disclimer: I don't own Twilight or any publically recognized places or people. But I do own the story line.**

**Link to the song is on my profile page.**

* * *

**APOV**

"Finally," I sighed to myself. I looked around at my newly acquired, clean room. Regrettably, I knew it wouldn't stay that way for long and Mom would probably start yelling at me to keep it clean within the next week or so.

Looking at the clock I saw it was already 6:30pm. _Just enough time for a run before dinner_,I thought to myself. I changed into a black sports bra and my basketball shorts. Throwing my hair in a quick ponytail, I grabbed my iPod and headed towards my brother's room.

"Hey Josh, wanna go runn-wait, why are you getting dressed up? Do we have people coming over for dinner already? Crap," I rambled to myself changing the question midsentence when I saw him in jeans and a collared polo shirt.

"Nope, I have a date," he replied, smiling a bit smugly.

"Wow that was quick. Who? Where? When?" I asked curious.

"I met her at the store. I'm picking her up in 20 minutes to go to a local restaurant. And I forgot her name," he laughed as I rolled my eyes at the last part.

My brother never had a girlfriend for longer than a month. Unless he dated her for a week then he never really remembered her name. He blamed it on having a bad memory, but I blamed and jokingly teased him about being a man whore.

Josh should've been a junior in college, but instead he started working for my dad. Since he has been moving up the company ladder, college wasn't needed, in his opinion. Thankfully we just moved and he was on vacation, so he's helping my Mom and I unpack and get settled here. If it wasn't for him I doubt my mom and I could do all the heavy lifting he did.

Technically, neither my brother nor I would ever have to work from the amount of money that my dad has made. Knowing that we would grow up with a abundant amount money our parents made sure that we learned the value of a dollar to prevent us from us ending up like spoiled brats.

But anyway back to my brother and the explanation to my eye roll. Back home in Cleveland _all _the girls loved my brother even my friends. Some girls would even try to become my friends to increase their chances of dating him. The nice thing about living there was that he had a lot of willing girls to pick from.

Contrary to popular belief he wasn't a complete man whore since he admitted to me to only sleeping with the ones that lasted for almost a month. Though he could sleep with girls, he always told me to wait until I was married, _such a big brother_. But now that we live in this small reservation called La Push, he'll have to pace himself with the girls.

"By the looks of it you're looking to pick up some guys," he joked and I just glared at him. "Sorry, it's just a joke Nikki," he held his hands up surrendering. Josh is the only person that calls me Nikki, because he wanted my parents to name me Nicole. Since they put that as my middle name he's always called me Nikki instead of Alison.

"Josh, I know, but still," I trailed off annoyed. He should know better than anyone. I shouldn't have to remind him.

"Alison," he said walking towards me. I knew he was serious because that's the only time he used my first name. "I'm sorry. I really am. I know you're still getting over it. But sooner or later you're going to have to let it go. I hate how it controls you and how hurt you still are, it's been six months. We even moved here to La Push so that you could have a fresh start and none of us would have to worry about it."

"I know, but the fact that I made the family move doesn't help," I looked down twirling the iPod in my hands.

"Alison, we moved for your safety. We know you would've gladly done the same for any of us." He argued trying to reason with me.

"I know, but I could've prevented this if I just-" he covered my mouth not letting me finish. He pulled me into a tight bear hug, successfully squeezing all the air out of my lungs. After a couple seconds, he released me putting his hands firmly on my shoulders.

"I'm saying this with love. Shut up and go for a run," he smiled and I gave him a weak smile back loving how Josh could be loving one second and a typical guy the next.

"Thanks," I replied giving him a quick hug.

"No problem, but seriously, go so I'm not late for my date," he released my grip and pushed me towards the stairs.

"Nice to know you haven't changed," I yelled going down the stairs as I heard his laughter following me.

I closed the front door and turned my running music on. I ran to clear my head and made it to First Beach just as the sun was setting and families were starting to pack up and leave. I looked to see which way was longer and decided to run along the path towards the cliffs. So I blasted my iPod as I ran along the path.

I started to get closer to the cliffs and began to see the tree line which meant I had to turn around soon. As I got closer I saw that there wasn't anyone here, so I decided to play my "Rocky song".

The reason I called it that was because it was the song that had helped me through the toughest part of my life. Every word felt like it was meant for me and mostly what happened to me.

Taking one more glance around the beach I saw that it was basically empty. The best thing about no one being around was that I was able to run with my eyes closed since I wouldn't run into anyone and I could sing aloud. I knew I didn't have the best voice out there and that's why I made sure no one was around for me to torture.

_After all you put me through  
You'd think I'd despise you  
But in the end I wanna thank you  
'Cause you made me that much stronger_

Well I, thought I knew you  
Thinking, that you were true  
Guess I, I couldn't trust  
Called your bluff, time is up  
'Cause I've had enough  
You were, there by my side  
Always, down for the ride  
But your, joy ride just came down in flames  
'Cause your greed sold me out of shame, mmhmm

As the song started I felt my energy level increase as my hands forming into fists and my adrenalin started pumping as I thought about all the shit that happened.

_After all of the stealing and cheating  
You probably think that I hold resentment for you  
But, uh uh, oh no, you're wrong  
'Cause if it wasn't for all that you tried to do  
I wouldn't know just how capable I am to pull through  
So I wanna say thank you, cause it..._

Makes me that much stronger  
Makes me work a little bit harder  
It makes me that much wiser  
So thanks for making me a fighter  
Made me learn a little bit faster  
Made my skin a little bit thicker  
Makes me that much smarter  
So thanks for making me a fighter

By now I was full on singing while jabbing punches into the air at my imaginary enemy. A small smile started to form on my lips as I imagined his cries of pain with every hit. All the while I kept running.

_I am a fighter and I  
I ain't goin' stop  
There is no turning back  
I've had enough_

Makes me that much stronger  
Makes me work a little bit harder  
It makes me that much wiser  
So thanks for making me a fighter  
Made me learn a little bit faster  
Made my skin a little bit thicker  
Makes me that much smarter  
So thanks for making me a fighter

Thought I would forget  
But I, I remember  
I'll remember, I'll remember

I knew I was getting closer to the tree line that surrounded the base of the cliffs. But I didn't want to open my eyes and be taken away from my imaginary world, where nothing could hurt me now or ever again. I started to slow down a bit so I wouldn't hit a tree, but started throwing more punches with the end of the song.

"So thanks for making me a fighter!" I sang as loud as I could while throwing a powerful right hook. "Ugh!" I groaned right as I punched and effectively ran into a tree at the same time.

* * *

**Hope you all enjoyed chapter one. Let me know what you think.**

**Come follow me on Twitter, link is on my profile page.**

**~fighter419**


	2. Another Normal Day

**Disclaimer: I am not SM nor do I own Twilight.**

* * *

**(SPOV)**

The sun was barely shining through my window when I woke up. I was actually surprised that there was any sun at all. So I opened the blind to see that the sun was just starting to get overhead in the sky. I ran through my day in my head. 'Eat, patrol, eat, cliff diving, bond fire, eat at the bond fire, another patrol, eat and maybe bed.' It could be worse, but at least I get to cliff dive and go to a bond fire. So my day wasn't too bad. It could be worse, patrolling ALL day was definitely worse. Mostly, if you weren't able to eat that much unless you were used to eating like a wolf. Which I didn't mind, but I'd rather have a nice warm cooked meal.

I walked out of my room down the hall to the kitchen where my mom was there reading a book and drinking her morning coffee. She looked up at me with a surprised face.

"Seth? I thought you were already gone."

"Nope, and if I was well, then Jake's not gonna care that much if I'm a little late. Besides I'm starving," I said looking through the cabinets for some cereal and bowl big enough for me.

"You always are. Let me make you something," she started to get up.

"No mom, I'm fine. I found my bowl and if you really want you can make me something for lunch when I'm done patrolling around the Cullens."

"Seth, I still don't like you by them that much," my mom said a bit worried. She knew that they were different and that they were my friends but, they were also considered the mortal enemy of our kind. So her being worried is kind of expected mostly since I spend whatever time I'm not home over there.

"Mom, its fine. Nothing has happened to me yet has it?" I asked taking a bite of my cereal.

"Still, honey, you can't blame me for worrying about you a little bit."

"I know mom. But you have to remember all that we've helped each other through. Maybe you and the rest of the Elders should talk to them more and see that. I'm sure that we can get rid of all the little worries that there is.

"Seth, I don't see that happening any time soon. But that's nice of you to think about it. Maybe you should take your father's place in the council. I think that you'll be ready soon."

Since my father died 3 years ago my mother took over the Elder spot that my father held. I knew that one day it would be my responsibility to take over that spot. Well I was sure until my older sister, Leah, phased into the first female werewolf known in our history. But I know that she wouldn't want that, so it was going to be me to take that spot one day.

"Mom, I'm not ready yet. I'm not even done with high school. And I think we should ask Leah. Who knows maybe she'll come back and find out that she wants that spot and really grab a hold on her uniqueness."

"Seth, you know she doesn't want that life. So sooner or later you'll be one of the Elders. But I know you'll do a good job. It's not that hard. Probably once you become one the Cullens will be gone and you won't have anything to do," she laughed.

"True. But hey I have to go. I love you," I kissed my mom on the cheek then ran out the backdoor to the trees behind our house. I stripped down quickly so I wouldn't have to keep buying new clothes and tied them around my ankle. Then, I felt the heat and the shudders course through my body and in the blink of an eye I was my other half.

_Hey Seth finally. I thought I was going to be out here forever_, Quil teased.

_Sorry, dude. I woke up a bit late and I was starving. I'm sick of eating deer so I got some cereal. I would've been out sooner if it wasn't for my mom talking to me about becoming an Elder one day._

_No worries. I'm just anxious to get home because I'm watching Claire today. I have a present for her._

_That's cool. _

_Besides my dad was talking to me about becoming an Elder as well so don't worry. Besides with us as Elders and Jacob as well it's going to be awesome. We'll be the coolest and best Elders ever._

_But that is if Jacob stays, because you do know when the Cullens leave he will too. _

_True, but who would take his place._

_I don't know, but can we stop talking about it._

_Yeah, sure. Well sorry to leave you hanging, but I got to go. I'll see you at the bond fire._

_Of course._

_Okay, cool. Later._

With that Quil's mind was gone and I was once again alone to patrol the Cullen's land. Not that we were expecting any trouble, but sometimes vampires visit and we just want to make sure we have everything that we can secure. And also there could be another visit from the stupid Volturi. I really wish I was able to rip them apart, I barely know them or met them, but they were annoying.

I was finally done with my patrol and Embry took over the task. It's not that, but when you have days like today it is. Today absolutely NOTHING happened. I even went by the house and the cottage to see if anything was going on, but they were just doing their normal every day activities. So it was pretty boring and I just wanted to get home to eat a real meal.

"Hey mom," I said as I walked in from the backdoor.

"Hey, I'm going out. I have to pick some stuff up at the store for the bond fire tonight and then I'm stopping by the new family. Well, old new family." I just looked at her confused. "The father used to live here but then, his wife died giving birth to his oldest son and he left because the reservation reminded him too much of his wife. He moved to Cleveland. Then, he remarried and he now has a daughter. So part of them used to live here, but then part of them haven't. They moved a couple houses down. You should go down and say hello."

"No, I'm sure I'll meet them soon enough with it being a small rez. I'm just going to get something to eat, then I'm going cliff diving with the guys. So I'll see you later at the bind fire."

"Okay, bye," she walked out the door with a list of supplies in her hands.

I just made my way to the kitchen to see if I could find enough food to hold me over until cliff diving at least because to make me full, that's pretty much impossible. So I settled on making a couple large sandwiches and headed off to First Beach. I looked at the clock and it was a little after 7 I'll get there just in time if I phase. As I ran out of the house I phased so that I wouldn't miss a minute of cliff diving. When you don't have a mall or anything close you have to make your own fun, and cliff diving is what we did on the reservation.

I got there in record time. I phased back into my human form and put my shorts back on. As I walked out of the tree line towards the cliffs I heard someone singing. As I turned towards the sound it ran into me punching me at the same time. What did I do deserve a punch in the chest? But it was an impressive punch. Then, I looked down and saw a girl sitting on the ground mumbling to herself.**

* * *

**

**AN-So here's the first 2 chapters of this story I came up with while I was bored in school. Tell me what you think and if you want to read more. Thanks**

**~fighter419**


	3. I Guess It Wasn't a Tree

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight. All the characters from those books all belong to Stephenie Meyer and I have no right to calim or own them.**

* * *

(APOV)

I fell back with my butt hitting the ground hard. My earphones fell out of my ears and I dropped my iPod in a rock and it broke. When I saw that I started cursing the stupid tree.

"Stupid tree. I hope it dies right now. If it doesn't I'm gonna come back tomorrow and cut it down." I kept mumbling as I picked up the pieces of my fairly new iPod.

"Excuse me?" I heard a curious male voice.

_Did the tree just talk to me,_ I thought right away. _Wait, trees don't talk, unless I'm now in Middle Earth. Shut up. That's fiction._ So I looked towards the sound of the voice that, if I may say so myself, sounded like heaven.

I looked on the ground in front of me and saw feet. _Definitely not a tree._ As I started to look up I saw before me, probably, the best body I've ever seen. Even better than male models and celebrity bodies that girls swoon over. And somehow he looked amazing in just a pair of normal shorts, but that could be because he was shirtless. _Stop! You promised yourself that you wouldn't so this anymore. You can't let this happen again! But I'm not, its call just looking. I never said I couldn't look. _Great I was arguing with myself and I haven't even seen his face yet.

"Hello? Are you there?" he asked waving a hand in front of my face. I smacked it away agitated with mostly with myself and looked up as he laughed at me smacking his hand away.

When I saw his face I think my jaw dropped. It was perfect. His eyes were a deep brown almost black. Instead of looking like, how most black eyes do a black hole they were filled with care and love. His hair was covering the tops of his ears and looked like he hasn't cut it in awhile. As I kept staring I saw his lips start to curl up into a smile. They looked so soft and kissable that I was about to jump up and kiss them. _STOP! Don't you remember at all?_ With that my eyes went back to my broken iPod in my hands.

"Hello," said this perfect human being before me. I looked up to see him smile even wider, showing his perfect white teeth, which looked even whiter compared to his russet colored skin. It was strange; even though he looked twenty-ish his smile reminded me of a teenager or a happy little kid on Christmas morning. I couldn't help but smile back.

"Hey." Then we just started at each other in awkward silence. During which time my mind kept yelling at me to run as I started to acknowledge a pull I felt towards him.

"Sorry, let me help you up," he said holding out his hand. I took it realizing that I was too busy staring and arguing with myself to get up. When our skin touched his hand felt unnaturally warm and it sent a shock up my arm suddenly making me totally aware of where our skin made contact.

But before I could think much about it he pulled me up quickly and I crashed, once again, against his chest. Unlike before, he wrapped his arms around me so I wouldn't fall back onto my butt. Just like his hand his whole body was warmer. But it wasn't so warm that it burned. It actually felt amazingly comfortable, like when it's cold outside and you cuddle up under a warm blanket. I was about to wrap my arms around him and bury my face into his chest. Then, I was suddenly brought back to reality.

_STOP! You told yourself you wouldn't and that you couldn't do this again!_ My mind yelled at me with constant reminders of why we we're here. I suddenly pushed myself off and away from him, trying to stop my memory. I tried to keep the look of pain off my face, but when I looked at him I could tell I wasn't completely successful. His face looked a bit sad about me pulling away suddenly and it looked concerned probably for me. I recomposed my face to show a weak smile which helped to erase some of the sadness and worry off his face.

"Sorry, I-"

"No, I should be saying sorry," he interrupted me. "I knocked you down and then I pulled you up and made you run into me again."

"No, that's okay. I should watch where I'm going. I didn't think that anyone was here." I was looking down, playing with my broken iPod. My mind was yelling at me to run before I screw my life up again. But then there was another part of me that was drawn to him.

"Well, I can't let you take all the blame because I should've seen you come. You might have run into me, but I stepped in front of you. So I should've been watching out…" he kept babbling on how it was his fault. It wasn't annoying it was kind of…cute.

"Okay," I interrupted him, "I'll let you take some of the blame." I smiled up at him and he returned my smile.

"Thanks."

"So, how are you

going to make it up to me?" I asked still smiling.

_Stop flirting. This is how it all starts._

"Well, how about you come with hang out with me and some of my friends? We're going cliff diving and then there's going to be a bind fire."

"That sounds like fun," I said trying to shut my mind up and let, I think my heart, take over my reasoning. He just stood there staring at my eyes. "Is there something wrong?"

"No, you're perfect," he said softly and then, his face went to shock that he even said that as I looked back down. I felt myself starting to blush.

Wait, when did I ever blush? _Run!_ my head kept yelling.

"I mean ummm…ummm…your eyes are so beautiful." I looked up at him just quick enough to see that he couldn't believe he said that either.

"Thanks, for both," I smiled up at him. "When are we going cliff diving?" I asked softly.

"Oh, yeah. We can go-"

"Hey!" a female voice yelled from behind me.

* * *

**AN-Here's the next chapter. I hope you all enjoyed. Tell me what you like and don't like so I'm able to make this story something that everyone enjoys and not just me. Please leave me reviews they make me happy and I like to be happy :). **

**FYI: I dont know when the next chapter will be up. The reason I got these up quickly was because I already had them typed up but I'll try to update at least once a week. But no garantees.**

**~fighter419**


	4. Forgetting

**Disclaimer: I do not own twilight even though I wish I did...but some things are meant to stay as wishes**

* * *

(APOV)

"Leah!" he yelled back running towards her. He picked her up in a bit hug and spun her around.

_I told you, you should've __run_, my mind told me as my heart shut up. _Just leave now, you wouldn't want to intrude on their time together_. So I walked over to them.

"Oh my God, Leah, I missed you. What made you come back?"

"Just felt like I should," she shrugged before she hugged him again. "And also because Jake told me that there was some kind of meeting."

"Yeah, but that's not until tonight."

"Okay, cool. Was I interrupting something?" she asked while she looked me up and down, sizing me up. _Definitely his girlfriend. Why else should she be looking at me like that?_

"No," I answered quickly, "I was just leaving." I started to walk, actually jog, back to the road.

"But I thought I was going to make up for knocking you over?" I stopped to look back at him. He looked at me confused and a bit sad that I was suddenly leaving. _But why would he be sad if he has his girlfriend there with him?_

"I'll take a rain check."

"Are you sure?" The sadness was becoming more apparent.

"Yeah, but thanks," my voice cracked as my sadness started to become apparent. But why was I so sad leaving someone I barely knew, who has a girlfriend and he's probably too old for me?

_Because you love him. Stay,_ my heart said

_Shut up he has a girlfriend and she needs to go,_ my mind argued.

_Then why does he look so sad?_

_He might just be a nice guy and feels bad about not making it up to her._

_Shut up both of you!_ I yelled internally. I need help, I keep arguing with myself.

"Oh…okay…bye," I saw his face completely fall. Leah just looked between both of us confused. If she knew what I really felt she would probably try to kill me for flirting with her boyfriend. And the worst part is that she looked like she could. She was very beautiful, but at the same time very fit and strong looking. She probably have been in fights and kicked the others butts. The way she stood, even thought it was casual and relaxed, you could tell by the look in her eyes that she was one of the last people you ever want to mess with.

With that I started to run back home wanting to forget about today, about how my heart skipped a beat when I saw him, how it felt when our skin touched, how I loved to have his arms around me, arguing with myself, how it hurt when he ran to Leah and especially…wait. I never got _his_ name. Well whoever he is I'm going to forget about him. It's going to be easier since he has no name.

When I got home I ran into the house and shut the door. I turned to run upstairs to get away, but I then ran into someone else causing them to fall back on the ground as I stumbled back into the door.

"Alison, what did you tell you about running into the house?" my mom asked coming from around the corner.

"I'm sorry mom. Let me help you up," I said as I helped up the second person I ran into today off the ground.

"Sue, this is my daughter, Alison, I told you about," my mom said gesturing to me.

"Oh, nice to meet you. I'm Sue Clearwater. I live a couple houses down."

"Nice to meet you Mrs. Clearwater," I said shaking her hand.

"Just call me Sue. Your mother was right, you are beautiful. I see that you're a perfect combination of your mother and father."

"Thank you. You look very lovely too," I said politely.

"Thank you dear, but I know I'm starting to look old," she laughed. "How old are you?"

"17."

"I have a son that's the same age. What grade will you be in?"

"I'll be a junior."

"Tess, you didn't tell me that she's the same age and grade as Seth."

"I'm sorry Sue," my mom said apologetically. But she knew I wasn't big on meeting anyone new, at least not that way.

"Well you'll like him," Sue said turning back to me. "Oh, its okay, I don't mean like that." What I was thinking must have been apparent on my face. "But if you need help with getting to know people I'm sure Seth would help."

"Thanks, I'll remember that."

"Well I have to get going. But make sure you remember the cookout at my house the day before school starts."

"Will do," my mom responded.

"Bye. Nice to meet you, Alison," she said leaving.

"Nice to meet you too, Sue."

When she left my mom turned to me looking down at my hands.

"What happened to you iPod? We just got that for you."

"I know. I fell during my run and it broke. Don't worry it's still under warranty so I can get a new one."

"Okay. You okay sweetie?" My mom knew me too well. Even if I was acting happy she always knew.

"I just need to clear my head. I'm going to be taking a shower. Actually, I'm going to take a bath," I said starting to walk upstairs.

"That bad huh?"

"You have no idea."

"I hope, no, I know you'll figure it out. But if you need help I'm always here for you."

"Thanks mom," I really meant it. I hate how she can read me so easily, but love that she knows she won't pry. She let me come to her on my own time instead of just butting into my life. She actually tried that approach, but found out quickly that just waiting for me would is the best.

So I got to my bathroom that I was happy was joined to my bedroom, and first I took a shower then started my bath. I know it sounds weird to take a shower before your bath. But if you think about it, if you don't clean yourself off before the bath then you're just sitting there in dirty water. If you take a quick shower before, then you get to sit in nice clean water.

Anyways, when I was done with my shower I filled my tub up as full as I could with as many bubbles as I could and sat in the perfectly warm water trying to clear my mind. The only thing that would be able to help this is if I was able to listen to my music.

As I sat there with just the sounds of the woods outside and my parents downstairs I started to rethink my day, mostly my encounter with Mr. Nameless. I was still wondering why I felt drawn to him even now. I well, part of me, which I tried to make sure it stayed a small part, wanted to get out of my bath, get dressed and go see if he was at the beach. He said there was a bonfire down there. But would that be the best thing to do?

_No, absolutely not,_ my mind thought. Great not this again.

_You should. Find out why he was so sad with you leaving. If he has a girlfriend why would he be sad?_ argued my heart.

_We figured this out earlier. He's just a nice guy and didn't want to just leave her hanging._

_Or it could be because he felt a certain connection with you as well. Josh is right you can't just keep running and let what happened to you run and ruin your life._

_The reason her family moved here is because of you._

_Well you didn't help either._

_That's because I never knew how stupid and unreasonable you were._

_BOTH OF YOU SHUT UP!_ I really need to stop talking and arguing with me. I've heard of people wrestle with themselves, but this is getting annoying. It didn't help that I was torn between trying to decide who to listen to. After a little more debating on what I should do to forget about today, I decided taking early morning runs would be the best. Then the rest of the day I would just help my mom around the house making it our home.

After just resting there a bit making both my mind and heart shut up, I was truly able to relax knowing school was going to start in a week and then I could just immerse myself in my school work. Before I knew it I fell asleep and I woke up to my water getting cold, so I decided to get out. I put on some comfy black sweat pants with a blue streak down the sides, a white wife beater and blue zip up hoodie.

When I went out into my room after drying my hair a bit I looked at my bed. On top of my blankets was two peanut butter and jelly sandwiches with my favorite grape jelly, a pack of double stuffed Oreos with a whole jar of peanut butter for me to smoother them in, a can of wild cherry Pepsi and a bottle of NOS. This was the meal my brother always put out for me when he heard I had a bad day. My two favorite things to eat that he could make, and my two favorite drinks. I'm sure my mom told him I was a bit down after my run and he hated to see his little sister sad. Even though we fought, he always protected me and we got along really well for siblings. It made me smile whenever he did this for me.

Then I looked at the clock remembering he had a date and it had to be late since he did this. It was only 10:30. Mostly he was out until close to midnight. Must have been a stupid, giggling girl he had the date with. I went and sat on my bed sat down and started to eat my sandwiches, knowing he was going to probably come back soon to see if I wanted to stay up and talk or whatever.

As I started eating the very delicious sandwiches I looked out my window to see the night sky of La Push. It was how I was told by my father, cloudy with few stars showing. He warned us that it was going to be overcast with very few days of sun. So when the sun does come out we should enjoy it.

After I un successfully tried to find a star, I stared into the deep dark woods that started about fifty feet away from my window. As I skimmed the tree line I thought I saw something moving a couple feet away from the tree line. I strained my eyes to see what it was, but it was hard with it being dark already and the forest being even darker. Then, I saw it look straight at me. When our eyes met it turned and ran farther into the forest. Their eyes looked like…never mind that's not possible. Besides it was probably a deer, elk or something like that. We were told with the forest behind our house that there were a lot of wild life around and to be careful.

So I shrugged off and forgot about the animal and opened my laptop to see what was going on in the outside world.

* * *

**AN-I know you're all probably happy that I wrote a bit longer of a chapter. **

**I have a question...would you like to hear Seths POV during the whole encounter on the beach or just start from when she left or would you rather if I just kept it in Alison's POV? Tell me what you want and I'll try to deliever. **

**Hope you like the new chapter and I hope I'll be able to update soon mostly depending how fast ideas come to me. I also hope all of you have a awesome Valentines Day. If your're**** single go hang with friends watch a bad romance movie and make fun of them till the sun comes up. That's what me and my single friends do and it's a blast.**

**~fighter419**


	5. Imprinting

**I totally forgot to do this but thank you to ViolentFluff for my very lonely single review. Also thank you to VioletFluff and NikkiLuvsWolves13 for te adds. **

**As you all know I don't own Twilight or anything that is part of the ever growing franchise. I hope you guys all anjoy this chapter and mostly how ling it is. That's mostly because I was too lazy to figure out where to split it up into two chapters. But then I figured no onw ever complains about a long chapter. So you can thank my laziness for that. I gifured to do the encounter from Seth's POV so you know what Alison looks like since she's only half Quileute. So now that I'm done onward!**

* * *

**(SPOV)**

I just stared at her for a couple moments trying to figure out what she was mumbling about. She was saying something about killing a tree and how she was going to chop it down tomorrow while picking up broken pieces of her iPod. I was a bit confused seeing that there wasn't any tree within about five feet. So I decided to ask her about it.

"Excuse me?"

She froze at the sound of my voice and stopped her mumbling. I wasn't sure if I surprised her or if she was afraid to talk to me. So I tried to look at her face that was slowly looking up. As she lifted her head slowly I tried to read her face but I couldn't see her eyes which made it a bit hard. As she was looking up her head froze. I was again confused to what she was thinking or looking at. Annoyed that all I wanted to ask why she was talking about killing a tree and why she looked like she was frozen.

"Hello. Are you okay? Hey…hello?" I asked with no response. She reminded me of those people that act like statues. "Hello? Are you there?" I asked now waving a hand in front of her face to get her attention. She then snapped out of her trace like state and smacked my hand away. The only response I had was to laugh at how annoyed she seemed that I made her come back to reality.

Then she looked up at me looking a bit annoyed. But then that look quickly went away as her jaw dropped a bit like she was surprised. I looked down at her and saw she had an amazing body. It looked like she played some kind of sport or sports, and if not she stayed pretty fit. I'll be honest, I've never really seen many girls with abs besides celebrities, but this girl had defined abs. And her toned fit body just added to her beauty. Her skin was a light tan color that looked natural rather than if she laid out in the sun. Her hair was a deep brown that when she moved her head slightly I could see natural highlights that were a couple shades lighter. That's when I saw her eyes. They were a beautiful ice blue, almost like they were glowing.

When I saw her eyes, I was lost. Like it was just her and I. Like nothing else mattered. Like I was unconsciously drawn to this person in front of me. Even though I didn't know anything about her, other than what she looked like and that she was planning on cutting down a tree tomorrow. And yet, I was hers. All I wanted to do was to hold her to me, to kiss her, to find out everything I could about her and to be with her forever. That's when I realized what just happened. I imprinted. When I realized that I couldn't help but smile at the person that I would love forever, my best friend, my love, my soul mate.

"Hello," was all I could say as I took in every inch of her prefect and glorious body. It made me smile wider to think that I found my other half and how beautiful she is.

"Hey," she said. Her voice was like heaven to me. It was the best sound I've ever heard and then she smiled back at me. I felt my heart start to beat faster than normal that all I could do was stare at her. Then I finally noticed that she was still sitting on the ground.

"Sorry, let me help you up." I held out my hand and she took it. When she did I felt a small shock race through my body. I loved how her hand fit perfectly in mine. Then I instantly thought if she would fit that perfect in my arms.

Before I could control myself I pulled her up as quick as I could, making her crash into my chest. As soon as she did I wrapped my arms full around her so she wouldn't fall back. When she was pressed against my chest I noticed how she fit perfectly in my arms. She wasn't too small that she got lost in them, but also wasn't too big to make it hard to fully embrace her. Her head came perfectly right under my chin. She was perfect. Instinctively I took a deep breath in through my nose and she smelled amazing. I just closed my eyes enjoying the smell of lavender and vanilla coming off of her. Right when I was about to bring my hand up to lift her head up so I can see her eyes again she pushed off of me.

At first I was sad at losing contact with her but when I looked at her she looked sad and in pain. I was afraid that I put that there. That I was so wrapped up in having her in my arms that I held her too tight or my body temperature was uncomfortable to her. I was instantly worried about her and I would do anything to make a smile come back to her face. Like she heard my thoughts she gave me a weak smile which calmed me a bit.

"Sorry, I-"

"No," I cut her off, "I should be saying sorry. I knocked you down and then I pulled you up and made you run into me again."

"No, that's okay. I should watch where I'm going. I didn't think that anyone was here," she said. She was looking down at her hands like she was thinking about something.

"Well, I can't let you take all the blame, because I should've seen you coming. You might have run into me but I stepped in front of you. So I should've been watching out as well. It can't be all your fault. I should've stepped out of the way or done something-"

"Okay, I'll let you take some of the blame," she interrupted me. She looked up at me with a smile on her face and I couldn't help but smile widely back. I love how her face lit up when she smiled.

"Thanks."

"So, how are you going to make it up to me?" I didn't remember saying that I would. But maybe this was her way of asking me to spend some time with her, which I won't complain about. All I wanted to do was to be with her for now on.

"Well, how about you come with hang out with me and some of my friends? We're going cliff diving and then there's going to be a bind fire." I suggested. Then she could meet the rest of the wolves and I can ask the guys about imprinting and if this is what it feels like. And how I should tell her about me, or I should have the Elders tell the stories. But all I knew was that I wanted her in my life, every part of it.

"That sounds like fun. Is there something wrong?" I didn't realize till now that I was just staring into her eyes getting lost in them, while thinking about our future together and how I just wanted to tell her everything now. So I said the first thing that was able to come out of my mouth.

"No, you're perfect." _Did I really just say that? _I'm pretty sure I did because she looked down and I saw her start to blush. _God, she looked even more beautiful._ I tried to backtrack so I didn't seem like I was a desperate loser. "I mean ummm…ummm…your eyes are so beautiful." I blurted out before I could stop it. I probably sounded like an idiot.

"Thanks, for both," she smiled up at me. I instantly knew that even though I probably sounded like an idiot it was worth it to see her smile. "When are we going cliff diving?"

"Oh, yeah" I totally forgot about that, "We can go-"

"Hey!" I heard someone shout. I looked up and saw my sister walking towards us.

"Leah!" I yelled running towards her. Even though we fight I love my sister. She may be a bit rough and put off but she's still my sister. She's been gone for almost a year and I barely heard from her phone call wise and wolf wise. So I missed talking to her and I wanted to tell her about my imprinting. I picked her up in a huge bear hug and swung her around.

"What the heck?"

"I missed ya. And so does Mom. We've barely heard from you and here you are."

"Yeah, sorry about that. I was just trying to see what life outside of La Push is like," she said as I sat her down.

"Oh my God, Leah, I missed you. What made you come back?"

"Just felt like I should," she shrugged as she gave me a normal Leah hug. Quick but yet caring. "And also because Jake told me that there was some kind of meeting."

"Yeah, but that's not until tonight."

"Okay, cool. Was I interrupting something?" she asked as I saw…I totally forgot to ask her name I should probably ask her that before I forget. But I saw Leah sizing her up, being a protective big sister. She was making sure she could beat her up in case she did anything to me. I really needed to tell her not to worry. But before I could say or ask anything she spoke.

"No, I was just leaving," she said as she started to jog quickly away. But thank God my mind was working so that I was able to get her attention before she was too far away.

"But I thought I was going to make up for knocking you over?" I asked hoping that she would come back. But as she just stood there I started to feel sad that she was leaving. In a way it seemed like she didn't want to leave, but I wasn't sure. But then she took a quick look at Leah.

"I'll take a rain check."

"Are you sure?" I asked and I could hear the sadness breaking into my voice as I started to lose hope and question if I imprinted.

"Yeah, but thanks," her voice cracked as she said it. The look of sadness started to make its way to her face but then it looked like she shook it off and started to leave slower this time.

"Oh…okay…bye." I felt my face fall completely not even trying to mask the sadness and emptiness that I was feeling that she was leaving. I could see Leah out of the corner of my eye looking between us wondering what was going on. Before she could ask the girl started to run. I remembered that I forgot to ask her name but she was already too far to hear me, she was a fast runner. And it made me even sadder that she was running away from me than running towards me like I wanted her to.

I wanted to see her smile running towards me with my arms open wide waiting for her. I wanted to pick her up and spin her around while she laughed. I wanted to kiss her as I started to put her down. I wanted to just feel her again, even if it was just a simple thing like holding hands.

"Who was that?" Leah asked brining me out of my day dream of us together.

"I don't know her name," I said, sad to be brought to reality where she was nowhere near.

"It looked like you two knew each other. I mean the way you both were looking at each other looked like I was interrupting something. Was I?"

"Kind of. Leah, I think I imprinted. But I'm not sure," I confessed.

"What?"

"I know you hate the whole imprinting thing, but I think I did."

"On her?"

"No, on the rock over there. Of course her."

"Well then go after her. You are faster than the normal human. Even the fastest on the planet. So you can easily catch up to her." I looked at her confused because I always thought she hated the whole imprinting thing because of Sam. "I know you know that I don't care for the whole imprinting thing. But I've seen how happy Sam and Emily are together. And if you can have that happiness then you should go for it. Even if I don't like the method. If she's the one for you then you should go and be happy Seth, because at least one of us needs a happy ending."

"Leah, you'll get a happy ending too," I said smiling at her and I believed it. After all she's been through she deserves it. "And besides like I said I don't know if I did. I just need to talk to Jake about it. Because if I did wouldn't she have stayed with me? Wouldn't she feel what I feel?"

"Okay, whatever. I hate all that imprinting stuff. So why don't we go cliff diving to get it off your mind. Besides I think I see Jake up there waiting," she said walking towards the cliff.

"Sure," I sighed.

Leah was right cliff diving did help to take my mind off of her for a while but then we saw the pack start to gather and get the fires ready.

"I think we better go down there and help get the fire started and the food out for everyone," Jacob suggested.

"You're probably right. I guess you've become more responsible since I've been gone Jake," Leah said as we made our way down.

"That's what being an Alpha will do to ya. Besides Edward watches my every move and when I act immature he always comments how Nessie is more grown up than me," he laughed.

As we made our way down Leah asked Jacob about Nessie and the rest of the Cullens. As I drifted away from the conversation I started to think about her again. I wish I had a name to put with my love. Right now the best name I could put is 'Angel'. But that's cheesy and corny. And I know soul mate can sound stupid even though that's what she is. _Maybe I could find her scent and see where she lives and I could find out her name._ _But what if she was a tourist? What if she doesn't live near Forks and was just here enjoying the beach?_ If that was the case then I blew it and I don't know when I'll see her next.

"Seth?" Jacob asked snapping his fingers in front of my face bringing me out of my depressing thoughts of not seeing her again. "Dude, what's wrong?"

"What do you mean? Nothing is wrong. I'm fine," I tried to sound convincing but I didn't even believe myself.

"Yeah, right. And Rosalie and I are best friends. Really, Seth, what's up?"

"I have a question." He nodded for me to continue. Then I nodded with my head to follow me so that everyone wouldn't hear and have to put their two cents in. When we got far enough away I turned to face him. But I just looked down at the ground. "Jake, what does it feel like to imprint?"

"Who did you imprint on?"

"Can you just answer the question first?" I pleaded not wanting to say I didn't find out her name.

"Okay. It felt like everything inside me came undone as I stared at Renesmee. All the lines that held me to my life were sliced apart in swift cuts, like clipping the strings to a bunch of balloons. Everything that made me who I was – my love for Bella, my love for my father, my loyalty to my new pack, the love for my other brothers, my hatred for my enemies, my home, my name, my _self_ – disconnected from me in that second and floated up into space. I was not left drifting. A new string held me where I was. And the gravity of the earth no longer tied me to the place where I stood. The only thing that held me where I was and where I am now is Renesmee."

"Okay, thanks," I mumbled thinking over how I felt when I first saw her and how I felt about her now and how all my thoughts always went back to her.

"So…?"

"So what?"

"What's her name?" he asked with a smile.

"I…I don't…know," I said looking down feeling stupid that I didn't even know her name.

"What do you mean you don't know her name?"

So I told him about when I ran or she ran into me and everything that I thought and felt. He just stood there as I told him every detail. Even how she looked to me and what she had on and the little things that I noticed she did. Like how she played with the broken iPod in her hands when she seemed nervous.

"Well I would have to say that you did imprint," Jacob said smiling when I was done.

"But then why did she leave?"

"Maybe she really did have to go. You never know Seth."

"But then why would she say that she would hang out with me today if she had to go somewhere?"

"Seth, she's a girl. Not to be mean but they can be a bit scattered brain sometimes. But we still love them and always will. Now let's get back to the bonfire and I promise that we'll talk about this later. Also, I think they're going to tell us what this is all about."

"Okay."

When we walked back over to where everyone else was there was food ready to be eaten and people that wanted to talk. So again for the time being I tried to push my imprinting drama in the back of my mind even though I couldn't stop thinking about her. Then after a while of socializing Billy Black asked for everyone's attention and he immediately got it.

"So many of you are probably wondering why we're having a meeting. So in short it's because there'll probably, but were not totally sure, if there'll be an addition to the packs."

"But why does that matter? We've had people phase before and we never had a meeting," Quil asked. And he was right. We got some new members but we never had a meeting telling us that they might join.

"Well the difference is that we don't know if they know the legends," he answered and everyone looked at him confused. "There's a new family that moved here today. It's the family of Sam's uncle. Many of you don't know him because he moved before most of you were born. In short he is a full blooded Quileute male. He is Sam's father's brother. And his wife was also a Quileute, but she died giving birth to his eldest, a son. And we don't know if he told his son the legends about our people. If he didn't tell him and the boy phases then he will be very confused and we all need to help him and keep a close eye on him. Sue did you get to see him?"

"No, I went there, but I only met the daughter. But she seems like there's no chance of her being able to phase."

"You mean that you're all watching for the females now?" Leah asked.

"Since you phased we've been watching some of the possible females. But his daughter is only half Quileute, so I highly doubt we have to watch her. But we do have to watch the boy. Even though he's early twenties he could still change and probably will. Unless there's an age when you're not able to phase if you didn't when you were in your teen years. Finally, please try to make the family welcomed here. None of us know the reason they came, but all we know is that they decided to suddenly move here from bad circumstances," Billy finished. Everyone just nodded to help them feel welcomed.

"If I may turn your attention to me, I have an announcement," Sam said standing up from his place by Emily. He looked back down at her and grabbed her hand to pull her up. "This beautiful, woman beside me, my wife, is pregnant," he kissed her on the top of the head as everyone said congratulations.

Beside me I saw Leah just stare at the ground. I knew the reason she left was because she wanted to get away from this. Being in Jacob's pack relieved her of Sam's mind but not of living in the same area as him. She still cared for both of them but Jacob and I knew it hurt her still, mostly when their wedding came around. She was amazing, because she was in it but the whole time you could see the hurt in her eyes.

But now was a new cut being opened. We all knew Leah isn't able to have kids, as far as we know. And even though she never expressed having a deep need or want for kids, it still hurt her knowing that she didn't have a choice in the matter anymore. I just put my arm around her to let her know it's alright. She of course shrugged it off but then looked at me from the corner of her eye and gave me a weak smile in thanks.

When I looked back up my mom was making her way to us and sat down beside me.

"Seth, just so you know I told their daughter that she could hang out with you," she warned me.

"Mom, I don't want to chaperone someone around all day. And besides what am I going to do when I need to go on patrol. Also, she can't be that old since she's from his second marriage. Why did you tell some little annoying girl that?"

"First, you need to be helpful. Second, she's not much younger if any younger than you. She's also seventeen. Thirdly, she's very pretty."

"Mom, the last thing I need is for you to set me up with someone. Besides I already found someone," I mumbled the last part hoping she didn't hear it. Talking about girls with friends or your dad is one thing, talking about girls with your mom is another.

"Really? Who is she? What does she look like?"

"Well I don't know her name. It all happened really quickly."

"Then how do you know she's the girl you want?"

The whole time I was groaning on the inside but I knew she wouldn't leave me alone if I didn't answer now. "I imprinted on her," I sighed.

"Oh, I see. Then what does she look like?"

"Nice build, fit, a head shorter than me, light tan skin, dark brown hair with light brown natural highlights that show in the sun-"

"Well, she sounds like she's from around here. So why don't you know her?"

"I think she was a tourist. Because she might sound like she was from around here but I've never seen anyone around here with her color eyes."

"And what color would that be?"

"And ice blue. Her eyes looked like they were glowing. They were so beautiful," I said thinking about how beautiful she looked in a basic work out outfit. I started to smile at the thought of how she fit perfectly in my arms.

"I guess I have some good news for you then," my mom smiled.

"That I don't have to babysit the new girl so I can find out who this other girl is?"

"Nope. I have the answer to all your problems. Get to know the new girl that only lives a couple houses down, Seth."

"Did u not hear me at all, Mom?"

"Seth, are you that stupid?" Leah asked. "The girl you imprinted on is the new girl," she rolled her eyes at me as she stood up to go talk to someone else, probably Jacob.

"Is that true?" I asked hopeful.

My mom just nodded. "Her name is Alison Uley. She's Sam's cousin."

"Thank you Mom," I gave her a hug and a kiss on the cheek for helping me put a name to my love. Then I got up and went over to Jacob who was talking to Leah and Embry.

"Jacob, I'll take patrol tonight."

"Are you sure? I was going to since I haven't yet today."

"Seth, don't lie. You don't want to patrol you just want to spy." _Yay, evil Leah is back_. All this just because Sam and Emily are pregnant. But again I can't blame her for being a little mad, but right now it's just annoying.

"Who are you spying on?" Embry asked ready to tease me.

"Jake, you know that girl I was telling you about earlier? Well she's the new girl. Her name is Alison," I couldn't help but smile when I said her name.

"Look Seth is in love," Embry teased in a brotherly kind of way.

"Seth, just go, but don't get all stalkerish or else I'll have Leah babysit you," Jacob warned. He knew that I hated when Leah kept watching out for me.

"I won't I just have to see if she's okay. She looked really sad when she left today," I defended myself.

"Then go," he said. Without missing a beat I started to run towards her house. I was happy that it was just a couple houses down so I didn't have to go all through La Push looking for it. I instantly phased when I hit the tree line knowing I would get there sooner. Luckily behind all the houses was the forest so I could sit there and hopefully her window faces to the backyard.

After sitting there for a while I saw a light come on in one of the rooms. This big guy, who must be her older brother, came in. In his hand were some sandwiches, Oreos and a jar of peanut butter. Then under his arm he had a can of wild cherry Pepsi and a bottle of NOS. He set then on down on something by the window and I stood up fully to see it was a bed. It had a black comforter with hot pink, light blue and white circles and dots on it. I sunk back down to lay on the ground waiting for her to come into the room.

Then I heard some noise. It sounded like water. Then after a little bit, I saw her come into view from the side of her window. Her hair was wet with natural waves flowing down her back and over her shoulders. And she had a blue hoodie on that brought out her eyes even more. She looked at the food on her bed and smiled as she sat down on her bed and began to eat it. I would have to remember what was on her plate.

While she was eating she looked sad as she looked up at the sky. So I followed her eyes and saw that the very normal cloud coverage have come back. There were barely any starts out tonight and the moon light was barely coming through the clouds. As I looked back at her and she was looking straight at me. Her eyes looking straight into my soul. I wasn't sure if she could see me but then I heard Jacob in my head.

_I know you don't want to leave but you should or at least make it so you know she can't see you. _

_Why?_

_Because you need to tell her your secret. If you stay there and she does see you she might get scared. It's not every day you see the eyes of someone you know on a wolf the size of a horse._

_True._

So I backed into the trees so that she couldn't see me anymore but I was still able to see her. She shook her head a bit like she was thinking of something and gave up. Then she opened her laptop and started to type away on the keys. I sat there for just a little bit longer loving watching her just sit there and laugh every once in a while. Her laugh made me smile and made me want to be the reason she laughed. Then she left her room. I thought that would be a good time to take my leave and figure out how to talk to her and tell her about werewolves, what I am and imprinting without scaring her away.

* * *

**I hope you enjoyed this chapter. All I ask is for 5 reviews. Please. If not and I still just have that lonely one I might actually think about not continuing the story becuase I'm not sure if peole are reading it and enjoying it. So please review and tell me what you like, hate, might want change, or just to encourage me to go on. Reviews make me happy which makes me want to write more of the story that I have in my head.**

**The part where Jacob was talking about how it felt like to impint was taken from Breaking Dawn. Which again I do not own. It's pretty much the same except I changed 'for the dead girl upstairs' to Bella becuase that would've made no scense. But as I said, I hope you enjoyed and please review by just pressing the little button at the bottom. Hope you all have a great week and if I feel the love I'll post a new chapter ASAP**


	6. The cookout

**Im a bit sad that I didn't get the 5 reviews :(...but I did get adds so that's just as good. I want to thank friendsrock12, Gryffindor Gurl2, J.K. Meyer. I also want to thank Brianna for adding another review so I don't have a lonely one. But even though I got adds saying that people like my story I still like reviews.**

**Disclamer: I don't own Twilight, I'm not SM and I'm sure everyone knows that.**

* * *

**(APOV)**

When I was done talking and playing on my laptop and calling to get a new iPod I went to go find Josh. I looked in his room but it was empty. So I figured he was down in what he deemed as his workout room. Sure enough he was in there setting up all his exercise equipment that he got shipped over here.

"Hey," I said when he didn't hear me come in thanks to his loud music. I wonder how mom and dad slept with his music so loud.

"How are you doing?" he asked turning his music down a bit so that we didn't have to shout to talk to each other.

"Better, thanks for the food," I smiled.

"Anything for you my favorite sister. Besides mom said that you were pretty down when you came home and that you skipped dinner. So I figured I should make you your special meal."

"Well it helped."

"So do you want t talk about it?" he asked as he sat down on one of his exercising benches and motioning for me to sit somewhere. So I sat down on the seat for preacher curls resting my head on the padding in front of me.

"Not really," I sighed.

"Are you sure? You know I'm ready to help you. Or pound a guy's face in if he hurt you." I laughed.

One time he actually did. We were in elementary school. And this one kid kept making fun of me during recess. This one time Josh's class had free period when I was outside enjoying recess. This kid, I think his name was Timmy Johnson an evil 3rd grader came and started picking on me. I tried to get away and he pushed me down and it hurt. I remembered tears started to sting my eyes while I started to tell him he's mean, I know that's a crappy comback but I was just a kid. As he started to call me a cry baby I saw Josh tackle him to the ground and he punched the kid while telling him to leave me alone and not to pick on me anymore. Josh went to the principal's office proud that he saved me. Needless to say I never got picked on again.

"What's so funny?" he asked confused as I kept laughing.

"Remember when I was in 1st grade you were in 5th grade and you beat the crap out of Timmy Johnson?"

He busted out laughing thinking of the memory of him tackling and punching him. When he calmed down he was finally able to say, "The look on his face was priceless. And at least no one else ever picked on you after that."

"True. So how was the date?" I asked trying to change the subject. "Actually let me change that, how bad was the date that you were home early?"

He gave a disgusted face.

"That bad?"

"You have no idea," he started. "This girl was so freaking clingy. She wouldn't let go of me ALL night. During dinner I had to keep my hands in my lap, because if they were on the table she had to hold them. But the bad part is that she was trying to play footsy with me. And that was annoying as heck. So I sat through dinner with my legs curled under me and my hands in my lap."

"That had to suck. I know how you like your leg room."

"I know. And she wouldn't stop talking about herself. I mean she was cute, kind of, but she was too clingy and self absorbed. When she wasn't talking about herself she was talking about all the latest gossip. I kept thinking of how to kill myself, I mean why the heck would I care about all the gossip in this little town."

I started laughing at the mental picture in my face. Big muscular Josh looking very uncomfortable like he was in a small room and he couldn't move. While he was trying how to figure out how to kill himself while this girl kept talking and talking. Pretty interesting picture.

"Then how did you end it without her throwing herself at you?"

"Well I took her home and then she told her parents weren't home and that I should come in. And then I told her that I'm a eunuch."

"You did not?"

"Yup and she said goodbye right away and went inside as I drove home happy that I got rid of her," he smiled.

"What's her name?"

"Jessica Stanley," he said with discuss.

"Okay, so I know who to avoid. I don't think that I could carry a conversation with her. She sounds über annoying and I've never met her. Besides I don't think I could talk about my brother being a eunuch, talk about awkward."

"Trust me you would probably slap her because of how annoying she is. Hey do you want to work out with me. Besides I need someone to spot me."

"Sure, why not."

The rest of the night went on without anything much happening, besides Josh and I joking and talking. Of course the whole time we were working out. One of the best things about having him as a brother, he helps keep me fit and in shape.

The next morning I woke up early and went for a quick run stealing Josh's iPod, which he would never know about since I was back home before he woke up. Thankfully my plan was working. One day down without seeing him. I just had to make it six more days. And then I school would start and it would be easier to forget about that day all together.

I jumped into the shower and headed downstairs to help my mom unpack the rest of the house. I was once again grateful to have her as a mother because she didn't even mention anything about yesterday. Instead she talked about what her and Sue talked about yesterday and the different things to do around here as she told me where to put things.

The next couple days went like this. Running, shower, help my mom unpack as we talked and sang to the radio and then I went to bed to start all over. During this time I slowly kept forgetting about my first day. Whenever he came into my head I just thought that he wasn't interested because he had a girlfriend, who was beautiful and he looked at least to be Josh's age. When I said that to myself I came went back to reality. Thankfully I stopped arguing with myself as well, because if I kept that up I would've definitely had to go and get help.

Then it was the day of the Clearwater's cookout. Which meant tomorrow school would start. Which I mostly wouldn't want school to start but I was running out of things to do at the house and Josh would be going back to work soon. Without Josh there it wouldn't be as fun staying home.

So I started to get ready upstairs. I figured that I would be able to get away with just some plain jeans and my black Paramore t-shirt that had light blue writing writting on itwith a white long sleve shirt underneath. I made sure that there was nothing on it as I turned around in front of the mirror. Then I made my way downstairs.

"Hey I'm ready," I announced since I was mostly the last one ready. I looked up and saw my parents dressed up nicely looking like they were going to a formal even. "Correct me if I'm wrong but I thought this was just going to be a simple cookout. I didn't think they would be serving wine and cheese," I joked.

"Sorry, honey, but you're Dad had some important clients come in and we're taking them out to eat in Seattle," my Mom said.

"I'm not going to this alone," I protested.

"We know you wouldn't so Josh is going with you. I'm sorry Alison. If you really want Josh could come with me since he works for me and you can go with your Mom," my Dad suggested. But I knew they haven't had any time to go for a while. Even thought this would be with clients it was still a nice dinner together.

"No, it's fine. You guys have fun. I'm sure Josh is happy to get out of a boring dinner."

"Heck, yes I am. Sorry Dad. I love the job but I hate going and talking to clients that all they say is boring stories. Besides I'll make sure she's okay," he put his arm around me.

"That's okay Josh. I know how you feel. They can be boring. But you're gonna have to deal with it one day if you're going to take over the company. But right now you two go meet some new people," my Dad said. He was happy when Josh took an interest in taking over his distribution company. Which he moved the headquarters to here but kept the old one in Cleveland open because he thought expansion would be better than just closing it down.

"We'll probably be back late. So please don't ruin the house. Alison and I just got done unpacking everything."

"C'mon Mom, that was two years ago that we had the major food fight in the house. We've grown and matured," Josh said proudly. "Besides I hated cleaning the whole house every day so that won't be happening any time soon." I nodded in agreement. It was probably the best food fight of all time but cleaning the whole house sucked. Even thought our new house is smaller it would still be just as bad.

"Good, now I'll see you guys later. And really try to meet new people," my Mom said giving us both a kiss.

"Yes, Mom," we both sighed.

When they left Josh turned to me.

"I guess we should get going."

"But I really don't feel like it," I complained.

"Don't worry, we won't stay long. Besides there's a game on tonight and I don't want to miss it. So you don't have to worry about staying late."

"Thank God for sports," I laughed.

"Besides I know Mom and Dad thought I would like to meet some of the local girls but I'm still recovering from my date last week."

"Awe, you poor baby. Knowing you I would be surprised if you don't get a date tonight," I said as we got in his Lexus LX.

"Why do you say that?"

"Because where ever we go that there are some females they always ask who you are. And if they look remotely okay you ask if they want to go out. Then I give you the 'I told you so' look as you just shrug your shoulders saying 'what can I say?'."

"You know me too well," he laughed.

"Well you are my brother and you've been doing this for a while now."

"Good point, then how about a little bet to make tonight more interesting."

"I'm listening."

"If I do get a date then I'll get that new iHome that you've been wanting. But if I walk away from this without a date then you have to clean my room for a week."

Ew, cleaning Josh's room would be worse than mine. So I'm hoping that there are some hot girls there that he can't resist. So I think about it for a moment before answering.

"Deal, but we have to stay there for a while. One to make Mom happy and two so that it's not a hi and goodbye thing so that you get off easy," I said and shook his and. He had a huge grin on acting like he already won the bet. But I knew that this would be hard for him. When he saw a pretty girl he went into 'guy mode'. So hopefully there'll be pretty single girls. I already had a plan if there are. I would go and talk to them and while I would be talking to them I would talk about how amazing my brother is so when he came to tell me to go they would want to talk to him and go out with him. Perfect plan and all I needed was one girl. While working out the details in my head I started to smile.

"I already have a plan of my own. So this will be interesting Nikki. May the best _man_ win."

"You didn't say it right." He looked at me confused. "It's may the best _woman_ win," I smiled at him.

"You are so on."

Well one thing he was right, the bet would definitely make this night more interesting. And my Mom would be happy that I would be meeting new people even if it was only to win a bet, but we won't tell her about that.

"Oh, and I forgot to tell you. Dad said that his nephew, our cousin, Sam, is going to be there with his wife. He wants us to meet him."

"Why?"

"Probably, because he's family. But he said Sam is excited to meet us."

"Okay, whatever. It'll be nice to meet some of Dad's family. The only family we've ever known was Mom's."

"Yeah, it's something different. I guess in a way it's nice to get back and learn where Dad came from."

"True. And let the battle begin," I said as we pulled up the Clearwater resident.

"Remember, all is fair in love and war," he said smiling as he got out.

"I never forget," I said getting out.

When we got out we started to walk towards where everyone was sitting, eating and talking. Then a guy about the size of Josh but a bit bigger started to walk up to us while holding hands with a beautiful woman.

"You must be Josh and Alison. I'm Sam Uley, your cousin. It's nice to finally meet both of you," he said extending his hand. We both took it while smiling at him. "This is my wife Emily," he motioned to the woman beside him.

As I looked at her she was beautiful but she had scars that went from her face down to her arms that I didn't see until they got closer. The scars limited her to give us onl a half smile. I didn't even know what happened to her but I already felt sorry for her. But happy that she found someone that loved her despite her looks. It's nice to see that there are some guys that believe that looks aren't everything. But even with the scars, you could still see her beauty.

"It's nice to meet both of you," she said to us. She leaned and gave us both a hug and we returned them. "Sam has been talking about you two. Everyone has been waiting for you guys. We're so happy you decided to come back."

"We're happy to be here."

"If you want you can come with us and we'll introduce you to some people."

"Okay," we both agreed.

As we were walking towards where everyone was gathered I kept looking to find a target to set up with Josh. To break me out of my search an adorable child probably about seven or eight years old was running towards us. She had beautiful bronze colored hair that had natural curls and she had beautiful chocolae brown eyes. We all couldn't help but smile as she laughed. Then behind her was a guy that was even bigger than Sam yelling for her.

"Ness, stop running away from me. Got ya!" he yelled as he picked her up as she squealed while he spun her around.

"Jacob," Sam said with a smile. "This is Josh and Alison Uley. They just moved here," he said motioning to us.

"Nice to meet you," he nodded as the little girl squirmed in his arms. "This is Renesmee," he said motioning to the small girl.

"Jakey can you please let me down? I promise not to run away from you," she said smiling at him.

He narrowed his eyes as if he knew what she would do. "Fine," he sighed as she looked up at him through her eye lashed.

"Yay," she squealed. The second her feet touched the ground she was off running the way they came from.

"I would love to talk to you two and all that, but as you see I have to chase a very energetic child," he said as he went to chase after her. We all laughed at the sight. But it was amazing how fast she was able to run. I don't think it was his child because her skin was very pale compared to his.

As I stood there thinking about it the rest started to walk toward the gathering. So I jogged a bit to catch up with them. When we got there we met a lot of new people. First we met a group a people that they referred to as the Elders, Billy Black, Old Quil Aterra and Sue Clearwater. As I was talking to other various people that we met I was still looking for a girl that would catch Josh's eye.

Then I saw her. Leah, I think her name was. She was over by the grill talking to people and giving them some food. I kind of wish she was single because I know Josh would love talking to her and take her on a date.

"If you guys are hungry my daughter, Leah, is over at the grill handing out the food," Sue said motioning over to her. When Josh looked over I saw that he liked what he saw. Only if she was single, the bet would be in the bag.

"I'm fine," he said, too afraid that he would ask her out on a date if he went over there. He turned his attention back to Sue, "but thank you."

"I'm kind of hungry so I'll be right back," I said getting up.

When I got there she asked what I wanted without looking at me. She probably remembered me and will look at me the same way. I told her I just wanted a hot dog and when she turned and saw me I could tell she recognized me. Then she...smiled at me. That's weird, with the way she was looking at me last we I thought she hated me.

"Oh, you're Alison right?"

"Yeah."

"I'm Leah Clearwater. It's nice to meet you. Well I mean formally. If you don't remember I saw you at the beach last week."

"Yeah," I was a bit confused I thought by the way she acted around me she hated me last week.

"So how do you like La Push?"

"Good, but I'm sorry I have to go back. I was kind of talking to some people," I said trying to get away from her. Not beacuse she didn't seem nice, but it was weird. When some one does a borderline glare as they size you up and the next time they're nice to you, it kind of throws you off guard.

"Okay, that's fine. I'll probably see you around."

With that I walked back to where Josh was. When I sat down he gave a confused look. I knew that he was wondering why I didn't try to tempt him to ask her out. But I didn't feel like talking to him about it. We sat there for the rest of the night talking to different people that came over to talk to us.

Then when I looked up to where Leah was taking the last of the food off the grill I saw him. He walked over to Leah and started talking to her. This time he was wearing something better than just a pair of normal shorts, like he was last time I saw him. This time he was wearing a navy and white stripped polo shirt with faded jeans. He looked amazing. I couldn't stop staring at him even if I tried.

_Go talk to him._

_Are you crazy, did you forget what happened last week?_

Not this again but thankfully after a couple second I saw Renesmee run up to him and he picked her up tossing her in the air a bit then caught her. She was laughing that musical laugh of hers. A bit after her Jacob was there talking to them. It was adorable to see her run up to him like that. As they were all laughing about something that I couldn't hear because of the distance between us he looked over at us and stared at me. When he saw me the same smile he same me last week appeared on his face again. And my heart started to beat faster and my mind started to become blank. As all that was happening I started to get afraid of having a repeat of last week so I turned to Josh.

"We can go now. I have to get home," I whispered.

"Are you sure? You've barely done anything about the bet," he whispered back.

"I don't care. You win. I just want to go home."

"Okay," he said. We said goodbye to everyone saying that I needed to get ready for school tomorrow. As we started to walk towards the car I saw him starting to walk towards us. So I started to walk faster towards the car and Josh kept up without asking any questions.

"Nikki, what the heck was that?" he asked as we got in the car.

"What?"

"One, you didn't do anything to even try to win the bet. Two, you made us leave suddenly. Finally, you practically run to the car."

"I just really want to get home. That's all."

"Just tell me what's going on?"

"Nothing, drop it. I don't want to talk about it. I just want to go home and get to bed."

"If nothing else are you sure it's not your time of the month?"

"Shut up," I said as I punched him as hard as I could in the shoulder. He winced a bit and rubbed it.

"I was definitely right."

"Again, just shut up and drop it," I growled at him.

"Fine, but you're gonna have to talk about it eventually."

"No, I don't. End of discussion."

"Fine, Miss. Moody." At that I shot him a death glare and he just brushed it off but knew to be careful. When we got home I just went straight to my room to go to bed. As I laid there I was pushing all the memories I have of him to the back of my mind.

_You should've talked to him. Obviously he wanted to talk to you since he was walking toward you,_ I could hear my heart say.

_But you were also by a lot of people that he probably knew. So he was probably just going to talk to them._

_But he was walking looking right at her. So what about that?_

_Both of you SHUT UP!!!_ I yelled internally at myself.

I rolled on my stomach and put one of my pillows over my head wanting to forget and stop arguing with myself. Why did just looking at him make me want to be with him? Why did I feel drawn to this person who I had no clue who he was? Why did I wish he was mine, all mine? And most of all why did he make it seem like the worst day in my life never happened and that it's okay to open up again?

* * *

**So there is chapter 6. I hope you guys liked it. I know not much SxA going on yet. Your probably wondering why she's not trying to get close to Seth but I asure you it will all come out it due time just keep reading and you'll find out. All I ask if for a couple reviews. As I said I like getting notifired i got added to a 'story alert' or 'favorties' but I love hearing what you guys think. I know, I'm not perfect so I want to hear what you guys do/don't like.**

**Also, just some questions. **

**Should Leah imprint? I know most people don't like her but I kind of do. But should she imprint yes or no? Just so you know if she does it's not going to be a uberly major part just a small little side thing and give her a happy ending after all the crap she's been through.**

**Lastly, should Alison kind of figure out what Seth is or should not have a clue and have him tell her everything? Either way she'll find out but in different situations. **

**So please tell me what you think or else when the time comes then I'm just going to go which what ever I like and you might not like it. And I could go either way with each of my decisions. I just want to know what you guys would like to see, or read. So don't be shy hit the reveiw button and spread he review love.**


	7. What Should I Do?

**I want to thank xGremlinx for the add. **

**To J.K. Meyer** **I hope I got this chapter out fast enough to get those virtual cookies lol.**

**I hope you guys enjoy this chapter.**

**Disclaimer: I'm sure just reading this you all know by now I'm no SM**

**

* * *

**

**(SPOV)**

When I got home I went straight into my bedroom and crashed on my bed on my stomach. I bunched the pillow under my chin to prop myself up as I laid there staring at my headboard. I kept contemplating ways on how to tell her about the world of the supernatural. Maybe I should ask one of the guys how they told their imprints about everything. But there was one thing that was completely different-she ran away from me and didn't seem like she shared the same feelings.

I'm sure that I imprinted because of the feelings I felt for her already. Surely she had to feel some of it. The feelings, pull, how perfect we felt together or even the small electric current that seemed to coarse through my body when we touched. Everything fit, but then why did it seem like she didn't want me. I kept thinking in this loop until I got frustrated enough I growled into my pillow.

"Problems Romeo?" Leah asked amused as she stood in my doorway. I just growled back. I was in no mood to deal with her. "Touchy. I was just making sure you were back because I'm going on patrol and I didn't want to deal with your thoughts."

"Just go then. I'm busy trying to think."

"Fine, I was going to tell you my theories about your imprinting situation, but if you're going to be like that," she said leaving my room.

"I'll bite. What were you going to say?" I sat up to face her.

"We all know you imprinted. But have you ever thought that she's not ready for a love relationship?" I looked at her confused wondering where she was going with this. "As your imprint you're to be there for her and to pretty much give her anything she wants right?" I nodded my head. "What if all she needs is a friend?"

"But what about how I feel for her. I love her, Leah, with every fiber of my being. But why did it seem like she doesn't feel the same about me?"

"Obviously, trying to get you to figure it out won't work. Look at Jacob and Quil. They love Nessie and Claire as well. But right now they can't get all romantic or anything like that, because they don't need that. They need a friend, a big brother type figure to be there for them. And the parents get an all too willing baby sitter. So just like their needs maybe this Alison just needs a friend."

I just sat there staring at the floor thinking this over. "Yeah, but we're the same age. Everything should just fit. I mean look at Jared and Kim."

"First she always had a crush on him. It was just Jared that had to change."

"Then what about Paul and Rachel?"

"They're both older and were already looking and ready for someone."

"Then what about…Sam and Emily," I said quieter hoping she wasn't going to explode. As I waited for her answer there was a flicker of pain when she knew what I was talking about. Sam broke up with Leah to be with his true love, Emily, our second cousin. He broke every promise he made to her. I saw it quickly go away as she put on the mask that she wore so no one would see her pain.

"They were both ready for love. The only thing that stood in the way was me, but I was quickly out of the picture," she said with no emotion.

"Leah, I'm sorry. I shouldn't have-"

"It doesn't matter," she inturrupted me. "It's the past. I have to go on patrol. Bye," she said leaving.

I felt bad for bringing that up and I almost didn't say it. But the stubborn side of me wanted to hear her explanation for that. But I still felt bad making her remember how broken she was when he left her. And how even more pain she was in when she found out about him and Emily.

Then after feeling a bit guilty I thought about what she said. What if right now I just needed to be Alison's friend? What if she already has a love and meeting me made her question it and now she doesn't know what to do? I know she belongs to me, but what if she's trying to stay with a boyfriend? If she is, then forcing myself on her wouldn't be the best thing, even if she supposed to be mine.

I started to feel an emotion, jealousy I think, begin to rise in me. I didn't like to think about her hugging, kissing, laughing, smiling, thinking, dreaming, touching and loving someone else. I didn't even know this person and I was jealous. All because I wanted to be the one that she did all that to. I wanted to be the reason she laughed and smiled. I wanted to be she thought and dreamt about. All I wanted was her to be mine, but she belonged to someone else.

_Think straight. Leah just said she might not want that yet. She never said that she had a boyfriend,_ I thought.

That was right. I smiled to myself thinking about her being mine. At the same time I felt selfish with how much I wanted her only for me. But she was mine. We're soul mates, we're meant to be together.

Now I kept thinking on what I was going to do to be closer to her. If a friend is all she wanted then I would be her best friend. I would be there whenever she needs me. I vowed I would be there for her from now on. I just had to be patient until she's ready. After thinking about being able to be with her I rolled over and fell to sleep, still thinking about my love.

In the morning I had to get up and go out to patrol. As I ran I kept thinking about how I could get closer to her, if only as a friend. When I was running I heard familiar voices and I went to see what they were doing. As I got closer I saw Jacob playing some hand clapping game with Nessie. When they saw me Nessie got up and ran to me. At the last minute she jumped to tackle me. From an outsider's point of view it must look interesting seeing this small girl tackle a wolf the size of a horse to the ground.

"Hi, Seth," she said hugging me around my neck as she lay on top of me. I gave her my best smile. She sat up just petting me as if I was her pet dog. But I didn't mind, she loved to feel our soft fur, mostly Jacob's, of course.

"Hey, Seth," Jacob said walking over. "Anything going on?" I shook my head.

"Seth, guess what?" Nessie asked excited. I looked at her so she knew she had my attention. "I get to come to your family's cookout," she squealed bouncing up and down. She got excited whenever she was able to come to La Push, because she loved seeing everyone. I laughed at how you could tell the time with Alice had rubbed off on her.

"Okay, Ness, you're gonna have to let him get up and continue his patrol," Jacob said.

"Fine, I'll see you later Seth," she hugged me again. It's funny how Nessie loved all of the wolves mostly because she saw us as playmates when Emmett and Jasper weren't around. I rested my head on her shoulder covering her up almost completely. When she let go of me I got up and continued my patrol as they walked back to the cottage.

When I was done I started on my way back home just taking it slow.

_Hey was there anything out of the ordinary today?_ Embry asked.

_Nope, nothing._

_Still thinking about the new girl?_

_Yeah, I just don't know how to get close to her without overwhelming her._

_We really should've taught you how to talk to girls so this wouldn't happen,_ he joked.

_But it wouldn't be the same. I think right now I just need to be her friend. Like I said I don't know what to do._

_I have an idea. She's new here and so therefore she'll be new at school. Go to the school and volunteer to help her around the first couple days._

_Embry you are a genius. I'll see ya later,_ I said running towards the school.

_I know. Good luck._

When I was close enough I phased and made my way quickly towards the school. As I made my way in the front office I saw Mrs. McKinley working away at the computer.

"Hello," I said to get her attention.

"Hello, Seth, how are you today?"

"I'm good. I was just wondering, are we going to have a new student this year."

"Well we're going to have a quite a few since we'll have new freshmen."

"I was actually referring to someone other than an incoming freshman. I think her name is Alison Uley."

"Yes, she's coming here. Why do you want to know?"

"I was just wondering if she would need someone to help her around for the first couple days before she gets comfortable."

"Let me check." She turned back to the screen to check. Thank God for Embry and also for it being a small reservation. That meant whenever someone new came to the school we had someone escort them to make them feel more welcomed. "That's weird," she said. "I thought we would've had someone for her by now. But I guess not."

"I'll be happy to do it," I said, probably a bit to eagerly.

"Have you met her before?"

"Not really. I just know she's Sam's cousin and Sam is like an older brother in a way. So it's only right if I help his family member feel welcomed."

"Okay, that's fine. Besides I'm sure a nice boy like you would make her feel welcomed and comfortable. Make sure you're here before school starts so you don't keep her waiting."

"No problem. Thank you Mrs. McKinley."

"No, thank you, Seth. I would feel bad if she didn't have the help she might need on her first day. I have to get back to work, but I'll see you next week," she said as she looked back at her computer.

"See you later," I waved good bye as I left. When I left the office I started smiling widely thinking about how I get to spend a full day with her. And how this would be, hopefully, the first step towards us being friends and eventually as lovers.

When I got home I saw Leah eating a sandwich at the table. As she saw me come in she just stared at me. Obviously she was still mad at me.

"Leah, first I'm really sorry. I wasn't thinking. Secondly, I took your advice."

"Which would be?"

"To just be her friend," I smiled.

"I see. I'm happy for you," she mumbled. "And it's not your fault about Sam."

"Leah, it's not yours either," I said knowing she blamed herself.

"You can't know that."

"And neither can you. Besides isn't love from your adorably little brother enough," I smiled.

"Unfortunately that'll have to do for now," she teased.

"That hurts," I put my hand over my heart dramatically, "my love isn't even appreciated."

"You're such a baby," she said getting up. "I'll see you later, I'm going out." As she walked by she ruffled my hair like she did when we were younger.

"Bye," I called after her.

When she left I got myself a little bite to eat and then went to watch sports on TV. After watching TV for a bit I started to fall asleep.

"Seth," I heard my Mom yell for me.

"Yeah, Mom," I called back sleepily.

"I wasn't sure you were home. Where were you last night?" she asked.

"Nowhere, Mom."

"Honey, you can tell me. Besides you look tired and most of the time you have energy to spare. You haven't fallen asleep watching TV sine the Volturi came."

I sighed. "I was watching her last night."

"Alison?" I nodded my head. "You really did imprint didn't you?"

"Yeah, I did," I smiled.

"I really am happy for you. Just be careful around Leah," she warned knowing how Leah will act.

"Don't worry. I'm fully aware of that."

"She hasn't given you a hard time has she?"

"No, she was actually happy for me. She said I deserve it. It was just something we talked about last night that's all. I'm sure she's fine by now. Leah doesn't like to let anyone or anything keep her down."

"True. I just wish both my children could be happy."

"I know there's someone out there for Leah. There has to be. She deserves it as well."

"I hope he come soon. I'm going to start making dinner," she got up off the couch and went towards the kitchen.

"I'll be back, Mom," I got up and left my house making my way to the beach. I walked down a ways until I was at the spot where we met. I just sat down staring off into the distance. My arms propped up on my knees as I thought about yesterday.

As I sat there I started to feel a cool breeze cares my face as the coolness of fall started to come. I closed his eyes imagining what Alison might be doing. I kept thinking if I should go to her house and visit her. Take over some food saying that my Mom wanted to make them a meal. Or maybe I should be patient and wait to see her around. It is a small reservation where everyone pretty much knows each other, so we're bound to meet again randomly. If that failed I was going to escort her around the school next week.

When I opened his eyes I saw the sun setting and decided I should probably head home. When I got there Mom was done with dinner. I sat the table for her as she plated the meals. Then I heard Leah come in the back.

"One thing I missed was your cooking Mom," Leah said hungrily.

"I'm glad you missed me. What did you do today?"

"Nothing much, just refamiliarized myself with the land."

"That's good. Are you staying long?" Mom asked as she sat.

"I'm really not sure. Right now I'm planning on staying for a bit," she smiled at Mom. She knew how much our Mom missed her. After my Father's death it was hard for the family, mostly since Leah was making hard on everyone after she phased.

"I'm happy to hear that. Now let's eat before this gets cold."

As we ate we talked about different things that went on in Leah's absence. Leah told us some of the places she saw and what she did. It was really nice to have a normal family dinner. And it was nice to have my sister here. It's weird. You would think that you wouldn't miss someone who treated you like a little kid and made fun of you all the time, but I missed her. Besides when you get in a fight she's one of the best people to have on your side.

"So are you going to go stalk her again tonight?" Leah asked finishing her dinner.

"What does it matter to you? Besides, I didn't stalk her."

"True stalking is following someone. I guess that makes you kind of like a peeping Tom," Leah said getting up to put her plate away.

"No it doesn't. I'm making sure she's safe."

"From what? A crazy deer that might climb into her window?"

"Both of you," Mom said. She sighed not missing this part. "Seth, just don't go overboard."

"I don't. I didn't even go to see her at all today."

"That's a shocker," Leah mumbled.

"Leah, be nice. Your brother is in love and doesn't know what to do. Let him learn on his own and do what he sees fit."

"I was just saying, sitting outside someone's bedroom window watching them is a bit weird," she defended herself leaning against the counter.

"Whatever Leah, I'm going. I'll be back later," I said getting up, putting my dishes away and practically running outside to phase and go see Alison. Even if she couldn't see me I still liked to watch her to learn more about her.

In a couple seconds I was back to my spot outside of her view. When I looked up I saw that she wasn't in her room yet. I decided I would see the other parts of the house, from what you could see from outside. As I went to the side of the house I saw that they were still eating dinner. It seemed like they were having a fun time laughing and eating. I sat there loving how her face lit up when she laughed. Her laughter was the best sound I've ever heard.

When she went up to her room I walked around back to her room so I could watch her and hopefully hear her voice. As I got there she was coming from, what I think is her bathroom, and sat back on her bed. After staring at the ceiling for a short amount of time she rolled over disgusted about something and put her headphones on.

After laying there watching her toss and turn in her bed she finally fell asleep. But with her tossing and turning it made me wonder what she was thinking about that made her restless and a bit annoyed. When I saw the sun starting to come up I decided to head over to the Cullens to get a bite to eat then I could just go on patrol from there. As I got closer I smelled Esme's cooking, obviously Alice saw that I would be coming.

"How have you been, Seth?" Esme asked as I walked in.

"Very nice. Thank you."

"No problem at all. Besides instead of throwing away all this food I get to cook it," she smiled at me as she handed me some food.

"Seth, you up for another wrestling match this afternoon?" Emmett asked excited as he came down the steps.

"Heck yes. You are going down this time. I've gotten better."

"That's what you think pup, but we'll see."

"Just be careful. I hate when you guys wrestle," Esme said. She has never been one for violence and even if we're playing around. She was always worried someone was going to get hurt.

"Mom, it's totally fine. Besides, Seth is a big boy," he came towards me and put me in a fake chokehold.

"Emmett, he's trying to eat," Esme chided him. Emmett immediately let me go.

"I hope you plan to change your shirt before you even touch me again," Rosalie said as she came into the room.

"Morning, Rose," I said taking a bite laughing. Some things never change. Even though Jacob or someone from the pack was always around she still hated our smell.

"I can't help that you guys smell so bad," she shrugged. "Alice and I are going shopping, we'll see you guys later," she said walking towards the garage.

"Later, babe. Oh and make sure you get some more of those outfits that I like," he winked. Again some things never change. Rose just winked back as she walked away.

"I have to go on patrol. Thank you again, Esme. And I'll be beating you later," I pointed to Emmett.

"In your dreams," he laughed loudly.

"Anytime," Esme said softly.

When I made it to the tree line I phased, starting my day over once again. I kept going over my game plan for later to beat Emmett. The rest of the day went smoothly, except for Emmett beating me.

The same could be said for the rest of the week. It went smoothly and quickly. The same routine as always but at night I watched Alison and loved every moment of it. I only wish that I was able to be with her.

"Seth, I forgot to tell you, the Uleys are coming too," my Mom said as I was setting up tables.

"Yeah, Sam and Emily always come."

"No, I wasn't talking about them. I was talking about Michael and Vanessa Uley with their kids, Josh and Alison."

"Are you serious," I turned to her quickly. I never even thought about Alison being here.

"Yes, I invited them when I first went over there, before I knew you imprinted on Alison Uley."

"Thank you," I ran to her and gave my Mom a bear hug. I was finally able to talk to her and see what she needed from me.

"You're welcome. But get all of this set up. Also, make sure you look presentable. I know it's a casual get together but make sure you wear something better than worn out sweatpants. Besides it'll probably make her notice you more."

"Okay Mom. And thank you, again." She smiled as she went to get food ready for tonight I knew it was a bit weird that I just watched her from the woods at night as she fell asleep, but I didn't know what to do. I didn't know if she would talk to me if I stopped over. So I just kept my distance and I never saw her walking on the beach since that day, or even come out of her house for that matter. But I was finally going to be able to talk to her and find out more about her.

After I finished up I ran into the house to get ready. I went and took a quick shower and then went to my closet to pick out an outfit. The bad part is that I really didn't have anything nice to wear. So I just had to settle for a t-shirt and some torn jeans. This is the kind of moments where I wish that I had Alice to help me chose a nice outfit. But I put the t-shirt and jeans on and went downstairs as people started to come.

I went outside to start greeting people and I saw Leah over by the grill. I went to see if she needed any help.

"You need any help?" I asked as I got closer.

"No, I'm good. Besides you need to be ready when Alison comes."

"Mom told you didn't she?" I groaned.

"Yup," she smiled.

"Leah, be nice please? This is all hard enough without you scaring her."

"You think I would actually try to ruin your happiness?" I gave her an 'I don't know maybe' shrug. "Seth, I would never do that to you. I know I pick on you but I wouldn't chase your imprint away. Like I said, you deserve this," she smiled.

"Thanks, Leah," I gave her a quick hug. "Oh, and don't embarrass me either."

"You can do that without my help, but I can't guarantee anything."

"Try."

"I can't guarantee it."

I groaned knowing she had enough stories to go on for at least a year.

"Seth," I turned to see Jacob walking up with Nessie on his back holding a bag.

"Hey, what's in the bag?"

"It's an outfit for you. The Cullens found out about you imprinting and asked me about it. I heard from Leah that she would be here tonight. Alice thought that you could use some better clothes than what you have on."

"Thanks, but does anything stay a secret around here?" I said.

"It's a bit hard when you can read other's mind just by being a wolf. And also, you have a mind reader, a psychic and an empath from the Cullens. Even though Alice can't see us, she's getting better with seeing around us."

"True," I started to read for the bag but Nessie wouldn't let me grab it.

"You can only have them, if you promise to play with me later," Nessie said holding the bag.

"Or I could just tickle you," I said and I started tickling her as she screamed while laughing. Then I took the bag from her embrace. "Thanks, Nessie."

"Whatever," she pouted.

"Don't worry, I promise we'll play together tonight. Maybe we'll even take Jacob down together." Her face light up.

"Okay," she said excitedly.

We all just laughed at how excited she was to play a prank on Jacob or tackle to the ground. I went inside to go change. Right as I went up the steps I heard Alison was here and Sam was greeting her and Josh. I took the steps two at a time to get to my room faster.

When I got there I practically ripped my clothing off to change faster. When I opened the bag I saw a navy and white stripped polo and a pair of faded jeans. I put them on quickly and I was surprised that they fit perfectly. That little pixie vampire was an amazing shopper. Before I left my room I looked myself once over making sure I didn't look like a dork and then I noticed my hair. It's been a while since I cut it last and it looked a bit too long.

So I took the shirt back off and went to the bathroom to trim my hair a bit. The whole time I could hear everyone was talking and I could hear Alison meeting the Elders. She seemed to be having a good time as she was meeting new people most of them were from the pack.

I kept messing up as I was hurrying to go out and talk to Alison, mostly when she was talking to Leah. Thankfully Leah actually was nice to her. Eventually my hair was short enough to just pull off that short messy look. So I put some gel in my hands and ran my hands through my hair a couple times and it didn't look too bad. So I threw my shirt back on and ran down the stairs.

When I got out of the door I didn't see her so I went quickly over to Leah.

"Where is she?"

"She's just-whoa what happened to your hair?" she asked as she looked at me.

"I cut it. Now where is she?"

"Calm down Romeo," she laughed. I wasn't really in the mood for this. Then I heard Nessie's laugh getting closer. I turned towards it and saw her running towards me with Jacob close behind.

I bent down and picked her up throwing her in the air a bit as she squealed.

"Giving Jake a hard time?" I asked when I caught her. She nodded her head enthusiastically.

"Keep it up Nessie," Leah encouraged her.

"Don't encourage her," Jacob said coming up.

"What one kid too much to handle?" Leah teased.

"Ha ha, Leah. You try to chase her around everywhere. What happened to your hair?" he asked looking at me.

"Why does it feel funny?" Nessie asked running her hands through my hair. We laughed as she wiped the gel off on Jacob's shirt.

"I cut it because it was getting long. Also, so it looked better when I talked to Alison. Does it look bad?" I asked a bit worried.

"You look fine Seth," Nessie assured me.

"Thanks, Nessie. Oh, and Leah, thanks for being nice to Alison."

"I told you I wouldn't want to mess up your chances."

"Still thanks."

"But to answer your question for earlier, she's sitting by Mom," she told me.

I looked up and found my Mom. Then I saw a couple seats away Alison was sitting there. When I looked at her our eyes met. All I could do was smile at her. I felt my heart starting to beat faster. Then I gave Nessie back to Jacob and started to walk unconsciously towards her. The only thing making me move was the pull I felt towards her. Suddenly she stood up with her brother saying goodbye. As she walked towards their car she walked faster and faster. She was nearly running towards it.

Again, I felt a pain shoot through me like it did last week. I knew it was because she was walking, actually more like running, away from me. I hated to see her retreating from me. Did she really not want to talk to me? Did I really imagine imprinting? When I saw her drive off all I could do was stand there.

"You okay?" I heard Jacob ask.

"I don't know," I let my head fall in disappointment.

"Just be patient. You don't know what's going on with her right now."

"The bad part is that I volunteered to show her around the school tomorrow. What if she really does hate me and I'm wrong about imprinting? How am I supposed to show her around when she hates me?"

"She doesn't hate you. The moment you came out she was staring at you. It wasn't a glare she was looking at you like Kim looks at Jared. Like Emily still looks at Sam. Like Rachel unfortunately looks at Paul." I laughed knowing how much Paul annoys him. "Don't worry."

"Thanks Jake."

"What are Alpha's for?"

We walked to where Nessie and Leah were talking Nessie walked towards me and asked me to pick her up, so I did. When I picked her up she showed me her meeting Alison. I smiled at how Alison seemed to love Nessie. It was funny how people fell in love with this small girl so quickly.

"She's pretty and I like her. Can she come to my birthday party?" Nessie asked.

"I'm not sure. I'll have to ask her."

"Okay. I hope she comes. And I hope she becomes your friend. Jake said that she's supposed to be your imprint."

"Yeah, she is. And I hope she becomes my friend too."

After talking to people for a bit I went inside and made my way up to my room lying on my bed staring at the ceiling. I thought about what Jacob was saying but it was opposite to what she did. If she was staring then why did she run away from me? Was volunteering to show her around tomorrow a good idea? Why was she all I thought about and the only person I ever want to be with but it seems to me like she never wants to be with me? Ugh, why can't things be as easy as they were when I was a little kid?

When I couldn't come to a conclusion in took my shirt off and put some pajama bottoms on and laid back down throwing my arm over my eyes. I fell asleep like normal, thinking about her and wondering if she was thinking about me.

* * *

**That was chapter 7. Hope it was good and didn't have many mistakes because I didn't read it over as much as I normally do. YAY next chapter we finally get some real Seth and Alison interaction. I'm still looking for your guys' opinions on some little things.**

**Should Leah imprint? I know most people don't like her but I kind of do. But should she imprint yes or no? Just so you know if she does it's not going to be a uberly major part just a small little side thing and give her a happy ending after all the crap she's been through.**

**Should Alison kind of figure out what Seth is or should not have a clue and have him tell her everything? Either way she'll find out but in different situations. **

**Please R&R. Hope you all have a great weekend**

**~Fighter419**


	8. First Day of School Part 1

**First let me say I'm uber sorry that this took so long for meto get out to all of you guys. But I got busy with classes and I was trying to get the interactions between Alison and Seth right. So I hd this one go back and forth between Seth and Alison, becuase I didn't think you guys wanted to hear about the whole day rom each of theirs so I just decided to switch back and forth. But if you likr it the other way showing if from one POV then the other then I'll go back to that. I hope this chapter was worth the wait. If not, I am again uberly sorry.**

**I also want to say thanks to princesswhatshername, laughfreak15, cullensrule, Zebe2012, J.K. Meyer and xX Runz With VaMpIrEzXx for adds/reviews.  
**

**To J.K. Meyer the cookie was tastey lol.**

**To xX Runz With VaMpIrEzXx thanks and I try to proofread before I post, but I'm not the best at reviewing and proofreading so there's mistakes and I'm sorry that there are. Also there probably be few if I had a beta.**

**So to anyone who really wants to I don't have a Beta for this story. This is my first fanfic as I said before and I was too lazy to get a Beta. So if anyone is interested in helping me then just message me or whatever.**

**

* * *

**

**(APOV)**

"Alison, get up or you'll be late," I heard my mom yell.

"I don't care. Just let me sleep," I grumbled into the pillow.

"And don't say you don't care. And you got enough sleep. Besides you can sleep when you're dead," she yelled up. Have I mentioned how well my mother knows me, "Now get up before I have Josh wake you up."

At the sound of Josh coming up the stairs I yelled, "I'm up," then jumped out of bed right when he opened my door. The look on his face was comical; he was very disappointed that he wasn't able to use the container of chilled marbles. That may be the worse way to be woken up. When they get put in your bed not only are they freaking freezing but you can't escape them, because no matter which way you roll or move on your bed they follow you.

"And I was so sure that I would be able to use these. I even put them in right away last night to make sure they were extra cold and I added a bit of water for ice," he pouted.

"That's very thoughtful of you. But I'm sorry to disappoint."

"I'll just save them for another time. But you better hurry," he nodded towards my clock. It was already 7 and class started at 8.

"I'll be right down." Josh left and I was thankful that I was able to hear him come up the stairs. I hate waking up to freezing marbles. Not wanting to get ready I plopped back down across my bed looking out my window upside down. "Cloudy, of course," I sighed.

Thankfully I took a shower last night so I didn't have to worry about it. After staring at the gloomy overcast skies I got up and put on a pair of faded jeans, white wife beater with my black zip up hoodie that had white writing on the back and my black high top converse. I looked at myself in the mirror real quick before shrugging. I threw my hair up in a pony tail as I went down the steps.

"Morning," I said to my mom.

"Morning, I made some pancakes and bacon," she said handing a full plate.

"Thanks, Mom."

I sat down and started to eat quickly.

"Honey, what's the rush. You should breathe while you eat. Besides you're taking your car anyways. So it shouldn't take you that long to get there if any time at all the way you drive."

She was right. I had a yellow Saab 9-3 convertible that was able to handle the speed I like to go, even though she hated me speeding. And that thing was my baby. It's pretty much my dream car. But my mom was wrong about one thing.

"I'm not taking my car. I'm walking to school."

"Why?" she looked confused.

"I'm going to have everyone already stare at me since I'm the new kid. It wouldn't be so bad if it was a big school but it's pretty small. Also, I don't feel like having people hover around my car all day. Besides I don't want it to seem like I'm flaunting the money that we have. So I'm just going to walk."

"It's your choice." I smiled at her in gratitude.

"Crap I got to go," I said seeing that it was quarter till 8. I shoveled the last bit of food in my mouth, chugged down some juice, brushed my teeth, grabbed my book bag and then ran out of the door. I knew the school wasn't that far away but I didn't feel like being late my first day of class. Besides I had to take extra time since I had to stop at the office.

I ran into the office slowing down from running the last bit to school so I wouldn't be late. It didn't help that had to stop by the office, but I needed to pick up my schedule then find my way around the school to find my class. But it didn't look like I could get lost easily, it was a small school compared to my old one.

When I went through the door I saw a pair of legs coming from behind the cabinet and I couldn't believe someone already had to come to the principal's office. But that wasn't really my problem. Mine was I had about seven minutes to find my class. I went to the counter where I saw an older lady, probably about mid-thirties working on the computer in front of her.

"Excuse me," I said breaking her out of her working trance. She looked up at me with a welcoming smile on her face.

"Hello there. I'm Mrs. McKinley. You must be Alison Uley." I nodded my head. "Here is your schedule. And that should be it. If you need anything don't hesitate to ask anyone especially your guide for today."

"My guide?" I asked confused.

"Hello," I heard. I recognized that voice right away. Slowly I turned around and saw him before me. He was smiling that amazing smile at me looking me straight in the eye, and I felt my heart speed up. Involuntarily, I smiled back at him.

I heard my mind curse as all my attempts to forget him were all thrown out the window and done in vein. My heart kept cheering that I would be able to get to know him better, even though he made me feel like my I was going to have a heart attack.

"My name is…" it seemed like he forgot his name with the small pause as he started straight into my eyes.

"Seth, you should get going so you both aren't late," Mrs. McKinley said from her desk, not paying much attention to us.

"Seth, my name is Seth," he smiled sheepishly about him momentarily forgetting his name.

"Alison, but you probably already know that."

"Nice to meet you, Alison," he held out his hand and I took it. Again I felt a small current run through my skin when we touched. We just both stood there shaking hands as we stared at each other.

_See how can he have a girlfriend when he looks at you like that?_

_Because he could be a cheating liar._

_But he seems too nice to be like that._

I really need to get checked out. "Shouldn't we be heading to class," I said, because the faster I got to class the faster I would think about my classes instead of Seth and stop these weird arguments.

"Yeah, you shouldn't be late for your first class." He bent down and grabbed his book bag from beside the chair that he must've been sitting in before. As I was about to open the door he already opened it for me. "Ladies first," he said motioning for me to go first.

As I walked by him I gave him a small smile and nod in thanks. When he smiled back at me I started to feel my face heat up. _God, why did me make me blush? I can't ever remember blushing in front of any guy or even when I was embarrassed. And now he made me blush, _twice.

When I went out into the hall I saw that it was almost completely empty. I kept my gaze down at my feet not knowing what to say and trying to get rid of this stupid blush. Every couple seconds I would look up at him and see that he was looking at me as well. When he saw me look up it looked like he was about to say something but decided against it.

"So, are you, um, going to show me to my class?" I asked breaking the short silence, although it felt more like years than seconds.

"Yeah, duh. Sorry, I haven't done this before. Um, can I see your schedule?" I handed him the piece of paper and he looked at it for a couple more seconds. "This makes the first part a bit easier. We both have homeroom together. So I guess we should make our way there?" it sounded like a question.

"I guess so, unless we're going to go play hooky all day. But you're the tour guide."

"Right, right. It's this way," he pointed to the far end of the hall.

**(SPOV)**

I had to be the biggest idiot in the world. She probably thought I was an idiot. She had to think that. For crying out loud I actually forgot my name. It's not like I go by any other name to even get remotely confused. For my whole 17 years of life I've been called Seth, but could I remember that? No, I had to forget and sound like an idiot. The reason for my idiocy was her amazing eyes. It was like they hypnotized me whenever I looked into them.

You would figure since I imprinted on her, or I think I did, it would make it easier and more comfortable to be around her. But no, nothing about this life can be easy. I still sounded like some stupid kid that had no idea what to say, because I didn't know what to say. All the things I did want to say weren't right. I wanted to tell her I love her. I want to be with her forever. I wanted to date her, marry her, have kids with her, and grow old with her all that stuff. But I don't think that's something that you tell someone right when you truly meet them for the first time.

As we walked down the hall to homeroom it was silent, besides the silence of the last few students lingering in the hallway. I wanted to ask her about her whole life. Mostly I wanted to ask her how she felt about me, but again I don't think I should ask her that yet. So let's see something easy, something that she wouldn't mind talking about.

"So…" that's great. 'So,' it's not even a sentence. It's a word. I suck at this.

"So…what?" I heard her chuckle a bit. I wasn't sure if it was from me sounding like an idiot and she's wondering how I made it to the 11th grade or she felt the very minute awkwardness. Or that could just be me trying to decide how to even ask a question.

"Um, so, where are you from?"

"Cleveland. I'm guessing you live here."

"Born and raised," I smiled at her when she looked up at me. She returned my smile, but it was more of a polite one than a genuine one. "Here we are," I said as we approached the room.

"I guess, it's now or never," she sighed.

I opened the door for her again. When I did she gave me a smile in appreciation and I saw a small amount of blush on her cheeks. As I saw that I couldn't help but smile. She was about to approach Mr. Thyme, who was too busy reading to notice we came in. But I tugged on her arm to direct her to the two empty seats in the back corner.

"Shouldn't I tell him who I am?"

"Don't worry with a small school and rez like this I'm sure he'll notice you as the new girl. But don't worry; he won't make you say anything about yourself. If he did it would be pointless, because this is only homeroom."

"Oh, okay."

Then we heard the speakers turn on as we got ready to hear the announcements. As the Principal gave the normal welcome back from summer vacation greeting and random events happening, I leaned over to Alison. When I took a breath to talk I smelled her lavender and vanilla scent. My mind became blank. I completely forgot what I was going to ask.

"What?" she asked confused as she looked at me and noticed I was leaned towards her.

"You smell amazing," I said. Once again my mouth was eons ahead of my mind. So, once again I said one of the stupidest things ever, and in front of Alison. But thankfully she just laughed, but it was probably at my expense. Somehow I really didn't care, I loved her laugh.

"Thanks. You're very forward with compliments. First the two on the beach, and now one in the classroom." She looked down at the desk like she was thinking about something. Then the bell rang for us to go to our first actual class.

"Do I have my next class with you, too?" she asked as we left the room.

"No, I have Algebra II next, you have English."

"Oh, but I guess that's good so I can meet new people."

"Yeah, well here we are. I'll be outside the room waiting for you after class."

"Okay."

"So I'll um…see you then," I said a bit awkward. I wasn't really sure what to do. I didn't know if I should just turn and leave or what. But at the same time I didn't want to leave her, I was tempted to go to the office and make our schedules identical.

"Yeah, I guess so. See you after class," she turned and walked into the class. When she was in class I turned so that I could go to my math class.

When I got in there I took a seat by Stephan Michaels.

"Hey, Seth?" he whispered as Mr. Miller started teaching.

"What?"

"Did you see the new girl yet? I heard she's not that bad looking."

"Yes, and I would stay away from her."

"What, do you call dibs or something?"

"No," _Yes._ "It's just I think she has a boyfriend or something." I tried to lie so he wouldn't try to go after her. Stephan is one of those guys who liked to date a different girl every week, and Alison deserved so much better. She deserved someone perfect.

"That's sucks. I was hoping to get something new around here. But who knows, maybe she'll break up with him and I'll be there to comfort her."

"Yeah, whatever," I mumbled. I hated how he was talking about her. Granted, he wasn't being crude or evil with his words but I still hated how he treated girls. As I said, he would date them for a week, if that, then go on to the next girl. I still don't understand why. But I wouldn't let him do that to her, I don't care if I have to run him over. She wouldn't just be some stupid girl that he checks off his list.

Thankfully he didn't ask me anymore about Alison. I kept looking at the clock hoping the slowest class in the world would actually go by fast.

After listening to Mr. Miller talk more about equations and crap that I would never need to know, or ever want to know the bell finally rang. I couldn't get out of the room fast enough to go meet Alison and see her again.

**(APOV)**

When I got in my English class I saw everyone talking to each other. I felt kind of out of place because it seemed like everyone knew each other. And I was probably right. I scanned the room as I walked slowly down the aisle to find a seat. Finally, I found an empty one near the back of the class by a girl, that I'm pretty sure she was sleeping.

I pulled the chair hoping not to wake her up, even though class was to begin soon. As I did, I failed at sitting down quietly. The chair's legs scrapped across the linoleum floor making that horrible screeching sound. At the sound she shifted in her seat.

"Hey," she nodded her head.

"Hey, this seat wasn't taken was it?"

"Nope," she replied popping the 'p'. She sat up stretching her arms above her head. "You're new aren't ya?" she asked after a quiet moment.

"Is it that obvious?"

"When you pretty much know or recognize everyone in school, then ya it is," she smiled. "I'm Nikki."

"Alison."

"Nice to meet ya. How do you like La Push so far?"

"It's nice. The scenery is really great." _Mostly when Seth is in the picture,_ my heart teased quickly. Just as fast I started to think about the first time we met, mostly how he looked. Then I thought about how nice he is. He'll be a great friend. _And hopefully something more._

_I can't. I can't ever let that happen again. Besides it can't. He has an amazingly beautiful girlfriend._

_Just because he has her now doesn't mean that you guys can't get together when he breaks up with her. And just because you can't doesn't mean you don't want it to happen. I know the last time was completely screwed up but maybe he's different._

I just sat there thinking about the very clear and valid argument my heart put before me. But was it true, did I want to be with him despite my constant fear?

"Alison?" Nikki asked pulling me out of my thoughts.

"Sorry," I said a bit embarrassed.

"No worries. I was just making sure you were okay. You got this really blank look on your face and class hasn't even started yet," she joked. I let a small chuckle out.

"Is the teacher that bad?"

"Well, I guess it depends. If you like to hear a monotone voice that talks about super in depth topics then no it's not that bad. But if you're like the majority of us, then it's torture."

"I can't wait for it to start," I said sarcastically.

"The nice thing is that as long as you read you're fine. She never tests us over anything we, meaning she, talks about. Just over what the book is about. And also as long as you look like you're paying attention you'll pass."

"Thanks."

"No problem. And let the torture begin," she said as Miss. Hammon stood in front of the class talking about the books we would read and the different projects. Nikki looked down at her notebook and opened it revealing sketches on all the pages. Most were of different objects, people or just random things.

"Those are really good," I whispered.

"Thanks. These are my 'notes' from English last year."

"That's very productive."

"I know. I'm an over achiever. You should check these out." She flipped to the middle of the notebook to reveal totally different types of sketches. I looked down at them. Some were of birds, deer, elk, bear, mountain lions, squirrels and all different kinds of recognizable wild life. Then I saw something that I've never seen before. It didn't help that the sketch was smudged a bit.

"What's that?"

"It was what I thought was in this one picture I took. Well technically, I didn't take them. These are all sketches of animals I got pictures of. I went out one day and took a couple cameras with me. My mom is a photographer. So I sat them up around the woods setting some on a timer some on a motion detector. When I looked through them, there was a picture of a large animal with fur. But the problem was the picture was blurry, but there were some details. But for the most part, I made up my own animal. And now the sketch looks like the picture without me meaning to do that."

"Interesting," was the only word I could think of.

"I know. I've wanted to set up more cameras but my mom is out of town for a bit so I can't. But when she gets home I'm determined to find out what animal it was."

"Cool. If you need any help let me know."

"Okay, cool," she smiled. We both turned to the front of the class. Well I turned to the front to at least listen a bit to Miss. Hammon, while Nikki kept sketching different things.

When class was done Nikki said she would save me a seat in Algebra II and went out the doorway. As I got out into the hall full of students I looked around for Seth. I got a bit nervous seeing that he wasn't waiting for me. Also, since I was new I didn't know my way around. I looked around one last time I still didn't see him. Right as I was about to walk the halls to find my next class I hear a familiar voice behind me.

"Looking for me?"

I turned around to see Seth standing behind me smiling. Like all the other times I couldn't help the smile that spread across my face.

_See you do like him._

_No I don't! I can't! I can't let that happen again._

"Sorry I was late. But Mr. Miller kept talking all the way up until the bell rang. Are you ready to go to Biology?"

"Yeah, lead the way."

"Actually, it's just there," he said pointing to the door across the hall.

"That's convenient."

"Well it is for you, but I don't mind the small walk from Algebra to Bio," he said as we walked into the class.

When we went in I saw that the desks were the usual black top wooden desks. I got a bit nervous because I didn't know if I would have to sit with someone new or if he would sit beside me. So I stood there just looking as other students who knew each other and sat by their friends. As I glanced over at him I saw that he looked unsure as well. He was probably thinking about who to dump me off to.

**(SPOV)**

As I stood there like an idiot I was wondering if she would want to be my partner. I didn't even know if she liked me since she always ran away from me. So I just stood there like an idiot thinking if I should ask her to be my partner or not. When I looked at her she looked a bit nervous. So I took a deep breath hoping she wouldn't reject me again.

"So…um…would you want to sit with…um…me?" Real smooth sounding. She probably things I'm a stuttering idiot.

She looked up at me and gave a small nod. I motioned for her to walk ahead of me. We ended up sitting next to the window in the middle of the classroom. When we sat down I was going to ask her something just so I could learn more about her but right as I was about to Mr. DiLunge started to talk about to the class and tell us about what we're going to do this year.

Throughout the whole class I tried to act like I was paying attention but I couldn't. The only thing I was paying attention to was Alison. She just sat there drumming her pencil on her notebook mindlessly. Every now and again she would glance at me and I would get caught staring and divert my eyes elsewhere. But it they never stopped looking back to her.

I noticed that every now and again that she would play with the ends of her sleeves. The hoodie looked a bit big for her, but comfortable. It didn't show off her body at all, like her first outfit that I saw her in did. I knew it was a bit wrong for me to think of her like that, but she did have an amazing body and I'm a guy. I shook my head a bit trying not to be a pervert.

When I did she looked over to me confused to why I randomly shook my head. I looked back at her and was instantly lost in her intense blue eyes. Since this morning I haven't looked at them knowing I wouldn't be able to think when I did. As I looked into them it was as if I could see into this girl who I barely knew, but who I already have given my heart to without her knowing it. While we sat there staring at each other it looked like she wasn't sure what to do or thing, like she was battling with herself. I'm not sure how long we just sat there staring into her eyes but before I knew it I heard the rustling of our fellow classmates leaving.

"We should probably get going," she said closing her eyes with her brows furrowing together. She turned to pack her notebook and pencil back into her bag.

With the look on her face that made me think even more that she didn't like me and just wanted to get away from me.

"Yeah, you wouldn't want to be late," I said trying not to sound sad or disappointed. I started to curse imprinting. If it wasn't for this whole stupid wolf thing then I would be able to go on through life like normal. And I wouldn't feel this strong pull towards her. I wouldn't want to just hold her in my arms and spend every second of every day with her learning more about her. I wouldn't think about her constantly. Most of all, I wouldn't feel so stupid, rejected, sad and disappointed when ever she wanted to leave me.

We both got up silently as stayed that way until we got outside her class.

"Here's Algebra. Hope you have fun in there. I'll be out here afterwards to show you where the cafeteria is and all that. And if you want you can sit with my friends and I," I said still a bit annoyed and disappointed but at the same time hopeful that she'll say 'yes'.

"That sounds great," she smiled at me.

"Cool, I guess I'll see you then," I smiled back my mood lifting.

"Okay, see ya then," she said and then turned and went into the class.

As I started to make my way to English I couldn't stop smiling. She said 'yes'. Well not exactly, but she accepted my offer to sit with me. She actually wants to be with me. Even though it's just lunch I couldn't help but have a little hope that I wasn't totally wrong. Maybe she does feel the same thing but is just confused. If she feels half the feelings I have for her and she has no idea why she probably doesn't understand it.

When I sat down in English class I tuned the teacher out immediately. I kept thinking about her being confused. I felt kind of bad that I haven't explained anything to her yet. But it's kind of hard whenever they run away from you like you're a walking plague. Maybe I'll inviter her over after school and we can actually talk and I can tell her about this whole thing. I can explain everything to her and tell her how I feel. Then we can just be together forever. As I thought about being with her and all the things we could do together I kept smiling wider. There was no doubt that I was smiling like an idiot at this point. But can you blame me?

**(APOV)**

All through Biology I felt his gaze on me. But it wasn't a judgmental, mean, evil or blank gaze. It was as if he was admiring me. But not in a creepy 'I'm a stalker or creeper' or even an 'I think you're sexy and I want to get into your pants' kind of way. But it was more like a loving kind of way. As if somehow he cared deeply for me even though we barely knew each other. Whenever I glanced over at him he would divert his eyes away, embarrassed that he got caught.

_See how he looks at you. That has to mean something,_ my heart tried to convince me.

_Yeah, it means that he's a cheating, two-timing boyfriend,_ my mind argued

_Or it could mean you're wrong and that he's single._

_Or I could be right._

As my mind and heart kept arguing back and forth I glanced over to see if he was still looking. Sure enough he was. But this time he looked me straight in the eye, which he hasn't done since this morning. When our eyes made contact it was like everything else went away. His deep brown eyes were soft and caring. As I kept looking into them I felt the pull towards him get stronger by the second. I kept wondering why I felt drawn to him. As I kept looking at him it was as if I couldn't look away.

_Can't or you won't?_ my heart asked.

_Won't. I promised I wouldn't do this again. It's not worth it. I can't go through that again._

_But how do you know that will happen again. Look at his eyes do you see anything that reminds you of what happened. Of the one that did it to you. Of…Jesse._

Involuntarily I quickly shut my eyes, felling the pain and memories flood back. I felt my brows furrow together trying to fight it all back and keep it in the furthest darkest corner of my mind. As I was doing this I heard the other students Proud of myself for not breaking down at the flooding of past memories like I normally do I wanted to distract myself.

"We should probably get going," I said throwing my stuff in my bag.

"Yeah, you wouldn't want to be late," he sounded different. I looked at him and he seemed a bit annoyed and disappointed. Was he mad that he had to show me around? He probably got stuck doing this and didn't feel like having to show me around for the rest of the day.

He silently got up and walked slowly to the door waiting for me. The look on his face stayed the same as we walked to my Algebra class. Just like the look on his face, the silence was kept intact as well.

"Here's Algebra. Hope you have fun in there. I'll be out here afterwards to show you where the cafeteria is and all that. And if you want you can sit with my friends and I," he asked. This time his voice sounded a bit hopeful and more like it sounded before.

"That sounds great," I responded smiling. For some reason besides the fact I didn't want to sit by myself I really did want to sit with him. Maybe we could be friends. It would be nice to actually have some friends here instead of being a loner.

"Cool, I guess I'll see you then," he said happily smiling a wide smile.

"Okay, see ya then," I said as I turned to walk into the class.

When I got into class I saw Nikki sitting towards the back of the class. She looked up from sketching and waved me over. I gladly went to sit by her.

"Hey, long time no see," she said as I sat down.

"Hey. So what should I expect from this class?"

"Well if you sit by me for the rest of the year, you'll probably hear me sleeping during class then cry during the tests. I suck and hate math with a passion," she told me with a disgusted look on her face.

"I guess this time I can help you," I said laughing. "I understand math pretty well and I like it."

"Ew, how can you like it? It's boring."

"I don't know I just do. I guess it has to do with that it never changes. It's always the same. What you see is what you get."

"I guess that makes sense," she shrugged.

Before we could talk anymore Mr. Miller called for the class's attention. After about the first five minutes I started to tune Mr. Miller out since I remembered the things that he was going over since it was review. I sat there tapping my pencil on my notebook. At one time I looked over at Nikki and sure enough her eyes were closed and I'm pretty sure she was asleep. I let out a small chuckle.

So I turned my head the opposite way and looked out the window into the woods that were behind the school. As I sat like that I started to let my mind wonder day dreaming about different things I would rather be doing. Before I knew it I started to think about Seth. But before it could turn into anything I shook the thought from my mind.

As I thought about going to the beach again I started to think about the first time we met. Even though I didn't want to think about him I couldn't stop. But instead of pushing away from him I wrapped my arms around him and held him closer. Unconsciously I started to close my eyes to give in fully to my daydream. We just stayed like that holding each other. Just like that day I felt the warmth of his body against mine and it felt like home. It felt like that's where I belong and I loved that feeling. And again I felt that pull towards him. It was as if it was saying that I had to be with him.

After staying like that for a bit he cupped my face in his large hand and raised my face to look up at him. As he started down at me he softly caressed my check with his thumb in a loving way. When I looked into his eyes a smile started to slowly spread across his face making his eyes lighten up with even more soft and caring. Then slowly he started to lean down towards me. As I closed my eyes-

_STOP! _my mind shouted, snapping my eyes open bringing me back to reality. _You can't do that again. You can't stand let that happen again. How can you when what happened last time destroyed you._

_Why did you have to bring her back to reality?_

_Because if we let that happen again all that happens is pain, pain and more pain._

At this point I had my head resting on my crossed arms on top of my desk. I would stop this stupid arguing with myself but I couldn't believe that I actually thought about that. That I actually dreamed of doing that.

_But you never know he may be different. They can't all be the same. Besides the look in his eyes is different than Jesse's._

_But Jesse used to look at her like that and look how that ended up. So what makes Seth any different?_

_He's different because of the way he makes her feel._

I sat there thinking about how he made me feel. As I thought about it all I could think about is the pull that I felt towards him. Did I really feel…no, I couldn't. Even if I did he would never want me. He deserves someone better than me. I don't want anyone. I moved here to get away, nothing else. All I want is to feel whole again.

_But isn't that how you feel with him?_

_No, I feel like a stupid infatuated teen that knows nothing. And I used to be like that, but then I learned better. Mostly, I learned nothing good can come from feeling like that, _I argued.

I kept praying that neither my heart nor mind would start arguing again. If they did, I might have to check myself into the nearest mental institute. Thankfully I stopped arguing with myself and the bell rang. Lunch finally. I nudged Nikki to wake her up.

"Thanks," she mumbled stretching. "Do you want to sit with me for lunch?"

"Sorry, I'm sitting with Seth."

"No, that's cool. I'm guessing he's the one showing you around?" I nodded my head. "Then that's cool, I totally forgot about that whole 'welcome wagon' thing the school does. Besides Seth is pretty cool. So I guess I'll see ya later."

"Later," I replied as she rushed out the door. I just sat there for a couple more moments still trying to get over the daydream I had about Seth and the annoying argument that followed. After finally clearing my mind so that I could talk to him without thinking of my daydream I gathered my things and headed for the door.

When I went into the hallway I saw Seth leaning up against the wall. He looked over to me and the wide smile which seems normal for him to wear made its way onto his face.

"Ready for lunch?"

"Yeah, I'm starving." Then I heard his stomach grumble loudly and I couldn't help my laughter. He looked down, probably a bit embarrassed. "I guess you're starving as well?"

"Kind of, but I'm always hungry. So let's get some food before my stomach states the obvious again."

"Okay."

* * *

**Did you like it? I really hope you did. And if you didn't just tell me what I can do to make it better and I'll try my best. I'll try my best to get the next chapter out ASAP. As always please R&R.**

**Thanks for taking the time to read.**

**~fighter 419**


	9. AN:You choose the ending

**So I know all of you are probably made that this is just an A/N but I do promise to have the next chapter up soon. I'm just having trouble organizing my thoughts and getting the plot to work out how I want. Yeah, I suck at thinking ahead and trying to plan who characters get where I want them to be.**

**But anyways, I have a poll up on my profile for the ending of the story. I have basically 4 different endings that I've thought of and I would be willing to do any of them. So I need your guys' help to decide which one I should do. The options are:**

**Alison becomes a Werewolf-Yes, I've actually thought about her becoming one and taking Leah's uniqueness away. But then Leah would have another female to be with. And I already know what color fur she would have.**

**Alison stays human-This is how I thought first how I would end it. It would probably end in the whole "happily ever after". And I wasn't sure if I should do that. Granted most of the others will probably end in "happily ever after", but this will probably end the story the fastest.**

**Alison becomes a vampire-Again, yes, I thought about this. If she did it would be really interesting to see how her and Seth overcome that whole thing. Also, with this the story will be a lot longer or possibly just make a sequel to this story.**

**Tragedy-As I said before the rest will probably have a "happily ever after" at the end, but obviously this won't. This is where my love for tragedies comes out. Yes, they're sad but they're still a good story. With this I only have a rough idea of exactly what I'm going to do, but I still wouldn't mind doing it.**

**So now you know your options so please go to my profile page and chose. And you can chose two options and I wrote each option twice so that if you really want only one ending then you can vote for it twice. If you don't have an fanfiction profile then just vote as a review. If you only want once choice just write it like this: Tragedy 2x. (That is just an example and not saying that's the one I would really want to do.)**

**So thank you ahead of time for voitng and helping me decide. And I promise to try my hardest to have the next chapter up soon and it'll replace this but I'll remind all of you about the poll. The poll will be open until I write the end of the story, so you have plenty of time to think about your decision and then vote.**

**Thanks again,**

**~fighter419**


	10. First Day of School Part 2

**So Here's the next chapter. I'm happy that I got this chapter up fast. I meant to have it up yesterday but when I was done writing I didn't feel like proof reading it, so I just went to bed. But I hope you guys enjoy it. **

**Thanks to everyone for the favortite story & story alert adds and also for the reviews**

**Disclaimer: I'm no SM.**

**

* * *

**

(APOV)

We started to made our way to the cafeteria in comfortable silence. I suddenly heard him mumble something to himself and then he turned to me.

"Would you want me to help you with your bag? I mean, it's probably heavy from all the books. Not that I don't think that you can handle it, because I know girls can take care of themselves and can be strong and all that," it was cute to see him babble on trying not to offend me, "but I just didn't know-"

"Seth, I'm fine. But thank you for the offer," I assured him.

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah, but that was really nice of you. Not many guys do that."

"Thanks," he said as he opened the door for me that lead to the cafeteria. I gave him a small smile thinking about how considerate he was. "C'mon, let's get in line," he motioned to the steady moving line of students. "And don't worry the food is actually pretty good," he assured me as we got out trays.

"Good, because my last school I swear they gave us things to eat that I'm not even able to mention. I actually wouldn't be surprised if they made the student body cannibals with the way the food looked and tasted."

"As I said, the food here is good. Believe me."

As we were going through the line I just grabbed a slice of pizza, an apple and a water bottle. When I looked behind me to see what Seth got I swear he had at least half the food that was there. I know guys eat a lot, mostly guys that are Seth's size, but dang. I was just waiting for him to say something like, "I take half of this home," or, "I don't eat all of this. I found a stray baby animal and I've been feeding it." But when he saw me staring at his ever growing pile of food he just started down at it.

"I'm um…really active, so I eat a lot."

"I guess so."

When I got the end of the line I started to dig around my bag for money.

"Just tell her your name," he whispered into my ear, "they charge it to a tab like thing and you get a bill every month."

"Oh, okay." I turned to the lady waiting on me. "Alison Uley, and add Seth's to mine as well."

"No, you don't have to do that. I should be treating you."

"But I want to. And you've been very helpful all day. So just think of this as thank you. Beside's I would hate to see what your parents have to pay for all that food," I joked.

"True, I guess I'll let you this time."

"Good, so…where are we sitting?"

"Just over there," he pointed to a table in the corner by the windows. There were three guys and three girls sitting down. All of them looked comfortable together, which they probably were. I almost felt like an intruder trying to butt in on their circle of friends.

"Hey guys," Seth said as we got closer. They all looked up at him and smiled widely. Then their attention was turned to me as they saw me following him and they smiled just as warmly towards me.

"Hey, Seth, who do you have here?"

"Everyone this is Alison. Alison this is Collin and his girlfriend, Sarah," he motioned to the couple to our left, "this is Kaiya and her boyfriend Brady," he motioned to the couple across the table from us, "and lastly this is Cameron and his-"

"Girlfriend?" I guessed seeing the pattern with the first two, hoping that Seth wasn't wishing the same from me. Something I could never be for him.

"No actually we're twins," the last girls said. _Nice going._ I now felt like an idiot and it must have showed. "Don't worry we get that all the time. I'm Sophia," she extended her hand.

"I'm so sorry," I said shaking her hand. "I know how much it happens to my brother and me. And I hate when people do that."

"It's totally fine. We're pretty used to it. So no harm no foul."

"Thanks."

"No problem. How you liking La Push High?"

"It's been good. The classes seem good. But I don't recognize you guys from any of my classes. What grades are you in?"

"Sarah, Brady and I are freshman," Collin said pointing to each one of them.

"And Kaiya, Sophie and I are sophomores," Cameron added.

"Oh, that's cool," I replied.

"So Seth, why did you cut your hair?" Brady asked with a small smile on his lips like he knew something.

"It was just getting too long. I like it shorter," Seth replied quickly before eating some food.

"Are you sure it wasn't because-" Brady was cut off by Seth shooting him a look. When I saw his face I could tell he wasn't close to happy. I hated seeing him mad or aggravated, I'm not really sure why. Maybe it was because he seemed like such a carefree kind of guy that it was weird to see him mad. But then again, everyone gets mad every once in a while, so why did I hate it so much when he was upset. Then before I knew it I spoke quickly.

"I love short hair, mostly yours," _WHY THE HECK DID I SAY THAT?! _I internally screamed at myself. Granted it was true, he looked amazing with short hair than the longer hair he had at the beach. But still, I can't believe that I said that.

Right when the words left my mouth he turned to me with a shock evident on his face.

"You do?" he asked starting to smile. I just gave a small nod as I looked down at my food, not trusting my voice. I was afraid something else would come out like, _Oh, yeah I love it so much, and I love your body and all that. I even had a daydream about you today and it was amazing._ Yeah, that would be just great.

_It wasn't exactly 'I love you,' but close enough,_ my hear teased.

"You do look better with short hair," Sophie added. I'm not sure if she really thought that or if she just saw how embarrassed I looked. But thankfully everyone started to talk about hair length and how they liked theirs. I just sat there still not believing that I said that. Granted, I could probably have said worse, but that sounded like I was trying to flirt and I definitely know that wasn't what I was trying to do.

I tried to distract myself from my word vomit. I started to look back up at them as they talked about various things that they did this past summer. As I sat there in noticed something weird and I'm surprised I never noticed it before. But my stupid word vomit probably distracted me from seeing what was fairly obvious.

I sat there silently taking every detail of each of the guys at the table. As I looked at them they all had short hair, not as short as Seth's, but still short hair. Even though having short hair isn't exactly weird the weird part is that they all kind of looked related in a way. And honestly, if you go back far enough everyone in La Push was probably related. But this was different; they looked like they could be brothers. Besides that all of the guys were about Seth's size, even Brady and Collin who were freshman. Normally that wouldn't be that weird since they were only about two years younger than us, but the weird part is that Seth looked like a twenty year old and so did the other guys.

I knew that people can look older than they really are, but looking about ten years older? I've never heard about that. As I kept looking at them I saw that each one of them had a mountain of food on their tray which they were eating away at. When I looked at the girls you could tell that they were all Indians but they didn't look related like the guys did, and also they had a normal amount of food on their trays. So I just figured it was a Quileute guy thing. But then as I looked around my theory was disproved. I saw the other guys in the school and none of them had as much food as Seth, Collin, Brady and Cameron did. And most of them had longer hair pulled back and they actually looked their age. The only similarities between them were the basic physical features that would identify them as an Indian.

"Are you okay?" Seth asked bringing me out of my thought process and staring.

"Yeah, I'm fine," I said and turned to face the table.

"You sure, because it looked like you were thinking about something."

"I kind of was, but it's not important," I shrugged.

"Will you tell me please? If you're afraid I'll make fun of you I won't, I promise."

He sat there staring at me. For some reason I wanted to tell him. Whenever I was around him I felt completely comfortable like I could tell him anything or do anything in front of him no matter how stupid and he wouldn't judge me. When I turned to look at him I saw that he was still waiting for my reply. As I locked eyes with him I saw genuine curiosity there and that he really did want to know and wasn't just asking to be nice.

"Please? I would really like to know," he asked in a soft voice.

"I was just making little observations."

"About what?" he asked as he kept eye contact with me. For some reason I couldn't break away from his gaze as I saw the love and care there.

"How you guys all look the alike."

"Well we are all Indians, so we're all bound to look a little bit alike," he joked, smiling his amazing smile that I loved. He let out a small laugh that sounded amazing. It made him sound even more happy and carefree if that's possible. He might be one of the most content people I've ever met. Whenever I was around him he seemed so happy with life like nothing could bring him down. I just wish that I could be like that all the time.

_See another thing you love. You'll have to admit it eventually. You love everything about him because you love him._

I ignored my heart trying to go one period without an argument with myself happening. The last thing I needed was to have people that befriended me to think I was crazy. But if they didn't I wouldn't blame them.

"True," I laughed a bit about how stupid I probably sounded. "I told you it wasn't important." I broke our eye contact as I went back to looking at my half eaten food.

"There was something else you were thinking of, wasn't there?"

I looked at him surprised. How did he know? I knew I could be easy to read sometimes but it seemed like he was able to read me and know what I was thinking without even knowing me for a day.

"How did you know that?"

"I have a friend that's really good at reading people and he's helped me learn how to as well. Also, it just seemed like there was something else on your mind that you weren't telling me."

"It was that obvious?" I asked a bit embarrassed. I hated when people were able to read me.

"Yeah, but don't worry, I'm the only one that noticed." When he said that I looked around the table and they were having their own little conversations and haven't even noticed Seth and I talking to one another.

"I guess that's a plus."

"So will you tell me?"

"Are you sure you want to know?" He nodded his head for me to continue. I sat there for a second rethinking about my observations. They sounded a bit weird to me. For all I know these guys could be taking steroids to make them bigger and stronger than everyone else here. Or they could just like to work out. Maybe they were related like distant cousins. I've met some cousins that do look like siblings. So after sitting there rethinking my observations and putting logical reasons behind them I decided to try to make up some kind of answer.

"I just meant that you, Cameron, Brady and Collin stand out kind of easily, but in a good way. I just find it interesting how you guys look a bit alike, but it might just be the clothes and the hair," I shrugged.

"Oh, yeah, I guess we kind of look the same. But that could be that we all hang out together a lot. So we must pick up on the same types of trends."

"Yeah, must be. What class do you have next?" I asked trying to divert the conversation away from my weird observations.

"I have history next. What do you have?"

"Gym," I answered looking down at my schedule. I was a bit excited for that class, because I love to play sports. But the crappy part is that since it's the first day all we're going to do is just go over the rules that every gym teacher uses every year. For some reason they think that the first day of every year they have to list them again. The only good side is that I don't have to get all sweaty since I have a class after that. My favorite part about Gym is that you never have homework. All you have to do is show up, change and play and you pass. How much easier can passing a class be?

"You'll like our teacher. Coach Gallagher is pretty cool guy."

"I'm guessing that he's the coach of whatever sport you play?"

"No, actually we don't have any actual teams. Mostly because I'm not sure who we would play since we're so far away from anywhere else. Also, if you haven't noticed our school is pretty small. But we do have small teams and leagues that we organize ourselves."

"That's cool. But doesn't Forks High have sport teams and they're just down the road?"

"Yeah, but they have more money for things like that. The leagues that we have are completely organized by the students and we just use different colored t-shirts to tell the teams apart."

"Oh, I see. But that's still cool that you guys do that. Do you play anything?"

"No, I would but I'm pretty busy. And my schedule can change constantly."

"What do you do?"

"I uh…help out some friends. What about you, do you play any sports?" he asked changing the subject. I wanted to ask him about it but I didn't think he wanted to tell me or if I was allowed to know.

"I used to play basketball at my old school."

"That's cool. We should probably get going. Lunch is almost over and I need to show you where the gym is."

"Okay," I said getting up. I said bye to everyone as we got up to leave. As I was about to get my tray Seth picked it up for me like he's done it a million times before this. "I could've gotten it."

"I know but I wanted to."

"You don't have act so nice. I know you probably didn't want to do this and the school kind of forced you."

"I'm not acting, because if I was you would be able to tell, I'm a pretty bad liar. Also I volunteered to show you around today."

"Why?" I asked as we left the cafeteria.

He looked down as we walked like he was embarrassed to answer.

"Because, I uh…I really wanted to get to know you."

"But I could've been some weird person that you would've been stuck with today."

"True, but I didn't think that was possible. You didn't seem weird when I met you on the beach last week."

"Thanks. Why are we walking outside?"

"The gym is its own building. Its right over there," he pointed to a building across the parking lot.

"I was wondering what that was."

"Yeah, a lot of people think that it's a huge storage building when they first come here."

We walked across the parking lot in comfortable silence. As we walked to the gym I noticed how he would look over at me every once in awhile almost like he was making sure I was there. One time I looked back at him and when we locked eyes I saw that ever constant care and something else that I wasn't sure what it was…adoration maybe. But why in the world would he adore me? I looked downward shaking that thought out of my head. There's no reason for anyone to adore me. I don't know how anyone could ever adore me.

_Because you're more beautiful and deserving of it than you give yourself credit for._

_Yeah, and I'm Miss. America 2008 and I really do want world peace. A guy as nice and caring as Seth deserves someone perfect and whole. Not someone completely imperfect and broken._

_So you do want him?_

_No! Not at all, it was more hypothetical. I never said that and I don't want that._

_Yeah, keep telling yourself that._

"Well here are," he said bringing me out of my internal argument.

"I guess I'll see you after class."

"I guess so. I'll see you then," he said smiling his brilliant smile that I loved.

_That's another thing about him that you love. Hmmm…I think I see a pattern with what you love, _my heart kept teasing me. I tried my hardest to ignore it.

"I'll be waiting," I smiled back.

_Flirt, _my heart accused.

_Am not._

_Again, keep telling yourself that._

_UGH! I DON'T want a boyfriend! I DON'T want love! I DON'T want any more pain! I DON'T want any of that! And even if I did I DON'T deserve a guy like Seth!_

_Then what do you want?_

_Right now? I want to go and get a mental examination to see if I can stop arguing with myself._

"Are you okay?" he asked looking at me worriedly.

"Yeah, sorry. I'll see you later," I quickly said as I walked into the gym.

When I got in there I saw the some students already sitting on the bleachers talking to each other. So I made my way over and took a seat towards the top not really looking forward to listening to boring, repeated rules. As I waited for class to start I just played with the ends of m y sleeves.

"You're the new girl, Alison, right?"

"Yup, that's me," I replied turning my head slightly to look at who the Captain Obvious was.

"I'm Stephan Michaels," he said holding out a hand while smiling at me. Even though he was smiling at me, it wasn't a friendly smile. It was more like 'You're hot, wanna go out with me,' kind of smile. The last thing I needed right now was some pretty boy trying to get with me.

"Alison Uley," I said taking his hand out of politeness. When I tried to pull my hand out of his he just held onto it longer. "Can I have my hand back?"

"Sorry, I got lost in your amazing eyes," he said trying to flirt. When he said that I think I actually threw up in my mouth. This guy must be some kind of player or just some desperate guy. And if those lines work on the girls around here, they need some help.

Mostly I hated how he was trying too hard. I was use to get complimented about my eyes but I hated the way it sounded coming from him. And when I did get complimented about them I just shrugged it off, they never really affected me.

_Except when Seth compliments them. Remember you blushed like a tomato on the beach._

_Shut up, it just looked like that because I was running._

_Sure you were._

Thankfully Coach Gallagher called for everyone's attention and I quickly pried my hand from his before he got any ideas.

I sat there trying to look like I was actually paying attention to what Coach was saying so that Stephen wouldn't think that I was interested. But unfortunately that didn't work so well.

"Do you want to go out tonight? I can show you around La Push and Forks," he whispered leaning towards me. Unconsciously, as he leaned I started to lean away.

"No, I can't."

"It's okay, your boyfriend doesn't have to find out. It's just a night out with a friend."

"I don't have a boyfriend."

"Really?" he said with hope in his voice. That was definitely the wrong thing to say and I regretted it the instant it came out of my mouth.

"No, I don't. But I'm also not looking for one."

"As I said it's just a friendly night out that's all. But who knows maybe we can be more," he said stroking my arm, in what I'm guessing was supposed to be in a flirtatious way. I quickly crossed my arms across my chest, fighting back the memories of the last time someone touched me like that.

"Who said we were friends?" I gave him an annoyed look out of the corner out of my eye. I prayed to God he would get the hint that I didn't want him touching me let alone be around me. And I didn't want to be with him as a friend or anything else.

"Don't be like that. I'm a nice guy. I'm just trying to help you learn where everything is and help you get to know people."

"I'm sure. Again, thanks but no thanks."

"Well, just so you know," he leaned closer placing his hand on the other side of me to get as close as possible. I was thinking about fifteen different ways to break his arm as I was also trying to keep memories at bay. "I'm always here for you. And the offer to go out is always open," he leaned back, but not before he winked at me. When he winked I was waiting for some kind of cheesy gesture to follow and I was surprised when there wasn't any.

The rest of the time I sat there not paying attention and looking the opposite way of Stephen. I'm sure if it wasn't so obvious that he wanted to get with me that we could actually be friends. But it's a bit hard to be friends with someone who keeps trying to get a date with you.

_Ring!_

Thank God, the period's over. I got up and ran down the bleachers as fast as I could to get away from Stephen. When I got outside I saw Seth jogging across the parking lot towards me. Instead of waiting for him I started to jog towards him.

"How was Gym?" he asked with that smile on his face when we met half way. I swear that he has that smile plastered on his face. I wanted so much to claim that smile as mine but I know that could never be. That smile belonged to him and then whatever lucky girl he chose that made him smile like that.

_See you do want to be with him. And you can be that lucky girl. When did you ever give up on anything?_

_First I don't want him. I just love his smile, because it's contagious. And I've given up on a lot of things._

"It was okay. But I can tell this year is going to suck," I replied remembering that I never answered him.

"Why? Coach Gallagher is a really nice teacher and easy to get along with," he asked confused.

"No, it's not him. It's one of my class mates," I rolled my eyes remember his annoying flirting.

"Who?"

"This guy, I think his name was Stephen Michaels. He pretty much kept asking me out on a date with stupid pick up lines and flirtatious touches that I hate even though I kept saying no. Then the last thing he said was that the offer is always open."

"He couldn't just leave you alone," he mumbled. When I looked at him he seemed really annoyed about this whole thing. It made me wonder why he was annoyed; I'm the one he was asking out. Actually he looked borderline mad, like he hated Stephen for doing that to me.

"Hey, it's fine. I'll just ignore him. Hopefully he gets the hint." After I said that I heard him mumble something under his breath that sounded like he was threatening Stephen, which had me even more confused. I kept wondering why he was willing to defend me and threaten Stephen of he doesn't back off.

"C'mon, let's get you to your history class," he said with annoyance still evident in his voice.

"Okay," I replied and started to follow him back to the main building. "What class do you have next?"

"Gym."

"If you have Gym, why don't you just stay here and I can find someone else to show me where the class is."

"No. I mean, I don't mind. He's just going over basic gym rules that we hear every year so I can be late."

"Still, I'm sure I can find it. So you don't have to help me."

"But I want to," he argued. "I really don't mind," he smiled.

"Okay," I smiled back. I was happy that he wanted to help me because I hated asking people for help. I'm just stubborn like that. I would rather get lost and be late to class than ask some random person for help. Also, for some reason when I was around Seth I felt comfortable, like I could just be myself, and even if it was just for the short walk to class, I loved feeling like that.

"Here's History. And luckily there's no Stephen," he said looking into the classroom.

"Thanks, for everything today. I really appreciate it. So, I guess I'll see you tomorrow," I started to head into the classroom.

"What?"

"What do you mean what?"

"You said you'll see me tomorrow."

"Yeah, this is the last class of the day."

"Yeah, but I was wondering something," he said looking at the ground again. I noticed he does that when he's nervous about something. As he looked down he shuffled his feet. He looked a bit like a little kid and I couldn't help the small chuckle that escaped my lips. "What?" he looked up worried.

"Nothing, you just look kind of like a little kid," I said letting out another small laugh.

"Sorry," he said embarrassed.

"No, it's fine. You look cute when you do that." Did I just say that? He looked up at me with a sheepish grin on his face. "Umm…what were you…um going to ask me?" I wanted to try to recollect my thoughts and divert from the fact that I just admitted that I thought he was cute.

_You think he's more than cute._ I internally sighed not wanting to put up with this, again.

"Oh, uh…I was wondering if you don't mind if you wanted to come over…to my house…after school?" he asked looking up at me through his lashes. As he looked at me like that I felt my heart start to speed up and it felt like it was about to break out of my chest. Involuntarily I felt myself smile wider. I started to bit my lip to try and stop it. And…crap, I was blushing again. Why the heck did my body react like this? Why did I have the reactions of a stupid little school girl.

"Sure," I finally answered.

"Really?" he asked smiling the biggest, brightest smile I've ever seen. Again, I couldn't help the small laugh that came out. I just nodded my head still biting my lip so that I wouldn't smile like an idiot. "Cool, I'll come by after class and we'll walk back to my house.

"Okay, see you then," I walked into the classroom as the bell rang. When I got in my heart started to slow back down to a normal pace as the heat in my cheeks started to dissipate. I looked around the classroom to see any empty seats and then I saw Sophie waving for me, pointing to the empty seat beside her and Cameron. I walked over to her a bit confused why they were in my History class.

"Hey," Sophie greeted me.

"Hey. I thought you guys are sophomores."

"We are, but the sophomore History class didn't work with our schedules so we have to take that next year."

"Oh, that's cool. It's nice to already know someone in the class."

"I would imagine so. So how was your first day of school?"

"Pretty good, I actually like it here."

"You sound a bit surprised."

"Yeah, I kind of am."

"I know we're a small school but what did you expect a one room school, with one teacher, about twenty students, with a dinky little school bell out front and all of us dressed in some kind of old fashioned school uniform?" Cameron teased.

"Well all except for the school bell…I thought that would be on the roof. But I'm surprised because I'm used to going to a big school where you barely know half your class. So I didn't know how it would be going to a small school where everyone knows everyone else. Also, I'm betting there are no secrets, if something happens or goes on, I'm guessing the whole school hears about it in about ten minutes."

"I'm sure there are some secrets in this school," he replied smiling a bit like he knew something.

"Really? What kind of secrets?"

"Nothing, ignore him. He's an idiot. Genetics weren't very nice to him when it came to brains," Sophie said when he was about to say something. I was about to ask Cameron what he was going to say but I was cut off by Mrs. Quam. Unfortunately, she made me stand up and introduce myself to the class. I almost went a whole day without doing that, I knew it was too good to last, most things are.

**(SPOV)**

She was coming over my house after school. On the outside I was staying calm even though I was probably smiling like an idiot. On the inside I was jumping up and down like an idiot. If you picture Alice when she comes back from a shopping spree and she got everything that she "needed" then you can picture what I was doing on the inside.

When I saw that she was in the class I started to run down the hallway back to the gym. I got to the gym just before Coach Gallagher started talking about the rules and expectations. I was barely able to pay attention. All I could think about is spending more time with Alison. My Alison.

Then that reminded me, I still needed to tell her everything. I still needed to tell her about the legends, werewolves, vampires and most of all imprinting. My excitement toned down a bit because I had no clue how to tell her. Should I just come right out and say, "I'm able to change into a giant sized wolf"?

Or I could just drag her outside and have her wait somewhere while I phase and then I go see her. But with that I could probably scare her to death. Not many people can see a giant wolf without freaking out. Well, Bella was able to, but she was always a bit weird. She took that kind of news or things that weren't even close to normal like it was a day in the park. But maybe Alison may be like that. Then again, she could be the complete opposite and run home calling Chief Swan and telling him about giant wolves in the forest and we don't need that.

Crap! I never thought it would be this hard to tell anyone. I know it's a lot to take in, but everyone else's imprints took the news pretty well. Kim, Emily, Rachel, Kaiya, Sarah and Sophie were all able to handle it. The only reason I don't include Nessie in that list is because she's part of the supernatural world. She's a half-vampire half-human who will one day be with a werewolf. So for her it was a walk in the park

But how do you tell someone this? I really should've asked one of the guys how to go about this. Now I don't know how excited I am about it. When I take her home I won't know what to say. And when I do try to say it I'm going to sound like a stuttering idiot.

Maybe Leah could help me. She's blunt and gets to the point. And she was nice to Alison at the cook out so maybe if I pull the family card she'll help me. Yeah, that's what I'll do; I'll have Leah help me. She's always had my back. But wait…she'll probably make fun of me for needing help telling my imprint about me. So no Leah.

After sitting there trying to think of the best way to tell her about everything I saw students start to make their way out of the gym. I probably didn't hear the bell since I was thinking so hard. I'm actually surprised I didn't cause a headache from how hard I was thinking. I slowly got up still trying to think about how I was going to tell her.

As I was walking I wasn't really paying attention to anything in front of me. My mind was too busy to try to multitask.

"Seth," a voice said breaking me out of my thoughts. I felt a hand on my chest stopping me from going forward. I looked up and saw Sophie.

"What do you want, Alison is waiting for me."

"You should tell her."

"I know. I'm going to later. She's coming over my house and I'm hoping that I'm able to tell her." She looked at me cocking an eyebrow. "Okay, I will tell her. But I just don't know how."

"Good, because I can tell that she notices something different about you, Collin, Brady and Cameron. And Cameron being the idiot that he is almost blew it in History class."

"Thanks for telling me. And besides you technically aren't supposed to know anyways. The only reason you know is because Jacob let Cameron tell you. And because you followed him into the woods that one night."

"That doesn't matter. If I know she should know. She has more of a right than me. You really need to tell her, because when you know something is up and no one will tell you its freaking annoying believe me. That's why I followed Cameron in the woods."

"Is that all? I would really like to not keep Alison waiting."

"Yeah, I just wanted to make sure that you were going to tell her. I would gladly do it, but it's not my place. She's just a friend, but she's your imprint."

"I know," I sighed tired of her telling me what to do. I love Sophie like a sister and she's really fun to be around but she can get pretty bossy. "Can I _please_ go now?"

"Yup. See you tomorrow," she said over her shoulder as she walked away. "Oh, and Seth?" I turned back to her annoyed. All I wanted to do was to see Alison. "She's really nice and perfect for you."

I nodded my appreciation and headed towards the main building.

Even though Sophie's little speech was unnecessary it did help me get some confidence about telling her. I knew she noticed something different about us in lunch, but she refused to tell me specifically. So maybe I could start from there. Have her ask questions that she had about us and why we all looked like we're twenty. I'm sure that would be the easiest way. I'll save the imprinting for last. So after thinking for what seemed like forever I finally had it all planned out and was now excited for all of this. Once all of this was done we could be together.

When I got into the building I saw most of the students gone and she was by her locker putting her books in there and taking home anything she needed to. Even seeing her just standing there doing something so common, it put a smile on my face.

"Hey, are you ready?" I asked once I was close enough. She quickly turned to me and kneed me. The next thing I knew I was grabbing the lockers for support. You can punch and hit us all you want but hit the one sensitive spot and we double over like most guys would. But I guess it's better than her breaking her hand like Bella did when she punched Jacob.

"OH MY GOD! Are you okay?" she said with a horrified look on her face. "I'm so sorry I didn't hear you, when I was younger my brother use to sneak up on me all the time. So after a while my initial action is to hit or defend. I really didn't mean to," she kept pleading and apologizing.

"Yeah, totally fine," I said starting to straighten up.

"I'm so sorry. I should've told you not to ever sneak up on me. One time I broke someone's nose at a haunted house. Needless to say, I never went to another haunted house. My friends thought it was pretty funny but the girl didn't. I think she actually got a nose job."

"No, it's fine. I'll be okay, just give me a second." I leaned against the lockers as the pain subsided. She stood next to me against the lockers. "All I have to say is that you have some strong legs."

"Ummm…thanks?"

"Take it as a compliment. Believe me, it take a lot to hurt me. And I'm not trying to be cocky about it, but it does." More like the only thing that can really hurt me is a vampire, but she's able to do it with one quick motion.

"Again, I'm really sorry. But growing up with a brother I learned where to aim at a young age."

"I can tell," I laughed and she started to laugh along with me. "What if I was a girl?"

"Well then you just go for the hair," she said matter-of-factly.

"Did you get in a lot of fights before?"

"No, I just made sure I knew how to defend myself. But there was one massive fight that I got in the middle of and it was to help my team mates. But I'll tell you about it some other time. Just so you know, we won," she smiled at me. I couldn't help but laugh at how proud she was of herself; it must have been one heck of a fight. "But to make you feel better I did make a guy cry one time from that. So I guess you're lucky that I didn't hit that hard or you just don't cry as easily."

"I'm not going to ask," I laughed. It's weird. The whole day we both seemed a bit nervous with not knowing what exactly to say to each other and all we needed was her to knee me. But I was happy that we both seemed comfortable. And I'm surprised by how it sounds like she's gotten in a couple of fights. I guess there's a reason for her amazingly fit body.

"So are you able to walk? 'Cause I don't feel like staying here forever."

"Yeah, I'm pretty sure I'm back to normal." I bent down and picked up my book bag and threw in over my shoulder. We stopped at my locker so that I could empty what I didn't need and then headed to my house.

As we started heading to my house we fell into comfortable conversation. Really, if I knew all it took to make us both comfortable talking with each other was her causing me pain, then I would've gladly taken it the first day at the beach. We ended up talking mostly about school and our favorite subjects. She told me how she met Nikki Caulder in English and how she has Algebra II with her as well.

When we got to my house I started to walk up to the front door. As I went to ask her a question I saw that she stopped a couple steps back looking at me confused.

"What?"

"You live here?"

"Yeah…why?" Did she not know that I lived here? I figured she knew my last name was Clearwater and there's no one else with that last name besides my mom and Leah.

"You live with your girlfriend?"

I was completely and utterly confused and taken back by that question. I certainly wasn't expecting her to ask that, not like there was a reason.

"What are you talking about? What girlfriend?"

"Leah Clearwater, the girl that you saw at the beach when I first met you. And she's Sue's daughter. I met her at the cook out here yesterday. And isn't she your girlfriend?"

"No, not at all. She's my sister. My name is Seth Clearwater. My mom is Sue Clearwater and my sister is Leah Clearwater."

"Are you serious?" she asked as she looked embarrassed and shocked at what I was telling her.

"Yeah, why did you think Leah was my girlfriend?"

"God, I feel like such an idiot," she said as her hands went to cover her face. Then she sighed dropping her hands. "I thought that because at the beach the way you greeted her looked like you guys were a couple. I mean you picked her up and spun her around and she's beautiful and yeah… I feel like such an idiot. That's the second time today I mistook siblings to be a couple."

"It's fine. C'mon how about I introduce you to her this time as my sister?"

"Sure, but I still feel like an idiot."

"No problem, you'll soon find out that I'm not the brightest crayon in the box." She laughed at bit. Then her phone started to ring.

"Just give me a second," she said answering it.

I heard the front door open and I saw Leah standing there.

"Don't let her come in," Leah said only loud enough for me to hear even with the bit of distance. I looked at her confused. Why wouldn't Alison be allowed to come into the house? "Just take her home, but you should come back." I just nodded and turned back to Alison.

"I'm really sorry, but you can't come over today."

She pulled the phone away from her ear so the other person wouldn't hear anything. "That's fine. I have a friend from back home on the phone and it's impossible to get her to shut up. So I'll see you tomorrow?"

"Let me at least walk you home."

"It's fine. I just live a few houses down. Besides I'll probably be talking to her the whole way so don't worry about it, okay?"

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah. I'll see you tomorrow at school," she said starting to walk towards her house.

"How about I walk with you to school since you couldn't come over?" I offered hoping she would say yes. I hated being away from her. And right now I hated that I wasn't able to tell her everything I wanted to.

"Sounds great," she smiled as she walked towards her house. I just stood there watching her until she got into her house safely. I let out a deep sigh. My whole plan got postponed. After I kept thinking about it and almost got a headache. Crap, Sophie won't be happy that I didn't tell her. Oh, well, she'll get over it.

I turned and went inside the house. As I walked in I heard a couple different voices. Most of them I recognized. I heard Sam, Jacob and my mom. But there was a voice that I couldn't recognize. So I decided to go into the living room where they were. When I walked in a saw an older man sitting in the recliner.

"Seth, this is Mr. Uley, Alison's dad," Mom said.

* * *

**Just so you guys know I'm going to try my hardest to get the next chapter up before I go on vacation because I'm not taking my laptop with me therefore I won't be able to update. The good part is I'm only going to be gone for a couple days. Believe me I'll be working on the story even while I'm on vacation. So this might, but hopefully not, the last chapter for atleast a week may be more. **

**Secondly, I'm sorry for those who voted right after they read the A/N. I thougth I had it so you can choose two options but I didn't. But thankfully auschris64 told me that i screwed up and you were only able to choose one. So if that was the case when you voted PM or message or review and tell me your second vote and I'll add them in at the end. Also along with the poll, I'm not sure how long it will be up. But I'll give you a heads up when I know when I'm going to close it. **

**Lastly, plese go vote. I know some of you have, but please. Like I said, I have four, FOUR options for the ending. And I'm horrible at choosing which one I lie the best. So go vote and tell me which one you guys would want. I fixed it so you can choose two choices. So please go. And if you skipped the A/N go read that if you want to find out more about the options.**

**Please leave me some review loving and I'll try to get the next chapter up before I leave.**

**Thanks for reading**

**~fighter419**


	11. Warnings

**So I' sorry once again for taking a long time to get this chapter out. I really have no excuses to offer than I was on vacation, but only for a bit. When I got back I got writer's laziness. And I wanted to get this chapter done, but I have a disease called procrastination and laziness, and as far as I know there is no cure. Those two combined together is not good at all. So blame me for being in spring break mode and not wanting to do anything. Litterally, sthe couple days that I've been back I've been in my pj's relaxing and all that jazz.**

**But during my laziness on this story I wrote a one-shot that popped in my head as I was down in Florida. So you should def go to my profile and check it out. It's nothing great just a nice little one-shot. One day I might actually make it into a story, but not now. But mybe if you like that story and review telling how much you like it I just might make it a story now.**

**So now that I'm done with all of that as normal I'm not SM. If I was I wouldn't be publishing this on here. **

**Just a warning this is more or less a filler and yeah, so sorry if it's not that exciting. Also, I took Billy and Old Quil out becuase I figured Sam and Jacob could do the talking so they're not there anymore.**

* * *

_Last time: _"_Seth, this is Mr. Uley, Alison's dad," Mom said._

**(SPOV)**

"Nice to meet you, Mr. Uley," I said totally confused to why he was in my house with everyone else. Apparently the confusion was evident on my face, mostly wondering his presence here would make it so that Alison can't be here.

"Seth, we were just about to talk to Mr. Uley about the legends," Mom said.

"The thing is that I already know about the legends though. I know that my own father used to be able to phase, but then he stopped. Kevin, Sam's father, and I had even saw him phase before. So what more is there to talk about?"

"The thing is that it's happened again," Sam answered.

"What do you mean 'it's happened again'? What did another one of those 'cold ones' come back and kill part of the tribe?"

"No, not exactly, but they did come back."

"What do you think I know how to become a spirit warrior or if my father taught me how to phase into a wolf so the tribe will be safe?"

"No, we definitely don't need to know how to phase," Jacob said "We have already phased into a wolf along with others."

"So, then why am I here being reminded of our tribe's history when I know it well."

"We were going to talk to Josh, but we didn't know how much he knows," Sam answered.

"Both him and Alison know, but they think that they're just bedtime stories and some common Indian folklore."

"So they don't believe in them at all?"

"Sam, remember none of us did until it happened. We all thought that our father's were crazy for talking about the stories like they were real," Jacob pointed out.

"Yeah, who would believe that people could turn into wolves unless they saw or experienced it first hand," I added.

"True, but anyways I'm glad that we're talking to you instead of him."

"What are you trying to tell me Sam?"

"We don't know but Josh might phase sometime soon. The Cullens who we have a treaty with are back and we've found out that having them here in the area is what causes us to change. And most of our packs changed during their early teen years, so we don't know if there's an actual age when the initial phasing can't happen anymore."

"So what you're saying is that I might be in my house talking to my son and then suddenly there'll be a wolf in his spot?"

"That's what us talking to you is trying to prevent."

"How exactly is this little talk going to help? And what do you mean by 'packs' I thought there was only one."

"You can help us from making him phase in your house or in Port Angeles. If he phased in Port Angeles it would just make people go crazy. We already had hunters and all that after us once and it wasn't fun," Jacob answered. "And there was only one, but long story short, I disagreed with the Alpha's decision and left the original pack and now both Sam and I have our own."

"Who are you? I thought Sam was the Alpha, and from what my father told me about how a pack works, you can't go against the Alpha."

"I'm Jacob Black, Ephraim Black's great-grandson. Technically, I'm the true Alpha. I just didn't want it, and I didn't mean to make a new pack. I just didn't want to follow the decision he made, so I left. And these two followed me," he pointed to Leah and I. he started at Leah with a confused look in his eyes.

"I thought only males were able to phase."

"So did I," Leah mumbled.

"Anyways, back to the reason we wanted to talk to you," Sam interjected always serious. "The way that you can help us, so that no one except those who need to know, is by telling us when he seems like he's going to phase."

"Sounds easy enough, but how will I know?"

"I know that he's already a pretty big guy but he might grow some and get stronger. But the biggest way to tell is that before he changes he'll feel extremely sick and get what seems like a fever. And when that happens, you need to tell either Sue, Billy, Old Quil, Jacob or I and we'll take care of him."

"If you don't mind I would like to know where you would be taking my son."

"It's a small hut that we've used for others when we heard they were phasing. It's the perfect spot because no one will be around except us, so he won't scare anyone and no one will know about it."

"How long will it be before he can come back home?"

"We don't know. But the best estimate I can give you is about a week. The first time you phase it's not easy to phase back into a human. Weather you phase from anger or just from it being in your DNA."

"What am I supposed to tell my wife and Alison? They'll be wondering why he's gone for so long."

"Just tell them that he's extremely sick and that no one can visit him. But again, he might not be able to phase because he's older than the rest of us when we first phased. All of this may never happen to him, but we just wanted to warn you so you weren't caught off guard. As I said, we would've talked to him but he would probably think we're crazy, mostly if it never happens."

"No, I understand. But, if Leah has phased, does that mean that Alison will also?"

"We don't think that will happen since Alison is only half Quileute. Also, we haven't had any other females phase since Leah. We're pretty sure that Alison won't. But on the off chance you should still watch her," Sam answered.

"Okay, I understand. But if I may ask a question, why did Leah phase?"

"Because I'm a genetic defect," Leah responded curtly.

"Leah," my mom sighed. She hated it when Leah went into self-loathing mode. Leah always thought of herself as that. That's mostly because as far as we know there has never been another one like her. She also believes this because she's not able to have children. Which I would never knew she wanted, but as she said the option was taken away from her, and for some reason you eventually long for what you can't have. Lastly, because if she wasn't a genetic defect then why didn't Sam imprint on her?

"Sorry Mom," she sighed.

"Don't listen to her, Mr. Uley," Jacob said. "If Alison does phase she'll be normal just like the rest of us."

"But like you all said, there's a very small chance of that happening, right?"

"Yes, sir. But as we also said, you should still watch her."

He nodded in understanding. "Well is there anything else that I need to know?"

I sat there looking down at my hands playing with them nervously. I wasn't sure if I should tell him about me imprinting on his daughter or not. Shouldn't I tell her before I tell anyone else? As I sat there trying to make up my mind I started to feel multiple gazes on me. Slowly I looked up to see everyone looking at me. All of them, except for Mr. Uley, were wondering if I was going to tell him. When I looked at each of them no one looked like they even knew if I should tell him or not.

As my eyes met my mother's she gave me a small smile and nod. She knew as well as we all did that he would find out eventually. I guess it was the whole get him used to the idea of me being his daughter's soul mate as quick as possible, in case he didn't like me or the idea or both. When I looked back at Mr. Uley I could tell he was eagerly waiting to find out why everyone was looking at me.

"Well…um…Mr. Uley, I, uh, have something I, uh, need to tell you," I stuttered. Great now he probably thinks I have some kind of speech problem. And when I tell him that Alison and I are supposed to be together he'll think I'm crazy and stupid.

"Well, Seth, just come out with it," he said with a friendly smile on his face. He could probably able to tell how nervous I was. Heck, I don't know how you couldn't tell.

"It's about Alison…" I trailed off. I knew he was the youngest and his only daughter. With remembering how my dad was towards Leah, made me tread lightly. Slowly I watched as the friendly smile disappeared, and a hard protective father face made an appearance.

"What is it about my daughter that you need to tell me," he replied in a harsh voice, cocking one eyebrow.

In my head I knew that he couldn't seriously hurt me since I'm a werewolf. But I became pretty scared. I even fought a new born vampire, and still this was scary. If he hated what I told him, it would make Alison and I being together, or just me getting to know her, that much harder.

"Sir, I…I um…" I looked around the room quickly and saw everyone waiting patiently, except for Leah and Mr. Uley. So I took a deep breath sitting up straighter and let it just come out. "Sir, I imprinted on your daughter," I said in one breath.

I sat there watching him process what I just told him. As he sat there with a hard stare fixed on me, I could tell he was starting to realize what I was telling him.

"I thought imprinting was rare and almost never happens," he finally said after what seemed like forever.

"It is or was," Sam answered. "The weird thing is more and more of us find ourselves imprinting, but also with as many of us as there are, I guess it was to be expected." The whole time Sam was talking to him his gaze never left me. I could tell that he was seeing if I was good enough to be with his daughter.

"So what you're telling me is that you and my daughter are supposed to be together?"

"Yeas, sir," I answered quickly.

"Have you told her of this yet?"

"No, sir, I haven't had a chance."

"Do you want to be with her forever?"

"Yes, sir. If I could, I would spend every moment I possibly could with her from now until the day we die."

"Would you protect her?"

"Yes, sir, with all of my strength. From the moment I saw her I would give my life for her if I had to."

"Would you treat her with respect?"

"Yes, sir. I would respect her and her wishes to the fullest degree. And I would treat her as if she was the most precious think in the Earth. I would treasure her more than my own life, because from the moment I saw her she became my life."

"So you love her?"

"I have to be honest sir. I don't think love is an appropriate word to use. My feelings for her go above and beyond love. I wish I was able to describe to you the feelings I have towards Alison, but there's no words to describe it. She's everything to me. She's my reason for living, I don't know how or why, but I'm blessed with being the one to be able to love her, and one day she'll love me. Even though I love her more than I can ever describe, if she wanted me to leave and never talk to her again I would, just so she would be happy. The few times that I've seen her happy my world became perfect at that moment just from her joy. If anything ever happened to her, I don't know if I would be able to survive without her. But yes, since there are no other words to describe my feelings towards her, I do love her."

He sat there taking in all that I told him. I across the room from him, trying not to look like a scared kid being interrogated by who will be my father-in-law one day. As I sat there waiting for him to respond I kept playing with my hands nervously. By the look in his eyes he was analyzing everything I said very carefully. In my head I kept going over my words making sure that I didn't say anything wrong that would give him the wrong impression.

"First off I want to say that you seem like a nice kid, Seth. A really great kid that seems like he meant everything you just said," he finally spoke. When he did I could feel hope rise in me that he was going to be okay with Alison and I being together. I could feel a smile start to tug at the corners of my mouth, but I could tell he wasn't done. I refused to let out a sigh a relief until he was done. "But I've heard those words before, maybe not exactly the same. But none the less I've heard them before. And all I have to say is that this is your first and last warning. If you lay one hand on my daughter or treat her less than how you just told me you would treat her then you would be praying and wishing an angry coven of vampires is out to get you. Do you understand me?"

"Yes, sir," I answered simply. I guess the whole getting on his good side didn't work so well. And I could tell the threat was far from empty. By the way he looked at me I could easily tell that he was completely serious. With the complete seriousness of his voice it made me already wish to fight Riley again instead of facing him.

"Now, if there is nothing else, it's getting to be dinner time and my wife will be wondering where I am." He stood up as the rest of us followed suit.

"No, that's fine, we understand. Thank you for taking the time to come talk to us," Jacob said shaking his hand.

"Thank you for warning me and letting me know. I really do appreciate it."

"No problem at all uncle," Sam shook his hand next.

"I almost forgot to tell you. Since you were the son of Levi Uley, if you would like, we would be glad to have you as one of our Elders," Sue offered.

"Thank you, but I will have to think about it. Maybe after my family and I settle down a bit. But I will think about it."

"Nice to meet you Mr. Uley," Leah said shaking his hand.

"You as well." Then he turned to me. "Seth."

"Mr. Uley," I said extending my hand. He took it applying some force making me remember his warning. When we were done with our goodbyes he left to go to his house. After he left I plopped back down on the couch letting my head fall backwards.

"I think he likes you," Leah said sarcasm dripping off every word. I just gave her an annoyed look. I just got my life threatened and I didn't feel like putting up with her remarks. "C'mon, Seth, Alison is his youngest and only daughter. Of course he's going to be protective of her."

"She is right Seth. He could've said a straight I hate you stay away from my house, family and daughter," Jacob said.

"The man just threatened my life. And I don't think he was joking at all. He was completely dead serious," I told them. I thought the seriousness of his words and the look on his face was as obvious as my nervousness.

"Again, youngest and only daughter," Sam reminded me. "But at least this way he can get used to the idea of you two together and he might lighten up a bit once you tell her."

"When I tell her. It seems like every time I try something comes up and I'm not able to. Maybe I'll just kidnap her and tell her that way."

"Sure if you want him chasing you down, and you wishing for a coven of angry blood-suckers after you instead of him. Go right ahead," Leah said.

"Hey, I have to go. I'm watching Nessie tonight while Edward and Bella go out. So I'll see you guys later." He started heading to the back door. "Oh and Seth?" I turned my head towards him. "I'm gonna switch your patrol to right after school starting tomorrow after school."

"Why?" I was planning on telling Alison after school about me. Again something else comes up.

"Because I don't want you out late on school nights and I know if I have you do an early patrol you'll either be late for class or pass out from lack of sleep."

"Fine," I sighed. I would argue but his logic was right. So I would work some other time, maybe during the weekend.

"Thanks. See ya."

"I have to go as well. Emily is having her parents over tonight for dinner," Sam said not looking at Leah. It still hurt him knowing that he broke all those promises he made and he knew she still hurt from it though she didn't show it.

"Bye Sam. Tell Emily's parents that we said 'hi'," my mom said.

"I will Sue. Bye." He walked out and headed home again without looking at Leah. Even if he did she just sat there burning a hole into the carpet in front of her.

"I'm going to start dinner," my Mom said getting up and headed for the kitchen.

"Do you think I should've told him?" I asked Leah laying my head back against the couch.

"That's not my decision. But he was going to find out eventually, so why prolong the inevitable."

"True, but I didn't think he would threaten my life."

"Seth, you have to remember that he's a father trying to protect his daughter. He's just trying to scare you and it seemed to have worked," I could hear amusement in her voice.

"Shut up. You didn't see the look in his eyes. I swear he was already thinking of ways to kill me as he was warning me."

"Seth, I'm sure that whatever he tries that you'll be fine. Unless he has a gun and shoots you multiple times then I'm sure you'll be fine."

"True," I sighed.

"I'll be back. I'm gonna go for a run before dinner. Tell mom I'll be back in time for dinner."

"Okay."

"Thanks."

I sat there trying to figure out a different time to when I would tell her about me. I just hoped that I could figure it out soon or else I might explode because all I wanted was to call her mine and her to call me hers. And also, I was kind of scared of Sophie's reaction to when I tell her that I didn't tell her today. For all I know Sophie might tell her. After sitting there a bit I decided to go to my room and try to get the homework had to do.

**(APOV)**

Once I got in my house I climbed the steps walking towards my room. Gabi was talking a mile a minute about I don't know what. I lost track when I started talking to Seth and she was so far gone in her story that I just responded with a few words when instructed.

"So how's Spoons, or La Puck or wherever you are?"

"You mean Forks or La Push?" I asked laughing. She was my best friend back home but she sucked when it came to remembering things. I sat down on my bed to get comfortable since I knew this conversation wouldn't be short.

"Yeah, close enough. So how is it?"

"Rainy and gloomy," I sighed.

"Don't sound like you're having so much fun without me," she replied sarcastically.

"Sorry, I just can't contain my excitement."

"That's fine. But really are you doing okay?" I knew what she was asking. I let my head fall into my free hand. I knew she was just making sure that I was trying to start over like nothing happened, but how did people really expect me to do that.

"I'm fine really. La Push is so different from Cleveland. I'm really okay. It's really nice out here and I met some really nice people."

"That's good to hear. Because if you weren't having fun then I might have to make a trip out there and force you to have some fun. But anyways, how the family?"

"Josh is fine," I let out a small chuckle. She's always had a thing for my brother, but it was just an infatuation. "And besides you have a great boyfriend."

"I know, and besides I asked about your family."

"We both know you meant Josh."

"I plead the fifth." I could just imagine her holding her hand up like someone would when they were in court. "But how many dates has he gone on?"

"So far, only one surprisingly."

"Really?"

"Yeah, but I think it scared him to death of any girls from around this area so I guess he's actually laying low for a while."

"Or maybe he's just waiting for me to brake-up with Brayden and come to him."

"Yeah, right. And break poor, sweet, loving, caring Brayden's heart? You know you could never leave him. You both love each other too much."

"I know. And when did you still believe in love?"

"I always have. But it's just not something I think is for me or will ever find me. I had my chance and we all saw how that ended"

"Why do you think you only have one chance?"

"It's not that I believe that, but it's more that I see that love is definitely not my friend, and therefore I'll never have it."

"Do we have to have this discussion again?" she sighed.

"No, because I'll just hang up on you and I know what I think is right. If I wasn't then…" I trailed off trying not to think about it.

"Alison," she said quietly with care and concern.

"I know. But I still can't…besides who would want to…"

"Before I change the subject and you go all emo, you still can. You're the only one who won't let you. And any guy would be lucky to be with you. Don't sell yourself short; you're so much better than what you think."

"Thanks, Gabi."

"You're welcome. Now onto another topic, I bought you the new Beyoncé CD. It's great and I'm sure you'll love it."

"Thanks, but I'm still waiting for my iPod to get mailed to me."

"Why? What happened to your last one?"

"Running, running into someone, I dropped it and it broke."

"Do you need your eyes checked how the heck did you run into someone?" she laughed.

"Do you remember when we did cross country running together in junior high?"

"Yeah, how could I forget? I loathed every second of it."

"Well, remember when I ran into the stop sign?" I heard her burst out laughing at the memory. It was another time that I ran into something. I was ahead of everyone else and we were practicing and I closed my eyes enjoying the last little bit of the run. I didn't really look to see if there was anything that I was going to run into. Then all the sudden I felt myself get clotheslined. When my head hit the ground I laid there for a bit before Gabi ran up to me asking if I was okay while she caught her breath. After checking myself I asked what happened and she told me, as she was laughing along with everyone else.

"How could I forget?! That was freaking hilarious!" she was able to say between laughs. I couldn't help but laugh along. To be honest it probably was pretty freaking hilarious.

"Anyways," I said loudly to get to stop laughing.

"Okay, so I'm guessing you were running with your eyes closed in a public place."

"Yup."

"I still don't understand why you like running so much. And maybe you should stop closing your eyes while running. I don't feel like getting a call that you got hit by a car because you had your eyes closed to enjoy your run even more."

"One, I don't close my eyes anymore when I run by the road. And two, I was running on the beach and everyone was leaving and he came out of nowhere."

"Wait, he?!?" she asked excitedly. Crap, I should've just said they or that person. Now I would never get off the phone unless I hung up. Maybe I could cover it.

"No, I said 'she'. _She_ came out of nowhere."

"Liar. You said he. Now don't lie to me Alison Nicole Uley. You said he and don't deny it."

"Maybe you should just get your hearing checked. I said 'she' not 'he'. Besides why does it matter what the sex of the person was that I ran into?" I started to fidget with the hem of my shirt hoping that she would believe me.

"First stop fidgeting with the hem of your shirt. Secondly why are you getting defensive like you don't want to tell me something, or you're scared to admit something?" Why did she have to know me so well?

"Can we just let this go?"

"First admit that I'm right."

"Fine," I sighed. "You're right. I was fidgeting with the hem of my shirt and I stopped."

"Alison you know what I'm talking about."

I took a deep breath and let it out slowly. "Yes, I ran into a guy. But can we please drop it."

"Fine, whatever, but you will tell me eventually. I can tell there's something going on, but I'll try not to push you into telling me. Just so you know, it'll be better to tell me now instead of prolonging it."

"I know." We sat there on the phone for a bit in silence. I was thinking if I should tell her and maybe she could help me out. She was, thankfully, waiting for me to start a new conversation or to just tell her. I could tell that she knew I was thinking and didn't want to rush me. As I was thinking I heard a familiar song in the background.

"Are you seriously watching _Hercules_?"

"Yeah, the twins wanted to watch it." She had two younger siblings that were about six. They were fraternal twins a boy and a girl. "You know in a way, it kind of reminds me of you."

"And how is that?"

"Mostly, because even if you were in love you would never admit it." She was right. We sat there in silence again and I just listened to the song.

_[Meg:]  
I thought my heart had learned its lesson  
It feels so good when you start out  
My head is screaming get a grip, girl  
Unless you're dying to cry your heart out  
Oh_

[Muses:]  
You keep on denying  
Who you are and how you're feeling  
Baby, we're not buying  
Hon, we saw ya hit the ceiling  
Face it like a grown-up  
When ya gonna own up  
That ya got, got, got it bad

[Meg:]  
No chance, now way  
I won't say it, no, no

[Muses:]  
Give up, give in  
Check the grin you're in love

[Meg:]  
This scene won't play,  
I won't say I'm in love

[Muses:]  
You're doin flips read our lips  
You're in love

[Meg:]  
You're way off base  
I won't say it  
Get off my case  
I won't say it

[Muses:]  
Girl, don't be proud  
It's O.K. you're in love

[Meg:]  
Oh  
At least out loud,  
I won't say I'm in love

Wait. I wasn't in love. He was just my friend. I…I couldn't love him. Stupid Disney song, I cursed it internally. Now I kept think that I might be in love with him.

_Told ya so,_ my heart said smugly.

_Shut up. I never said I was. And I'm probably just thinking that because of that stupid song._

_Keep telling yourself that._

"Hey, Ali. I have to go and get dinner ready. My parents are having a date night, so I have to take care of the little ones. But I'll talk to you soon right?"

"Of course."

"Good, because I miss my best friend."

"I do too."

"And promise me when you're ready to tell me that you'll call me."

"I promise."

"Just a warning," this is why getting off the phone with her took so long, her goodbyes were like monologues, "there will be a guy one day. Maybe not today or tomorrow, but someday there will be one and you won't be able to deny and suppress your feelings for him and he'll love you too. He'll spend all his time trying to woo you. And I can't wait till that day comes."

"And why would that be?"

"Because that's the day I get to say, 'I told you so. That there is someone out there for you to love and that loves you back'."

"Thanks, I can't wait," I replied sarcastically. Sometimes she had a bit too much fun with telling people 'I told you so'.

"And also, you should know this, but just so you know, call me whenever you need me. I don't care that I'm three hours ahead of you or that it's 2 a.m., okay?"

"I will."

"Good. Later."

"Later."

I ended the call and sat my cell phone on my nightstand as I sat there on my bed cross legged while my head was in my hands. The only thing I could think about was how do I feel for Seth? But whenever I tried to think about that I couldn't help but think that he would never feel the same for me, even if I did love him. He really wouldn't want me once he finds out how broken I am.

Suddenly, as I was in deep thought I felt something hit the side of my head and fall in my lap. I looked up to see who it was, even though I already knew. I saw Josh standing in my doorway with a huge smile on his face.

"Sorry, it was just too easy to pass up," he laughed.

Normally I would be mad at him, but I was glad he brought me out of my thoughts. Just sitting here on my bed trying to sort them out wasn't helping me at all. I went to grab whatever it was he threw at me and retaliate. But as I was about to throw it I recognized it.

In my hands was my favorite stuffed animal growing up. It was a medium sized sandy colored wolf. After my dad started to tell us the legends of Quileutes, wolves became my favorite animals. Josh and I used to even try to reenact the legends in our backyard when we were younger, that's how much we loved the stories. But you have to give it to them, they were very intriguing stories. I would've never been able to come up with those kinds of stories.

"I thought you would want it back," I heard Josh say from the doorway.

"I thought you got rid of it."

"Nope," he leaned against the door frame.

"You mean you've had it all this time and never gave it back to me?"

"Well, after I told you that it ran away to be with its pack, I planned on giving it back to you but I forgot. But what I still can't believe is that you believed me when I told you that its pack came looking for him in the middle of the night and so…" he was pointing to the stuffed animal.

"Sandy." Yeah, I know, brilliant name. But I was like a baby when I got him.

"Yeah, so Sandy went with them."

I remember than very well. I got Josh in trouble for something I did when I was about four. He got mad at me and said that he would get me back. When I was younger besides Josh, Sandy was my best friend. And like many little kids I acted and probably believed that he could hear me and treated him like a real wolf that was my pet. I went to sleep that night asking Sandy to stay up and make sure Josh didn't try to do anything to me in my sleep. In the morning he was gone and Josh told me what happened. Needless to say, I was pretty devastated. My favorite stuffed animal and best friend was gone. Even though I got another one that was a white wolf, I still missed Sandy.

"Like I said I meant to give it back, but I forgot. I found him when I was packing up my room and I figured I would give him back to you when you got depressed over this place. And you looked kind of down just now, so I thought now would be a good time.

"Thanks, Josh," I said smiling at him. "I still can't believe that you had him all this time."

"It's amazing what you'll find when you pack your life up to move."

"I guess so," I said hugging Sandy as I felt a small smile make its way on my face.

"And mom wanted me to tell you dinner is just going to be leftovers so you can eat whenever and whatever you want."

"Okay, thanks."

"No, problem." I heard him make his way down the steps towards the kitchen. Hopefully there'll be some good food still left after Josh is done.

I just sat there and leaned back against my headboard still petting Sandy like he was a real wolf. Having him back and petting him like if he was real made me thing about how easy life used to be when I was younger. The time when you believed that there were monsters in your closet and the solution was to yell for daddy and he would chase them away. A time when I was back home in Cleveland going to shows at Playhouse Square. Also a time when I believed that everyone got a happy ending once they found someone they loved.

"A lot has changed since I last saw you," I sighed. I decided before I started to have a conversation with my stuffed animal I should probably go get something to eat and do my homework. I got up and sat Sandy down on my pillows, just like I did when I was younger. I guess some things never change.

* * *

**Again, if you got bored I'm sorry, but like I said it's more or less a filler chapter. I promise that I'll try to make up with it the next chapter. I know by now some of you might be mad that I haven't had Seth tell Alison yet, but please be patient. Also, don't forget the poll I have up on my profile if you haven't voted yet. I really do want to know what you guys think. Even if you have another idea then either tell me in a review or message it to me.**

**The song from _Hercules_ honestly just popped into my head before I wrote this. If you really want to hear the whole song there's a link on my profile. When I heard the song becuase when I thought abou it I couldn't remember the whole thing and I thought it pretty much described the arument that I have between Alison's mind/her and heart. So yeah go check it out. **

**Thanks for taking the time to read and spread the love by leaving me some reviews.**

**~fighter419**


	12. What Was That?

**Ok so here is chapter 12 YAY for my brain working. Though i didn't get an assignment done for class becuase I really wanted to get doen writting this. Yes it is a HUGE chapter. But hopefully you all see that as a good thing, if not then too bad. Just kidding, but I just didn't know where to break it into two chapters.**

**But anyways I want to take some time to thank all my awesome reviewers and all the alerts I get. Also, if anyone who alerted/revied "Imaginary Love" I want to thank you for those as well. So without futher ado...for now...I present to you chapter 11.**

**Disclaimer: I am no SM.**

* * *

**(APOV)**

The next morning I woke up to the sound of Simple Plan's "Welcome to my Life" playing from my phone's alarm. I slowly let my arm slither out from under the blankets and turn it off. And slowly but surely I peeled back the covers from my body as the cold air hit me. When I turned my head to look out my window I saw that it was rainy. Great cold rain. I guess I'll take my car today. Even with an umbrella walking in this would suck and I don't have any shoes that would make it.

Wait I'm supposed to walk to school with Seth today. I guess I could just drive to his house and tell him that he can ride with me if he wants. Besides I don't think he would pass up a nice warm car for a cold walk to school.

I drug my butt out of my bead and headed for my bathroom to get ready for the day. After I was done taking a steaming hot shower and debating of not getting out I got dressed. I threw on my red hoodie that had the Canadian flag on it, jeans and my converse. As I headed downstairs I smelled mom's delicious cooking.

"Josh what is with this appetite? It seems that you've been eating more," my mom complained. I don't know how you could tell. Josh always ate a lot, maybe not as much as Seth and his friends but definitely a good amount.

"What can I say, I love your cooking," he mumbled as he shoved a piece of an omelet into his mouth.

"Josh, I don't know if I could ever trust your judgment about how good food is. Not saying that you cooking isn't amazing, Mom, because it really is. But I don't think I could ever believe you since I dared you to eat dirt one time and you actually did."

"So, I ate dirt. What kid didn't?"

"Oh, that's not it," I started as I sat down to eat. "It's that fact that you said, 'That wasn't that bad. A bit of an Earthy taste, but if I had to live off of it I definitely could and would.' Yeah, when someone likes the taste of dirt and they would be willing to live off of it then that doesn't help their case to say that someone's cooking is amazing."

"You should go out and taste some dirt and tell me what you think. You know what they say, 'Don't knock it, till you try it'." He got up and headed for the doors saying bye to our mom and I as he headed off to work.

"I'm guessing you're taking your car today," she said as she sat down drinking her coffee.

"Heck yeah. I'm not walking in that, especially in these," I pointed to my converse. She knew as well as I did if I stepped in on small puddle it would soak through my shoe and suck. And the way it was pouring outside made me think there were going to be a lot of puddles that were more like small lakes.

"I never got to ask you yesterday, how was your first day at school?"

"It was good."

"Did you make any new friends?"

"Yeah, the people around here are really nice."

"That's good. I was worried about how the transition was going to be like. So have you met Sue's son, Seth?"

"Yeah, he's nice," I smiled. "He actually showed me around yesterday. And we're supposed to be walking to school together today, but I figured I would go pick him up."

"That's nice. So I'm guessing you two are friends."

"Yeah, I would say that's a safe bet."

_And hopefully something more than just a friend. _

_Not now,_ I groaned internally at myself.

_Fine, but you will see that I'm right sooner or later,_ my very annoying heart argued.

"So, is he good looking?"

"Mom," I groaned. Is she working with my heart to annoy me thing morning?

"You can still think he's good looking without liking him," she said matter-of-factly.

"I'm still not answering that," I said getting up and putting my dishes away.

_Would the reason be because you think he looks absolutely perfect and you love the way he looks. And speaking of lo-_

"I can't talk anymore I have to go," I interrupted my heart, but talking to both it and my mother as I made my way to the garage.

"Okay, I'll see you later then," she called to me.

**(SPOV)**

I woke up a bit earlier the next morning so that Alison and I could enjoy our walk to school instead of rushing to get there. That's when I looked outside. Rain, great. Of course it had to rain the first day I was going to walk with her to school. I figured I would just use an umbrella, even thought I knew it wouldn't really be an enjoyable walk anymore. This is when I wish I had a car to drive. That would be so much better to take her in than huddling under some small umbrella.

I rolled out of bed annoyed that the weather couldn't help me out at all. It couldn't give me one of the few sunny days we get today. I got ready and threw on a thin hoodie, since it would look weird if I had a thin shirt on in cold rain. Any normal person would be freezing. I also threw on one of the few pairs of unscathed jeans on and boots that I would be able to walk through the rain in.

I stumbled down the steps still a bit tired and made my way into the kitchen. I saw Leah finishing up her breakfast.

"You're up a bit earlier than normal."

"I'm gonna go and walk Alison to school, and I didn't feel like rushing her."

"But what happens if her father answers the door when you go over there?"

"What do you mean?" I asked stretching my tired muscles while I looked for something to eat.

"The way you were acting like last night. Now that I'm thinking about it I'm surprised you didn't crap yourself right there."

"Really, he was threatening me. I'm sorry that I'm the only one who took it seriously."

"That's probably because it was only directed to you. But anyways, I guess it's good to see that's not keeping you away from her."

"The only thing that could and would keep me away from her is her telling me to leave her alone," I said firmly, hoping that she'll never say that.

"Talk about clingy," she teased as I sat down with a large bowl of cereal.

"Shut up," I mumbled as took a bite.

"Whatever, I'll see you later," she said as she got up and headed towards her bedroom.

When I was done eating I found a good sized umbrella. But I'm still not sure if we could both fit underneath in comfortably. Personally, I wouldn't mind holding her close as we walked to school, but I didn't want to make her uncomfortable, because I was still trying to figure out where I stand. Does she like me? Does she just want to be friends? Or does she feel exactly how I feel, and she loves me? I smiled at the last possibility.

After daydreaming for a couple moments I grabbed my backpack and headed for the door. Once opened I saw just how much it was raining, and a day like today truly showed why this is the rainiest place in the U.S. I just sighed, still annoyed at the weather, and opened up my umbrella and started to head over to the Uley's.

When I got there I was about to knock on the door, but I heard their garage door open. I took a couple strides to the edge of their front porch to see who was coming out. Slowly I saw a yellow Saab 9-3 convertible backing out. Then as it was almost all the way out I saw Alison driving it.

_Did she forget that we were walking together?_ I asked myself. Maybe she was just being nice yesterday and she really didn't want to be with me.

As I started to contemplate this Alison saw me standing there on her porch and stopped the car.

"Hey," she shouted for my attention. "What are you doing here?"

"I came to see if you were ready to go to school?"

"Oh, sorry, I was going to call you," I guess she was just being nice yesterday. I felt my face and heart fall, mostly my heart, "but I don't have your number and I don't really have shoes that can withstand this weather, so I figured instead of walking in this crap weather we could just go in my car." When she finished I smiled back to her in relief. "So, you want a ride or are you admit on walking?"

"I think I'll like a ride. If you don't mind that is?"

"Well I'm offering right?" she smiled at me. At that moment I tried to memorize what he face looked like when she smiled, I mean genuinely smiled, not one of those fake ones you give relatives that you don't like. "So are you coming?"

"Sure." I walked off her porch into the pouring rain and slipped into her car. "Nice car."

"Thanks, it was a birthday gift from my parents. It's my baby."

"Which one is it?"

"The Aero."

"Dang, that's a nice birthday present," I said while admiring the car. I knew these weren't cheap and she got the top of the line one.

"Sorry," she mumbled in a soft whisper. I looked at her surprised wondering what she has to be sorry about. She looked guilty about something.

"What are you sorry about?" I asked after a few moments of silence and her not elaborating on her apology.

"You probably think I'm trying to flaunt my money, wealth, fancy car and all that to make you feel bad about yourself. And I'm sorry, because I really don't mean to do that. I just figured this would be better than-"

"Alison," I interrupted her. She looked at me while we were at a stop sign. Involuntarily I leaned closer, my hand was aching to cup the side of her face and feel her soft skin. Thankfully I was able to resist the urge. "I wasn't even thinking that. I'm not jealous at all. And I don't feel inferior or bad about myself. I was just admiring your car. Don't worry, no one is going to be jealous of your car, or think you're flaunting it. First, it is rainy, and anyone with a car and a brain would rather drive than walk. Secondly, you'll probably just have to worry about being able to break up the crowd of male admirers that will no doubt be around your car at the end of the day."

"So you don't think anyone is going to think of me as a spoiled brat?"

"I don't know how they could ever think that. And not to be mean or offensive, I've seen better." It was true. Rosalie's BMW M3, was probably the best car I've ever seen, even better than the ones that they have in magazines. Rosalie made she always had the top of the line parts and that her car was in the best shape it could be in.

**(APOV)**

"Thanks," I said barely louder than a whisper.

"No problem," he gave me a small smile. He was still leaned towards me, and if I didn't know any better I think that my body involuntarily leaned towards him. I don't think I've ever been this close to him before since the beach. And right now I was able to hear my heart pounding in my ears as it increases. I was also able to feel it trying to jump out of my chest. While all of this was happening I was trying to control my breathing to calm my heart down.

_God, why did I react like this to him? I've never felt like this before, and why am I feeling it now? I swore that I wouldn't and that I couldn't. But maybe…_

_Seth's different? You'll never know until you actually try._

_True,_ I thought agreeing with my heart. _Wait. No. I…I can't._ I internally sighed. _But maybe?_ I thought.

As I was thinking I slowly realized that somehow we were slowly moving closer. I looked into his dark eyes. Just like every other time I saw nothing but care and dare I say love. Even if it wasn't love there was some kind of deep emotion there. It kind of reminded me the way I saw Sam look at Emily or how Collin looked at Sarah or how Brady looked at Kaiya. The weird this was, I wasn't afraid of it. It was as if I wanted him to look at me like that, and in a way I felt complete like it was right.

The whole time I was thinking this I could tell that we were getting closer. As we got closer I saw his eyes glance at my lips and I did the same to him. At that moment I realized what was going to happen. With all my mental strength I was yelling at myself to stop, that I didn't want this. But my traitor body had other plans and kept leaning towards him as he was leaning towards me. It felt as if we had magnets pulling us together. Those magnets just happened to be in our lips, the irony of life.

I saw him slowly start to close his eyes and again involuntarily I did the same. At this point we were just relying on our senses to guide us. This whole time I was still trying to stop myself. I didn't want this. I can't want this. And there no way he would ever want me once he found out about me. So why should I set myself up for disappointment? For some reason my body didn't care and neither did my heart.

I could tell that we were only centimeters apart as I felt his warm breath cascade across my face. By this time I was so torn in two between wanting this and not wanting this that I thing I'm going to be mentally scared for life.

_BEEEEEEEEEEEP! HOOOOOONK!_

We both opened our eyes and sat back in our seats quickly, just staring at each other.

_What the heck was that?! _I thought as I thought about what was about to happen.

Neither of us was able to say anything. I quickly remembered that we were at a stop sign and that there was a line of cars behind us. Quickly I turned to face the road my hands grasping at the steering wheel as I put the car in first and started back on the way to school. Needless to say, the rest of the short ride was silent.

When we got to the school I pulled into an empty spot and we both just sat here as I killed the engine. Awkward didn't even describe the situation. Every now and again I would glance over at Seth and he was just sitting there and he looked a bit confused like he was trying to figure something out.

While we sat there I was trying to figure out why I reacted to him the way I did. Why did part of me feel like that was right? Like it was supposed to happen, that we're supposed to have a relationship like that. As I started to think about the almost kiss more I started to feel my heart speed up just like it did before. Just like before, I started to breath in and out calmly as I could trying to slow it down.

_Breathe in. Breathe out. Breathe in. Breathe out. Calm down. Breathe in. Breathe out. Just calm the freak down, Alison!_

_That boy has gotten you good, _my heart teased me.

_What are you talking about?_

_He just totally blind-sided you by almost kissing you. You didn't expect it in the least, but instead of pushing him away you welcomed it. The walls that you've been building just all crumbled down as you two became closer, and now you're frantically trying to build them back up. The only thing that would've made it better is if you two actually kissed. Because if he did then you would finally believe me that you love him._

_No, I…I can't love him. I…I just can't. I can never love or trust or anything along those lines ever again to someone outside my family._

_Why? He's different look at him._

I did, I glanced at him from the corner of my eye. He was still sitting there looking nervous. Every couple of moments he would start to say something he closed his mouth. It kind of reminded me of a little kid trying to figure out an excuse to his mom for why something happened, and every time he thought of something to say he rethought it. He actually looked completely adorable when he was nervous. I almost wanted to let out a small laugh at how he looked. He looked so innocent and pure like he's never had to deal with this before.

_See he's nervous. As you said he's looks innocent and pure. Don't you want that? A guy that's different, someone that's sweet and caring._

_Of course I do. But that's the problem. He's innocent and pure and deserves someone like that. Not someone like me. I don't deserve him, I never will. Maybe if I moved here years earlier, but not now. The only kind of guy that I deserve is-_

_Don't even say it! If you do I will somehow hurt you!_

I shook my head trying to get this stupid conversation and thoughts out of my head. I seriously should think about seeing a doctor, I mean, I just threatened myself. I'm not sure the craziness gets much worse than that.

"Umm," Seth said breaking me out of the trance I was in. "Maybe we should head into school." He was looking down at his hands as he played with them nervously.

"Yeah…we probably should." I responded as we both got out of my car. We walked together to homeroom, still silent and still awkward. All throughout the announcements we sat there beside each other silent. Finally the bell rang and I got up to make my way to English.

"Do you…uhh…want…want me to umm…walk you to class?" he stuttered. I could tell he was still nervous, but I couldn't figure out why. Even though I loved his company I needed to figure some things out. And I just needed to think.

"No, that's fine. I can find my way. I'll see you in Biology."

"Oh. Okay, I'll see you then," he said a bit sad. I turned to walk towards English. I couldn't help but wonder what would make him nervous. Was he that nervous about kissing me? If he was, would that mean that he-no he couldn't. But why was he sad about me just wanting to walk myself to class.

When I got into class trying to process this morning, mostly the stop sign incident, I saw Nikki sitting where we did yesterday with a smile on her face.

"Hey," she said excited as I sat down.

"Hey. What has you so happy this very dreary and rainy morning?"

"Guess what?"

"We've finally have world peace and solved world hunger, so now Miss. America contestants will have to think of something else to do? "

"That would probably be a lot better than what I'm thinking of so no. But my mom is coming home on Wednesday."

"That's cool. I'm glad that you have a close family." Seriously, only a really close family would react like this.

"Kind of, but that means that I get to use her cameras to get more pictures, especially the one of the mystery animal. So what do you say, want to help me set them up?"

"Sure, that would be awesome. When are we doing it?"

"This Friday after school. I want to let them be out there this whole weekend to get a lot of pictures. Thankfully it'll be nice."

"That's good to hear."

"I know, or else my mom wouldn't let me set them up if it was going to be like it is today," she smiled as she pointed towards the window.

As Miss. Hammon called the class to order I quietly talked to Nikki about where we'll be setting the camera us.

**(SPOV)**

I almost kissed Alison. Not that I'm complaining at all, actually, I wish it would've happened. And she seemed like she wanted to kiss me as well, but maybe I'm hallucinating. The drive to the school was awkward. I had no idea what to say. Seriously, what do you say to someone when you almost kiss them? I know if I kissed her I probably would've let the words, "I love you" seep through my lips. But that wouldn't be a lie. I did love her. But I had no freaking idea how she felt about me and it was starting to drive me mad.

I didn't even notice that we were at the school until I heard her kill the engine. Quickly I started to try to think of things to say. Maybe I should just get it over with and at least let her know my feelings. As I started to open my mouth I closed it immediately rethinking that decision.

When I looked at her she looked like she was struggling with something. I was about to ask her what, but then decided against it again. As I sat there thinking of what to say, but I couldn't think of the right thing to say. This horrible cycle of about to say something, opening my mouth to say it, rethinking it and then shutting my mouth quickly kept going on for a while. I probably looked like an idiot or a fish trying to catch its breath on land with the way I was opening and closing my mouth.

Then I noticed that we were the only ones in the parking lot except for the few other students making their way into the school.

"Umm," I said finally looking at her fully. Somehow I think she got even more beautiful, or it could be that I was falling for her even more, if that's possible. "Maybe we should head into school," I suggested.

"Yeah…we probably should," she responded while starting to get out of the car. By this time the rain had lightened up enough to not have to use the umbrella. We walked together in awkward silence into homeroom and that painstakingly continued throughout the class. I sat there wondering what she was thinking about, while I nervously played with my hands. The reason for my nervousness, what if didn't want me? What if without the honking and beeping at us she would've pulled away.

The bell rang bringing me out of my nervous and partially depressing thoughts of rejection. As we got up and made the way to the door I saw her walking a bit quickly towards the door.

"Do you…uhh…want…want me to umm…walk you to class?" I stuttered still nervous. Why couldn't I be like one of those guys who knew how to talk to the girl he loves without sounding like an idiot.

"No, that's fine. I can find my way. I'll see you in Biology," she responded. I felt my face fall. Rejection. She was trying to get away from me. I guess she really would've pulled away before we kissed.

"Oh. Okay, I'll see you then," I said. I tried to keep the sadness of my revelation out of my voice, but I failed. I saw her turn and walk towards her English class not taking a second glance back. I slowly made my way to my math class and sat down not even bothering to pay attention. As I sat there I cursed imprinting and rethink it. All of the signs of it were there, but only on my part. On her part, it made me think otherwise. It made me think this was some stupid crush. This was so freaking frustrating. I was tempted to pull my hair out, but the fear of me being bald would make me lose all my fur kept me from doing that.

But why did I have to get a confusing imprinting situation? I would've rather had Jacob's and have Bella try to attack me from imprinting on Nessie than this messed up and confusing situation. Heck, I would rather be Sam and break every promise, but at least I would know the one I love loves me. His was hard, but still in a way simpler than me.

"Seth," Mr. Miller said bringing me out of my thoughts. "Are you okay?" he asked when I looked up.

"Yeah, sorry. I was just over thinking."

"Okay, just make sure you don't give yourself a brain hemorrhage," he joked. I let out a humorless laugh. He turned back to the equation he was teaching us about. It was then I noticed that I was gripping the side of my desk so hard that there were some dents left. At that point I didn't care if anyone noticed. Finally class was done and I made my way to Biology.

When I got there I sat by Alison and once again we sat there in silence, surprise, surprise. We probably would've stayed like that if it wasn't for the lab that we had to do. But all through the lab neither of us talked about the almost kiss that happened. The only thing that I wanted was to find out how she felt about me, but as she sat beside me she looked as if she was still thinking like she was in the car.

All too soon Biology was over and once again she walked herself to class. By this point I think she was trying to avoid me all together. I made my way to English class drowning out Miss. Hammon's voice once she started teaching. Thankfully the end of class came swiftly, and it was lunch.

When I made my way to my table with a full tray as always I saw Alison already there, talking to everyone else. As I sat down I exchanged greetings with everyone and even Alison said a soft hello which I returned. Thankfully the conversations flowed smoothly, because I'm not sure how much more awkwardness I could deal with. All too soon lunch was over and we had to part ways. Even though Alison and I had talked during lunch she still rejected my invitation to walk her to the gym.

Through History class I actually paid attention thinking that I should at least try in one of my classes today. When it was over I made my way to the gym and I saw Alison walking towards me.

_Wait, she's probably just walking towards the school. She hasn't spoken a word to me voluntarily since this morning._

But when I looked at her I saw her smiling at…me. I was taken aback by that a bit as I was wondering why she was looking at me. Granted, it wasn't a full blow smile but a small smile. But I would take that than rejection any day.

"Seth," she called me once we were close enough.

"Yeah," I said returning her small smile.

"You're riding home with me today right?"

"Only if you want me to."

"Would I be offering if I didn't?"

"True. Sure, I would_ love_ to ride with you." I emphasized 'love' hoping that she would get the hint.

"Good. I got to get to History, but I'll see you later."

"Okay," I said to her retreating form.

Maybe she didn't hate me after all. But why did she go from not wanting to be with me to talking to me and offering me a ride? I knew girls could be a bit moody, but this just had me confused. Maybe next time I'm over the Cullen's I'll ask if he knows how girl's minds work since he's a mind reader.

Gym passes without anything special happening. A couple would girls complaining about having to play, guys getting over zealous about the game. Just the same old thing. After I was done changing I went out to meet Alison by her car.

"Seth," I hear someone say as I walked out of the gym doors. I turned and saw Sophie standing there against the wall.

"What? And how did you get here so fast?"

"Just come here," she told me not waiting for my response before she pulled me to the side of the building where no one could see us. When we were there she took a quick look around to see if anyone was around. This had me totally confused. I talked to Sophie before, but not secretive like this. Before I knew it Sophie took her huge History book and hit me hard on my shoulder.

"OW! What was that for?!" I was totally confused. I knew she could be a bit abusive, which I think it might be a female Quileute trait because Leah's like that, but this was just uncalled for.

"You didn't tell her!" she hissed at me. "You were supposed to tell her!" she hissed again smacking me on my other should just as hard if not harder.

"OW!" I yelped again, now rubbing both my shoulder as if I was cold. "Why does it matter to you?"

"Because, she was asking me questions about you."

"And that gives you the right to abuse me because?"

"The questions sounded like she was confused about her feelings and trying to figure out why she feels like that."

"Did she say that?"

"Not out right. But the way she was asking questions about you and about different things implied that. So go tell her before she goes mad trying to figure all that out herself," she said poking my chest. "Besides you were supposed to tell her yesterday. What happened to that?"

"Long story short, I couldn't because we were too busy warning her father about them possibly phasing and I told him about me imprinting on Alison and he threatened my life and now I have to patrol right after school so I can't do it today."

"Then when?"

"If I say the wrong day will you hit me again?"

"I'll hit you again if you don't answer me Seth David Clearwater."

"Jeesh, someone's a bit on edge." She put the book under one arm while the other hand went to her hip that was pushed out to the side and she cocked her eyebrow at me. I knew she was just seeing if I was going to say anything else besides the answer. "I'm going to ask her out to hang out with me on Friday and tell her then. Is that okay with you?"

"As a matter of fact, it is since Jacob, the idiot Alpha, had to put you on patrol after school."

"Can I please go now; Alison is giving me a ride home."

"Fine, but Seth-"

"I know," I said cutting her off. "It I don't you'll get an even bigger book and hit me harder." I walked back to where people could see me if she assaulted me again. I'm just afraid what book she would use to hit me next time. I swear girls can be so gosh darn moody. I really need to ask Edward how their minds work and ask Jasper how their mood swings work; he's more reliable than a mood ring.

When I got to the parking lot I saw Alison waiting for me in her car. I jogged the rest of the way over there hating to make her wait any longer. As I got in she turned her head to me and gave me another small smile, but I could tell that she was nervous about something. What did she have to be nervous about?

**(APOV)**

"Hey," I said as Seth slipped into the passenger seat.

"Hey."

"You were wrong."

"About what?"

"There wasn't that big of a crowd around my car. But I actually see that as a good thing."

"That's good I guess."

"So you ready?"

"Yup."

I reversed the car and then proceeded to put it into first and drove towards our houses. The whole day was filled with me barely paying any attention to my classes and trying to figure this whole almost-kiss and Seth situation out. During lunch I talked to him a bit, but all I really wanted to do is ask questions about Seth. The only person besides him that I felt comfortable around besides Seth was Sophie. I felt comfortable around Nikki, but I knew Sophie would know more about him.

_Flashback_

_I patiently had to wait until History class to talk to her and ask her some questions. Throughout gym I was actually distracted. I kept thinking about Seth. Not in the 'I love him or whatever' way. But in the 'I don't know what we are'. I would really like it if he was my friend but with the kiss I wasn't sure if he wanted more. And if he did, I'm not sure if I could ever give it to him if even if I wanted to, which I don't. So I figured no matter what I found out about Seth from Sophie during History we could be friends right. _

Yeah, friends are good. And I'll talk to him on the ride home about it and make sure we both agree, I thought

_I started to smile to myself glad that I was starting to figure out how to handle it. _

_On my way to History I talked to Seth to make sure he was still riding home with me and thankfully he was. If he wasn't I don't know when I would be able to talk to him again about this. When I was done making sure he was riding with me I made my way to History class trying to figure out what to ask without making it obvious._

"_Hey Sophie. Hey Cameron," I greeted as I sat down._

"_Hey Alison," they both replied._

_I sat there fidgeting a bit wondering what the best ways to ask my questions were. As I sat there Mr. Quam told us that we would be working on some worksheets and if we wanted to we could work with the people around us. So Cameron, Sophie and I decided to work together. As we started I kept wondering how to ask her and if I should ask her with Cameron here. Finally I decided to suck it up and just get it over with._

"_Sophie I have some questions."_

"_This worksheet isn't that hard." It's true it wasn't and she was easily almost done._

"_It's not about the worksheet. It's about…Seth," I said his name barely louder than a whisper._

"_What about him?" she asked putting her pencil down and looking up at me intently. Crap, what if she liked him and me asking these questions will make her hate me. I started to rethink all of this as I sat there. "Alison, just ask me," she smiled. Well here we go._

"_Does…does he have a…girlfriend?"_

"_No. As long as I've known him he's never had one. Cameron, has Seth ever had a girlfriend?" _

"_Nope," he answered as he worked. If they're twins wouldn't that most likely have known Seth for the same amount of time? I let that question go trying to figure out what to ask next. Sophie went back to working. I did the same._

"_So…how long has Collin and Sarah and Brady and Kaiya been going out?" I asked nonchalantly as I worked. This wasn't really one of my questions, but I wasn't really sure what to ask next._

"_Both of them for about a little over a year," Cameron answered._

"_Oh."_

"_Why?" Sophie asked. I looked at her paper and saw she was done. Dang, she must be smart. _

"_Umm…I was just wondering."_

"_Why?" she asked again._

"_Because, they seem like they've been together for…a while."_

"_Why would you say that?"_

"_I don't know. I make weird observations. Just ignore me," I went to work again._

"_Really, Alison, tell me. I won't make fun of you, I promise."_

_I looked up at her and saw she was telling the truth._

"_They just seem so in…love." I saw that she was waiting for me to elaborate. "They just all seem really in love, probably more than just love. And the way they look at each other, it kind of, more like it completely reminds me of how I saw Sam look at his wife Emily. And I know they're married and have been together for a bit. And I just thought Collin and Sarah and Brady and Kaiya have been together for a while. Kind of like the whole _BoyMeets World_ kind of thing. Grew up together, became friends and then became a couple. I've known couples that have known each other for years and they never look as in love as they do."_

_When I was done with my rambling I saw Sophie process what I was saying. The look on her face looked like she knew something but didn't know if she should say it or not. Then she mumbled something under her breath that sounded like a threat and I hope it wasn't me. After she was done threatening whoever it was, she looked back up at me as if she was thinking._

"_Am I crazy or do you guys see it too?"_

"_No. You're not crazy at all. It's just that-"_

"_It's just that they have a special relationship," Cameron interrupted her. "You see in the world there is love and then there is _love_." I looked at him confused. "The first, love, is the kind that you see everywhere. Like high school sweethearts they love each other. Most married people they love each other. It's not bad; it's really good for normal people if they find that." That's when Sophie started to glare at him like he said something wrong, but he ignored her. I was about to ask what he meant by 'normal people' but he continued to educate me._

"_Then there is _love._ Now this is stronger than love. This is when you feel an unnatural pull towards the one you _love_. It's like two magnets being drawn together. It's a bond that can never be broken." Two magnets, that kind of reminded me of the strange pull I felt towards Seth, mostly that morning._

"_Cameron," Sophie hissed at him, but he still ignored her by waving her off._

"_The two people who are in _love_ would gladly die for each other, even though they know the other could never live without them. They would even take rejection gladly, like a masochist, if the other one never wanted to see them and not seeing them would make them happy. And the masochist, even though it would kill them, would leave them so they could be happy. You see this _love_ is rare. And is only found in few places, but we have a word for it it's-OW!" Cameron yelped as Sophie hit him in the arm with her book. _

_Everyone looked at him as he rubbed his arm. He looked at his sister confused. Then she started to mumble something under her breath and Cameron's face went from pain to revelation as he looked at me. _

"_But what is the word for that _love_?" I wanted to know._

"_It's nothing. He's just speaking idiot. Mom dropped him on his head a couple times and Dad ran him into doorways, so just ignore him," Sophie said and Cameron went back to work on his worksheet. "So let me help you with this," she offered as she started to help me answer the questions._

_Well that didn't help at all. Now it left me just as curious. I wanted to know what Cameron was talking about. Who were 'normal people'? And what places did this happen at? And what was their word for it? And what does it have to do with the couples I mentioned earlier?_

_End Flashback_

As I pulled into Seth's driveway I was still thinking about the questions that were left unanswered. But then I remembered what I wanted to talk to him about and I spent the whole ride home just thinking about History class.

"Thanks for the ride. I guess I'll see you tomorrow," he said as he started to get out.

"Seth, wait," he leaned back against seat waiting for me to continue. "About the whole...umm…almost-kiss-"

"Don't worry about it."

"No. It's my fault that happened." He looked at me confused. "I probably sent you the wrong signals and you were just responding to me. And that's not fair. And I want to say I'm sorry."

"Again don't worry about it its fine," he said calmly.

"And also, after that I'm not really sure where we stand because of my crossed signals but I really hope we can be friends. So...friends?"

**(SPOV)**

She blamed herself for this? I wanted to tell her right then and there about all of this but I knew that I had to go on patrol, so this just had to wait until Friday.

But truly if anyone is to blame it would be me. If it wasn't for what I was this wouldn't be so hard. But if she wanted to be friends I would give her that.

"Friends," I smiled back at her. When I agreed I felt my heart rip and heal at the same time. It healed because it told me she wanted to be with me, and get to know me. But it ripped a bit because I wanted more. I wanted to be able to call her mine and for her to call me hers but I knew I had to wait. So that's what I would do, I would wait forever if I had to.

"Good," she smiled back.

"I have a question to ask as well."

"Shoot," she told me obvious that she was more comfortable since we established what we were.

"I was wondering, if you wanted to hang out with me on Friday night, as a friend of course."

"Sorry, I'm hanging out with Nikki that day. I'm helping her out with something."

"Oh, that's fine."

"But we can hang out Saturday at that back to school bond fire, at First Beach, that the school is holding."

"Sure," I responded. That's not exactly what I was thinking of. I was thinking more of just us so I could tell her, but I guess I would have to wait.

_CRAP! Sophie will kill me. But again, it's not my fault. Maybe if would get her a punching bag then she would be able to take her anger out on that than me,_ I thought.

"Are you okay?" she asked concern on her face. My thoughts must be easy to read.

"Yeah, I just thought of something I have to deal with. I'm sorry; I have to go, so I'll see you tomorrow. Want to walk with me?"

"Only if it's good enough, if not I can drive again."

"Okay, cool. See ya."

"Later."

I got out of the car and headed inside walking towards the backdoors to head to my patrol. Well not exactly what I want and Sophie will be smacking me with a bigger book, but at least I have her as a friend and she can grow to love me.

_That's just as good right?_

**(APOV)**

Thankfully the rest of the week went by uneventful. The only thing that bothered me was that whole love and _love_ thing Cameron was talking about. Whenever I brought it up Sophie diverted the conversation to something else. It felt as if they were trying to hide something from me. And frankly, it was getting a bit annoying. The only thing that made my week a good one is that my new iPod came in.

Today was Friday and I couldn't wait till the end of school. I was helping Nikki set up her cameras around the forest today after school then hanging out at her place.

"You ready?" Nikki asked me as she came up to me after school.

"Yeah, just let me put my books away."

"You don't have any homework?"

"Nope, I got it all done ahead of time. I figured I didn't want to do it all on Sunday."

"I wish I would've thought ahead, but oh well. You brought your car right?"

"Yup, but you have to tell me where to go."

"No problem, just help me with my bags." I turned and saw about five bags of various sizes hanging off of her. I quickly shoved the rest of my stuff in my locker and helped her before she dropped one of them.

"How many cameras do you have?"

"I'm not sure. I just grabbed all the bags on the way out," she laughed.

"And you walked to school with all of these?"

"Yeah, it wasn't that hard. Now let's get going if we're gonna get this done before sundown."

"What?" I asked as we made our way to my car.

"Yeah, since you're helping me I'm spreading the cameras out a bit. So I hope you don't mind hiking."

"I don't, but I'm not sure my shoes will make it though," I pointed down to my converse.

"Oh. How about we stop at my house and I'll let you borrow a pair of boots?"

"Sounds good to me."

So we drove to her house and thankfully she wore the same size shoe as me. When I got them on we went back out to my car and she gave me directions where to go. The first spot we went to was First Beach.

"So have you been here before?" she asked as we started walking into the forest lining the beach.

"Yeah, I came here my first day for a run."

"You're coming to the party tomorrow right?"

"Yeah, of course. It's a party on a beach, who would pass that up?"

"True. Are you coming with anyone?"

"Kind of. Seth and I are probably gonna show up together. I promised him we could hang out together since we couldn't today."

"That's cool. Seth is a great guy."

"Yeah, we've become pretty good friends."

"You guys are just friends?" she asked a bit surprised.

"Yeah, why?" I asked a bit worried. Was it not a good thing that I was friends with Seth?

"Oh, no, it's fine. It just seems like…I don't know…like there's something more. I don't know how to describe it, but it just seems like there's more to your guys' relationship."

"Oh."

"But don't worry. I could just be going crazy. This looks like a good spot." She stopped and looked up in a tree.

"We're going to put it up there?"

"Yup, I'll do this one and you can just stay here and keep me company."

"You sure?"

"Yeah, this tress is going to be hard to climb. But I'll be able to get it."

"Okay, you sure there isn't anything else I could do?"

"Yeah, but the next couple ones I'm probably going to have you help me with."

"Okay, cool."

She climbed the tree going up and hooking the camera securely to it. When she came back down we walked a bit further talking about school and different things. The second time she had me climb with her so she could show me how to do it. After we were done setting that camera up we headed back to the car and we drove towards Forks.

After driving down the road a bit she had me pull over and we got out to set some more cameras up. She was right; we did do a lot of hiking. We repeated this cycle. Drive, stop, hike, set some cameras up, walk back and drive a little further down. I was impressed with how many and the kinds of cameras she had, or well her mom had. But none the less I was surprised that her mom let her use these cameras. I may not know a lot about photography, but there were some fancy, high-tech expensive cameras. Then as the sun was starting to set we got to the last stop, where La Push ended and Forks started.

"Save the best for last," Nikki said getting out of the car and grabbing the last bag.

"Why is this spot the best?"

"This is where I got the blurry picture and I'm hoping and praying that I can get a better shot of whatever it is."

"I see. Well shall we then?"

"We shall."

We started hiking into the dense forest in comfortable silence. Then I thought, maybe Nikki will know what Cameron was talking about with the while love and _love _thing.

"Hey, Nikki?"

"Yeah."

"What do you call _love_?"

"Love?" she answered unsure. "I mean what else would you call it? Love is love."

"Yeah, but there's love and then there's _love._"

"There is?"

"I don't know. It's just that I was talking to Cameron and Sophie about it and he was talking about how there's love and then there's _love_. And then he mentioned that _love _is called something else. But he never told me."

"Well, I have to be honest. I have no idea what you're talking about. But maybe if you tell me what he told you I might be able to think of the name."

So I went on telling her what Cameron told me as we sat up another camera. I was hoping as I said this it wasn't some stupid joke they tell new people. And I really wasn't hoping that I sounded extremely stupid, because I kind of felt like I was.

"I'm sorry, Alison. I have no idea what that boy was talking about."

"That's okay."

"But the sound of _love_ is pretty amazing."

"I know. It does sound amazing, almost too good to be true."

"But you can always dream right?"

"Yeah." _No. _Regular love can never find me so why would _love_ find me?

"And here is our final stop. Now you climb that tree and set this camera up and I'm gonna climb this one."

"Why are you setting up here?"

"First, this is the spot where I got the picture from. Secondly, if you look at the ground the path is used often, so hopefully whatever uses it will pass by here again."

"I see."

"Yeah, you learn how to tell tracks and stuff like that when you grow up on a rez."

"I would imagine so. So what angle do you want the camera at or does it not matter?" I asked once I got up the tree.

"Let me set mine up first then I'll tell you."

"Okay."

We sat up there as we tried to angle the cameras right. She wanted to make sure that when you put the two pictures from these cameras together they line up. Nikki was very determined to get a good picture of whatever this is.

"I think we got it," she yelled to me.

"Are you sure, I think we could take you know a couple more hours and just hang out up here," I replied sarcastically.

"Ha ha, Alison, you're such the comedian. But I'm getting hungry so let's head back to my house."

"Sounds good to me."

Right as we were both about to climb down the trees we heard some movement. We both froze and looked at each other. When we looked down at where the barely there path was all I saw were flashes of different shades of grey, brown and black. And just as fast as they came they were gone.

"What was that?!?" I yelled over to Nikki.

She just looked at me with shock in her eyes.

**(SPOV)**

"Seth what are you doing after patrol today?" Cameron asked me after school.

"Probably just going to go home and rest and possibly start the crap load of homework I have. Why?"

"Well, last night, Esme asked Jacob if we all wanted to go over to the Cullen's for dinner. She said she hasn't seen all of us in a while and wanted to know how we're doing. And you know Esme is an excellent cook along with Bella."

"Sure, I'll be there."

"So do you just want to meet at your house and we can all race there?"

"Sure, but we all know who's going to win."

"So, we can at least try to beat her."

"Good luck, Leah doesn't play fair when we race, just so you know."

"Thanks, so I'll see you later."

"Yeah."

"Okay cool."

As I was walking out of the school I suddenly got hit hard in the gut. I grabbed my stomach and looked to my right. What do I see, Sophie with a copy of _The Complete Works of William Shakespeare._

"Where did you get that? And what was that for?" I wondered standing back up.

"The Cullens, specifically Bella. And Cameron told me that you guys, _all_ of you guys were going to the Cullen's. I thought you were going out with Alison."

"She already had plans. It's not my fault."

"It kind of is because you could've asked her earlier."

"Again, why do you care so much?"

"Because she knows something is up. She almost found out about imprinting on Tuesday from Cameron and she _needs_ to find out about _all_ of this from _you._" As she said this she was poking me in the chest with the corner of the huge book. "And I would gladly tell her but that's _your_ job, not _mine_. And since then she's been trying to ask me and Cameron about it and I have to keep diverting the conversation."

"I'm trying the best I can, but outside forces that I can't control keep getting in the way. I'm no Alice. I can't just magically see what is going to happen then plan around it."

"Well you better learn how, because I can tell it's driving her mad. So tell her _soon_."

"I am."

"Good." She walked off.

"I'm getting you a punching bag for Christmas," I called at her.

"Why?"

"So you'll stop taking your anger out of me."

"But it's fun. Oh and," she ran back up to me, "can you return this back to Bella, since you're heading that way later."

"Fine," I sighed and snatched the book from her.

"And also, you guys heal fast so why not take advantage of that," she shrugged.

"Thanks for your concern. It's so touching," I replied sarcastically.

"Anytime. Now make sure you do what you need to or else I'll find one of Carlisle's medical books and hit you," she laughed although I knew it wasn't a joke. She would really do that. Somehow she thought by hitting us it would get a point through our head or make us stop doing something.

I ran home and dropped off my stuff then went out on patrol. I'm going to have to tell the Cullens tonight to not lend Sophie anymore books. Mostly ones that start with the title _The Complete Works of…_. When I was done I headed back home to meet up with everyone.

"Where's Jacob?" I asked as I noticed he was missing.

"Where do you think he is?" Embry asked.

"Of course." Once he said that I figured that he was already there waiting for his pack to come as he played with Nessie.

"Well let's go," Leah said.

"You're coming?" I was surprised, Leah was like our Rose. She didn't care for the Cullens very much. But like Rose with us, she tolerated them.

"Yeah, why?"

"Nothing it's just you don't like them very well, and I thought you would hang behind."

"And miss the chance in kicking all your butts when I beat you there easily no way," she smirked.

"Now that's settled, let's go I'm starving?" Quilt said and we headed out the back door and all phased as we hit the tree line. And as expected Leah started to lead the way and there was no way that she was giving up that spot.

_Aw c'mon, you guys aren't even going to try?_ she asked.

_That's what you think,_ Cameron said as he picked his pace up.

_You never learn do ya?_ she quickly picked her pace up as well and the rest of us had to go faster just to keep up.

_This is too easy. We're almost to the boundary line and none of you have come close,_ she teased.

_Fine you want competition, well you got it,_ I said. I may not be as fast but I can give her a good competition. Thankfully I was able to take longer strides than her so after some effort is was close behind her.

_Dang, is speed genetic? _Quil asked.

We kept racing and we crossed the boundary line and I was slowly gaining on Leah. Suddenly I heard a voice which I didn't think I would hear around here.

"What was that?!?" she yelled.

I immediately stopped as the rest of the pack passed me too focused of their hunger and the race to hear.

_Seth, what gives?_ Embry asked.

_I'll be right there I just have to check something out,_ I said and quickly phased back into my human form and slipped by torn sweatpants on and untied the book from my leg and sat in on the ground. I climbed a nearby tree when I didn't see them on the ground anywhere. As I climbed I prayed that they didn't just see me phase or that they didn't just see us pass by.

"I have no idea," I heard Nikki say as I got high up in the tree I was climbing. When I looked towards the direction of their voices I saw them, and thankfully I was too far away to be seen with human eyes.

"That was weird. I could barely see it or them. It all just looked like a big blur," Alison said. Good they didn't see anything. And they were too confused to tell anyone else.

"Check the cameras maybe they picked something up."

Crap! They had to have cameras. I guess this is what Alison was helping her with.

"I have nothing," Nikki said defeated. One down one to go. "How about you, Alison?"

I waited for her response. I saw her looking at the screen on the back of the camera. From where I was it looked as if she was analyzing something. I was hoping with all I had that she didn't get a clear picture of us. She sat there for a couple moments pressing some buttons on the camera. Then she pressed a button which I don't think Nikki saw her do that, it was such a small movement that I barely caught it.

"No, this camera didn't even go off. I guess I set it up wrong sorry."

"No, that's fine. Well whatever that was we'll never know. So let's just hope when they come back we're able to get some good pictures. I'm starving. Let's get out of here." Nikki started to climb back down the tree.

"Yeah, me too," Alison said half heartedly. She took one last look around the forest before she climbed down and joined Nikki on their walk back towards the road. When they were gone I jumped down and headed towards the Cullen's.

**(APOV)**

I detached the camera from where it was when she told me to check the cameras. When I picked it up I pressed the button to review the pictures. I heard her say that she didn't get one. And then she asked me about the camera in my hands. The only thing is that I couldn't respond, because I couldn't believe my eyes.

On the screen was a mix of a brown and grey blur. And at the front were two faces. The faces were that of…wolves. But wolves can't move that fast. Believe me when I was younger I became wolf obsessed, studying so when I became one like the spirit warriors and be able to change into a wolf. And below me at least two wolves passed by us at almost lightning speed. How was that possible? They couldn't possibly be normal wolves? And the blurs where huge, a lot bigger than your average wolf. Even a dire wolf, which was bigger than the wolf around nowadays, plus the dire wolf is extinct. To say I was confused would be an understatement.

I sat there for, I don't know how long, just staring at the picture. Then something caught my attention. The brown sandy colored wolf. I zoomed in on its face not believing what my eyes were telling me. The more I zoomed the more my thoughts were being confirmed. The eyes. I've seen those eyes before. They were the same eyes that Seth has. Granted, wolves can have the same color eyes as us, but the look and emotion that was in them was human. It was determined yet having fun racing, it was happy. The same way I noticed Seth's eyes looked like when he was happy.

But this couldn't be true. This didn't happen. This…those stories weren't true. They were just some stories that some crazy, probably, high Indian made up one day. I don't know what made me do it but I immediately deleted the picture hoping Nikki didn't see me do it and that I wasn't staring at it for too long.

"No, this camera didn't even go off. I guess I set it up wrong sorry," I said trying to sound remorseful for my "accident".

"No, that's fine. Well whatever that was we'll never know. So let's just hope when they come back we're able to get some good pictures. I'm starving. Let's get out of here." Nikki started to climb back down the tree.

"Yeah, me too," I said. I sat the camera back down in its holder. I felt as if someone was watching me so I took one last quick look around the forest but I didn't see anyone or anything besides Nikki. So I started my decent down the tree.

We walked back to my car talking about what we thought it was, well it was more like her theories. I knew what I saw, but I felt as if I should keep it. I don't know why, it's not like she would believe me. Heck I didn't even believe my thoughts. So I figured until I got home where I could think about it I would just push it to the back of my mind and not think about it.

I didn't stay that long over Nikki's saying that I had a head ache. Which wasn't far from the truth, I did have a head ache. But that's because I couldn't stop thinking about that picture. So when I got home I just went straight for my room and climbed into bed, tired from all the hiking we did. As I lay on my back I looked at Sandy lying on my stomach and I immediately started to think of the eyes of the sandy colored wolf I saw.

"I thought life was supposed to get easier when we moved here. But now it's so much more confusing," I said out loud to no one. Knowing that I had a full day tomorrow I rolled over falling asleep as I thought if I should ask Seth, or if he would think I was crazy.

**(SPOV)**

When I got to the Cullen's I heard Leah talking about how slow the rest of them are as I walked in through the back.

"Seth, you missed it. I beat these guys by about a quarter of a mile," Leah said as she smiled triumphantly.

"Nice," I responded. "Thank you Esme," I said as I sat down.

"Don't mention it Seth. I just haven't seen you all in a while," she responded as she sat down more food.

"And besides, I got so used to cooking so much with Charlie I kind of miss it," Bella said coming into the dining room with more food.

"Oh, Bella here, Sophie wanted me to return this for her," I handed her the book.

"Oh, but she just borrowed it yesterday. Is she done with it already?" she asked confused.

"Yeah, she's done using it," I replied as I thought of her attack. When I did Edward let out his laughter and everyone looked at him like he was crazy. The only other one smiling was Alice. She must have seen Sophie waiting for me, and possibly hitting me, she was getting better at seeing around us.

"She hit him with it," Edward said once he was able to speak. After a moment of silence everyone started to let out a laugh of some kind. Emmett of course was the loudest and he was sitting in the living room and I could still hear his booming laughter over everyone else's.

Once everyone's laughter died down I decided I should tell them about the cameras.

"Guys we have a problem?"

"Leah isn't the toughest female on the rez anymore?" Embry joked.

"No, we have to be careful where we run. We can't use the usual path that we use to cross the border line." At that everyone stopped what they were doing and just looked at me confused. Well all of them except Edward. So I explained to them what I saw. After I did, we sat there in silence for a couple moments until Jacob spoke.

"Okay, so no one uses that and I'll make sure Sam and them knows that if for some reason they do need to cross the border line. And make sure you're all extra careful running around and phasing in the woods. We don't know if they have cameras anywhere else," Jacob said in his Alpha voice. Everyone just nodded in response. "And Seth…"

"I know. I will as soon as I can." I knew he was talking about me telling Alison. And I knew I needed to tell her soon. But I really need to know what she was looking at on the camera screen. What if she did get a picture of us, and then deleted it? I needed to know why she sis that and she needed to know about me.

After we figured where we would run and all that serious stuff we quickly switched back to a light mood for the rest of the evening. I think I even heard and saw Rose laugh a bit. Though I'm sure she was trying her best to not breathe since we were "making the place wreck of wet dog smell," as she would say. I finally got home early in the morning and went straight to bed, hoping that tomorrow would bring some answers, but mostly more time with Alison.

* * *

**Did you like the almost-kiss? Did you like how she's starting to get curious? Did you like his chapter? I hope you did becuase I was up till about 3 am finishing this. I know a lot happened in this chapter. And I hope for those of you who are reading this late at night that you didn't fall asleep becuase it was too long. **

**And the whole "**crazy, probably, high Indian**" line wasn't meant to be mean or rude. But I do know that Indians did smoke some thing so whoe knows. But it was in no way a comment on Indians nowadays. So please don't be offended by it and I really hope no one was.**

**I'm sorry laurazuleta 18 that Seth didn't tell her thi chapter. But I promise it will be soon. Remember patience is a virtue. **

**Also laurazuleta 18 brought something to my attention about the options for voting. Just so you know in all the options even if Alison becomes a vampire, the whol imprinting will be the same. Nothing about that would change. Also, if she phases, the imprinting will be the same as well. So that's just a FYI if anyone else was wprried that the imprint would be lost with those.**

**Thank you for taking the time to read this, mostly with how long it is. And since you've already spent so much time reading it you should totally review it as well. It will only take a couple seconds of your time. And it puts a smile on my face whenever I get a email saying I have more reviews. So spread the love by clicking the button below.**

**~fighter419**


	13. The Beach

**So here's the next chapter. This was originally going to be the whole time at the beach but for some reason I keep writing A LOT more than I intend to. So here's part one of the beach. Hope you all enjoy.**

**Disclaimer: I wish I was, but I am not SM**

* * *

**(APOV)**

_I don't think you ready for this jelly  
I don't think you ready for this jelly  
I don't think you ready for this  
Cause my body too bootylicious for ya babe_

I groaned as my hand groped to find my watch.

_9:15_

I laid there under my covers with the pillow over my head to block the sunlight and the sound. I hate waking up early. I'm not much of a morning person. When the ringer stopped I smiled to myself hoping that Gabi wouldn't call back again.

_I don't think you ready for this jelly  
I don't think you ready for this jelly  
I don't think you ready for this  
Cause my body too bootylicious for ya babe_

"I'm gonna kill her," I mumbled as I tried to find my phone. Once I felt it in my hand I pulled it under the pillows as I answered it. "You better be dying or else I'm talking the first plane back to Ohio just to slap you," I said as angrily as my tired voice could.

"Why aren't you up? It's 12:15."

"Gabi, I'm three hours behind you remember? It's 9:15 here and I'm tired and I couldn't sleep well and you just woke me up why? Besides if its 12:15 aren't you at work?"

"Yes, I am at work, but you know it gets boring really quickly and I have nothing to do. It's been raining all morning and barely anyone is even out on the streets."

She worked at a small bakery in the city. It was nice and small and had excellent desserts, but the bad thing about a small bakery that just opened, not many people know about you yet.

"Gabi, I'm sure someone will come in. So can I go back to sleep?"

"Nope, besides you had to wake up eventually. I mean you have to have something to do on a Saturday."

"I know I do. And yes, but I didn't need to wake up until 10:30. So can I go back to sleep now?"

"What are you doing?

"Trying to go back to sleep."

"C'mon Alison, I haven't talked to you all week. But what are you doing later?"

"The school is holding a back to school party at the local beach." I rolled over knowing that she wasn't going to let me go back to sleep, because if I hung up on her she would keep calling. And if I turned my phone off, she would call our home phone. So there was no escape. So I figured I could slowly wake up and get ready.

"I thought it rains non-stop there?"

"Well today is actually a sunny day. Who knew, they actually do get sun. By the sound of kids playing outside it seems like no one thought it would be sunny today."

"That must be nice. So…"

"So what?"

"Nothing, you'll probably kill me for asking."

"Just ask it Gabi. I'm not able to kill you if you ask I'm just able to yell. So just ask whatever you want."

"Are you going with Mr. Hottie, the one you ran into on the beach?"

"First off I wish you could glare at you directly. Secondly, how do you know that he's a hottie, he could be some skinny nerd. And thirdly, why does it matter?"

"I know what look you're giving me, or well the ceiling of your room. And I know he's a hottie with a body because a skinny nerd wouldn't be able to knock you down. So it had to be some big guy, probably a football player. Maybe a quarterback? Lastly, it matters because you can't just deny _every_ guy that is after you. So are you going with Mr. Hottie with a body?"

I groaned annoyed.

"Should I take that as a yes since you haven't answered me?"

"He's not a football player. They don't have sports teams here, the school is too small." Suddenly a squeal pierced my eardrum which I checked to make sure it wasn't bleeding.

"YOU ARE GOING WITH THE HOTTIE FROM THE BEACH!!!!!"

"I never said that!" I p yelled for her to hear, by now I was fully awake. The last thing I needed was to have Gabi think I was dating someone when I guess people like Nikki might think we are.

"But you haven't denied it in the least. And you corrected me without saying I was wrong. Put those together and you got a Mr. Hottie taking to the beach on a date," she said excitedly in a sing-song voice.

"No, it's not a date," I said instantly and then instantly regretted it.

"OH MY GOD! You are going with him!"

"We're just friends! _Friends!_ Nothing more," I said frantically hoping to stop her soon.

"Yeah right now you're just friends. But once he gets a good look at you in your swimsuit he won't be able to resist you."

I figured I should just tell her that he's pretty much has seen my body to get all the squealing out with now.

"Gabi, he…kind of has…seen my body…"

"What do you mean? Because I know for a fact that nothing happened."

"When I was running I was only wearing my sports bra and basketball shorts and well my sweatbands but that's normal."

"And he hasn't asked you out yet?"

"No, why would he?"

"Because you have an amazing body from working out and running, and you're beautiful, but you already knew all of this. But he's seen you and he hasn't tried to go after you yet?"

"No, again, I'm never going to have that and I'm fine with that. Somehow I have an invisible sign that says broken goods, and besides we're just friends. Besides I'm not that beautiful."

"Brayden tell the crazy girl I'm talking to she's beautiful."

"You're beautiful, Alison. If I wasn't dating Gabi and you still lived here I definitely would ask you out. Ow!" Brayden said into the phone as I heard him get hit.

"Thanks Brayden," I laughed. "Why is Brayden there?" I asked once I heard the phone being handed back to Gabi.

"I asked him to come down here earlier and he's just doing homework. So he's keeping me company."

"Okay, since you have him, I'm going to go."

"No! You need to tell me about Mr. Hottie."

"How do you know he's a hottie? He could be some fat guy that knocked me down."

"I just have a feeling, because you have been trying to divert the conversation away from him ever since I mentioned him."

"Fine, but I have to go get ready."

"Are you lying to me?"

"No, I really do. I'll talk to you later."

"Fine, but I know you're lying. But I'll let you go this time to get ready for your date with Mr. Hottie. And I want to see a picture of him."

"It's not a da-you know what never mind. Whatever I say, you'll still think it's a date. So I'll just talk to you later."

"Because it is a date and you know I'm right. So have fun on your _date_. Bye."

Before I could protest she hung up. I just sat there on my bed shaking my head at my phone as if Gabi could see it. She's my best friend and I love her as a sister but she can annoy the crap out of me. It mostly annoyed me that she actually thought that it was a date. It's just two friends going to a school function, that's all.

_But do two people who are just friends an almost-amazing-kiss like you did?_

_Yeah, a lot of friends have kissed before._

_No, really kiss. That kiss was going to be anything but innocent._

_Shut up. Right now I have to get ready. So if you would please hold off the arguing until I get home I would really appreciate that._

_Fine, but you'll see it my way eventually._

_Great, now I'm making deals with myself. Maybe I should go to the hospital and see their best psychiatrist. _

I shook my head trying to clear it and got up and went downstairs to get some breakfast. I decided to make some bacon and egg sandwich. I was taking the bread out of the toaster as the bacon cooled off and when I turned back surprise, surprise, I saw the last piece of bacon entering Josh's mouth.

"Hey!" I yelled at him. He just looked back at me innocently, and totally confused. "That was my bacon."

"How was I supposed to know?"

"Let's see. _I'm_ the only one in the kitchen. _I'm _her with the stove in front of me. _I_ have a plate in front of me. _I_ cooked that and was about to put in on my sandwich. I'm pretty sure it's safe to say there is no way that I made two pieces of bacon for the whole family."

"I was hungry," he responded. That has to the stupidest excuse I've ever heard him say. "And there was food and no one claimed it so I ate it." Correction that was probably the stupidest excuse ever.

"Did you not notice me standing here?"

"Well yeah, but I just figured you already ate some and was having toast," he shrugged as he popped the last piece of bacon in his mouth.

"Well I guess I'm having toast with my eggs now, thank you very much," I said completely annoyed. First Gabi and her, 'OMG! You're going on a date,' and now my brother eating my bacon.

"If you really want it back you can just give me a second," he said as he started to find something to gag on and a bucket to barf in.

"EW! Josh, that's disgusting! Keep it!" I can't stand the sight or smell of vomit, which I'm not sure many people can.

"You can't say that I didn't offer," he smiled.

"Thank so much for your generosity, but really, it was just too much."

"Awe, stop it, you're making me blush," he said acting like a little girl twisting back and forth. Even though I was pretty annoyed at him eating my food I couldn't help but laugh at the sight. I was thankful that Josh and I never stayed mad at each other for long. Besides Gabi, he was my best friend. Granted, we did argue just like any siblings, but he was always there for me and definitely saw me at my best and complete worst. "Forgive me?" he asked once I stopped laughing.

"Always," I sighed.

"So what are you doing today?"

"Going to a party at First Beach that the school is holding. I have a question. Why the heck are you so hungry all the time?"

"I don't know. Whenever I see food, it's like something goes off in my head and I'm instantly hungry. Maybe I'm going to get a growth spurt soon."

"Yeah, because you're so small right now," I said sarcastically.

"I know I am but you don't have to pick on me." I just rolled my eyes as I ate.

"Well maybe you should start working out. I mean you're muscles are barely visible," I said as I gestured to his torso.

"You think?" he asked as he flexed his bicep, which if I wasn't related to him or was some girl from back home I probably would've swooned, but I just nodded in agreement playing along.

"It's a miracle how you get so many dates."

"It's because of my shining personality," he smiled widely while posing. I couldn't help but laugh at him.

"This is fun, but I am actually going to go work out. I think my new work out is helping me get stronger faster," he smiled triumphantly.

"Well maybe I'll join you once you figure that out."

"Sure, I'll see you later."

"Later."

After hearing the workout room door close the silence was cut short by Josh's music pumping through the air. I sat there taking my time eating since I got up a bit earlier than I planned. When I was done I went upstairs and got dressed. I put on my black bikini that the strings and edges were light blue, hoping that I wasn't going to attract any male attention. This is when I wished I had a swimsuit that covered me completely. I did think about just wearing some shorts and a tank but I knew I would possibly go swimming. So after my swimsuit was on I put on a pair of blue athletic shorts and a thick white tank top so that my bikini top wasn't as obvious.

When I was done I saw that Seth was going to come pick me up soon. So I went to the bathroom to brush my teeth and pull my hair back. As I was in the middle of brushing my teeth I heard someone knocking on the door. Thankfully Josh was done working out so Seth didn't have to wait outside until I was done.

As I was getting done I heard Josh talking to Seth and I tried to hear what they were talking about and I could only make out a couple words. I could tell by Josh's tone that he was doing the whole big brother speech. I just hoped he doesn't scare him off. And yes, Josh has actually done that before.

With remembering that I made my way downstairs quickly to clear it up, once again, that Seth is just a friend.

_God is it really that hard of a concept to understand._

As I made my way downstairs I couldn't see Seth behind Josh's form. "Josh, be nice. Seth and I are just friends," I said stopping him mid-sentence. When I locked eyes with him he just smiled also remembering when he scared a guy off. I just shook my head at him to make him go away and he just shrugged. "So I'll be back later."

"Bye. And Seth remember what I said," he reminded him as he used his index and middle finger to point to his eyes and then pointed them at Seth to tell him he's watching him. I just rolled my eyes as he left.

"Are you ready to go?" I heard Seth ask from behind me. I turned to tell him I was but when I did all I could do was stare.

He was standing there looking like a male supermodel. He had on red board shorts with a black design on them. In his hands he had a towel and something else. As I looked up to meet his eyes I noticed that all he had on was a thin black zip up hoodie with no shirt on. And since the hoodie was unzipped it showed off his perfect chest and abs. When I looked at him I remembered what it felt like to be pressed up against him. How perfect it fit in his arms and against his amazing body. Just looking at him made my heart start to race and feel like it was trying to jump out of my chest.

_Stop! Friends. We're JUST friends. That's AL, m_y mind started to chant.

"Is there something wrong with my outfit?" he asked confused.

"N-No. It's fine." _More like amazingly great._

"So are you ready?" he asked again.

"Y-Yeah," I stuttered again smiling up at him, trying to get my heart to calm down.

"Let's go then," he smiled back. Right as he did my heart went into overdrive.

"Okay," I responded as I walked out the door. My heart kept up its insane speed even with me trying to control it and calm myself down.

_Why the heck does my body respond to him like this? _

**(SPOV)**

When I saw Alison came into view as she talked to Josh I couldn't help but stare at her. She had on short athletic shorts on. Unlike the ones she wore the first day I saw here, these were tighter and shorter and showed off her perfect legs. Honestly, she really did have the perfect body. And her butt looked amazing in them.

_Gentleman, be a gentleman and stop staring at her butt. Her brother is right there._ I internally reminded myself. I hated when I went into guy mode, but I can't always resist, I mean I am a guy.

But anyways she also had on a formfitting white tank top and from behind you could see her light blue swimsuit tie behind her neck. Her hair was pulled back in a ponytail. She looked absolutely amazing in such a simple outfit. Even though I've only seen the back of her I know she would look absolutely stunning from the front.

When I looked back up at Josh, who I must say was pretty big. He looked straight at me and said, "Bye. And Seth, remember what I said." Before he left he gave me the 'I'm watching you' gesture. I just nodded my head in understanding.

"Are you ready to go?" I asked her back still to me. She turned around to face me and looked like she was about to answer me but then all she did was stare. I looked down at my outfit confused wondering if I looked stupid. I knew I didn't wear a shirt because I didn't need one right now, but I did have one in my hand along with my towel. But for a couple moments she stared at me as I was trying to figure out what was wrong. So I finally decided to ask.

"Is there something wrong with my outfit?"

"N-No. It's fine."

"So are you ready?"

"Y-Yeah," she stuttered out smiling up at me. I think I actually felt my heart speed up a bit.

"Let's go then," I smiled back, trying not to stare back at her, although I could probably just do that all day. Somehow I think she actually got more beautiful.

"Okay," she responded walking out towards me closing the door behind her.

"Do you have a towel?" I asked. If she didn't I would gladly let her use mine.

"Crap, be right back," she said as she ran back into the house. She came back quickly with a towel thrown over her shoulder. "I think I'm ready this time."

"Shall we?" I asked motioning to the steps.

"We shall," she laughed.

We started the walk down to the beach in comfortable silence. Every once in a while I would glace over to her just to look at her. A couple times she would catch me looking and I would just smile sheepishly at me getting caught. The best part of all of that was that she even blushed, which I loved when she did that, mostly because I could tell she barely blushed. When she did she would turn her head to look the opposite way.

"So, um, what exactly is there to do at this beach party?" she asked breaking the silence.

"Um, just normal beach stuff. Surfing, if the water is warm enough, laying out, Frisbee, volleyball, football, building sand castles, walking on the beach and my friends and I cliff dive most of the time."

"That's cool. So would you be able to teach me how to cliff dive?" she asked as she glanced over at me.

"Sure, I mean if you really want to."

"I do. Well, honestly, I always have since the first time I met you," she admitted as she looked back to the ground.

"Well I did promise to make it up to you. So I will be happy to teach you," I smiled at her.

"Thanks," she smiled back at me. "You're a really great friend," she added. My heart sunk a bit at the word friend. Just a friend. I wanted to be so much more, but I didn't want to push her. I did my best to keep my smile intact so that she wouldn't see my little bit of pain.

"No problem. What are friends for," I responded with as much happiness in my voice as I could. "How did helping Nikki out go?"

"It was…" she paused trying to find the right word, "interesting."

"Really how so?"

"Nothing, it's just that you would think that we would see some animals in the forest."

"What you didn't see anything?" I was trying to see if she would tell me or show me a hint that she actually did see something in the picture she deleted.

"Nothing really," she shrugged. "I mean some trees, shrubs, twigs, leaves and all that. But nothing really."

"Oh," I replied not sure what to say next.

"Why, is there something in the forest around here that's worth seeing?" How the tables turned. Now she was trying to figure something out from me. But without knowing what she saw, I didn't know what she was looking for.

"No, just another boring forest just like any other one."

"But not all forests are the same. They don't all have the same type of plants or animals or creatures even. Some are completely unique with what they have."

"Unfortunately I would have to say that we just have the same generic kinds of plants and animals and creatures around here."

"I see," she said. I could tell by the tone of her voice that she was thinking about something. As we got closer I hoped that she wouldn't talk to anyone about anything, especially Sophie, because I know she'll find the biggest book ever and hit me in the head this time with it. Or probably worse, she'll make it impossible for Alison and I to have kids one day.

"Seth! Alison!" Collin called for us when we made it to the beach. We waved back as we made our way over to them.

"Hey guys," Alison said as the girls started to greet each other with hugs. I just nodded to the guys.

"Seth, did you return my book back to Bella?" Sophie asked.

"Yeah. She was surprised that you were done so quickly."

"I like to get things done with quickly. I hate for them to be put off, mostly if they're going to have to get done eventually," she said as she looked directly at me. I just stared back a bit annoyed.

"Who's Bella?" Alison asked turning everyone's attention to her.

"She's just a good friend of ours. She's married to Edward Cullen, Dr. Cullen's son. He works at Forks Hospital."

"Oh, I still have no idea who any of them are but again I've never been to the hospital."

"You'll meet them eventually," Sophie had to add.

"Okay, so Seth, we were just heading up to go cliff diving. You in?" Cameron asked.

"Sure. You coming Alison?"

"Why doesn't Alison stay with us and talk while you guys get your little thrill," Kaiya suggested.

"But Seth was going to teach me how," Alison protested.

"Believe me you don't want them to teach you," Sarah said. "They get a bit impatient because they like to jump from the top. And they don't like to jump from anything lower."

"That's not true. You were just being slow with the jumping part," Brady defended himself.

"Besides I promised Alison."

"No, it's fine. You guys go have fun. You can teach me some other time," she suggested.

"Are you sure? I won't mind."

"Really, it's fine." She gave me a reassuring smile.

"Okay, but just a warning. These three can _never_ shut up. So good luck trying to get a word in," I teased as I took off my hoodie and sat it by everyone else's stuff.

"Yeah, I'll remember that," she said as she looked down at the ground setting her stuff down as well.

"C'mon, Seth. Unless you want to stay here and gossip with the girls," Brady said.

"I'm coming," I said as I ran after them. When I looked back one I saw Alison watching me leave. I just smiled happy knowing that she was watching me if only for a moment.

When I got up the cliff the guys were standing there looking at me. I just approached them a bit confused why they were all looking at me.

"So, we heard that Sophie gave you a beat down," Collin said as a smirk made its way on his face.

"Shut up," I replied.

"It's not every day that one of use gets abused by a human. Mostly a female. Remember what Bella did to her hand when she hit Jake," Brady said.

"Yeah, but Sophie used books, big, thick books. You know the things that have words in them that you read," I teased Brady. He never liked reading and barely ever read.

"I know what a book is," he growled at me. "And I know how to read."

"Any ways, why haven't you told her about anything?" Collin asked.

"Because some weird outside cosmic force doesn't want me to. It's like trying to sneak up on Alice or getting her a present, if we were a human or vamp. It's been impossible to do. And trust me I've been trying to. So now that's cleared up, the next one to mention anything about Sophie hitting me or telling me I need to tell Alison will get thrown off the cliff," I warned.

"Sophie can kick your butt with just a book. That's pretty sad Seth," Cameron said and then ran to jump off the cliff.

"Poor Alison must be confused to why you love to be around her. Why don't u skip out on the fun and go tell her," Collin said and followed Cameron off the cliff. When he was out of view I looked at Brady waiting for his comment.

"It's okay. I'm not going to tease you," he said as he put his hand on my shoulder in a reassuring way. "But, if you ever need advise on women just let me know," he smiled then ran off the cliff as well.

I just walked to the edge as I saw them in the water laughing.

"So what happened to the whole being thrown off the cliff?" Cameron called up to me.

"It's called you guys ran away from me like little girls. And now, I'm coming after you." Then I took a couple steps back and jumped off the cliff loving the rush you get.

**(APOV)**

When Seth took his hoodie off I think I almost swooned. It took all that I had not to stare at him so I focused on setting up a small spot by the girls. As I looked at him quickly out of the corner of my eye I felt my heart start to race once again. All I wanted to do was to be in his arms with him holding me close to him.

_FRIENDS! JUST FRIENDS! _I started to chant to myself again. But friends can admire their friend's bodies right? _Yes, but that would just lead to other things._ _So for you it's a no._ This is the time that I wish I didn't make my heart shut up for the day.

"Since the guys are having fun, why don't we go for a little swim?" Sarah suggested.

"Sure," Sophie said

"Fine with me," Kaiya agreed.

"Isn't it a bit cold? I mean the sun is out and it's warm here on the beach but won't the water be a bit cold?"

"Not really. Just come and try it out," Sophie suggested.

"Sure," I shrugged.

So I took my shorts and shirt off and followed them into the water. I'll have to admit that it wasn't as cold as I thought it would be. Don't get me wrong it was cold, but with the warm sun, it was bearable. We swam around talking and enjoying the cool water.

"Alison, why didn't you take off your sweat bands? I know you wear them to school all the time, but I'm just surprised that you wore them to the beach," Sophie said.

I just looked down at my wrists and saw them on.

"Old habit. I'm just used to wearing them everywhere. It started when I played basketball. I used to forget putting them in my bag so I started to wear them to school and it just became a habit to wear them all the time when I go out," I shrugged. It was true, well mostly true, but I wasn't going to admit that part.

"Oh, I was just wondering. I didn't know if it was some sort of fashion trend or whatever."

"No, just me trying not to forget something, that became a habit to wear like rings or necklaces. I have something I was wondering."

"What is it?" Kaiya asked.

"I was wondering if anyone owns horses around here, or something about that size."

They all stopped swimming around and looked at me like they had to think about their answer. Each of them glanced at each other as if looking for the answer.

"No," Sophie said cautiously. "Why would you want to know?"

"I was just wondering, because I used to ride horses back home and I kind of miss doing that," I lied. Hopefully they don't suspect anything. I did take riding lessons back home, but I hated them. "Why were you all so hesitant to answer me?"

"It's just no one has asked that before," Sarah answered. Something told me that wasn't the truth with how hesitant they were, but I didn't think that pushing it would help me figure out what I saw.

"How about we get out of the water? I'm starting to get all pruny and I think the guys are coming back," Sophie said.

"Sure, besides we all know the first thing they're going to ask is if we have food," Kaiya laughed. The rest of them joined her small laughter.

"Why are they hungry a lot?"

"Haven't you noticed how they eat at lunch? I swear they're a bottomless pit. We should make them enter that famous hot dog eating contest," Sarah joked.

"They would probably win easily, but it would be disgusting to see them shove all those hot dogs down their throats," Sophie said.

"True so maybe not."

When as we got out of the water the guys started to make their way towards us.

"There's my beautiful girlfriend," Brady said as he walked up to Kaiya and gave her a sweet kiss.

"Hey sexy," Collin said as Sarah ran to him and jumped on him wrapping herself around him. When she did that I started to think that they would just start making out right then and there, but they gave each other Eskimo kisses while laughing. Then he let her down gently as the held hands.

"Hey sis, so do you have food?" Cameron asked with a hopeful expression.

"Cam, I'm your sister, not your chef, maid or mom. But I think they have food set up over at the tables," Sophie replied and I let out a small laugh.

"Sweet," Cameron said before he took off for the food.

This whole time I noticed that Seth kept his eyes on me with a small smile on his face. But the way he looked at me didn't make me want to run and find a nun outfit or make me feel like he was picturing me naked. The way he was looking at me was as if I was the only on the beach that he could see. It was if he was appreciating the beauty of my body rather than ogling my body.

As he got closer I looked into his eyes and I was taken aback by what I saw. In his eyes I saw nothing but care, adoration and…love. I'm not trying to brag in the least bit, but I've seen guys look at me and check me out. And I've seen that lust and desire in their eyes, but with Seth it was different.

It made me start to think maybe his is different than any other guy that I've met. Maybe I can try to let him in. Maybe…

"Hey," he said once he got close to me. By this time I didn't know where anyone else was or if they were watching us. God, just by being close to him and just watching him walk up to me my heart was definitely in overdrive. It almost hurt it was beating so hard and fast.

"Hi," I replied lamely "Um...how was cliff diving?" I asked praying that he didn't notice my breath becoming a bit shallow due to my heart.

"Great, but next time you're diving with us," he smiled even wider.

If I didn't know any better I would think that he knows exactly how my stupid body reacted to him. But when he smiles like he did I can't help but smile back.

"Sure, but as long as you teach me so I don't hurt myself."

"I promise. I'll never let anything happen to you." The tone in his voice made it sound like he meant it. Not just with cliff diving but for as long as I know him. And for some weird reason, I believed him. I believed that he won't ever let anything happen to me.

"Hey guys," someone said bringing us out of our little bubble. I looked and saw it was Nikki.

"Hey Nikki," I greeted her.

"Can I have a picture? I need them for the yearbook."

"Sure, if that's okay with you?" Seth asked.

"Yeah that's fine with me."

"Okay just turn this way and smile," Nikki told us. So we both turned towards her and smiled. "Can you guys get a bit closer?" So we moved to where our arms were touching and that small jolt of electricity started to run wherever our skin touched, just like the first time. Nikki was about to take the picture but then she put the camera down and tilted her head to the side thinking about something.

"What is it?" I asked confused.

"It's just…you guys look…awkward," she answered her head still tilted to the side.

"Umm…sorry?" Seth said confused though it came out more like a question. Thankfully I wasn't the only one confused.

"Is it okay if I kind of pose you guys? I don't know why but it just looks awkward right now. And if you're not comfortable in the position I put you in then we can try something else," she suggested.

_Maybe it's awkward because my heart is thumping against my chest and whenever I touch him I feel like electricity is running through me. While all of this is happening it actually feels right. Maybe that's why it's a bit awkward._

"Sure," I agreed.

"Fine by me," Seth said.

"Okay," Nikki said as she put the camera down on a towel. She walked over to us more like behind us. And that got me confused. What did the back of us have to do with how we look awkward?

Then felt Seth's arm making the little jolts stop pumping through my arm. Suddenly I felt his arm around my waist and his hand on my hip. If my body wasn't already hyperaware to his touch now it was. Then she grabbed my arm and placed it around his waist making me feel nothing but his touch. If that wasn't enough she pulled us in together so there was no space between us. Now I was tucked securely into his side.

When she was done and walked back to her camera to examine her work I looked up at Seth and saw that he was looking at me. Just looking up at him and feeling completely at ease and comfortable in his embrace made me feel like we fit perfectly together, like two pieces of a puzzle.

_But as FRIENDS right?_ my mind asked.

_Yeah, friends. Perfect friends, we're the perfect friends._

"Is my hand okay on your hip? Because if it's not I can move it," he asked a bit worried. I was actually surprised that he didn't try to go any lower or behind. He really was different.

"Its fine where it is," I smiled up at him, mostly in thanks. He smiled back at me and that's when I noticed multiple clicks in the background. I turned and noticed Nikki already taking pictures. "Hey, what happened to 'cheese'?"

"It was a Kodak moment," she shrugged. "Besides I was also making sure that the lighting would work. So this time look this way and smile at me," she said as she put the camera back up to her face. Before she took the picture she yelled at Seth. I looked at him to see what he was doing and then she proceeded to yell at me. When she did he let out a small laugh that he joined in with both of us being yelled at.

After laughing for a bit I finally noticed that Nikki left. Once I did I wondered how long we stayed linked together after she left. Even after we noticed she was gone neither of us made an attempt to detach ourselves from the other. In reality it felt right. It felt like I belonged in his arms and a part of me wanted to stay in his embrace forever, even if it was just his arm around my waist.

When I looked up at him I noticed that he was again looking down at me with the same look as always in his eyes. He shifted himself so that we were chest to chest instead of beside each other. We both kept one arm wrapped around the other. As I kept looking into his eyes it seemed as if there was so much about him that I still didn't know. I know I only knew him for about a week, but it seemed like there was something there that I couldn't recognize. Right as I was about to ask I was immediately cut off.

"Hey guys we brought you some food," Cameron said with two plates full of food.

I reluctantly unwrapped my arm from Seth and moved out of his embrace, not wanting to give the others the wrong idea. But when I looked back at them, it didn't seem like any of them noticed or cared. I found it a bit weird, because when two people held each other like we did and weren't dating or even together people would say some kind of comment. But none of my friends did. They just walked up to us and handed us each a plate of food as we went to our spot and sat down.

"What's that?" Sarah asked pointing to my stomach. I looked down and saw what she was looking at.

"That's just part of my tattoo showing, nothing major," I shrugged.

"I thought you're only seventeen."

"I am. Let's just say my parents were out of town, my brother took me with him when he went to get one and somehow I ended up getting one."

"Do you regret it?" Kaiya asked.

"No, I like it. I just have a boring story about it."

"What is it?" Cameron asked.

"It says, 'What doesn't kill me only makes me stronger '." **(A/N: If you want to see what it looks like go to my profile and follow the very simple instructions.)**

"That's cool. Was there any reason for getting that?" Sophie asked.

"It's more just a reminder that's all." I could tell that no one else was going to ask me anything else about it.

"What kind of tattoo did your brother get?" Brady asked.

"He got a tribal type of wolf that on his shoulder. He was pretty serious about getting the tattoo. He's always wanted one of an animal and so he actually did research to find out what kind of animal he wanted. And he chose the wolf, and I forget what it stands for though." **(A/N: picture of his tattoo is on my profile)**

"That's cool. My parents won't let me get one," Sarah commented.

"Well, mine weren't too happy that I got one. But it was mostly because I was underage and wasn't supposed to be allowed to get one without their consent. They eventually got over it, but not without grounding me for getting it and Josh for letting me," I laughed.

"That's cool that your parents let you keep it though," Seth said. I turned to look at him and saw that he was slightly leaning towards me, putting his weight on his hand that was planted a bit behind me. When I realized this my stupid heart went back on a marathon run.

"Yeah, I, uh, was afraid that they would make me get rid of it," I said trying to focus on not stuttering. "I'm going to go get something to drink, I'll be right back," I said getting up.

I had to go somewhere away from Seth. It's not that I hated being by him, but I couldn't try to control my heartbeat and breathing with everyone right there. So I made my way to where the drinks were trying to gain some kind of control over my body.

When I got to the drink table I picked up a bottle of water and started to drink it slowly.

"So…not to be rude or whatever, but are you sure that you and Seth are just friends?" I heard Nikki ask. I turned to my right and saw her leaning against the table waiting for my answer.

Was I sure we were friends? Heck no I wasn't. I was this morning, right. Either way that stupid picture that Nikki _had_ to take and _had_ to put us in that pose had me rethinking. But we were just friends; he never showed any interest in me like that. And I wasn't looking for that kind of relationship.

"Yeah, we're just friends," I said to myself just as much as I did to her.

"Mhmm, then can you tell me something? Is this how friends look at each other?" She turned the camera so the screen was facing me. When I saw the picture I understood right away what she was talking about. It was right after Nikki posed us. We were both looking at each other with each other's arm wrapped around the other. But that wasn't the part that stood out the most.

The part that stood out was the look on both our faces. It was as if we were mirroring the other's emotion. We were both looking at each other intently like we could only see the other person. Both of us had smiles on our face that would tell anyone that we knew each other. And I wouldn't think anything more about this picture if it wasn't for the emotion on our faces.

The emotion on our faces showed the same thing. Care. Comfortable. Happy. Trust. And lastly…love. The longer I stood there looking at the picture the more the love became more prominent. But that couldn't be, we were just friends. Maybe what I saw was just a friendly love. But unfortunately it wasn't.

_NO! NO! NO! Anything but love. Anything. I won't and can't love. And he can't love me, he just…can't._ I heard in my head. And it was true, this can't be possible.

"So?" Nikki asked brining me out of my thoughts.

"Ummm…I…uh…"

"If you guys are having some kind of secret relationship I won't tell. But I was just curious. I'm sorry if I'm being nosey."

"No, it's fine. It's just. I'm not looking for a relationship or anything like that. So we're just friends. That's all we can be," I whispered the last part.

"Okay, I totally understand. But just so you know, I think you guys look perfect together." I just nodded my head in response not really sure what to say. "Well, I have to go get some other pictures, so I'll see you later."

"Later," I said as she walked away. As I stood there facing the drinks I kept thinking about that picture and how it made us look.

While I was thinking I looked over my shoulder back to my friends and saw them laughing and having a good time. As I was looking at them Seth turned his head and locked eyes with me. He had the smile that lit up his whole face on and when he saw me looking at him he gave me a small nod and I just smiled in response and turned back around. I stood there a bit longer thinking about that picture and how I felt about Seth and all that crap.

After a bit I felt someone wrap their arms around me. By the way they felt I could tell they were a guy's and that instantly made me feel uncomfortable. When I realized it was a guys and I felt him breathing on my neck my body instinctively tensed up and my mind was trying to suppress thing I never wanted to think of again.

"You look amazing today," he said in I think what was supposed to be a seductive voice. But somehow I didn't hear their voice I heard the voice of someone different. And remembering that my body tensed up even more.

_It's not him, it's not him. Just turn around and get him off of you,_ I kept telling myself. Finally I got my body to relax a bit and I turned around to see who it was. There in front of me stood no other than Stephen Michaels.

"Hey, baby. How about we go take a walk and get to know each other better?"

"Stephen, I've told you a million times please leave me alone. Please, just stop and let me go."

"Awe, don't be like that. I'm really a nice guy. Just come on a walk with me and I'll show you. Just give me a chance."

"Stephen, I'll say this, nicely one last time, please go away," I told him. I looked over his shoulder to see Seth looking right at us and he didn't look too happy. I'm not sure how it looked but however it did, Seth did not like it.

"Fine, but how about one little innocent kiss?" he asked blocking my view of Seth.

"No, Stephen. Leave me alone," I told him as sternly as I could while trying to break out of his embrace. As I tried to get out of his embrace he pushed me against the table a bit placing himself between my legs so I couldn't knee him which would've been the best way to escape.

"Feisty, I like that," he smiled at me.

"Stephen, let me go," I said as I tried to push him away.

"C'mon, just one little innocent kiss."

"I think you should let her go," a voice said from behind Stephen. When I looked I was able to see Seth towering over Stephen with his arms crossed over his chest. "She obviously doesn't want to be with you, so why don't you just let her go?"

"What is she with you Clearwater?" Stephen asked. Seth just looked at me to see how he should answer. I have no idea what I looked like or what he saw because all I wanted was to get away from Stephen.

"As a matter of fact she is. So get your hands off of her before I make you," he said in a low threatening voice I didn't even know he was capable of. The way he was looking at Stephen sent a chill down my spine. He looked as if he really would rip his hands off of me. Stephen must have seen this as well because he instantly let me go and back away a bit.

Before I even thought about it I threw my body towards Seth. Right as I did he opened his arms welcoming me. I wrapped my arms around him as he did the same to me. As I did, I felt the familiar electrical current run through me wherever our skin touched. Unlike the way I felt when Stephen held me, it felt comfortable and perfect.

"You can go now," Seth said to Stephen. I looked over my shoulder to see him retreating rather quickly to a group of people. When he was gone far enough away Seth looked down at me. "Are you okay?" he asked concern evident in his voice as he started rubbing soothing circles into my back.

"Yeah, thank you so much," I replied. At this point I was wondering why I hadn't let go of him yet, and yet at the same time I never wanted to.

"No problem. When I saw you over here it looked like you were a bit uncomfortable. So I came over to make sure you were okay. I just hope I didn't answer wrong when I said you were with me."

"No, that's fine. At that point I would welcome anything to get away from him."

"If he ever bothers you again tell me okay? Because I really don't want him around you, bothering you I mean."

"Okay. But why, is he some kind of crazy person?"

"No, just a creeper. C'mon, let's get back to the others before the guys eat my food," he joked. Although a part of me was thinking that they would probably do that.

So reluctantly I unwrapped myself from his grasp missing his excessively warm body against mine. We both headed back towards our friends.

"I'm sorry," I mumbled not even sure if he heard me.

"For what?"

"For tackling you when Stephen let me go. I'm sorry if you felt uncomfortable, I was just happy someone came over and helped me." _Yeah that and I love the feeling of his arms around me._

_Wait did I just think that? Yes, I think I did. But as a friend. It was a friendly embrace right. Just like the way we looked at each other in Nikki's picture was just of two friends looking at each other, _I thought trying to convince myself.

"No, it's fine. I understand, don't worry about it."

"You sure, because I pretty much threw myself at you"

"Yeah, it's fine," he replied as he smiled down at me. He rested his hand on the small of my back as I started to lean into him a bit.

_Just friends. Just friends. Friends walk like this all the time together. Just friends, _I kept chanting to myself.

* * *

**So what did you all think? Like it? Hate it? Hopefully I have the Beach part duex up soon. I wish I could've done the whole beach in one scene but as I said, I just kept adding things. So becuase I know all of you want to get to the part where she finds out and all that jazz, but becuase of my additions you're gonna have to be patient, please.**

**If you're old enough go see "Adventureland" with KStew in it. I thought it was a really good movie and that she did really good in it. I liked her a lot better in it than in "Twilight" and it showed that she'll be able to cry in "New Moon" and show emotion. So if you're old enough go see it.**

**Thank you all for taking the time to read this and please review and don't forget to go vote for the ending. Remember your vote does count. **

**~fighter419**


	14. The Beach Part 2

**So here's the next chapter and I really hope you all enjoy this. I am very happy with how much I accomplished this week. I wrote two papers, which they were very annoying and invovled a butt load of research, and was still able to get two chapters up. YAY me! *Small happy dance* :D. Sorry, it's just that I fell like I actualyl got stuff accomplished. **

**Anyways, as I said Ihope you all like it. It's a bit shorter than the recent chapters have been, but just as good, well I think at least. **

**Thank you as always for all of those who reviewed and added me to different alerts and favorites.**

**Disclaimer: I have the Twilight squel, the 3-disk special edition movie, both the CD's, the director's notebook and also the Movie Companion book. But I DO NOT own Twilight.**

* * *

**(SPOV)**

When I saw Stephen Michaels pin Alison against the table I felt my blood boil. If I didn't have any control over my anger I probably would've phased right then and ripped him apart, which would end with a scolding from the Elders, Jacob, and my mother.

So instead of that I just stalked over to where they were trying not to punch him. As I got closer I could see that Alison didn't have a good position to get him off of her herself. That got me even more annoyed and the way his hands were holding her against the table I should be able to decapitate them.

But instead of causing a huge scene and getting in trouble for a fight I just decided to intimidate him and get him away from Alison and make sure he stays away from her. Thankfully it didn't take much for him to get the hint. Once he let go of her she launched herself into my chest and I had no problem welcoming her.

I loved the feeling of her in my arms. Unlike earlier, she was fully and voluntarily in my arms. All I wanted to do is stop time somehow so I could hold her there forever. After making Stephen leave completely I was able to enjoy having Alison in my arms. While I did I made sure I inhaled as much of her amazing scent as I could.

After holding her for, I don't know how long, I made her promise to tell me if Stephen Michaels ever bothers her again. Call me jealous, but I hate to think of anyone touching her like that again, especially him with what he just did to her. When she seemed more like herself I suggested that we go back to the others a bit afraid that the guys were now eating my food.

The moment I let go of her I wanted her back in my arms that second or at least have us touching in some kind of way. But with us just being friends I didn't know what she would be comfortable with. So for now I would just keep my hands to myself.

"I'm sorry," I heard her mumble.

"For what?" I was completely confused. What would she have to be sorry for?

"For tackling you when Stephen let me go. I'm sorry if you felt uncomfortable, I was just happy someone came over and helped me." She actually thought I didn't love having her in my arms.

"No, it's fine. I understand, don't worry about it," I tried to reassure her.

"You sure, because I pretty much threw myself at you."

"Yeah, it's fine," I replied as I smiled down at her. As she looked back up at me returning my smile I couldn't control my hand as it went to the small of her back. I loved how when I touched her it felt like electricity running between our skin, but I wasn't sure how she felt about me touching her. But before I could remove my hand or say anything I felt her lean towards me.

We walked back to the group like that in comfortable silence. Every once in a while I would look down at her to make sure she was okay with this but she never looked like she wanted me to let go. If she did it would be easy for her to move away from me. But she never did which made me think that she was starting to feel the same way as me.

When we got back to the group they were all talking about random topics. As we got closer they started to notice us coming back.

"Here comes the valiant prince with the damsel in distress," Cameron joked.

"Hey I can take care of myself," Alison said defensively. "Even though you guys may be bigger than me I'm sure I can take you down."

"I would love to see that," Brady snorted. I shot him a look, not wanting Alison to break her hand or some other body part if she tried to fight us, even if it wasn't serious.

"Fine, how about this? Here comes the valiant prince with the very capable, strong and 'I can kick the crap out of you' damsel," Cameron corrected himself.

"Better," she laughed as we joined in. Alison and I took our seats as before but I let he have her personal space not wanting to seem like I was trying to smother her. And definitely trying not to be like Stephen.

We started to fall into easy conversation about random topics, most of which involved embarrassing someone in the group with old stories of our childhood. After a bit it the sun started to go down causing the air to get cooler and reminding us where we lived. As it got cooler the girls put their clothes back on as us guys just threw a thin t-shirt on so we wouldn't get weird looks from going shirtless as the day got cooler.

As the rest of the girls wrapped themselves in hoodies and sweat pant I noticed that Alison only worn shorts and a tank top thinking that the warm air would remain during the night. At first she seemed like she was okay with just that on but when a small cool breeze blew by it told me different as she let out a shiver.

"Here," I said as I offered her my hoodie.

"No, I'm fine. I just have to adjust to the cool air," she told me as she rubbed her hands over her arms trying to create some heat.

"You're not fooling anyone. Take it it'll be a lot better than sitting out here in just shorts and a tank top."

"I'm fine really," she protested. To try to prove her point she stopped rubbing her arms and put her hands in her lap. But I was able to see her shivering slightly.

"You're either going to take the hoodie willingly or I'm going to make you put it on. You have to be freezing."

"Well you don't have much on either and you seem just fine," she argued.

"That's because I'm used to this cold weather. And if you haven't noticed I'm a pretty warm person. So just take the hoodie." She just stared at me like a defiant child. I couldn't help but laugh at her face. When just kept staring at me proving that she wasn't getting cold. "Take it or I'll hold you down while I put it on you myself," I threatened.

She narrowed her eyes at me as she said, "You wouldn't."

"Are you willing to find out?" I smirked. When she didn't seem moved by that I sighed letting my head fall. I looked up at her, "Please?" I asked softly.

I don't know exactly what about me asking her softly like that made her finally accept my hoodie, but I was thankful that it did. I hated the thought of her freezing the whole night. I just wish I had something to help keep her legs warm. The nice thing is that my hoodie was pretty big on her so it should keep her pretty warm.

As everyone started talking I barely paid any attention just watching Alison laugh and talk to everyone. Thinking about everything that's happened so far maybe I could tell her about everything tonight, I just have to get her away from everyone to be able to do that. When I started to formulate a plan on how to tell her I saw the sun starting to set over the water as it started to cast multiple colors in the sky that reflected off the water. That's when I got an idea.

"Alison, I want to show you something."

"What's that?"

"You have to come to find out. But I promise you won't regret it." And I hoped I wouldn't freak out when I told her mostly if she did, the whole school wouldn't be too far away.

"Can't you just show me from here?"

"Unfortunately not. C'mon before it's too late," I said as I got up offering her my hand.

"Do you guys have any idea what he's talking about?" she asked the others. They all shook their head no.

"Just trust me. You do trust me don't you?" I asked a bit worried. If she didn't then I don't think telling her will go over well.

She simply nodded her head as she reached up for my hand and I helped her up. As we walked away towards the cliffs everyone started at me totally confused because none of them knew what I was talking about. Then to finally stop all their stares I turned around and mouthed 'imprint' to them hoping that they would get the hint. By the look on their faces they knew the real reason I was taking her somewhere.

In truth I did really want to show her something. The main reason I wanted to show it to her because it was a private place where I could tell her about everything and it was a bit hard to get to so no one will come find us easily.

"Are you going to teach me how to cliff dive now?" she asked confused as we got closer to the cliffs.

"Nope. It's something that very few people know about. But just a little warning, it's not the easiest place to get to."

"The curiosity is killing me; please tell me where we're going? Please?" she pleaded as she looked up at me through her lashed. She looked so adorable when she did that and I knew at that moment that whenever she gives me that look I'm _never_ going to be able to deny her.

I sighed and looked her straight in the eye. "There's a small cave carved into the bottom of the cliffs. Since it's been low tide it should be dry enough to sit in. The sunset looks amazing from there as well."

"Okay, so how do we get there?"

"Like this," I said as we got there. With the low tide there were some higher rocks that you were able to step on and use as a pathway. "If you want I can help you so you don't get hurt," I offered. The slippery rocks weren't any trouble for me but I wasn't sure about a human. I was just happy that she wasn't as clumsy as Bella was; if that were true I would make sure Carlisle was ready for her.

"No, you look fine doing it, so it can't be that hard," she said as she started to walk across the rocks. As she did I watched to make sure that she was going to be okay. When she was getting closer to me I walked a bit father towards the small cave in the front of the cliff.

Right after I turned around to take a couple more steps I heard her scream and cursing under her breath. I quickly turned around to see her trying to free her foot from between two large rocks.

_The universe must hate me. Whenever I want to tell her something happens and now she got her foot stuck and likely hurt it in some way which means we have to go back,_ I thought frustrated.

I made my way over to her faster than humanly possible, but thankfully she was too focused on her foot to notice. She was still trying to pull her foot out which I knew wouldn't work. I was about to pull her foot out when I wasn't sure how much it would hurt her. Unlike me if she got hurt she would have to heal slowly, she wouldn't heal within a couple minutes like I would. So then I figured I should just push the rock off of her foot.

So without thinking about trying to look like I wasn't unnaturally strong threw the rock off her foot easily tossing it into the water as it splashed us. I gently lifted her foot to try and see if anything was majorly broken. When I stole a quick glace up at her I saw her looking at me with utter confusion in her eyes.

"How…how did you…that rock was…" she said trying to figure out how or what to ask.

"It's not important right now. We need to get you back. Does it hurt when you move it?" I may be no Carlisle, but I at least know some common medical things.

"No, I think I just twisted it wrong."

"Well let's head back and get some ice on it before it gets too bad," I said as I helped her up. I was about to pick her up when she protested.

"I'm fine. I can walk on it, well more like limp, but I'll be fine."

"No, you won't. Why won't you let me carry you?"

"Because I'm fine, see?" she said as she started to get up and try to walk back to the beach. When she was finally up on her feet I was right behind her incase I had to catch her and prevent her from injuring herself further.

She stood there for a couple moments staring at the rock in front of her as if to ask to cooperate with her. After a couple short moments she gingerly stepped her injured foot forward. She placed it on the rock as if to test it. Once she was satisfied she started to apply more of her weight on it. This whole time I was resisting the urge to toss her over my shoulder, ignoring her protest, and carry her back to the party.

As she slowly shifted her weight forward she started to drag her other foot forward to the next rock. When she did her weak ankle wasn't able to support her full weight and her footing slipped off the rock in front of her making her fall forward. Out of instinct I quickly grabbed her before any more harm could come to her and swiftly picked her up bridal style, holding her with just my arms, before she could complain.

"See, if you would've just let me carry you I wouldn't have had to save you, again," I told her as I swiftly moved from one rock to the other.

"Thanks for being so humble," she replied sarcastically and I couldn't help the laugh that escaped my lips.

"Well you're the one that was going all independent women on me. I was willing to help you the minute you got hurt but you refused remember?"

"Fine," she sighed. "You were right, I was wrong. Are you happy?"

"No."

"Then what would you want me to say?"

"Thank you would be nice to hear."

"Sorry," she mumbled. "But thank you. I really do appreciate it," she smiled up at me.

"No problem, but I'm just happy to help," I smiled back.

"You can put me down now," she told me as I reached the beach. I just ignored her and kept walking not wanting to let go of her. "I'm sure I can walk back to the party."

"You probably can, but your ankle is starting to swell up and I don't think it's a good idea to let you walk on it. So just relax. Besides sand isn't the most stable thing to walk on when you just twisted your ankle."

"No, I'm fine, just put me down," she demanded as she started to struggle against me. I just held her close and tight to me. Even though I could feel my heart wanting to jump out of my chest and into her lap I ignored that. "Fine," she sighed in defeat. She rested her head against my chest as she relaxed.

As she relaxed in my arms I could feel her pulse beat through her skin. It was just as noticeable as my own. When I realized that I had the same effect on her as she did on me I couldn't help but smile.

**(APOV)**

As Seth carried me back to the party, which they were not gathered around a couple bond fires, I just let myself relax. I was surprised about how comfortable I was as he carried me. When I relaxed into him I felt his exceptionally warm body against mine, like the first day I met him and with him holding me I was getting a bit warm from wearing his hoodie. Which I must say, smelled amazing. It had a musky, woodsy smell like he spent every day walking through the woods.

But my absolute favorite part about him holding me close and me resting my head against his chest was his heartbeat. The moment I laid my head on his chest I could hear how fast it was beating. At first I thought it might be because he was getting tired from carrying me, but the look on his face didn't show tiredness or struggling to hold me. Then when I smiled up at him I heard it speed up just like mine did when he smiled back at me.

_Wait, does that means that he likes me? But do I even like him? But wait, I…I can't. Friends. Don't complicate things, we're just friends. _

I began to chant to myself, once again. To help I just closed my eyes and tried to think of other things.

_Let's see. What can I think about? Birds, birds are…well birds. Okay, they're boring let's see…dogs. I wish I had a dog. I almost got one and I was going to name him scruffy. I kind of wish I had an Alaskan and Siberian husky mix. They're amazingly beautiful dogs, the only reason I want them is because my mom said I couldn't have a wolf-eyes-Seth-Seth's eyes in that giant wolf._

_So much for trying to thing about other things,_ I scolded myself. Why couldn't I just get this all out of my head? At that point I just tried to keep my mind blank instead of trying to think about other things.

When I heard other's voices getting louder I opened my eyes and saw they we were only a couple paces away from everyone else. As we got closer I saw our group of friends sitting around a fire with some other people who I recognized but didn't really know.

"Back so soon?" Sophie asked.

"Yeah, she twisted her ankle so we came back before we could even get there," he replied sounding a bit annoyed. I guess he really did want to go to the cave. Although I don't why the sunset would look much different there then on the beach? "Sit here while I go get you some ice for your ankle," he told me as he sat me down gently on a log.

"Okay," I said not wanting to argue. I knew that he would just be as stubborn as I was.

"S'more," Sarah offered.

"Sure," I said as I accepted a s'more.

"So what happened?" Brady asked.

"We were walking on the rocks at the bottom of the cliff and I slipped and twisted my ankle as it got caught between two rocks."

"I got some ice and stuff so that we can make some s'mores," Seth said excitedly as he came back with his arms full of everything. I had to laugh at the sight. He looked a bit like a little kid in a grown man's body.

When he sat down he set all the stuff down on the ground beside him and then looked around as if he forgot something.

"What?" I asked.

"The teachers said that you should elevate your ankle a bit, but there's nothing around for you to do that," he replied as he kept looking.

"Seth, I'm fine with just the ice." He really was too nice trying to make sure nothing was wrong with my ankle and trying to help me.

"No, it's not. And besides I just thought about something. Be right back." He got up and ran behind me so I couldn't see. When I looked back to see what he was getting I saw him walking from the tree line with a small stump in his arms. As he got closer I saw that I was wrong about the small part. It was a pretty good sized one that had to weigh a lot. He was carrying it almost as if it was nothing.

"Here," he said as he placed it diagonally from me so that I wouldn't be sticking my foot in the fire. Before I could ask him anything he gently but swiftly lifted my foot onto the stump and secured the ice around my ankle. "How's that?" he asked once he was done.

"It's great," I smiled at him in appreciation. He smiled back a triumphant smile. "Are you training to be a doctor one day?" I asked him as he sat down beside me.

"No, I just want to make sure you're okay. Is that such a crime?" he asked as he handed me a stick with two marshmallows on it.

"I guess not. And thank you," I replied as I put them into the fire.

"See accepting my help isn't so hard," he teased. "And if you did in the first place then we would be in the cave right now enjoying the last little bit of the sunset."

"But if we were there, then we wouldn't be here roast marshmallows and enjoying s'mores."

"We could've done that when we were done," he said as matter of factly.

"True, but there wouldn't be as many because you and I both know that Collin, Brady and Cameron would be eating a lot of the food," I pointed out. "So this way we can make sure we get our fill."

"Touché," he smiled as he started to roast his marshmallows.

_I really do like having him as a friend. He's so nice, sweet and caring. And he always knows how to make me smile. I can see us being close friends. _

_Friends,_ I mentally sighed. If I was so happy and content with us being _just _friends and nothing more then why did I feel like that wasn't enough? I shook my head slightly trying to get that thought out of my head and joined the conversation that everyone was having.

The rest of the night went on uneventful, well except for Brady chasing Collin after he stole his last s'more. That was pretty interesting to watch. And those two were fast runners. But besides that little show we just spent the rest of the night talking and laughing at stories and jokes that were told. It was the first night in a long time when I felt completely happy, not worrying or thinking about all the horrible things that have happened to me in the past. For one night I was able to forget all of them and just enjoy life.

After a while it was mostly just my small group of friends and a couple teachers that were cleaning up the food, snacks, and drinks and making sure the fires were out. We just sat there around the dying fire talking. As it became later I started to feel myself get tired. I figured I should get home before I ended up sleeping on a log.

"Hey, I'm heading home," I yawned stretching to wake my body up a bit.

"Okay, see you on Monday Alison," Kaiya waved as she leaned into Brady looking like she might fall asleep soon.

I started to get up and get ready as I said my goodbyes to everyone. Then I noticed Seth gathering his things together and saying his goodbyes as well.

"You don't look tired at all," I commented wondering why he was leaving.

"I'm not really."

"Then why are you leaving?"

"You don't expect me to let you walk home by yourself when it's past midnight and with your twisted ankle do you?"

"I guess, yes."

"You guessed wrong. I'm going to carry you home."

"No, Seth, I don't mind you walking with me home, but you don't need to carry me," I protested. He was too nice to me.

"Yes I do."

"No you don't." I said as I noticed everyone watching us like we were some kind of reality show, which we probably looked like it.

"Fine, then try to walk on it and prove that you can walk all the way home," he challenged. I turned on my heel and started to walk towards the path to the street. It took all that I had not noticeably limp. "You're still limping. You'll be sore by the time you get home." Apparently I didn't succeed.

"It's not that far," I still protested walking away.

"It may not be when you can walk normal, but it will be if you try to walk in your condition," he told me as he caught up to me.

"I'll make it."

"No you won't. I'll give you a piggy-back ride. Humor me just once more today, please?" he asked as ducked his head down and looked up at me through his lashes. It was already hard to deny Seth a simple request mostly when he's been so nice to me. But when he looked at me like that all of my will crumpled away into a big heap of nothing.

"Fine," I sighed. He smiled at me a toothy smile as he bent down. I grudgingly climbed up on his back wrapping my arms around him neck as he held me by the back of my knees. Once I was securely on he started the walk home.

"Why is it so hard for you to accept help?" he asked after walking, well him walking me riding, in comfortable silence just listening to the crickets.

"I don't know. I just don't like to seem weak."

"Accepting help doesn't make you weak. In a way it makes you smart."

"And sometimes it can make you seem weak. When you seem or look weak, then….people take advantage of it."

"Don't worry, if anyone messes with you they'll have to go through me," he said in a protective tone.

"Thanks, but I can take care of myself. Besides, its…it's hard for me to…trust people," I mumbled. I don't know why I was telling him this. With telling him this it would only make him want to know and that's definitely something I don't need or want to talk about, with anyone.

"You can trust me, you know that right?" he asked quietly stopping and turning his head to me. I turned to look at him and when I looked into his dark eyes I couldn't see anything that would make me thing I couldn't. All I saw there was everything that I never thought I would ever see when someone looked at me. There were so many emotions in his eyes that it mesmerized me and all I could do was give a slight nod in response. "I promise you Alison, that you can trust me with anything. I won't ever break that trust or this promise."

"I know," I said barely audible that I don't even think he heard me. He gave me a small nod as an equally small smile made its way onto his face.

"What are you doing tomorrow?" he asked as he started walking again and I was very grateful for the subject change.

"I have to go out to lunch with my family and one of my dad's clients in Seattle. He's an old family friends and he's bringing his family as well," I said a bit disgusted. I like his family they're all very nice, well that is with the exception of Tom.

Tom was the most persistent, sexist ass I've ever met. He thinks that he's God's gift to women and I should be lucky that he's interested and wants me. He even told me what our lives would consist of if we got married. It was basically me serving him and him ruling over me with the whole "Me man, you woman" mentality. And I can't stand that. And I loathe him but he hasn't got that in the _many_ hints I give him.

"You sound so excited," Seth laughed. The sound of his laughter made me smile.

"Don't even get me started." That just made him laugh more.

"That bad?"

"Let's just say if one of his children died I would be doing the most enthusiastic happy dance known to men."

"I see. I'm guessing you can't get out of it?" he asked sounding a bit hopeful.

"I wish. But I have to go. It's the whole family friend and what not, like I said it's only one person that I don't want to see. Why what were you thinking?"

"I just didn't know if you wanted to come over and hang out and possibly do homework together," he shrugged causing my arms to lift a bit.

"That sounds _so_ much better, but I already have my homework done."

"You could always help me with mine."

"I would, but I think we're spending the whole day in Seattle. And hopefully not with the Johnsons."

"You can always fake sick," he suggested.

"I've tried that. My mom kind of freaks out easily with me being sick since I barely get sick. And I can get sent to the doctor."

"Well I know Dr. Cullen and I'm sure I could pull some strings," he winked at me.

"No, I wouldn't want to get you or a doctor in trouble. Besides, Josh makes sure he doesn't bother me too much," I yawned.

"Lay your head down and get some rest. You might need it to fend off this guy tomorrow."

I did as I was told too tired to protest. So I laid my head on his shoulder as I quickly drifted off to sleep.

**(SPOV)**

I was surprised when she didn't argue my suggestion of her resting on my shoulder. But instead she did as she was told and quickly fell asleep. I couldn't help but smile. I loved that she was sleeping as I carried her home. To make sure that she didn't fall backwards I hunched over just a bit.

After walking in that position for a bit my back started to get a bit sore. So I figured if I pulled her to my front and held her like I did earlier it would be more comfortable. I stopped walking as slowly and gently I twisted her around my body and I was now cradling her in my arms. When I looked down I was happy to see that she was sound asleep as she unconsciously nuzzled into my chest.

When I got to the house I tried the doorknob hoping it was open because I didn't want to have to wake Alison or her family up. Thankfully it was. So I quietly walked into the house and up the stairs not wanting to wake anyone up. Mostly her father, I'm a bit afraid of what his reaction would be if he saw me bringing her home like this and taking her to her room.

So I quickly made my way to her room and pulled back the covers on her bed. I gently laid her on it and pulled the covers over top of her making sure she was comfortable. When I was done tucking her I knelt by her bed brushing the hair out of her face and as I did a small smile appeared on her lips.

"You don't know this yet and might not have realized it, but I love you," I barely whispered as I cupped the side of her face grazing my thumb lightly over her cheek. "I can't wait until I can tell you that when you're awake. And I really can't wait until you tell me that. I love you so much and I hope you do trust me, because I promise on my life _nothing_ will _ever_ happen to you. Don't worry I'll tell you this again when I'm able to. Dream sweet dreams." I got up a bit as I bent over her brushing the last remaining strand of hair away from her beautiful face. I grazed my lips on her forehead in a light kiss. "I love you, Alison."

I turned and walked out of her room closing the door. When I got downstairs I made my way out of the front door as I looked everywhere for a key and managed to find one under a statue. I locked it and placed it back where it belonged. Then I made my way to the forest to start the patrol that I traded with Leah thinking about nothing but Alison the rest of the night.

**(APOV)**

I started to wake up a bit as I felt myself being placed on something soft and cover being placed over me. All I felt was love and care around me and I couldn't help the small smile that appeared on my lips as I started to drift off to sleep. As I did I felt as if there was someone else in the room, but I didn't have enough strength to open my eyes. But before I was fully asleep I felt something light graze my forehead and then I heard a heavenly voice mumble something.

All though I was falling asleep my mind started to try to figure out what that heavenly voice said to me. Then as I replayed it in my head once more not hearing that voice enough I heard, "I love you, Alison."

Before I fell asleep all I could think about was I was loved. But before I could remind myself how impossible that was I drifted off to sleep with a single thought.

_I love you too._

* * *

**A penny for your thougthts. Did you like it? I hope you did. Because if you didn't then I failed as a writer :(. But you can help me by telling me what you'll like to see and not to see and all that stuff. Like I said earlier, I'm open to opinions. I love them actually.**

**Along the lines of your opinions, do you want the next chapter to be about her outing with the Johnsons and watch her fend off Tom with Josh's help. Or would you jus want me to move on and just have Alison mention what happened? Tell me your thoughts.**

**Hope everyone has a great and fun Easter.**

**Thank you for reading and to show me your appreciation press the green button and show me som review loving.**

**~fighter419**


	15. Anger Management

****

So I meant for this to be out sooner mostly becuase I was writting this during class in my notebook, becuase my classes were really boring. But tryping it all up was annoying and my lazinss got in the way. I hope you all enjoy this chapter. I wasn't sure if I was first going to write the Seattle trip with the Johnson's but I got an idea and auschris64 guessed my possible idea with that, so I decied to do it. Here it is, and I hope you enjoy it.

Thanks for all of the reviews and alerts and favorites. They all mean a lot to me.

Disclaimer: I'm just going to say...DUH!

* * *

**(APOV)**

I started to slowly wake up when I realized I was in my bed. That wasn't the weird part. The weird part is that I didn't remember falling asleep in my bed. I remember twisting my ankle, which felt perfectly fine as I moved it. Then I remembered Seth, being too nice and caring as he made sure I was taken care of. Being that way he also carried me home. But he couldn't have taken me into the house and up to my room. I kept thinking about the various ways that I could've gotten to my bed. My dad could've helped me or Josh or I could've just kind of slept walk up them.

Then as I thought about the end of last night I started to think about the voice. _What did it say_? I thought to myself. But before I could really think about it I heard loud knocks against my door.

"Nikki, are you up? Josh asked me through my door.

I just laid there under my covers and groaned in response.

"C'mon, we have to hurry. Mom and Dad already left early, because they wanted to go out to breakfast."

"Then let's just stay here," I mumbled.

"No can do, unless you want Tom to come here and wake you up. I'm sure her would _love_ to do that."

"If you care for me at all you would _never_ let that happen."

"True…but either way we have to go."

"Why don't you just go? I mean they're _your_ clients. I don't see why I have to go anyways."

"Because they're family friends. You know if you don't go Mom and Dad won't be too happy."

"I know, I know," I sighed. "Give me thirty minutes."

"Okay."

"Wait, is it dressy, casual or dressy casual?"

"Dressy casual."

"Thanks."

"No, problem. Now hurry up before they start calling and wondering where we are."

"I'm going, just calm down."

I literally rolled out of bed landing on all floors. Slowly, I got up stretching and taking my good old time. I grabbed the remote for my iHome and turned it on having Family Force 5 fill my room. Eventually I got to my shower and let the warm water waking my body up. After a nice long shower and Josh telling me to hurry up I got out, dried off and straightened my hair. I decided on wearing skinny jeans, heeled boots, white camisole and a black blazer to give it more of a dressy look.

When I was finally done I made my way downstairs to see Josh sitting on the couch watching ESPN and finishing off a bag of chips, which I swore our mom just bought. I went to the kitchen to get an energy bar to eat on the way so I wouldn't starve to death from the drive.

"Finally done getting ready?" Josh asked as I came into the living room.

"Finally done stuffing your face?" I retorted.

"I can't help that the new workout is burning us so much energy."

"Or you could just be a pig that eats everything in sight," I said as I unwrapped my energy bar.

"Whatever," he replied, lamely I might add, as he threw the empty bag away. "Let's get going."

"Fine," I sighed as we made our way to his SUV. "Can we stop at some kind of gun store or something like that?" I asked as we started on our way up to Seattle.

"Why?" he asked completely confused.

"So I can get a tranquilizer gun along with a horse tranquilizer to knock out Tom so I don't have to deal with him."

Josh just laughed as my reason. He knew how much I hated being within the same building let alone city as Tom.

"Don't worry about him," he said as he stopped laughing. "I'm here. And _nothing_ will happen like it did last time."

"It better not. If it does I will do the world a favor and make it completely impossible for him to reproduce."

"I'll gladly help you with that task," he smiled at me.

"You better, because you have to make up for last time."

"If it happens I will. Don't worry your pretty little head about it," he said as he pinched my cheek. I just knocked his hand away as he laughed. We spent the rest of our time joking and listening to music on the way to Seattle.

After a bit of driving we pulled up to a restaurant called 'Hector's'. When we walked in we gave them the name and they led us out to where the tables were set up along the bay. They had a dock where people could pull up on their boats and come into the restaurant.

There at a table by the edge say my parents along with the Johnsons. The worst part was that there was a seat open on each side of Tom so I couldn't escape him. When I saw that I looked over at Josh and pleaded for help from him with my eyes. He knew what I was asking and gave me a reassuring smile. I started to internally thank my father and Josh's mom for giving me an older brother.

As we got closer everyone started to notice us approaching. Everyone gave us a warming smile. The only one I hated was the look on Tom's face. He gave me more of a smirk, and I think it was supposed to be seductive, but it made me wish that I had a butcher's knife to castrate him right there.

Trying to look like the perfect son her got up to greet us. With the way he was looking at me made me know it was going to be a long day.

"Josh," he said welcoming to get on his good side. Then as he started to turn his disgusting gaze onto me until Josh turned his attention back to him.

"Tom, how are you?" he asked extending his hand.

"Good," he responded as he took Josh's hand. "Have you been working out more?" he almost whimpered. I almost laughed out loud as I could tell Josh was squeezing the life out of his hand.

"Yeah, I've actually been doing some special exercises that have been helping me out even better. Alison has been exercising with me, too. So she's pretty strong as well." I knew Josh was warning him not to mess with me and back off but it took the opposite effect.

His eyes slowly grazed over my body. I was about to punch him right then and there as his eyes lingered on my chest a bit longer than necessary. But thankfully Josh noticed and was still holding Tom's hand, so he squeezed it even more. When he did Tom's eyes went back to Josh as he pulled his hand from his grasp.

"Why don't we go to sit down?" Tom suggested rubbing his sore hand.

"Sounds good," I responded as I walked to the table.

As I got there I decided to take the empty seat next to Tom's little sister, Gracie. She was about seven years old and probably the sweetest little girl ever. When I got close enough she got up and gave me a tight hug around my waist.

"Hi, Alison," she said excitedly. If it wasn't for her I might hold a grudge against Mr. and Mrs. Johnson for ever reproducing.

"Hey Gracie, how have you been?" I asked taking her hand and walking towards the table.

"Great," she responded enthusiastically as she wiggled her way back on her chair.

As I was about to sit down I saw Tom pull my chair out for me trying to keep up the gentle man act around the family.

"My lady," he smiled at me. I gave him an annoyed smile in return as I took my seat. As I was sitting down he pushed my chair in. When he did that he snuck his hand on my seat and when my butt made contact with his hand he squeezed it and quickly removed his hand. He took the seat beside me, as Josh was asked by my father to sit next to him, or else Josh would be sitting beside me.

After I took a seat I gave everyone a short greeting. As I put my napkin in my lap I took the steak knife with it as well. When everyone was distracted talking to each other I leaned over to Tom. Gladly, he leaned towards me as well.

"That was a brave and sneaky move you just did," I whispered into his ear.

"I know. Which is another reason any woman would want to be with me. I have a bag full of things like that to show my woman some love."

"Well just so you know," I started as I brought the knife out and put it against his crotch, "try anything like that again _ever_ and you'll lose your manhood."

"Fine, but I'll just say this. I'm glad that you've been working out. I hope that you build up your endurance, because when you finally admit you love me we'll get married. And I don't want to spend a lot of time resting from our various activities. So my woman is going to have to be prepared. Since you're the lucky one I've chosen I figured I should give you a fair warning," he winked as he sat back in his seat. I swear, I'm pretty sure I threw up in my mouth.

Thankfully Gracie started to talk to me so that I wouldn't kill her brother right then and there. The rest of the lunch went relatively well. The main part of it was because I acted as if Tom wasn't there or even born. So I got to talk about Hannah Montana, Jonas Brothers and the latest kid's movies with Gracie. She made me promise to go to a concert with her next time they come to visit us.

When we were done I was thankful, once again, that we were done being with the Johnsons. Well, not really them, more like I was done sitting next to Tom. As they were leaving Mrs. Johnson asked my mom what we were doing for the rest of the day. I started praying that it was just out of curiosity and that their flight was soon. But unfortunately I ran out of luck. It turned out they weren't leaving until tomorrow morning. So they decided to join us as we explored the city. It was at this time that I wish I had homework to use as an excuse to go back home.

As we were walking through the city Gracie decided to hold my hand and talk animatedly about school and life in New York City, where they just moved. Behind us Josh was walking with Tom while our parents walked in front of us talking the whole time.

Every once in a while I would glance behind me to give Josh as thankful look. If it wasn't for him Tom would be all over me. I would have to remember to thank Josh and possibly buy him the new 'Halo' game. He hates Tom as much as I do, so I know acting civilized around him was just as hard for him as it was for me.

As we were walking we came across the Alderwood mall and so we decided to go in and do some shopping. Of course we went to the Disney store by request and begging of Gracie. She enthusiastically went in dragging her parents as she laughed. I was glad that Tom decided to go off by himself. When he left I felt myself enjoy the time with my family and the Johnsons.

So as tradition Josh and I decided to do the 'Disney Store Challenge'. Since we were both experts at it and only people in Ohio mainly did it we went for the fastest time. We did the usual bet of doing the other's chores for a week.

So with planning ahead I already had Gracie helping me so that this was a guarantee win. On the way I told her what Josh and I were doing and promised her anything she wanted from the store if she helped me. When I told her what her reward would be she agreed immediately.

Josh let me go first and I quickly got it done in a minute and thirty seconds. And then Josh went after me. Gracie, my little soldier, did an excellent job distracting him. She drug him _all_ around the store even the princess costumes, saying that she needed his help and she even pulled out the pout that no one can say no to. After watching her use her pout to also get him to wear a couple tiaras and me laughing at the sight of it, I went over and gave her a high five as she started to tell me what she wanted.

For the next forty-five minutes I got drug around the as she filled my arms up with Disney toys and products. The whole time her parents kept making her put some things back saying they couldn't take it on the plane. After I bought her reward we all left the store happy and laughing as we watched Gracie practically skip out of the store.

After spending a couple hours shopping and laughing, which I was happy to find my favorite stores, we started to head out and go back to where we parked. As we did Tom, unfortunately, joined us again. We walked back in the same formations that we walked to the mall in, except we were all carrying bags, even Gracie.

Like before every once in a while I would look behind me, but this time Tom stared at me with a grin on his face. I saw that he had a small bag in his hands. I just glared at him and went back to talking to Gracie. I was still wondering how you can have an ass of a son and then a daughter who was so sweet and nice, complete opposite of her brother. I hoped that one day Gracie wouldn't end up as the female version of her brother.

When we got back to where we parked Josh and I parked a bit away from where the rest of them parked. My dad had a couple of my bags and was about to follow us to Josh's car after we said our goodbyes until Tom volunteered to take them. So my dad, thinking that he's some nice kid, gladly gave them to him and so I had to have Tom once again follow me to another place.

Josh was still talking with my dad and Mr. Johnson about business stuff so he gave me his keys to be able to get into the car and not have to wait for him. So when we got to the SUV I opened the trunk and unloaded my bags in the back as Tom did the same. I nodded him my thanks and went to get in. Again he followed me. So before I got in I turned on my heel and faced him.

"What the hell do you want Tom?"

"You know what I want," he winked at me again.

"In your dreams," I spat.

"That's already true. I'm just waiting for them to happen," he said as he leaned towards me. I looked to see that there was a truck parked beside us and no one could see him. This is when I still wished I had the steak knife and no one would see what I would do.

"Newsflash in case you haven't picked up on the very obvious hints in these past couple years, I _hate_ you," I said moving towards the door.

"Well, hate is a strong emotion. But so is love. So if you can hate me, you can love me."

"Again, _never_ going to happen. Now, go back to your mommy and daddy," I started to open the door. Right when I got it slightly ajar he slammed it shut. I quickly turned to yell at him and noticed he had his hands on either side of me as he was coming closer.

"Don't be like that. I'm giving you a future that _many_ girls dream of. A prefect house wherever you want. Not having to work or worry about anything. You just stay home and clean the house and take care of our kids. Or if you want we can have maids and nannies so you don't have to do _anything_."

"Call me crazy, but I don't mind working. I don't mind keeping a house clean and raising kids. But I do mind that I wouldn't even have the choice to do what I want. This isn't the 1950's. And this may surprise you but I don't want that sickening perfect 'Leave It to Beaver' life, because that's not life at all. So pick another girl, because you're never having me."

"Fine, but how about you see the little present I got you and see if that changes your mind. If you chose me I can get you something like this, or even better."

He handed me the bag he had in his hands. I cautiously took it from him and started to open it. Inside I saw another bag and it had tissue paper inside it like they wrapped it for me. So I removed the tissue paper and stuffed it into the bigger bag holding everything. Then when I saw the bottom at first I was confused. As I picked it up it didn't take me long to recognize what it was. That's when I noticed the bag. It was small and pink and had 'Victoria's Secret' in silver letters on the front.

"If you really like it you can come back to the hotel with me and we can 'hang out' and make sure it fits you. Although I can't guarantee you'll have it on for long," he told me and I noticed that he was starting to press me against the side of the car with his body so I could barely move. And I was feeling things that I _never_ wanted to feel from his body.

"No. And get off of me," I said as I shoved him back so I can breathe. "And take this and give it to some other 'lucky' girl," I threw the bag back at him. I turned back to get into the car. As I did he shoved me from the door and pressed my front into the car as he pressed himself into my back.

"Just so you know, I'll always be waiting for you. So don't be afraid to come to me and admit that you want me."

"That'll never happen," I told him as I turned my head as much as I could to look at him with as much anger I could muster.

"Whatever you say. But I'll give you a little feel what it would be like if we were together. I know last time we met I got to have a little feel but this one is for both out pleasures." He quickly pinned my arms above me with one hand after he said that. The other I felt running down my side as I tried to wiggle free as he kept pushing me harder into the car. His hand was grazing across my stomach as he started his journey north.

Before he was able to cop a feel I felt him being pulled off of me. Then I heard a loud thud beside me and saw Tom being pressed up against the car. I saw Josh standing there with his forearm holding Tom securely against the car by his throat and high enough so his feet weren't touching. The look on Tom's face was pure fear as Josh's face showed nothing but complete anger. I never have ever seen him this angry before. It looked like he was truly thinking about killing Tom and I think Tom knew that as well.

As much as I would love for Tom to be nonexistent, I still wouldn't wish death upon anyone even if I have said that I wanted to kill him or someone else. To try and calm Josh down a bit I reached for his free arm that was tense like the rest of his body, bent at the elbow with his fist clenched if he decided to kick the crap out of Tom. When I touched his arm I noticed he was shaking. As I said before, I never seen Josh this mad let alone shake because he was so angry. I knew I had to start trying to calm him or else he might kill Tom.

"Josh," I said quietly hoping he would hear me. "Josh," I repeated a bit louder. He slightly turned his head towards me looking at me from the corner of his eye. When he noticed Tom looked at me too, mostly pleading for help, he growled. He actually made a type of growling sound as he pushed harder against Tom's throat. I could tell by his small gasps that it was getting hard for him to breathe properly.

"Josh," I said more sternly shaking his arm a bit to try and shake him out of this anger trance.

"Alison," he sneered, "he should _never_ be touching you like that _ever._"

"I know Josh. But you can't kill him over it."

"Yeah, besides I'm never going to do it again. I'll leave Alison alone, I promise," Tom begged. I'll be honest, I loved that he finally got the hint, but I'm not too happy that it took Josh literally threatening his life for him to get it.

"Josh, just let him go. You and I both know he's not worth it."

"Fine," he sighed looking at me calming enough to stop the shaking. I could see Tom letting out a relieved breath. Then Josh turned back to him and applied as much pressure as he could without killing him. "But if you _ever_ go near her _ever_ again. Or just look at her the wrong way, well, I think you get the idea from this little demonstration." Tom just nodded in understanding. "And if you end up with a bruise on your scrawny little neck and blame me for it, let's just say, it'll be very bad for business on your dad's end and eventually yours since you'll be taking over the company one day." Again Tom just nodded in agreement. Josh took his forearm from his throat and let him drop to the ground. He was on the ground for a couple moments on all floors catching his breath. "Now go," Josh growled at Tom. He quickly got up and went back to his family.

We just both stood there a couple moments. I stared at Josh wondering what the heck came over him. He just stood there with his fists still balled up in tight fists. He wasn't shaking anymore but his whole body was tense as he was taking, what I think were to be calming breaths, but they didn't seem to be helping.

"Josh," I said cautiously not knowing how this very angry, alien, version of my brother would respond.

"What?" he snapped at me. I took a tentative step back not knowing what he would do, if anything. When he saw my action he closed his eyes tightly letting his head hang a bit as his fists became tighter. I stood there frozen not sure what to do. He took a deep breath and slowly let it out. "I'm sorry. What do you want?" he asked in a more calming voice that sounded more normal.

"What was that?" I asked quietly.

"I don't know. I just saw him there. Pushing you up against the car and something just went off in my brain. It's as if everything was enhanced. My movements seemed quicker and smoother. My strength seemed to enhance, almost like an adrenaline rush. And anger came out of now where. Not just 'get your hands off my sister' anger. But pure anger and I truly wanted to kill him. I literally thought about it. It felt as if it coursed through my body and fueled it and made me warmer as if hot liquid was pulsing through my veins.

"After I realized that I thought about killing him I was trying hard to calm down. I know I hate him, but I wouldn't want to kill him. I've gotten mad before and was able to calm down pretty easily. But this…this was hard to suppress. Even now I feel like it'll come back any second. But I don't want it to."

"How about I drive home while you calm down?" I suggested.

"No, I'm fine. Besides driving will help me keep my mind of off my sudden anger issue."

"Okay, if that's what you think."

"Yeah, I promise I won't drive us over a cliff, through the woods or into a lake if I get angry," he smiled half heartedly to me. I returned it with a genuine smile to see that he was going back to my brother.

"Okay," I replied. We got into the car and Josh drove home without another strange anger burst. We were able to just laugh and joke a bit. He told me our parents were going to spend the rest of the day in Seattle so they would be home later. I smiled, because I thought it was nice that my parents still loved going out together on little dates even after nineteen years of marriage.

"I'm tired I'm going to bed," Josh said as we got inside the house with all of our bags, well mostly mine.

"What the anger episode took a lot out of you?" I teased.

"When you get that angry then we'll talk about it draining you."

"Okay. And Josh," I said as he was about to go into his room. He turned around waiting for me to continue. "Thanks. I'm not sure that I would be able to get out that without your help. Even if that anger thing did scare me a bit."

"It did?" I nodded my head. "Why?"

"Because I've never seen you like that. You were shaking and growling you were so mad. I've seen people shake. But growl? That was a bit new and I didn't know what was wrong."

"I'm sorry, Nikki," he said rubbing the back of his neck. "But you know I would never hurt you right. When I saw you cower a bit away from me when I snapped at you that helped me calm down a bit."

"I didn't cower. It was just a defensive stance," I defended myself.

"Yeah right," he scoffed. "Then what does this look like to you?" he asked as he acted like I did. I think he over did it just a bit.

"I didn't look like that and you know that."

"How do you know? I'm the one who saw your reaction."

"Whatever and go to bed," I said as I walked to the kitchen. I heard his laughter die down as he walked to his room and closed the door.

When I got into the kitchen I took my heels of tired of walking around in them and I didn't feel like making a loud clicking noise every time I took a step. So I looked around the cabinet and the refrigerator and I could tell that Josh has eaten most of the good food. As I kept looking for some food I couldn't help but think about what a pig Josh has been. I swear it was like he was a bottomless pit.

_Wait,_ I thought. _That's exactly how Sarah described the guys when we were at the beach. So whatever they are Josh must be that as well, or starting to become that. Or maybe I'm over thinking this. They just could be hungry a lot. They must work out as much as Josh does and that would make you hungry a lot. Yeah, they all must work out a lot. Dang, I jump to conclusions about nothing._

I shook my head as I got out a pack of Ramen noodles and started to boil some water. Then my mind started to wonder. I started to think about if they're all the same. Then that means that they were like Seth. And Seth…well his eyes were in that giant, wolf like thing I saw in the forest a couple days ago. So would that mean that they were all…like that? Is that what Josh was becoming like then?

Once again I shook the thoughts out of my head trying to think about something normal and something that made sense. Those stories, legends or whatever you want to call them were far from the truth. I mean come on, inhabiting the body of a wolf and being able to turn from wolf to man and back to wolf is crazy. I mentally laughed at myself for even thinking that was true as I started to eat my Ramen.

When I was done I washed my dishes and headed up the steps. As I passed by Josh's room I could hear him tossing and turning. So I cracked the door open a bit and it seemed like he was asleep, so I figured that he was just having a nightmare. Quietly, I shut his door and proceeded to my room and hopped in the shower real quick.

After I got out I threw my hair up not caring that it was still wet and changed into my pajamas and climbed into bed as I set my alarm. As I rolled over to look out the window I just stared up at the cloudy sky that let a bit of the moon shine through.

As I laid there I started to remember the eyes from the sandy colored wolf. I started to imagine them in the sky as I remembered them. How they seemed to hold so much life in them and emotion. I knew it couldn't be a freakishly hairy horse, since there aren't any of them around here. But it was too big to be just a wolf. It had to be some weird cross breed that happened around here.

When I was tired of trying to figure out this very odd mystery I rolled back over to face the darkness of my room. I was finally starting to drift off to sleep as I kept thinking about it. It felt as if I should know. Like I know the answer but for some reason I couldn't put the two pieces together. And I don't know why, I felt as if I was supposed to know. That this wasn't supposed to be some mystery that I had to figure out. If that was the case, then why hasn't anyone told me yet?

Frustrated that I wasn't getting any answers just more questions I put my ear buds in and turned my iPod on knowing it would help me clear my mind and let me fall asleep. When I did I dreamt of those eyes.

**(SPOV)**

"_I love you Alison. And I always will no matter what. We're meant to be together. You and me, forever," I told her as I placed a strand of stray hair behind her ear. As I did it I cupped her face in my hand as I gently rubbed her cheek with my thumb. When I did that a little bit of blush tinged her cheeks making her look even more beautiful if that's possible. She slowly looked up at me through her lashes._

"_You really mean that?" she asked barely above a whisper._

"_Every word. I love you. I have since that first day I saw you. And I always will."_

_She looked up at me and it looked as if she was about to cry, but then she blinked the few tears away before they could escape. She wrapped her arms around me burying her face into my chest as I wrapped mine around her shoulders tightly. I felt her place a soft kiss on my chest. When I looked down at her she was looking up at me._

"_I love you, too, Seth," she said quietly as she smiled. I couldn't help the huge smile that broke across my face. I slowly leaned down to kiss her as she stretched up wrapping her arms around my neck. _

"_SETH!" I heard someone yell at me as I felt something hit my face._

"SETH!" I heard that same voice saying my name again as they proceeded to hit me again and I started to wake up. I slowly opened my eyes to see Leah standing over me with a pillow in her hands, which I'm guessing was the object I was being hit with. "Get your ass up and hurry!" she yelled at me again.

"What do you want?" I sleepily growled at her. I was having an amazing dream and she _had_ to wake me up before the best part happened.

"Just get some clothes on and go over the Uley's and Jake and Sam will meet you there."

"Why does Sam have to meet us there if we're going over his house? And what would be so important to wake me up?"

"Wrong Uley's, idiot. Josh is showing signs. His dad called and asked for you guys to go over. I'm heading to the Cullens to tell them what's going on so they don't get freaked out with more of us being there more often. And so Carlisle could make his observations or whatever. So hurry your ass up before he phases in his own house," she said again as she pulled the covers off of me.

By that time I was awake and threw some shorts on and ran over to the Uley's to find Sam and Jake already there. Sam was talking to Mr. Uley about what story to tell his family so that they didn't file a missing person report. He also gave him Carlisle's name. Jake had Josh leaned against him using his body to keep him upright.

When I got there I was told to go and get some extra clothes for Josh incase he ripped the ones he had on. So I ran into the house and went into what I assumed to be Josh's room. As I was leaving I had the temptation to go to Alison's but knew that with Josh starting to phase for the first time I couldn't do that. I ran back downstairs not making a sound and after we assure Mr. Uley he would be fine we went into the forest. Sam and Jake holding Josh up in between them with his arms draped over their shoulders. We ran to the cabin as we just waited for him to phase.

* * *

**A penny for your thoughts? What did you think about Tom? Did you like Josh's little anger moment? **

**The Alderwood Mall and Hector's are actuall places in Seattle. No, I've never been there I ust looked them up and Hector's looked like the kind of place that I thought of. I have no clue if they have that dock that I mentioned. I actally got that idea from a restuarant called Blue Moon in Fort Lauderdale, Florida where you could do that. So that part is made up. I know that they're not close to each other, at least it didn't seem like it. So in reality thye probably wouldn't walk all the way to the Alderwood Mall. But I wanted a mall that had the Disney Store in it. So if you live in Seattle please don't tell me how my story isn't exactly right about certain things.**

**Some, well many are probably wonder what the Disney Store Challenge is. Well it's a fun game that we play in Ohio, or at least where I'm from in Ohio. The way you play is by trying to go to teh back of the store, where the moutain of stuffed animals is, touch one, or stand there for a given amount of time, and then make it out of the store without any of the employees greeting or talking to you. It's hard when you go to a store that they always say 'hi' to you right when you go in.**

**One time a group of my friends all went in at once thinking that at least one of them would be able to do it. But a employee saw them and went up to them and looked each one of them in the eye and said hi. So next time you go to the Disney Store do that. If they never say hi to people in the store go for the fastest time.**

**Now that I got all that out of the way I really have nothing else to say. But please vote for the ending if you haven't yet, becuase it's kind of close. And please review to help me have more inspiration to get the next chapter out to you all sooner.**

**Thanks for reading. Now click the little button below.**

**~fighter419**


	16. Out of the Loop

**So I meant for this to be done by Friday night but my weekend was crazy and I couldn't get good solid time to just sit and write. Which is uber frustrating when you have a chapter in your head and you can't get it out. Also, I didn't want to completely rush this chapter but just so you know and hopefully you don't get confused this starts Monday and ends Thursday night. I would hope that it would be clear in the chapter but I just wanted to make sure no one got confused when reading it.**

**I want to say thanks for everyone who reviewd, I think I actually got the most review ever for a chapter. And I LOVED IT! :) Also, thanks for the adds they all mean a lot to me.**

**I hope you all enjoy this chapter.**

**Disclaimer: I"m not SM and probably never will be.**

* * *

**(APOV)**

The next morning I woke up and it didn't look that bad outside. Granted, it was overcast and cloudy, but some sunlight was still shining through so it wasn't totally gloomy. I got up and put on a pair of jeans and a long sleeved shirt and decided I would just wear a jacket today. Yesterday while shopping I bought some shoes that won't get ruined by this extremely rainy place, so I put them on as well. I just left my hair down not wanting to mess with it.

When I headed downstairs it was a bit quiet. Instead of hearing some kind of sports channel coming from the TV I heard the news. _Since when did Josh watch the news,_ I thought to myself as I walked to the kitchen. The past couple days it was guaranteed to see Josh sitting there stuffing his face but he was absent. So I walked into the living room and he wasn't there as well. Even though he worked, he never left early. He just stayed later and worked, he was never a morning person, which will eventually have to change if he takes over the company. Lastly, I went to the garage and saw his SUV still in the garage.

"Are you leaving already?" my mom asked walking by.

"No. I was just wondering where Josh is."

"He had to go to the hospital," she replied as she went into the kitchen.

"Why? What's wrong?" I asked worried.

"I don't know. Your father said that when he got up last night to get a drink Josh was up. He said that Josh didn't look to well and he admitted on feeling horrible. So your father took him to the hospital because it didn't seem like anything normal. So that's where he is."

"What's wrong with him?"

"I'm not sure. When your father came back he had to get ready and go to work. I barely got the story out of him. But I'm a bit worried," she frowned.

"Why?"

"Because when your father told me all of this, there was a bit of worry in his voice. So I just hope that the doctors help him out and get him back to normal."

"Why don't we just take him to a bigger hospital, because they have to have better doctors there than Forks does? This is such a small town they can't have that great of doctors."

"I would, but your father assured me that Dr. Cullen is one of the best doctors in the state and possibly in the country. What he's doing here is beyond me if he's that good at his job."

"Are you sure? I mean like you said, why would he be here when he can probably be at some great place getting paid a lot more than he is at Forks Community Hospital? How do you know they just don't say that to make us feel better?"

"I don't know sweetheart. But just calm down, okay? I'm sure Josh will be fine. He's not one that gets knocked down for too long," she said as she gave me a reassuring hug.

"I guess you're right."

"Good. Now you need to get going if you're walking to school."

"Okay," I sighed not really wanting to go to school while Josh was dealing with some unknown sickness. To make him go to the hospital, it has to be something bad. He's able to handle pain and all that and fight off sicknesses pretty well. I was just hoping that it wasn't too bad and that he would be home soon. "I'll see you later," I said as I threw my book bag over my shoulder.

"Later, honey."

I went out and headed over to Seth's hoping that he would be able to help me feel a bit better or take my mind off of what might be happening to Josh. I'm not sure why but whenever I was with Seth it always seemed to make me feel better. That also might be because he's such a great friend and a nice guy.

When I got over there I knocked on the door waiting for an answer. I waited here a bit and was about to knock again when Leah came to the door.

"Hey, Alison. How are you?"

"Good Leah. Is Seth ready to go to school?"

"I think he's still sleeping actually."

"Oh, well, I can wait for him."

"Actually, you should probably get going. He doesn't get ready that fast and he'll just make you late."

"Oh…okay. I guess I'll see you around."

"Okay, see ya later."

"Bye," I said as I walked down the few steps of their small front porch.

As I walked to school I felt kind of lonely. I got so used just in the past week to having Seth to talk to. I also got used to how he made me feel so comfortable around him. He always seemed to be in a good mood which always helped me feel a bit happier. Right now I could really use that because I was worrying about Josh and what could be wrong with him.

Before I knew it I made it to the school. As I walked up I saw Sophie, Cameron, Sarah, Collin, Kaiya and Brady standing there talking. By the way they looked it seemed that they were talking about something important.

"Hey guys, what's up?" I asked as I approached them. They all stopped talking and watched me approach.

"Nothing out of the ordinary," Cameron shrugged.

"What were you guys just talking about? It looked kind of serious."

"It was nothing," Brady responded quickly.

"Yeah, the guys were just telling us some stupid story they heard. Believe me you don't want to hear it," Sophie assured me.

"Okay," I said. For some reason it seemed that they weren't telling me the truth, like they were keeping something from me. But at that point I had no idea what or why they wouldn't tell me, so I just brushed it off for now and walked into the school.

When I got into homeroom I took my normal seat and just sat there quietly. After a couple minutes homeroom was over and Seth still wasn't here yet. I just figured he must be a heavy sleeper and that Leah couldn't get him up very easily. So I made my way to English and saw Nikki there and went to take the empty seat next to her.

"Hey," she said smiling at me as I sat down.

"Hey," I smiled back.

"Want to see the pictures from the cameras?"

"Sure. How did you get them developed so quickly?"

"I took them down yesterday afternoon. And I went through them and got the best ones developed overnight."

"You didn't need any help yesterday taking them down did you?"

"No, taking them down is the easy part. The hard part is setting them up."

"Okay, because I would feel kind of bad if you had trouble with it. Next time I'll help you. I can be like your assistant."

"Sure works for me. If anything else you can help me carry all those bags. But thankfully I was able to use my mom's car. So it wasn't too bad. How was the rest of your weekend?"

"Interesting…"

"How so?"

"Long story short, my brother, Josh, almost killed someone for trying to feel me up."

"Dang, but at least you can't say your brother doesn't care."

"He's always cared for me. To some people it might be weird but we've always gotten along really well. But now he's in the hospital."

"Why?"

"I have no idea. My dad didn't tell my mom why and so my mom didn't know when she told me. But I'm hoping they know when I get home."

"I hope he gets better."

"Me too," I said a bit sad.

"Not to mean to completely change the subject, but did you understand the math homework?"

"Yeah, do you need to see how I did it?" She nodded her head and I dug through my bag to get it for her. When I did the teacher came in and started to talk about the book we were reading. I just sat there and let my mind wonder.

Thankfully English went by quickly because I was about to fall asleep. On my way to Biology I was hoping that Seth was here by now because the period would beyond boring since we had an easy lab today.

When I got there he wasn't there yet, so I just took my seat at our table that we shared as Mrs. DiLunge was getting things set up for us. After she was done and everyone except Seth was here she started to tell us about the lab and then let us start working on them.

After a bit I got done fairly early. So I slowly put my things away hoping that time would miraculously go by quicker. When I sat back down I saw that I still had about eighteen minutes till class was over. I sat there bored now more than ever wishing Seth was here with me. Whenever we got done early or just whenever during class, he would say really stupid biology jokes that I couldn't help but laugh at. I remember a couple of them.

_Flashback_

_We were learning about cells and the differences between a prokaryotic and a eukaryotic cell. As I sat there drawing little patterns in the corner of my paper Seth turned to me._

"_Alison," he whispered so Mrs. DiLunge wouldn't hear him. I just turned my head towards him. "What do you call the leader of a biology gang?" he asked smiling at me._

"_A nerd?" I asked a bit confused._

"_Nope," he replied popping the 'p', "the nucleus," he smiled. _

_With the combination of the stupidity of the joke and the look on his face, like a little kid telling a joke, I couldn't help but let a laugh escape my lips. He just smiled at me as I laughed and shook my head at it._

"_That was stupid," I whispered._

"_Maybe, but it still made you laugh didn't it."_

"_Touché."_

_End Flashback_

I sat there smiling a bit as I remembered some other of the stupid jokes that he's said as I watched my fingers drum on the table. It wasn't till I heard everyone else gathering their things that I realized that the period was over. So I threw my bag over my shoulder and walked to math class.

I'm not sure why, but I started to get a bit sad that Seth might not come in today. I know he's my friend but why did I feel pretty lonely when he wasn't here? Then I just figured it was probably because I was so bored in Biology. So I shrugged it off as I walked into math class and took my usual spot by Nikki, who was still trying to figure out her math homework.

Math had to go by excruciatingly slow that I thought that room was able to slow time down. After what felt like forever and a day the bell finally rang and I got my stuff together and headed out to my locker.

"Hey," someone said as I left the room. I turned to see Seth standing there against the wall with a smile on his face.

"Hey," I smiled back widely. I started to feel like my day was already getting better with seeing Seth. I'm not sure why it was but at that point I wasn't in the mood to try and figure it out. "Finally decided to wake up and join the rest of us at school?"

"What?"

"Leah said that you weren't up yet when I came over this morning to walk to school with you."

"Oh…yeah. It takes forever for me to wake up. I was up late last night, so I slept through my alarm, sorry."

"That's fine," I shrugged. "But I did miss you and your jokes in Biology."

"You did?"

I nodded my head as we walked to my locker. "No matter how stupid they may be, they do help to pass time by."

"Then I'll just have to come up with more."

"I can't wait to hear them."

We walked to the cafeteria while talking comfortably with one another. After we got our food we sat down with the rest of our friends. It wasn't until they started to talk to Seth that I didn't realize that they didn't ask where he was this morning. That either meant that they all knew that he slept in, and that he does it often or that something was going on, because the way they talked to Seth made it seem like the latter.

They didn't talk unlike they normally did but the way they were looking at each other looked like they were trying to communicate a different meaning than what I was catching. I sat there trying to figure out what they were talking about. After listening to their conversation Sophie started to try and make conversation with me. So I talked to her and tried to listen to the other ones at the same time. But she made it hard to try and concentrate on the others like she was trying to distract me.

Before I knew it lunch was over and Seth walked me to gym as talked pretty much about nothing. The rest of the day didn't really have much happen out of the ordinary. When I got home my mom was just trying to keep herself busy so she wouldn't worry about Josh. I was going to ask my dad if I could at least visit Josh, but he didn't come home until late and I was already in bed.

The next day passed mostly uneventful. Seth didn't sleep in again or whatever he was doing. School was pretty much normal. Then when I got home I saw my dad talking to my mom in the kitchen.

"What's going on?" I asked.

"Josh has to stay in the hospital for about a week. Maybe a bit longer," my mom answered me.

"What? Why? What's wrong?" I asked frantically.

"The doctor just said that he has a high fever and these multiple symptoms that are going on. They don't know what it is, but they're just trying to help him and work the best they can," my dad answered.

"Did you tell them to work faster?"

"Alison, they're working as fast and best they can to help him."

"I think we should take him to a different hospital. Not some small town hospital where they don't have all the best things to help them."

"They have just as good of doctors. Besides, Dr. Cullen, who is they're best doctor there, is the one treating him."

"I still say we should take him somewhere else. They can't possibly have _all_ the necessary tools there to help Josh and his mysterious condition."

"They have enough to help him. As I said, Dr. Cullen is the best doctor around. So I'm sure that he'll be able to help Josh."

I knew I wasn't going to win this battle. So I just decided on asking a different question.

"I'm able to visit him right?"

"I'm, sorry, but none of us can," he sighed.

"WHAT?!"

"Alison, he's too sick for any of us to be around him," my mom said.

"But the doctors are around him. So why can't we his family go to see him, just for a bit."

"Because, we're not allowed to," my father said sternly. "Besides, they're only able to go into his room because they have to treat him."

"Can I at least go see him through the window of his room? Just to make sure he's okay. I can take him some of his magazines or whatever for him to read and relax or at least feel more comfortable."

"Alison, none of us will be seeing him until the doctor says so. So don't go to the hospital, understood?"

"Fine, whatever," I sighed. I went upstairs to my room and shut my door before I fell onto my bed. As I laid there I tried to figure out why the heck I couldn't go to the hospital to at least see Josh. My dad didn't even give me a good excuse for not going. It almost seemed like my own father was hiding something.

When I thought that, all of this "keep Alison out of the loop" crap started to really bug me. So as I laid there I decided that the next day I would drive to school with the excuse of going out with Nikki after school but instead go to the hospital and see Josh. And I'll take some of his stuff to him that I know he'll miss.

The next day I got up and went into Josh's extremely messy room. Somehow I was able to find a few magazines, books, games and whatever else he likes out of his room and shoved it into my book bag.

As I left I told my mom I wouldn't be home until later, using the excuse that I came up with last night. She was fine with it saying how she was happy that I was making friends here so easily and all that. I got into my car and picked Seth up for school and the rest of the day went on as normal.

After school I dropped Seth off and drove to Forks. A bit later I found Forks Community Hospital, which wasn't too hard in a small town. When I got there I emptied my school stuff out of my bag keeping Josh's stuff in there and threw it over my shoulder as I got out of my car and walked up to the front desk. I was hoping that they would at least be able to give me a room number. If not I was just going to walk through the hospital saying I was going to visit someone else. How hard can it be in this small hospital to find someone?

"Hello," I said nicely to the lady at the front desk.

"Hello, how may I help you?" she smiled warmly.

"I was wondering if you can tell me what room Joshua Uley is in."

"Who?"

"Joshua Uley, I'm his sister and I just thought I would check up on him."

"Umm…I-"

"Alison, I presume," a man said. I turned and saw a man that looked like he just stepped out of one of those old fashioned movies. He had blonde hair that was pushed back. His skin was really pale, but I guess living in the rainiest place in the U.S. will do that to you. And his eyes were a strange golden topaz color that I've never seen before. Everything about him seemed different though he seemed perfectly normal.

"Yeah," I answered slowly.

"I'm Dr. Carlisle," he smiled. So this was the great Dr. Carlisle.

"Oh, nice to meet you," I said extending my hand. I was hoping that if I seemed nice enough or possibly desperate enough he might let me see Josh. He took it giving it a small shake. His hands were ice cold, like he hand them in the freezer.

"Likewise. I'm guessing you're visit here regards your brother?" I nodded my head. "Well, right now he still has his high fever and I think that's the cause of all of his problems. So once we get that down then we'll be able to help him out with whatever else he may have and he'll be home in no time," he assured me.

"But my parents said he'll be here for a week."

"Yes, but that's what it looks like right now. If he's able to come back to normal faster then he'll be home faster. A week is just an estimate."

"Okay, so can I at least see him?"

"I'm sorry, but I can't let you do that."

"Why?" I asked a bit frustrated.

"It's a very high fever and very contagious and I would hate to have both children in here fighting it."

I could tell that he was being nice so that I wouldn't be as easily frustrated, but I was getting annoyed.

"Can I at least see him through the window? I don't think I can catch anything by just staring at him through glass."

"I'm afraid that you can't do that either."

"Why? Why can't I see my own brother? What are you doing some kind of secret medical experiments on him and you don't want me to rat you out?" I asked getting more and more frustrated. Really, is it that hard to just let me see him?

"No, but he's just in a special part of the hospital for cases like his. We just don't want to take the chance. Even we, doctors need to take precautions in that wing."

"Ugh, this is so annoying," I huffed. "I don't care what I need to do, I'll put on some stupid outfit or hop into a bubble, but I just want to make sure my brother is okay, is that so much to ask for?"

"No, it isn't," he sighed. I could tell that he could see my frustration easily. "But, I still can't let you see him."

Then for some reason my anger and frustration started to subside as I started to become calmer. It wasn't like I was trying to become calmer, it just started to happen and flood my body. I saw Dr. Cullen looking at something past me.

When I turned I saw a guy that was tall and lean. I couldn't see that well, but it looked like he had faint scars on his neck. He had honey blonde hair and the same golden topaz eyes as Dr. Cullen, but his were slightly brighter.

"Alison, this is my son, Jasper," Dr. Cullen said from behind me. "Jasper, this is Alison Uley. Her family just moved to La Push."

After he said that, Jasper gave me a small look and then looked to Dr. Cullen. I looked to him and saw him give Jasper a small nod. Then I noticed Jasper looking back at me smiling a bit.

"Nice to meet you, Alison," he said with a bit of a southern drawl to his voice. I noticed that Dr. Cullen didn't have the same southern drawl to his voice. Subtly I looked back and forth between the two, noticing the similarities.

They both had snow white skin, paler than I've ever seen anyone. Both of their eye colors were the same, but I've never seen anyone with golden topaz eyes, but Jasper's were a bit lighter. Then there with eerie feeling I had around them. They both seemed like nice enough people, but there I was definitely something off about them.

"He's my adopted son," Dr. Cullen smiled showing his amazing white teeth. I guess my staring wasn't so subtle. "I'm sorry about you not seeing your brother, but is there anything else that I can do for you?" he asked nicely.

When he reminded me not being able to see Josh I started to feel anger, frustration and mostly annoyance to rise up in me again. Just as quick as they came, the calmness started to flood me once again. In defeat of not knowing what to do I let out a long breath.

"No, thank you, Dr. Cullen. But just so you know, I'm going to find out what's going on. I don't know why, but I feel like everyone including you are hiding something from me and I intend to find out. Mostly, I intend to find out why I can't see my own brother. And for your sake you better hope that it's nothing bad that I find." I turned on my heel and walked out of the hospital not letting either of them tell me another lie.

Once I got in my car and started to drive away I felt the calm flood dissipate and all my other previous emotions make their way back crashing into me as I drove home.

When I got home I just went straight for my room, happy that my mom wasn't home to ask why I wasn't with Nikki. I just plopped onto my bed and stared at the ceiling as if I could get the answers from it. I know I threatened Dr. Cullen and promised myself that I would find out what the heck was going on, but I had no freaking idea where to start.

I'm not sure how much time passed as I just stared at the ceiling but I heard a soft knock on the door and I looked up.

"Hey, sweetheart. Are you okay?" my mom asked as she walked towards my bed.

"I'm just worried about Josh and I really want to see him," I answered as I sat up.

"I know so do I. But we just have to be patient until he gets a bit better for visitors."

"I know," I sighed.

"Is there something else you need to talk to me about?" she asked me as she patted my knee comforting me. I just shook my head. "Okay, if you do you know you can always talk to me."

"I know," I said with a bit of a smile. I loved how I could talk to my mom about anything, no matter what it was.

"Good. Now, come downstairs. Dinner is almost ready and we have guests coming over," she said as she got up.

"Who?"

"Sam and Emily. We haven't seen them since we got here and they're family. So I thought it would be nice if we invited them over."

"Okay, I'll be down in a bit." She nodded walking out of my room towards the kitchen.

When I made it down the step Sam and Emily were already there talking to my dad in the living room. As I walked past the room all three of their heads looked up at me.

"Hey," I smiled a bit so I don't seem put off.

"Nice, to see you again, Alison," Emily smiled sweetly at me.

"Nice to see you guys again as well." After I said that there was a bit of awkward silence. "I'm going to see if dinner's ready," I said breaking the silence as walked towards the kitchen. As I did I heard them talking, but quietly. I can understand the whole inside voice thing, but you can talk in normal voices.

"Alison, can you help me, I need you to make sure those onions and peppers don't burn while I get the rest of this on the plates."

"Sure mom," I smiled. I walked over to the stove tasting one of the peppers. I loved when my mom made fajitas. I especially loved the seasoning she used. She even made homemade salsa from a recipe that she got when we went to New Mexico, close to the U.S-Mexican border. That stuff was amazing.

After a couple minutes I helped my mom plate the rest of the food as Sam, Emily and my dad came into the dining room, drawn by the delicious aromas. I can't blame them, my mom may not be Mexican, but she can make some awesome Mexican food.

During the meal the conversation flowed easily. After all the food was done I volunteered to do the dishes since Josh wasn't home, and also I knew my parents would ask me. I started to clear the table as my mom was getting the fried ice cream for everyone. Emily even helped me with clearing the table after I told her not to.

"So how are you adjusting to La Push?" she asked as we sat the plates in the sink.

"I like it here. Everyone seems really nice. A lot different from the city."

"I heard you and Seth are good friends."

"Yeah, he's really nice," I replied. I didn't notice it at first but I started to smile as I thought about him.

"He's a really sweet kid. I'm glad you two are friends."

"So am I. I'm just curious, how did you and Sam meet?" I asked as I leaned against the counter.

"I came down to visit my second cousin, Leah Clearwater, we were like sisters. And when I came down I met Sam," she answered. When she told me that very short story about them, it felt as if there was a lot more to it that she didn't want to tell me. I guess her and Leah weren't close anymore since she used 'were' when describing their relationship. I would ask her about those things but they didn't really fit under the light conversation category.

So instead I asked about her and Sam's relationship and all that. I noticed that when she talked about Sam, it was as if there was a sparkle in her eyes that only appeared when she talked about him. Unlike many couples nowadays, she didn't even talk about any complaints she has, she just talked about how much they love each other and how good he is to her.

The way she looked and talked about him reminded me of Brady and Kaiya and Collin and Sarah. They loved each other and always will love each other. There was something more to it. Something that made their relationship special. When I thought about their special relationship I started to think about the "love and _love_" lesson Cameron gave me.

"So have any guys caught your eye since you've been here?" she asked bringing me out of my thoughts.

"No."

_Yes! _my heart screamed. I tried not to groan too loud as the everlasting internal argument started again.

"I guess you should just get to know people since you haven't been here very long. But I bet that you've caught the eye of some of the guys here," she said with a knowing look.

_I have caught the eye of one, but I need a rape whistle whenever I'm around him. If I don't have that I could just make sure I'm with Josh whenever I go out. Another option would be Seth; he seemed to be willing to help me._

"Maybe, but unfortunately for them, I'm not looking anytime soon."

"Don't you two want any ice cream?" my mom asked popping her head into the kitchen. We both nodded and headed back to the dining room.

After dessert I cleared the rest of the dishes as my mom and dad went to talk to Emily and Sam a bit in the living room. As I stood there washing the dishes that couldn't go into the dish washer dozens of questions danced through my head. And I couldn't answer any of them. Most of them either had to do with finding out about Josh and the others had to do with that whole love and _love_ thing.

When I was done I went to the living room to tell everyone goodnight. I had to do homework before I went to bed so I wouldn't be back down again.

When I got there I just saw mom and Emily sitting there talking. When I asked where dad and Sam were my mom said he was showing him the house. I just nodded and said my 'goodnights' and 'goodbyes'.

As I was heading up the stairs I noticed a faint light coming from the hallway by the stairs. I walked a bit down the hallway and found out it was from the workout room. I just figured that Josh forgot to turn the light off and no one has noticed it yet. But as I got closer I started to hear the faint whispers of my father and Sam.

"But when?" I heard my dad ask.

"I don't know, Uncle. A couple days? I'm not sure everyone is different," Sam answered.

"My family keeps asking questions, mostly Alison."

"You just have to keep to the story. That's all I can tell you for now. I'm sorry."

"I don't understand why Alison is asking questions. I thought she would know by now, because that one person was supposed to tell her about all of this."

"You can't rush those kinds of things."

"Fine, but I want all of this to be over."

"That won't happen just by him coming back. He's going to be different for the rest of his life."

"Whatever just get him back as soon as possible."

"We're trying, but it's not easy," Sam replied and I heard them move closer to the door. I stood up and made a quick and quiet escape to my bedroom.

Once I got there I sat at my desk just wondering what they were talking about. Who was supposed to tell me what? Did Josh run away and Sam was trying to get him back? But why would Sam have been trying to get Josh back? If he did run away why didn't my dad just say so instead of making up some bogus like a sickness?

I couldn't even do my homework, so I just left it untouched in my book bag as I went to take a shower hoping it would help relax me. Unfortunately the shower didn't help at all. So I just threw on some pajamas and went to bed, or at least tried with even more questions in my head.

The next morning I woke up feeling like I didn't sleep at all, but I must of because I woke up to my alarm. I rolled out of bed and put on some jeans and a red v-neck shirt that said "Go Bucks" on it. I grabbed my bag and slowly headed down the stairs yawning the whole time.

"Didn't sleep very well?" my mom asked as I shuffled into the kitchen. I shook my head no as I rested it on my folded arms on the table. "Hungry?" I shook my head. "Just tired?" I could hear the smile in her voice. I nodded my head in response. "Well it looks fairly decent outside so go start walking to school at the pace you're moving, you'll still get there late. Besides the walk might help you wake up faster." I just groaned in response not wanting to move. "C'mon, you have to go to school," she said shaking me a bit. Eventually she lifted me off the chair and started moving m towards the door.

"Fine, I'm going, I'm going," I grumbled as I threw my bag over my shoulder and headed towards school.

As I walked by the Clearwater's I noticed Seth walking out the door, probably on his way to get me. When he saw me he smiled widely as he walked over to me. I tried to smile back but came up with what probably looked like a lame excuse for a smile.

"Are you okay?" he asked with concern evident in his voice.

"Yeah, just pretty tired," I shrugged.

"Why, what happened?"

"Just didn't sleep good last night."

"You look like the walking dead."

"Aren't you such a charmer," I said sarcastically.

"Not much of a morning person?" I shook my head no. "How about I give you a piggy back ride again? You can rest for a bit as I make my way towards the school."

"But me plus my bag will be heavy," I yawned.

"I'll be fine. I'm a pretty strong guy. If not, I'll just pick you up either off your feet or the ground when you crash. Your pick."

"Fine," I sighed. He bent down a bit as I climbed; well mostly just fell, onto his back. He lifted me up easily as he started to walk towards the school. Before I could say anything my head rested on his shoulder and I was out.

"Alison," I heard someone say. "Alison, we're here. I'm sorry, but you're gonna have to get off now."

I opened my eyes to see Seth looking at me over his shoulder and the rest of our friends watching me wake up.

"Thanks," I mumbled as I woke up.

"No problem," he said as he let me down gently. I stumbled a bit catching m balance. Seth put his hands on my waist. That small gesture woke me up quickly as the small current ran through my body. "You okay?"

"Yeah, just lost my balance a bit."

"C'mon, let's get to homeroom," he said. He snaked his arm around my waist letting me lean on him, still a bit tired. It was strange how I fit into his side perfectly, just like I fit into his arms when I first met him.

Throughout the day at school I pretty much just sat there trying not to fall asleep. During lunch I was finally able to get some caffeine and food into me, which helped to give me more energy and wake me up. The rest of the day went by fast. On the way home Seth offered to give me another piggy back ride but refused.

"Nikki told me that you're good at math and that you've been helping her out," Seth said.

"Yeah, I'm not the best, but I've been helping Nikki be able to pass. Why?"

"I was wondering if you wanted to come over and help me out. I'm not very good at it," he shrugged.

"Sure, when?"

"How about now?"

"Works for me. Let me just tell my mom." I pulled my cell out and texted her saying I was going to over the Clearwater's. She told me to have fun.

We walked the rest of the way to their house just talking and laughing. What I loved most about being with Seth was that he helped me forget about all the bad things that were going on. The whole time I was with him, I didn't think about all those stupid unanswered questions.

When we got to the house he led me to their table and we sat our stuff down and started to get our math books out. But before we could start Seth had to go get a snack. As he walked back to the table I saw a full plate of food.

"I thought it was just a snack?" looking at the full plate.

"It's for both of us. You know, in case you got hungry as well," he told me as he sat the plate down.

"Thanks. So what exactly don't you understand?" I asked opening my book to today's section.

"I don't understand…anything. I just don't see why we need to know anything more than simple math. I'm not going to be a mathematician so why bother?"

"So you can graduate."

"Besides that."

"Anyways, let's get started so you at least understand a little bit."

**(SPOV)**

Normally right now I would be on patrol. But with the threat that she gave Carlisle about finding out Jacob insisted that I should tell her, today. We just didn't want her to be telling the police or whoever about anything she finds out of the ordinary. So it was now or never.

But so far we haven't done anything but just stupid math. Maybe I should've asked if she just wanted to hang out. The only good part is when she was showing me how to do a problem I was able to lean towards her, which I probably leaned a bit too close but she was too busy explaining the problem to me to notice.

The whole time I just wanted to tell her about everything, but I still didn't know how. I felt like I was about to explode any minute. Mostly I just wanted her to know how I felt.

After a bit we were almost caught up to what the teacher taught us today in class. I knew that when we were done it was now or…now. We probably would've gotten through it sooner, but I purposely said or did something stupid just to hear her laugh.

She was telling me some story about her childhood I think. I wasn't really paying attention, I was mostly just staring at her and how she looked when she smiled.

_I love your smile._

_I love your personality._

_I love your smell._

_I love how smart you are._

_I love how strong you are._

_I love how beautiful you are that it takes my breath away._

_I love the sound of your voice, and especially your laugh._

These were all things that I wanted to tell her from now until the end of forever. But the main thing I wanted to say was, "I love you."

"What?" she asked quickly looking at me confused. "What…did you say?"

I just sat there going back through my head of what I just said. I kept replaying the last five seconds over and over again. Sure enough that last thing slipped from my mind to my mouth where I said it loud enough for her to hear.

"I…I...um…" I stuttered. She just sat there and I didn't know what to make of what she thought or felt by her face. So I took a deep breath saying that I would just tell her now. "I love you," I said a bit louder than a whisper.

I sat there awaiting her response not really sure how to go from here. I know I should've probably started with telling her the legends but I didn't have a machine that could rewind time. So I was trying to figure out what to say next. At the same time I was waiting for her response.

As I sat there waiting for her response, anything. I didn't even need her to say those words back to me I just wanted her to say something. Slowly I started to see the realization of what I just said dawn on her.

Suddenly she turned and threw her book and all her things in her bag faster than I thought possible. When everything was stuffed in there she stood up quickly walking, more like running for the door as she quietly said, "I'm sorry." Quickly I stood and was about to go after her. I heard her open the door and shut it before I could take a step.

When the sound of the door closed I felt like my future just closed with it. I just sink back down on my seat. My arms were propped up on the table as my head fell into my hands. As I sat there just kept thinking the same thing over and over.

_She doesn't love me. She never did. I never imprinted._ As I kept thinking that I kept getting more and even madder at myself. I truly thought I did. All the signs were there. If it was true, why did she just run out the door saying she was sorry? What did she have to be sorry for? I was the one who couldn't tell her the right way. I started to internally curse myself for being the biggest idiot of all time.

"Hey," I heard Leah say as she came in the back door. "Whoa, did someone die?" I lifted my head up a bit and glared at her. I didn't feel like having her try to comfort me. Try being the main word. "Seriously, I thought you were supposed to be telling Alison today."

"I was."

"And?"

"I'm the biggest idiot on the planet."

"I know that, but what happened?"

"The first and last thing I said was, 'I love you'."

"Does that mean that you two are finally together, because if that's the case then why do you look worse than when I told you Santa wasn't real?"

"No, it was the only thing. After I said that she practically ran out of the house and said sorry."

"Oh," was all she said in response. She knew I felt worse enough that she didn't and shouldn't say anything else to me. For that I was thankful.

"I'm going to be in my room," I said as I stood up slowly making my way to my room.

When I got there I laid down on my bed with my arm over my eyes. I couldn't stop thinking about the worse thirty seconds of my life. Now I know what people say when they talk about the one you love walking out on you.

But it should've been different. I imprinted on her. Doesn't that count for anything? Forgive me sounding like a girl, but I thought once I told her we would both confess our love and be happy together forever with marriage and kids and the whole shebang. But no, she walks, no runs out saying sorry.

After laying there for, I don't know how long, I started to hear it start to rain outside. I know that's such a surprise for it to rain. After the rain started to become harder I heard the phone ringing and Leah answered it.

If I wanted or cared I could've at least listened to Leah's half of the conversation. But I didn't want to or cared. When Leah hung up the phone I heard her coming up the stairs and seconds later I heard her open my door, not very gently my I add.

"Get up and come with me," she demanded as my door hit the wall.

"Why?"

"Because that was Alison's parents and they said she wasn't home. And she's obviously not here so we have to go find her. So get your ass out of bed and come find her."

"But she doesn't want me. She ran away from me. What if I find her and she runs away again?"

"Frankly, I don't care if she cusses you out. She needs to get out of this weather. If she's in the forest she's probably lost, soaking wet and will get incredibly sick. So you either do something now to help _your_ imprint or you just sit here moping about how she doesn't love you yet and let her stay lost and possibly sick. Your choice," and with that she left quickly. I heard her run out the back door into the forest.

I knew Leah was completely right. Even though it still hurt knowing she didn't love me yet, I got up and threw on a jacket and ran out the house hoping I could pick up on her scent in the rain. Thankfully, it was still faintly in the air so I followed it the best I could hoping I could get to her soon.

**(APOV)**

I ran out of the Clearwater's house as fast as I could trying not to break down right there. When I got to my house I leaned against the side where I know no one from the inside could see me. If my mom saw me she would make me talk to her about it and that was the last thing I wanted. I sat my bag against the house clutching my hands into fists as I wrapped my arms around my head as if to shield it.

He couldn't truly love me. He only thinks he loves me because he doesn't know what's happened to me, and I want to keep it that way. But I couldn't love him. I kept thinking this was all some cruel joke that some stupid higher power was doing to me, and I wouldn't fall for it again.

I used to think I knew what love was, but I was wrong. Love just leads to pain, for me at least. I take pain so others could have real love. But for me, love just equaled pain. Even to get out of that pain, leads to more pain. All that pain leaves a person broken.

I swore that I wouldn't let that happen to myself again. I couldn't go through that again.

When he said those three simple words so much happened. The only things I could think about or feel were all the touches, words, broken promises, scrapes, bruises, doubts, pains, cuts, secrets and tears. As I stood there leaning forward against the house I started to feel that all too familiar stinging of salt water in my eyes. I immediately pushed them back not letting myself cry here.

Then I thought about Seth possibly coming out to follow me and do that whole "Prince Charming saves the girl" crap that every girl dreams of. She's crying, he comes and makes the tears go away, they profess their love and they live happily ever after. But that would never and could never happen to me.

So before Seth could get over the shock of me leaving abruptly I pushed off the house and sprinted into the woods not caring that I had no idea where I was going. Even when I was in the safety of the forest I kept running. Every once in a while a root would catch my foot and I would fall tearing my jeans or just getting mud on my clothes, but I could care less at that moment. I just cursed the object and started sprinting again.

After running for what felt like forever I finally stopped leaning my back against a tree. As I stood there trying to calm my breath down I just thought about him.

_Flashback_

_We were swinging on the swing set that we still had outside behind our house. I'm still not sure why we didn't get rid of it, but was happy that we didn't._

"_You know I'm going to win," he smiled cockily at me_

"_No way. And what makes you so confident?"_

"_Because I'm older, stronger and more experience at this."_

"_Yeah, okay, whatever you say. We'll just see about that."_

"_Fine, on the count of three, we jump."_

"_One," I said as we both went forward and flew backwards on the swings._

"_Two," he said._

"_Three," we yelled together as we jumped off and landed on the grass. When we did I was able to stay on my feet as he fell to the ground rolling forward a bit. I couldn't help but laugh._

"_How are you doing down there?" I asked standing over him._

"_I can't complain that much about the view," he smiled._

"_Good, because I won," I smiled smugly back._

"_I guess my girl can beat me at some things. Can you help me up?" he asked extending his hand._

"_Sure," I took it and was instantly pulled down onto his chest letting a squeal escape my lips. He just held me to him as he laughed. "What's so funny?"_

"_It's quite entertaining hearing you squeal since it's something that you don't do often."_

"_I wouldn't get used to it if I were you. Let's go inside and see what's for dinner," I said getting up. _

"_Okay," he got up after me. I started to walk towards the house as he stood there. _

"_What?" I asked when I noticed he wasn't following me. _

"_I just love looking at you. You're beautiful."_

"_You're not so bad yourself."_

"_And I also wanted to do this," he said as he ran towards me and tackled me to the ground, with me squealing once again. He spun us so he hit the ground with me once again on top of him._

"_That wasn't funny," I said playfully slapping his chest as he laughed even harder. _

"_I'm sorry, I couldn't help it. Beside you challenged me saying that you won't be squealing too often. I just wanted to prove I could make that cute sound come out of you whenever I wanted."_

_I just rolled my eyes at him. "You're such a guy."_

"_I would hope so, or else this relationship would be even more interesting," he smiled. I just laughed. After our laughter died down he pushed some stray hairs away from my face as he threaded his hands through my hair. I leaned down giving him a soft kiss._

"_I love you," I said truly meaning it._

"_I love you, too," he replied._

_End Flashback_

"_LIAR_!" I yelled as I banged my fists into the tree behind me. At that point I couldn't hold them back any more. The floodgates opened and the tears came out faster than ever before. I just let my body slide down the tree until I was sitting on the ground. I tightly hugged my legs to me as I rested my head on my knees letting everything play through my mind again.

My body felt so numb that I didn't even notice it was practically pouring and dark until I rested my head back against the tree and looked up. Then after reliving the past that made me broken, I started to think about Seth.

I remembered the way he looked when he told me he loved me. And the way his face looked as I abruptly left. I propped my elbows on my knees as my hands held my head up.

"No, he can't. I won't let him. I don't care what I have to do. I…just can't let him," I said to myself. Every time I thought of rejecting him it hurt me more. "Why?" I asked out loud.

Why did I feel like that when I thought about rejecting him? It saved him the trouble of getting rid of me and me the trouble of his rejection. It saved us both from things that would happen if we tried. If I'm doing the right thing then why do I hate even thinking about rejecting him? Why does it make me feel sick not having him?

_You know why,_ my heart spoke quietly, though I heard it louder than the thunder around me.

_No, I can't I promised I wouldn't. _I kept shaking my head willing it to be true.

_Just think about it._

"No, I can't. He can't. We…can't," I cried. Somehow I thought that if I said it out loud it would make it true. As I sat there saying that over and over shaking my head a little bit I suddenly felt as if I was being watched.

I looked up and saw a huge shadow. As it moved closer I saw that it was a giant horse-sized creature. It had grey fur with light brown patches. The way it looked at me was as if it was asking me a question. After a couple seconds of just staring at me it started to move slowly towards me.

When it got closer I looked deeper into its eyes. I didn't know why I didn't run or scream in fear, but the thing is I felt safe with him there. But its eyes, they were so familiar. Then it hit me.

"Josh," I said barely a whisper. For some unknown reason I thought this thing was Josh.

When I said that he let his lips curl back showing his teeth, but not in a threatening way, it looked more like a smile. The whole time he was still moving closer.

Finally, he made it too me and sat on his hind legs beside me facing me. Again, I don't know why, but I flung my arms around his neck and just started crying just because of emotional overload in the past couple hours or however long it's been. He just laid is head across my shoulder as if to hold me close like a hug.

As I help onto him I realized how cold I was. His body felt so warm. He tried to get closer to me keeping me warm in the cold rain.

"Alison!" I heard someone call from a distance. The creature's head shot up and looked behind me. "Alison!" they called again sounding closer. As the footsteps were becoming audible I heard the thing start to growl. I turned around to see who it was.

"There you are," Seth said running the rest of the way to me. I didn't know if I should be grateful that he found me or run since he was the last person I wanted to see.

When he got within a couple feet of me the wolf stood up immediately and faced Seth. He let out another loud growl as he barred his teeth at him.

"Calm down. You have to let me take her home," Seth said as he stood there. When he mentioned him taking me the animal continued to growl. "Listen either I take her, or she sits here freezes and get sick. And you getting worked up isn't helping you phase back. So just calm down, alright Josh?"

Josh, so I was right. But…how the heck was that possible? As they were having some kind of staring contest I kept trying to think about how this giant creature could possibly be Josh. Granted, I called him that just a bit earlier, but I'm not totally sane right now.

After a bit of the staring contest, Josh back away, as Seth stepped closer to me.

"Here, put this on," he told me as he took of his jacket.

"No I-"

"Alison, just put it on," he said cutting me off and handing me the jacket. "Believe me I'll be completely fine."

So I took the jacket and pulled it on. It was just as warm as Josh was when I was hugging him. It made me shiver a bit when I finally pulled it all the way on with the contrast of my cold skin and clothes being enveloped in the extremely warm jacket.

"Now up we go," he said picking me up bridal style and holding me close. His body was still warm even in the ice cold rain. Involuntarily I snuggled into his chest relishing in his warmth.

"I'll see you later Josh," he said looking at the giant creature. He walked over to me snuggling his face into mine.

"I miss you too…Josh," I said a bit hesitant because of how crazy this is. My brother turned into a giant horse-sized creature. He just gave me a smile in response.

"We better get going before your parents get even more worried about you." With that he took off quickly running through the forest back towards home. Even with his size he moves swiftly and gracefully through the trees not tripping once. Before I knew it I could see the lights of the back of my house in the distance.

As we got closer I saw my dad standing at the glass backdoor with his arm around my mom. When they saw us break through the tree line their faces looked relieved. Seth slowed down significantly. I looked up at him confused.

"I'll explain to you later, promise," he said. I just nodded in response.

"Alison," my parents yelled as they opened the door for us. When we got to the doors Seth let me down and my mom quickly embraced me in a hug.

"We were so worried," she said.

"I'm sorry."

"Why did you go into the woods alone?" my dad asked.

"I uh…just felt like exploring," I lied not wanting to explain the whole thing to them.

"Thank you so much, Seth," my mom said as she gave Seth a grateful hug. My dad just gave him a handshake in his thanks.

"I'm just glad she wasn't too far away or else it would've taken forever to find her," he said.

Too far away? I had to be pretty far since I sprinted for a while all the way out there. We came back in half the time if not less.

"I better be getting home," he said.

"Of course, your mom is probably worrying about you," my mom said.

"Probably not. I know these woods like the back of my hand, I pretty much have a mental map in my head," he smiled.

"I understand. And thank you again."

"No problem, Mrs. Uley."

"Why don't you go out through the front door so you don't have to go through more mud than necessary," I suggested.

"Okay."

I led him to the front door as my mom went to the kitchen to make me something warm and my dad helped her.

"You should get out of those clothes and get some warm dry ones on before you get sick," he said as we got to the door.

"I know. Before you leave, I just…I was wondering…" I couldn't even think of what to say or ask.

"I know. I promise I'll tell you everything. The storm should be over soon. When it is I'll come by. Just make sure your window is open. And I promise to explain everything and answer any questions then. Okay?"

"Okay."

"I'll see you then," he said opening the door as he started to walk down the steps I called him.

"Seth?" He turned to face me. "Thank you. I don't know what I would do if you wouldn't of found me."

"I'm sure Josh could've found his way back and led you back home."

"Wait, let me give you this," I said as I started to take off his jacket. When I started to shrug out of it I felt his hands on the jacket stopping it from slipping off.

"Keep it. I really don't need it. And you'll find out why later tonight. Besides it looks better on you than me," he smiled the smile I loved.

"Oh yeah, over sized jackets are_ so _in right now," I laughed.

"Well I wouldn't be the best person to know, but I do know someone who would and I'll ask them. And I'll also have that answer when I come back. Just remember when it stops raining open your window and I won't make you wait."

"Okay."

"Later," he said and then went down the steps running towards his own home.

I went to the dining room and sat with my parents as they watched me eat. When they asked why about today I just gave them simple answers knowing today was far from over. I still had to have my question and answer session with Seth. When I was done I told them both "Goodnight" as I went upstairs praying it was going to stop raining soon. Thankfully it looked like it was slowing down. I changed my clothes so that I didn't have to deal with cold wet clothes while I finally found out the truth. When I had some warm clothes on I put some dry shoes on and Seth's jacket and sat down on my bed.

After a bit I heard my parents go to sleep and it was barely raining. Eventually it stopped raining completely and I opened my window like I was told. I sat back down on my bed as I waited for him.

Before I knew it he was standing there by my window.

"How the heck did I not hear you?"

"I'm pretty light on my feet," he smiled a bit smugly. "Are you ready to find out everything I should've told you before."

"Why did you have to tell me?"

"I'll explain it later. But c'mon," he motioned for me to go towards the window.

"Why can't we just talk here?"

"Because the clouds cleared up and it's a beautiful night. Also, if you freak and start to scream it'll be better if we go somewhere secluded."

"You're not gonna try and kill me are you?"

"No, my job is to protect you not harm you."

"Why is that?" He was about to answer when I figured it out. "Wait I think I know the answer. You'll explain it later," I smiled.

"You catch on quick. Now climb on my back, I don't think you can take a two story fall. Before you ask I can and yes, I'll explain later."

"Fine," I sighed just wanting to get my answered. I climbed up onto his back and wrapped my arms and legs around him. He jumped from my window to the ground below creating just a low thud. "So where to now?"

"Just a small clearing, not too far," he said as he started to run like he did before. Before too long we got to the small clearing.

It had two logs lying on the ground making a 'V'. When he put me down I went and sat on one of them as he followed sitting beside me. We both turned so we were facing each other.

"So, let's start off first with, what questions do you have?" he asked getting right to business.

* * *

**So did you like it? This was my second longest chapter. And I really hope you all enjoyed it. **

**Photos of Josh as a wolf are up on my profile.**

**Good news: Yes, I promise he'll finally tell her next chapter.**

**Bad news: I don't know when I'll have it up. Now before you come after me in mob form with pitch forks and torches let me explain why. It's the end of the semester and my profs are going crazy giving us last minute papers and exams before the final. And I need my writing juices to be able to write those papers, mostly my 15 page one, ugh. And I also want to try my best to make the next chapter as best as possible. This shouldn't effect it much, but I'm also going to start moving into an apartment this weekend, so that won't help wiht my updating. So PLEASE be patient if I don't update in a bit.**

**But to end this little PSA on a good note, I have started writing it. But I still might take a while. **

**For the next chapter I was thinking about having her meet the Cullens, after she finds out what they are. Good idea or bad idea for the next chapter? Eventually she will meet them, but I wasn't sure if I should do it now or later. So be an active reader and tell me what you think.**

**Thank you for reading. If you would please press that little button at the bottom with the green writing.**

**~fighter419**


	17. Confessions

**HEY everyone I'm back. I just have to start saying I love all of you so much. Mostly, becuase I didn't get any PMs yelling at me to hurry up on getting this chapter out, or have a group of people at my house with pitch forks and torches threatening me. So thank you SO much for all of your patience. You all really rock.**

**So FINALLY here's the chapter that many if not all of you have been waiting for, and that's her finding out Seth's secret. And I really hope this meets expectations if not, then I'm uberly sorry. And Since all I have are a couple exams left I should be able to start updating regularly again...that's if nothing else comes up.**

**Thank you to all who review and the adds. They litterally make my day, mostly when I have a uber crappy one.**

**Everyone already knows I'm not SM.**

**So without futher ado I give you permission to proceed...**

* * *

(APOV)

"Well I'm not really sure what to ask," I said trying to sift through all my questions.

"I honestly don't know where to begin. So when you think of a question to ask just ask."

"I have questions, but I'm just trying to figure out what to ask first." He nodded in understanding and waited patiently as I decided what to ask. "You called that…thing Josh."

"Yeah, I did. Was that supposed to be a question or were you just thinking out loud?" he asked confused.

"No, but how is that possible? How could he turn into…?"

"A wolf," he said finishing my question.

"That wasn't a wolf. That was a very hairy horse-sized creature."

"I guess we'll start there. Do you know the legends of the Quileute tribe?"

I nodded and he motioned for me to tell what I know.

"Well…they had protectors called spirit warriors. Then the chief got betrayed and had to share the body of a wolf. He went back and killed the guy who betrayed him. From then on he was able to go from a human to a wolf and vice versa." I paused looking at Seth making sure I was getting this right. He nodded in approval and so I continued.

"His sons, I think were able to do that as well and they ended up protecting the tribe. They also helped other tribes. He got married three times. He became old and when he did a 'cold one' came and attacked them. It killed his sons, but he ended up defeating them by becoming a wolf. He stayed that was forever. The end?" I asked more than stated.

"That was probably the shortest version I've ever heard," he laughed a bit.

"It's been a while since I've heard the full story and the original was extremely long if I remember right."

"Believe me I know."

"Okay, but what does that have to do with my question about Josh?"

"Don't you see the connection?"

"They turned into wolves, not giant ones that, as I said earlier, look more like an overly furry horse."

"They might have," he shrugged. "No one knows for sure. Over time we might have grown to be bigger, faster and stronger than the chief was originally."

"But why is he like that? What made that happen? And why can't he come home?" I asked quickly.

"Let's see if I can remember all of those while I answer them. He's like that because he's a descendant of the chief. All that are his descendants are able to phase. We found out the cause of this when–"

"Wait, we?" I asked cutting him off.

"Yeah. I'm able to phase as well. I'm also a descendant."

"Oh," I said as I sat there thinking. I remembered last weekend when I was helping Nikki set the cameras up. I remembered the picture that I saw. The one that I deleted. The one that started all of these questions. "So you…"

"Yeah, I was one of the wolves that ran under you and Nikki that one day."

"Who else is able to?"

"A lot. But out of the people you've met Collin, Brady, Cameron, Jacob, Sam and…Leah."

"Wait, I thought the legends said that it was only the sons who…phased, as you put it."

"That's what we thought as well. But that was changed when Leah phased for the first time."

"So if Leah's able to, does that mean I will?"

"No. Leah's the only female ever to phase. Not even Sophie has and she's Cameron's twin. And there's less chance for you."

"Why?"

"Because you're only half Quileute. So there's for little to no chance at all."

"Oh, but you never said what causes it to happen."

"That's because I was interrupted," he looked at me.

"Sorry. I'll let you finish."

"I was just joking," he smiled. "Anyways, you remember the part about the 'cold ones'?" I nodded yes. "Well, they're what makes us phase the first time."

"What are the 'cold ones'?"

"Vampires," he answered simply.

I just started at him for a bit after he answered me. I knew what vampires were. I've seen Dracula and heard stories and all of that. But I never believed in that whole living dead stuff. But then again not too long ago I didn't believe in the legend either.

"I'm just making sure I heard you right. You said 'vampires' right?"

"Yeah," he nodded.

"Okay," I said still digesting everything.

"I know it's a lot to take in. if you want I can take you back home and tell you the rest of this tomorrow."

"No, I'm fine. I just really want to get this all over now."

"Okay, what else do you want to know?"

"Why Josh can't phase into his human form?"

"What you first phase it's not easy to phase back. It's something that you have to get used to. It takes time and practice to be able to phase from one to another without any effort."

"How much longer will it take him?"

"It depends on the person. Most take about a week. So a couple more days. Just to warn you, when he comes home he'll be a bit more temperamental. That's just something we all have to learn how to control."

"Okay, thanks for the heads up. So he won't be the same at all?"

"He'll still be the same person. It's just our anger gats more sensitive. We're not sure why, it just does. But besides that and his increased strength, temperature, agility and what not he'll still be the same."

I just nodded thinking about Josh. "I have another question."

"That's what I'm here for, so shoot."

"You said earlier that you're the one who had to tell me. Why you?"

"Do you remember the specific story about the third wife?"

"She sacrificed herself to save the chief and the whole tribe."

"No, the specific story between her and the chief."

"Nothing comes to mind."

"Okay, well…umm…well as you know the chief was married three times. Throughout the first two marriages he still phased, meaning he never aged. But then when he met the third wife he decided to grow old with her so he left his sons to protect the tribe."

"Okay, but why was the third wife so special? I mean why did he decide to grow old with her?"

"Because in her he found his soul mate. He did love his first two wives, but the love he had for the third was above and beyond the love he felt for the first two. So instead of watching her grow old by herself he decided to grow old with her. But not just that, he couldn't imagine his life without her."

"So what does that have to do with me?" I asked a bit scared. I was pretty sure I knew the answer, but I had to hear it.

"Because Alison, that's what you are to me. You're my imprint, my soul mate, my other half. If I ever lost you I…I would die."

I looked up at him in the eye and saw nothing but love.

"And I…I…" he took a deep breath, "I love you, with every fiber of me being."

"Seth I…I can't," I said looking down, not wanting to watch my words break him. "I want to but I just…can't."

"Oh," he responded and I could hear the pure sadness in his voice. That sadness started to break me and I could feel tears to begin to sting my eyes.

"Either way you needed to know. But I just want to let you know," he curled his finger under my chin and lifted it up so I met his eyes, "no matter what I'll _always_ love you. And I'll _always_ be here for you, even if it's just as a friend. I'll wait forever until you can."

I just stared at him basking in the love and sincerity of his words. He cupped the side of my face with his hand. I felt him move his thumb over my cheekbone to dispose of the tear that didn't realize I shed.

We sat there in silence for a bit. He kept his hand on my face gently gliding the pad of his thumb over my cheekbone. I sat there wondering what I should do. He deserved to know why I couldn't. After he pretty much pledged his life and love to me that's the least I could do. No matter how much it hurt to tell him.

"Seth—" I started but he cut me off.

"Shh…it's okay. If you can't I understand, I just needed you to know, that's all," he assured me. "I don't and I'm not trying to push or coax anything out of you. I would never make you do anything that you don't want to or are ready to do, _ever_."

_Could he honestly get anymore perfect?_

Now I knew I didn't deserve him when he said that. He was too perfect for me. He deserved someone so much better than me that I was wondering if I could make his feelings advert to someone else more worthy of his love.

"Seth, I don't deserve you."

"No, don't say that."

"But it's true. You need to pick someone else. I'm no good, I'm broken and worthless. I have nothing to give you. You deserve someone that can return your love."

"There are two problems. First, I don't choose who I imprint on. It just happens, just like any other natural process of life. Secondly, even if I did get to choose, I would still choose you."

"You wouldn't say that if you knew," I mumbled trying to keep the tears from spilling over. I'm not sure if I was about to cry from feeling bad about not being able to return his feelings and that he'll resent me, or if they were from thinking about what I was going to tell him.

"Then tell me, and let me make that decision."

I nodded trying to find my strength to be able to get the whole story out. We sat there for a moment while I collected myself to tell him my story. Like the amazingly perfect guy he is, he just sat there patiently showing no sign of being impatient.

I slowly reached up my hand and took his hand that he held my face in, in mine and brought it down.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to leave it there for so long," he said.

"No, it's not that. It's just…this is going to sound really weird, but please try not to touch me while I tell my story," I said as I put his hand in his lap and let go. I placed my hands in my own taking a couple calming breaths.

"Everything started two years ago. I was starting high school. Josh just graduated, so most people knew who I was, either from being Josh's little sister, our money or me being the star basketball player in Junior High and the expectations I had in High School basketball. Most people already knew who I was. So popularity and all of that came pretty easily," I started remembering everything like it happened yesterday.

"My first day there was more like hanging out with my old and new friends rather than it being school. At lunch I sat with the girls that I would be playing basketball with, since they wanted to get to know me and all that. Just like any stupid, stereotypical high school, our corner of the cafeteria was where all the Jocks sat. I was talking and laughing with my future team mates when I first met him.

"He just came in and sat with some of his football teammates. When he did I was talking to one of the girls and I saw him sit at the end of the table, looking at me. He had these amazing eyes. They were a mix of green and blue. That day the blue was more vibrant, since he was wearing a blue t-shirt. His hair was a rich chocolate brown color that cut short but was long enough to fall in his face."

As I was talking about him and remembering that first moment I saw him, I could tell Seth's face harden a bit. I wasn't sure why, but my best guess was jealousy, since he just proclaimed his love for me and I was going on about some guy.

"So anyways, he got up and walked towards me smiling the whole time and I couldn't break my eyes away from his. I barely noticed all my teammates going quiet as he walked towards me. When he got to me, he grabbed a chair from behind me and sat on it backwards facing me, leaning against the back of the chair. Then he finally acknowledged the rest of the girls around me.

"'Hello, there ladies,' he said politely.

"'Hey Jesse, this Alison Uley, she's a freshman and she's going to be on the team this year,' one of the girls said. But I couldn't pay enough attention to see who it was. All I could see was Jesse.

"'Josh Uley's sister right?' he asked me. I just nodded, not being able to form any words. 'It's nice to meet you. I'm Jesse Wright,' he said holding his hand out. I took it shaking it and mumbling a quiet hello.

"Then one of his football buddies called for him to go toss the football around with them. He just nodded and turned back to me, my hand still in his. 'Well, Alison, I guess I should be going. But I'll be seeing you around. Preferably Friday night say about 6 o'clock.' Again I just nodded. 'Great. So until then,' he picked up the hand he still held and kissed it before letting go of it to go join his buddies.

"When he left I got pounced with questions and they told me about him. He was a sophomore. He was the quarterback on the varsity football team and played varsity basketball, any position and was captain of them both. Just to save time and you don't need to know everything, from that moment on we were together. I became one of the co-captains for the girl's varsity basketball team. Pretty much it was the cliché high school perfect couple.

"He came from the same kind of money I was from. His dad ran some kind of business that I never really heard about. But after being together for a little almost a year, we both planned to marry each other. Crazy I know, but we loved each other. We had it all planned out. After I graduated high school we were going to get engaged. Then after a year of college together, we would get married. We would finish college and once I graduated we would try and start a family. And I'm sure you can figure it out from there.

"But there was one thing that I made him to agree to. That even though I was sure that we would be together forever, I wanted to wait until marriage. And he agreed with me, after a bit of a debate. Even with that, everyone looked at us and saw the perfect high school couple.

"On our one year anniversary he gave me a promise ring, with my father's approval. Which surprised me a bit, but considering him and Josh's mom were high school sweethearts he knew how we felt for each other, even if we were young."

I paused not for Seth's benefit, although it seemed to be kind of hard for him to hear me talk about how in love I was with Jesse. But for my own. The next part is what he needed to know about.

"Then a bit after our one year anniversary our football team was playing against our rivals. And we haven't beaten them in years. But this year their record was perfect so far. We ended up winning. And Jesse had a victory party at his place. Even though his parents weren't there, he still had it knowing that the maids would have it cleaned up by the time they came back. So of course, I went.

"As the night went on the party was getting a bit out of hand. Granted, everyone knew there was going to be a bit of alcohol but still not a lot. But somehow the alcohol just kept coming and a lot of people were getting drunk. The music was extremely loud. We were all just lucky that he didn't have any neighbors close by, since he lived a bit outside the city. If he did the party would've been broken up a lot sooner.

"At one point I couldn't find Jesse at all. I kept asking people where he was but half the people I asked could barely talk let alone walk and the other half had no clue. I was about to call Josh and head home, but I wanted to say bye to Jesse. Normally I would just spend the night in a guest room, but it was just too crazy and I just wanted to leave.

"I was going to look one more place since I couldn't find him anywhere else. So, I walked upstairs pass many drunken people. When I got to his door I heard some kind of noise behind it. I was about to walk away thinking that some couple was having sex in there but then I heard what I thought to be Jesse's voice. So I stayed there for a bit. When I did I came to realize that it was him.

"So the next thing I know I was throwing the door open finding him shirtless hovering over some girl I didn't know, and she was just wearing underwear.

"'What the Hell is going on here?!' I yelled at him. He just stared at me as the girl was shocked. When it finally clicked that she got caught almost having sex with my boyfriend she quickly got off the bed, grabbed her clothes and ran out the door. When she did Jesse got off the bed and stood there staring at me.

"'Babe, I'm sorry—' he started but I interrupted him.

"'Don't you 'babe' me. I thought you love me! But then you start to screw someone behind my back!' I yelled.

"'Alison, I'm sorry, I've had too much to drink and I didn't know what I was doing.'

"'Try that bull shit out with your next girlfriend you cheat on because I can't stay with you if you're going to cheat on me, no matter how much you had to drink.' I started to walk out the room but then I felt his hand grip my wrist tightly and I was flung against the nearest wall. He pinned my arms at my side as I struggled to get free.

"'Well if you would actually put out for your boyfriend then we wouldn't have this problem. I give you everything and you can't give me one little thing,' he growled at me.

"'Jesse, let me go,' I begged. I could smell the alcohol on his breath and I knew he was drunk.

"'No, I give you everything you ask of me and now it's your turn to give me what I deserve.' And with that he kicked the door closed. Even with the door closed I could hear the loud music. I knew what was going to happen and all I could do was scream, but apparently the music was so loud no one could hear me."

I stopped and just looked down at my hand that I was wringing as the pain and memories of that night flooded me. I could see out of the corner of my eye that Seth was clenching his fists. Then he looked at me and his face calmed and he was about if he should try to comfort me as I was taking deep breaths trying to calm myself down and keep the tears back.

Then I saw him lift his hand and was about to take mine in his but I shied away from the touch.

"Please, don't," I mumbled.

"I'm sorry," he said quietly as he pulled his hand back.

"It's just…that…whenever I think about him and someone touches me it makes it worse. My mind makes me think that it's him touching me at that point than someone else. And right now, I'm not strong enough to deal with that."

"Okay, I'll keep my hands to myself," he said folding his hands in his lap. Again I felt guilty, he just was trying to comfort me like so many other people, but like everyone else I just couldn't accept that gesture, especially when I'm telling my story.

"I'm not sure when and I'm not sure how, but while he ra…raped me, I blacked out. The next thing I knew I was waking up in his bed. The sun was starting to make its way through the window. As I tried to move my body was too sore to obey without pain shooting through me. When I lifted the covers up I had bruises all over my body, and I wasn't even clothed so I got a full view of every bruise and scrape that I had.

"I laid the blanket back on my body and just laid in the bed, since I wasn't really able to do much of anything else. Then as I took a deep breath my sides hurt as I did and I quickly breathed out to relieve the pain.

"'Finally up?' I heard Jesse ask from across the room. I lifted my head a bit to see him sitting on his computer chair hunched over so that his elbows were perched on his knees supporting his weight.

"'You…you…' was all I was able to say. I wasn't even able to believe what he just did to me. My mind was racing and completely confused.

"'You did this to yourself you know,' he said when I couldn't form a sentence. I just stared at him confused. Because I was sure he was the one that did this to me. 'You could've easily prevented this, just by giving me the only thing I've ever requested of you. But you just denied me the chance to show you how much I love you. So I had to do it forcefully. And you knew the kind of state I was in last night, so if you would've just agreed to my request, this once, you wouldn't be in the position you're in now.'

"And for some reason he made sense. From the first date he always took care of me. He gave me everything I could ever want and I tried to show him my love for him, but I guess it didn't show. Then I kept thinking how he only wanted us to finally be one and I denied him that. So I just sat there thinking that I brought this on myself. I made him do this. It was my fault."

"But it wasn't your fault. That bastard took advantage of you. It. Was. Not. Your. Fault," Seth said with conviction.

"I know that now. But then my mind was so messed up that I couldn't think straight and I believed him. He twisted the truth to make him seem like the victim and he was just reacting to me suppressing his need and wants."

"Please, tell me that's all that's happened to you," he pleaded. I could tell by looking at him he hated to hear about me being in pain. He hated hearing this as much as I hated telling it.

"No," I replied as I shook my head. "But if it's okay by you, I should really tell you the rest before you really choose me," I said solemnly.

"Only if you think you have to."

"I do." He just nodded for me to continue.

"That morning I decided to call my parents saying that I was going to hang out with Jesse that day and they were completely alright with that. My family loved him and my parents already looked at him like their son. But truthfully I spent that day in the guest room after Jesse talked to me. He said that he wanted to sleep in his own bed so he made me walk more like hobble and drag my body to the guest room, which thankfully wasn't too far away. I laid in the bed just trying to let my body recover.

"That night before I left, he told me he forgave me for pushing him over the edge. He also advised that I shouldn't tell anyone about that because they would hate me and take pity on him. Lastly, he still agreed on keeping me, even though after I made him rape me and was now damaged goods that he would still stick by me. And in the future I should just give him what he wants unless I want that to happen again. I just nodded and left for home. Thankfully, or at least I saw it as a good thing then, the bruises were covered up my by clothes.

"For the first month it wasn't that bad. He would at least ask me, but fearing the worst, I never denied him again. But every time made me feel more and more worthless. More like I was just a thing rather than his girlfriend that he loved and cared about. But in public you could barely notice a change. Although it was hard not to cringe away from his touch after the first time, but then I became a good actress and we both made it seem like nothing had changed.

"Then after one time he drove me home after a basket ball game he lost. And I letting him do it to me in the back seat of his car. He drove me home. Unfortunately no one was home to see this. But he barely stopped to let me out. Instead he opened my car door and pretty much shoved me out of the car as I rolled onto my front lawn. When I was out he just closed the door and sped away.

"That night I felt the most worthless I felt up to then. So I slowly walked up to my house crying the whole way. When I got it I just went up to my room crying the whole way and not caring how much sound I made, since no one was home. When I got in my room I just crashed on the floor and curled up into a ball.

"At that point, I just wanted to die. I kept thinking, even if Jesse did break up with me, who would ever love me. Being with Jesse made me hate life more and more, mostly when he started becoming more and more possessive of me. So at that point nothing made me happy. So I went to the bathroom and found what I was looking for. And I started to…cut myself," I said the lat part quietly, tears slowly raining down my face as I remembered exactly how I felt. I unconsciously wrapped my hands around my wrists that had my sweat bands around them.

Then suddenly I felt hands wrap around my own. I jumped at the touch. But not out of thinking it was Jesse like I normally did, but because of the surprise of the touch. My skin and mind easily registered that it wasn't Jesse. This was Seth; I could tell by the way my body felt whenever he touched me. It just felt right.

"Shh…it's just me," he said when he saw the shock on my face from his touch. He slowly undid my hands as I watched him. He took my right wrist in his hand slowly taking the sweat band off and then he did the same to the left. I still just watched as he did this gently. When they were both off he turned my wrists over so he could see the scars that were there.

We both sat there in silence as he held by wrists as if they would break. His thumbs ghosted over the multiple small scars as if he was a blind person reading brail, very concentrated on what his thumbs were gliding over.

After a while of him studying my scars and me crying from how gentle and loving his touch was, he lifted both wrists up. He turned his head to the left and kissed my left wrist softly and did the same to my right. After he did he placed our hands between us still gently rubbing my wrists as if his touch could heal them completely. And I almost believed that with the way it felt when he touched me. It's as if I was healing from telling him.

"How long did you do this to yourself?" he asked still looking at my wrists.

"For a couple months, but then my friend, Gabrielle, found some of my used bloody clothes in my bathroom when she spent the night one time and she yelled at me until her voice gave out. And I must say it take _a lot_ to make her lose her voice. Even when she did she just sat there and glared at me until I broke down and promised her I wouldn't do it _ever _again. When I admitted that she just held me for, I'm not sure how long, as I cried."

"Did she know about Jesse?"

"No, I only told her that we were going through a difficult time and I felt like my life was one big huge shit hole that I couldn't escape from."

"Alison, why didn't you tell anyone?"

"Because after the first couple times, I started to threaten to leave him if he didn't stop. But he just threatened me back. He said that if I tried to tell anyone or if he heard about me telling anyone that I would just be hurting myself. And I was so freaking brainwashed and confused I believed him. So fear made me take the pain."

"I can't believe he laid a hand on you. Not to mention that this happened multiple times," Seth growled.

"The thing is that I'm not even done."

His head shot up and looked at me confused as if my problems could be solved just by me breaking down and crying on the shoulder of my best friend. How I wished it could've been that easy. If it was then I would've ended it sooner and actually feel worthy of having Seth's love.

"And I really want to tell you the rest of the story."

"Then tell me."

"Well I stopped cutting myself, but I still wore the sweatbands to cover up my healing scars. And to also hide them after they healed so no one would ask any questions. And slowly he kept getting worse and rougher every time.

"Thankfully, his family took a trip to the Bahamas for Christmas and New Years, so I got two week free from him. I just got to be normal for once. Not having to worry about Jesse getting mad about where I was or if I was with guys without his permission. And then worrying about him finding out and punishing me next time I saw him.

"It was the worse cycle ever. I was trapped mentally thinking there was no way out. And that I was the source of all my pain. But those two weeks were like Heaven in my own personal Hell. During those two weeks I started to realize that I needed to get away from Jesse. I needed to become free of him.

"Whenever I was home or alone somewhere, I would be thinking of ways to get him, to leave me and leave me alone. The whole time that I was with him, my mind kept thinking that love meant pain, because he would still tell me he loved me, and I would think that as true and tell him I love him as well. So as I thought about leaving him, I figured out that love wasn't for me. I was one of those people who took the pain, harshness and brutality that love can bring so others like my friends can have true love.

"Then eventually I made up my mind. I would just try to make other girls seem better than me and eventually he would go for some supermodel type girl or whatever and leave me alone. When we got home I had us go out often trying to find girls to try to get him to notice and chase after them. But as much as I tried or talked up other girls he said I was the only one he wanted.

"When he said that I knew they I would have to leave him, consequences be damned. I had to have the freedom that I felt for those two weeks. So after many failed attempts I just figured I should just tell him I'm leaving and then just take whatever he had to dish out to me. And I promised myself that I would walk away from this stronger."

"Is that what your tattoo is talking about?" he asked.

"Yeah, that and anything that life dishes out to me,' I replied nodding.

"So one night it was March and it was a bit cold. I went over to his house like I normally did on Friday nights but I was determined for this to be my last. The beginning of the night went normal. Then my mouth went ahead of me and told him I was leaving. When I said that it was as if a switch went off and he got extremely mad.

"He started to yell and curse at me. Saying how I was an ungrateful bitch that he should've just left a long time ago. He was doing me a favor by staying with me and I didn't even appreciate it. But he promised I would after tonight…if I survived. I won't go into detail about how bad he beat me, but I couldn't walk, my clothes were bloody, he raped me multiple times and then after the beating at his house he dragged me to his car and threw me in the back seat.

"I'm not sure how long we drove for. But after a while he stopped pulling to the side of the road. I had my eyes closed barely being able to keep them fully open after he beat me and I was so tired. So I prayed that he took me to the hospital, but I was completely wrong.

"I felt myself be drug out of the car again but this time my body hit cold wet dirt, from the rain that was coming down. I heard him mumbling curses at me and how no one else would have me if he wasn't able to. Then after being drug through the dirt, rocks, twigs and whatever else he picked me up and tossed me. I hit a fallen tree that has rotted but it still hurt when I hit it with my side. The impact broke a couple ribs. I was so tired that I didn't even scream out I just laid limply against it. Even if I did scream I'm sure that no one driving by would hear.

"As he was walking away he told me a good crawl back home will make me appreciate all he's done for me and that he'll take me back if I survived and begged enough. Through my swollen eyes and the pouring rain I saw him walking away.

"I just sat there against the log, not sure what to do. I knew that if I just had a couple broken bones I would be able to survive a couple days out here and during those days I could slowly make it towards the road. But in my condition, I was afraid to let myself fall asleep, that I might not wake up from the extent of the beating and bleeding.

"So after sitting there for a while I let myself slide down on my stomach. Slowly and painfully I started to crawl towards the direction of the road. The only way I knew that I was going the right, direction was because I remember Jesse walking that was when he left me.

"I pushed myself so hard that night. I thought my body would just shut down multiple times and I would die out there. But I was determined to survive just so I could have a life without Jesse in the picture. That hope kept me going.

"After what seemed like forever, I started to see lights and I knew I was getting closer. From seeing the lights my strength built up knowing I was on the home stretch. Finally I broke through the tree line. I tried dragging myself a bit more towards the road so someone could see me better but my body just gave out like I feared.

"As I collapsed I did the only thing I could do. So I shouted as loud as I could for help. The bad this is that my shout sounded like a hoarse whisper. At that point I knew that I wasn't going to be found until the sun came up and someone could see me from the road. Then giving up the small hope of being found right away I let sleep take over my body."

At this point I took a deep breath knowing I've gotten through the main part. I was able to relax a bit and apparently Seth noticed this.

"Is that the end?" he asked hopeful.

"If it was I would still be lying there wouldn't I?" I said looking up at him.

"Well I meant that you got found and better and then you came here, the end."

"I know, but not yet," I said as I shook my head. At this he just fell silent again letting me finish the story.

"The next time I woke up I was in a hospital. I have no idea who took me there or how I go there. But I woke up to Josh sleeping in a chair in the corner and when I looked at the closed door I saw two cops outside the room through the window.

"Long hospital story short, I found out that two people found me on the side of the road and brought me here. They just made sure I got a room right away and left. And to those people I owe my life to. The doctor said I lost a lot of blood and wasn't sure if I would've made it to the morning just laying there. And I realized that I was out for a couple days, mostly due to the meds, so that I could just rest and heal.

"The reason the cops were outside my door was because everyone suspected Jesse did this, since everyone knew I would go over his house on Friday nights. And he wasn't allowed to see me until they got my confession to see if it lined up with his.

"When I finally talked to an officer, I admitted to the things that Jesse had done to me over the past six months or so. And he just recorded the whole thing as my testament against him, if I didn't want to have to show up to court to say the whole thing over. Though I still had to go to answer some questions. Thankfully, they made sure Jesse wasn't in the room to intimidate me or whatever.

"Again another long story short, I testified against him and he got time in jail for rape, assault and what he did to me that night they put it down as attempted murder, because of what he said to me that night. I was assured that he won't be let out for a while with those charges. Even with him being free, I could get a restraining order. That's exactly what my parents had me do.

"For a while I was living a great life. Though, people looked at me differently, because of all that happened. But I didn't care, I was free from him. But then after a couple weeks we started to get letters threatening for the writer to come after me and kill me when he's able to.

"We quickly told the police about it and they tried to prove it was Jesse, but it wasn't his handwriting, fingerprints or DNA. They even went back and listened to the calls he made to see if he told someone but he never did, so they couldn't do anything to charge him with it. But my family and I knew it was him.

"So as they kept coming, my dad decided we needed to move away. He was opening a new branch here anyways so he diced for us to move here saying we would be safe. He said that unless you know where Forks or La push are, you'll never find them, and also not many if any people have heard of these small places. And then that leads us all the way back to here," I motioned to us.

"So that's it? That's all? That's what makes you such a broken person that I shouldn't choose? I should just forget about you and leave and try to ignore all these feelings and try to make them be for someone else more worthy of my love," he said with complete seriousness.

I just nodded as fresh tears started to sting my eyes. I knew the truth, but to have Seth say it made it hard. I thought it would help, and make things right but it hurt more than I thought it would to hear him talk about leaving me after he pledged his love for me. But this is how it had to be. Me taking all the pain of love so others could enjoy it.

"You silly, silly girl. How could I ever let you go after all of that?" he said looking at me with a small smile on his face.

"Seth, I don't want pity."

"Then I won't give that to you."

"Then you know that I'm not good enough for you and that you should leave since I don't want you hear just so you feel good about yourself for helping me, when I don't want that."

"That's good," he replied. I was holding the tears back for when I was alone and I didn't have anyone to try and show me pity. He finally knew the truth and he was leaving like I knew would happen. "Because I'm not staying here out of pity, or to make my conscious clear. I'm staying here because I love you and I _choose_ you," he said with conviction clear in his voice.

"Seth, I'm broken and worthless, because of what's happened to me and what I've been through. And because of all of that, I don't even know if I can love and trust anyone ever again," I confessed.

"Then we'll learn together. I've never been in any kind of relationship. So we'll both learn how to do this together. I don't care if we move at a snail's pace as long as you call me your own and only yours. And if you would let me, I would like to call you my own as well."

"I want to but…why would want something that's broken, that won't be anywhere near as beautiful as something unbroken."

"It's my turn to tell you a story," he smiled at me. I sat there waiting.

"I heard of this tribe, one time, I think they're from South America. But they're known for making extravagant glass vases. Amazingly beautiful ones that people pay thousands of dollars for, even celebrities."

"Must be nice being worth so much and wanted as well," I mumbled.

"It probably is. But anyways, as anywhere in the world, accidents happen. Sometimes the vases would break and shatter. Now at this point many people would find them useless, broken, worthless, nothing really. But the tribe they don't see them like that.

"They take the broken vase and melt it back down. They make a new vase out of it. It doesn't look the same as before, but even better. People have talked about seeing the vase before and after the breaking and said that the product post-breakage was so much better than the one before.

"And people have and do pay more for the ones that have been broken and remade than the ones that have been perfect since they were made. So something that may seem broken, worthless, and useless and nothing may just need to be fixed and the finished product will be so much better than what it was before," he finished looking me in the eye.

I knew that he was talking about me. And that he was willing to help fix me convinced that the finished product would be worth it.

Every time I thought he couldn't get any better or more perfect he says something like that. I kept thinking he would have to quit doing that or else I wouldn't think I was worthy enough to even be his friend.

"Seth," I sighed.

"Hey, I'm here for the long haul. What kind of soul mate would I be if I wasn't," he smiled at me. I couldn't help but smile back. I probably looked horrible from crying so much. As if he knows what I'm thinking he says, "You're beautiful, you know that right?" he said pushing the hair from my face.

"Seth, I probably look horrible from crying so much," I sniffed.

"Nope," he said shaking his head. "You're still as beautiful as the first day I met you."

Really he had to stop saying all the right and perfect things or else I might even protest this friendship. After a couple moment of staring at each other happy that we both finally knew the truth about the other I started to yawn.

"Let's get you home," he said picking me up bridal style.

"Fine, but you're spoiling me by carrying me everywhere," I yawned.

"From what you just told me, you've never been spoiled. Now I have a full seventeen years to make up for me not being there to do that to you. So get used to it," he smirked.

"Fine, just for now, only because I'm too tired to argue."

"Works for me."

After a bit of walking we were outside my house. He had me climb up on his back so he could grab onto my window sill. I did and he got up into my room effortlessly. I took my shoes off and his jacket.

"Keep it," he said as I offered it back to him. So I just laid it over the back of my chair. "Well, I'm going to head home. I'll see you at school tomorrow."

"Wait," I said as he started to head out my window. He turned to me waiting for me to finish. "Could you, I mean, I would really like it if you stayed….here tonight, please?" I asked as I looked down at my hands, not really knowing why I asked.

I didn't hear him but I saw his shadow in front of me as he tilted my head up.

"Know this, I can't ever deny you anything. Whatever you want just ask and don't be ashamed of it, because I will never make fun of you for it." I just nodded. Then I rushed inside the bathroom to change into my pajamas.

When I came back out I saw Seth sitting on my bed. He looked up at me and smiled.

"Won't your mom wonder where you are?" I asked as I made my way to the bed.

"No, she knew I was going to be with you. She would probably just think that we talked all night and I headed straight to school."

"Crap," I groaned. "We have school tomorrow."

"Unfortunately, so we should get some sleep."

He got up and pulled down the blankets for me. I got under as her tucked me in. _I could get used to this_, I thought as I snuggled under the blankets. Then I noticed Seth starting to lie down on the floor.

"Hey, you can…ummm…sleep in the bed with me…if you want," I stuttered not really sure if I should offer or not. I wasn't even sure if I was going to be comfortable with it. But I did know that Seth always made me feel more comfortable and at ease.

"Only if you want me to," he replied.

Before I even thought about it I nodded my head. Well, if anything I guessed subconsciously I wanted him to be with me.

He slowly got up and went to the other side of my bed and climbed in behind me. I turned to face him and he was just smiling at me. That was when I was glad that I had a queen sized bed so that he could fit, even though her had to bend a bit it was better than a twin or double.

"So…ummm…am I just supposed to stay on this side or what?" he asked confused.

Once again my body started to move without me thinking. My subconscious must still work when I'm half asleep, because before I knew it I was snuggled into his chest as his arms slowly wrapped around me holding me there.

I couldn't help the smile that appeared on my face. His embrace was perfect, not too tight but not so loose it seemed he didn't care. And we fit together perfectly, just like the first day we met. As I started to breath I could smell his amazing aroma, and I realized that it probably came from him spending so much time in the forest, but I loved it. I also started to hear his heart beat. And that was the last thing I heard before I fell asleep smiling.

**(SPOV)**

That night was a rollercoaster ride. We both finally confessed what we needed to. And I still couldn't believe what that ass Jesse did to her. But a small part of me, a very small part was happy about it. Not that she deserved it at all, but because it led her to come to La Push where we both finally found our other halves.

But I couldn't believe that she would think that just because she went through all of that I wouldn't want her. That was impossible. Every second of everyday I wanted her. All I wanted was for her to call me hers.

But I knew with her history that I had to be patient. It shocked the crap out of me when she asked me to spend the night and then sleep in bed with her. As soon as she nodded yes, that it was fine by her, I went as quickly as I could without seeming too eager to the other side and climbed into bed with her.

Then she kept shocking me by cuddling into my chest. I finally got to do what I've wanted to do for so long. I wrapped my arms securely around her. Somehow someone decided I was lucky enough to fall asleep with her in my arms, if only this once.

After a bit I could hear her breathing even out and I knew she was asleep. I looked at the clock knowing that I would have to get up soon to go to my house and get ready. Also to avoid her parents. So I looked one last time to the angel in my arms and I lightly brushed my lips against her forehead.

"I love you, Alison. Dream sweet dreams," I whispered.

The last thing I could remember before I fell asleep was the feeling of her in my arms and her unique smell of lavender and vanilla. And I fell asleep with a smile on my face.

* * *

**So...how was it? Please be honest.**

**I know he didn't tell her EVERYTHING, but I figured that for now she just needed to know the basics and he also needed to know her story, as well as the rest of you did. **

**So little PSA: If you ever find yourself in the same kind of situatiuon as Alison (being raped), please Please, PLEASE tell someone. Becuase that's extremely unhealthy, physically, mentally and emotionally. And I would hate to have any of my readers or anyone perios to go through that. But the world's unperfect and people do go through that. And if you know or suspect this going on again, please Please, PLEASE tell someone. No one should EVER have to go through that no matter what**

**Second PSA: Cutting yourself is horrible. And I don't care who you are or what you have been or are going through, don't cut yourself. It's immensely unhealthy. I had a friend that used to do it, so I take it very seriously. (No, Alison is not based on my friend.) But please, don't ever resort to cutting yourself EVER. And same for the top one, if you know or suspect anything please, Please, PLEASE tell someone.**

**Sorry about the PSA but thought I should just tell you all that, becuase like I said I had a friend who at least cut herself. So I figured I should throw in some encouraging words. **

**So you all have another job as my amazing reviwers. Well that's if you choose to help or give your imput. So I was just wanting to know, since they're kinda are together, what kinds of things would you guys like to see happen. Ex: dates to certian places, small situations that may happen, shopping trips with Alison, group dates with everyone else. **

**I'm sorry bout the long A/N, but I had a lot to say as always lol. But thank you for reading and please review and tell me your thoughts, since I'm no Edward Cullen. Hope you all have a great weekend. And don't forget to vote.**

**~fighter419**


	18. Meet the Family

**So I totaly meant for this to be up by Thursday, but as you can tell I didn't. I feel kind of bad, but for some reason this chapter was hard to write. It might be becuase I was afraid that I wasn't writing some of the characters right but I finally got it done. So I hope you all enjoy it.**

**I want to thank everyone for all the reviews and the adds. **

**Disclimer same as always.**

**

* * *

**

**(SPOV)**

I woke up not too long after I fell asleep I woke up to her father walking around the house. Now understanding what she's been through, I understood why he was so protective of her when I told him about me imprinting on her.

When I opened my eyes to start getting up I looked down and saw I sight that I wouldn't mind seeing every morning. I looked down and saw Alison curled up into my side with her arm lazily wrapped around my waist. And I had one arm wrapped around her holding her to my side.

I sighed knowing I had to leave and reluctantly slid myself out of her bed without her waking up. Before I left her room I took one more look at my sleeping angel and wishing I could stay here. But with another sigh I leapt down to the ground below and landed with a low thud and then made my way to my own house to change.

When I got home no one was up yet so I just made my way to my room changing out of the old shorts and shirt that I had on and went to take a shower. Though I didn't mind getting clean after spending most of the time last night in the forest, but I then lost Alison's smell. But hopefully I could hold her close again today.

As I took a shower I remembered how amazing it felt to be able to fall asleep with her in my arms. I may not have gotten a lot of sleep last night but I was able to hold her and watcher her sleep longer, which I would gladly trade any day. After thinking about how great of sleep I got last night, the water started to get cold making me finish the rest of my shower quickly.

After my shower I got dressed in a pair of jeans and a clean shirt. When I was ready I looked at the clock and it was still early. So I just plopped myself on my bed just waiting for time to pass.

"So does she _finally_ know?" I heard Leah ask from the doorway.

"Yeah, she does."

"Little Seth finally had a girlfriend," she teased. I just rolled my eyes and sat up on my elbows.

"Not really." She looked at me confused. "You were right," I mumbled.

"I was what?" she asked a bit of a smile on her face.

"You were right," I said a bit louder.

"As always," she said with a triumphant smile. "But what about specifically?"

"That she's not ready for a relationship and just wants a friend right now."

"Really? Well good luck with that. I'm going for a run, see you around."

I heard her walk out the back door. That made me look to the clock and saw that it was still a bit earlier than it normally is before I go to her house, but I decided to head over anyways. So I grabbed my bad and threw it over my shoulder and started to walk to the Uley's.

As I started to get closer I heard Mrs. Uley up and talking to someone. As I got closer I could tell that she was talking on the phone, since I couldn't hear anyone talk back to her.

"Yeah, Alison won't be able to come into school. She had a rough day yesterday and I don't think she'll be up to it… She got lost in the forest and came in the house soaking wet so I think that… Yeah, I just want to make sure she's not sick…Thank you, bye." I heard her hang up the phone.

I couldn't help the huge smile that broke out across my face. Quickly, I ran back home and saw my mom up at the table drinking some coffee.

"Hey, mom."

"Hey, Seth. I thought that you were already gone for school."

"That's the thing. Could you possibly call me off saying I'm sick or something like that?" I asked hopeful.

"Why? Did something come up with the pack again?"

"No, it's just that…I want to spend the day with Alison."

"Seth, you miss enough days, and I don't want you to play hooky."

"But it'll give me more time with her to explain everything to her. Please?"

"Fine," she sighed after thinking about it for a bit. "But just don't make this a regular thing."

"Thanks you so much mom," I said giving her a hug and a kiss on the cheek.

"Now, go have fun with her," she smiled at me. "And don't get caught."

"Will do."

I threw my bag into my room and ran back over to the Uley's by running through the woods behind the houses. When I got around under the window of Alison's room I didn't see her light on so I assumed that she was still asleep. So I took a couple steps back and did a running leap and pulled myself up into her room.

When I got in I saw that I was right about her still asleep. She was curled into a ball where I was laying last night. As I walked over to her bed I saw a note on her nightstand. So I looked at it hoping it was nothing private.

_Alison,_

_Out for the day with Emily to help her start to shop for baby things. I figured you can use a day off from school considering the kind of day you had yesterday. Enjoy._

_Love,_

_Mom_

I was thinking about getting back in bed with Alison, but I was afraid that I would wake her up and she needed her sleep after last night. So I looked around her room and saw different pictures on her desk and dresser. As I was looking at them I saw a girl that was in a lot of them and figured that was her friend, Gabrielle that she told me about. If I ever met her I would have to thank her for helping Alison stop cutting herself.

After looking at around at the pictures, CDs, books and other various things she had around her room I took a seat on her desk chair and watched her sleep soundly.

I really never understood Edward's fascination with watching Bella sleep, though his may be because he couldn't sleep, I now kind of understood. But for me it was because she looked so peaceful without any worries like she should look. It's interesting how watching someone sleep can be so intriguing.

**(APOV)**

As I started to wake up I could feel that Seth wasn't here anymore. When I opened my eyes I didn't see him anymore. I just figured that he left. So I stretched a bit and then wondered why my alarm didn't go off, because I never woke up before it. So I turned around and when I did I was a bit surprised.

"Hey," he smiled at me.

"Hey. Did you go home?" I asked noticed that he was wearing a different outfit.

"Yeah, I figured I should incase your parents came into the room. And also, I needed to change before school."

"School, crap," I said throwing the blankets off of me. But Seth stopped me before I started to run around my room like crazy.

"It's fine. Your mom called you off for the day. And I got my mom to do the same, so we both have a free day."

"Oh, okay." _Thank God._ "Is she still home?"

"No, there's a note on your nightstand saying that she went out for the day."

"Okay…so are you hungry?" As he was about to answer his stomach did that for him. "Let me just get dressed and I'll go make us something."

"Wait, I have a better idea."

"You can cook?" I asked.

"No, well, not unless you want me to burn your house down," he laughed.

"Then what are you thinking about?"

"I know a place that has amazing food. So just get ready and we can head there if you like."

"Okay, I'm going to take a shower so it might be a bit."

"Oh, okay, I'll go wait downstairs for you," he said getting up.

"Okay. And Seth," I said as he was walking out the door.

"Yeah?" he asked turning around.

"Thanks for everything last night, for not judging me and staying with me."

"Really, it's nothing. No matter what I would've accepted you. And I should be the one thanking you."

"For what?" I asked confused.

"For accepting what I am and not freaking out. I was pretty worried that you would think I'm crazy and all that."

"No problem, besides I think it's kind of cool."

"Really?" he asked hopeful.

"Really," I smiled. "I better get ready before the place you take me to closes or we have to eat lunch instead of breakfast."

"There's no rush, the place is open 24/7 and everything is served the whole time."

"Okay."

I walked into the bathroom as he went downstairs. As I was getting ready I was trying to think of where he was going to take me. The best thing I could think up was some small dinner in town. After my shower I threw on a pair of dark wash skinny jeans and a red t-shirt with a black long sleeved one underneath since it was probably overcast and cold outside. I threw my hair up into a messy ponytail, not really caring much about making it look perfect.

When I was done I headed downstairs. I guessed that he heard me coming because I heard the TV get turned off and he met me at the bottom of the stairs.

"Do I get to find out where we're going to eat, now?"

"It's my friend's place. Well they're actually more like family."

"Do you want me to drive?" I asked as I started to get my keys.

"Actually, I thought that we can walk there. It's not too far away."

"Sure," I shrugged.

"Besides, if you have any more questions I can answer them on the way there."

"Okay," I said as I started to head to the front door.

"We should actually go out the back door. I mean we can go out the front, but we might look like hitchhikers and I think if we cut through the forest it's faster."

"Sure. Are you taking me to a shack where some mountain man lives?" I asked as we made our way out the back door.

"No," he responded laughing. "But their house is kind of in the middle of the forest so it's easier if we just cut through the forest to get there."

"I see."

We walked through the woods in silence. Every once in a while I would look over at Seth and see him smiling at me. When that happened I quickly looked back down at my feet or straight ahead with a small smile on my face.

After last night's confessions, I felt so much better around him. I felt free in a sense that I was finally able to tell and trust someone enough and that he actually accepted me. He didn't find me repulsive, crazy, stupid or broken for what I did or went through.

"I have a question?" he asked a bit warily.

"Sure."

"Well, I know considering…umm…you know. I know that you want to go slow and get more comfortable with us or just being friends or whatever, but I was wondering if…I can umm…if I can…hold your hand? I mean, I know we shared a bed last night and all, but I'm not sure if we're just friends or if we're…I don't know. Sorry, never mind, I probably sound like an idiot," he said putting his hands in his pockets looking embarrassed.

I couldn't help the smile that made its way on my face. Not that I found it funny how he was stuttering and embarrassed, but that he actually asked to hold my hand. Jesse might have been my only boyfriend, but I've never heard of any guy asking if they could hold their girlfriend's hand. But it was cute whenever he stuttered.

So as we walked I slowly made my way towards him. He still had his hands in his pockets and looking down at his feet. I think he was afraid that I was going to make fun of him or something.

When I was close enough I laced my right hand through his left arm. He looked over to where we were joined and pulled his hand out of his pocket and took my hand in his. After our hands were securely entwined together we both looked down at our hands smiling and then we both looked at each other.

I could see the glint of happiness in his eyes of me accepting his offer. So we then walked together hand-in-hand towards wherever we were going.

"Thank you again," I said breaking the silence.

"For what?"

"For thinking of me and making sure that I was comfortable, before you just did anything."

"I know that having me touch you in a loving way must be hard for you. I mostly realized that when you didn't want me to touch you at all last night when you told me everything. And I didn't want to try and have you cringe away from me."

"I don't think I would cringe, but I am happy that you're willing to not rush me. So thank you for that as well."

"I told you I don't care if we go at a snail's pace and that I'm here for the long haul, because I love you."

"I…umm…like you, too," I responded lamely. "I'm sorry," I sighed.

"It's okay. Don't beat yourself up over it. You don't have to say it, until you're comfortable saying it."

"Thank you," I said for what felt like the twenty millionth time within the last twenty four hours.

"No problem."

**(SPOV)**

After our last conversation I wanted to ask what we were, if we were just friends or if we were a boyfriend and girlfriend. But I wasn't sure how to ask, and I didn't want her to feel like I was pressuring her for more than just a friendship. So I just decided to let that question be left unanswered for now and just enjoy the time I was spending with her.

Then I started to think about where I was taking her. I knew the Cullens would love her, well the only questionable ones would be Jasper and Rose. But that's just because Jasper sometimes would still struggle with the blood lust, but it's getting better. And Rosalie, well, Rose never really seemed to like many people, but maybe she would accept Alison faster since they both went through the same kind of thing.

"I was wondering. Last night you said that the 'cold ones' or vampires make you guys phase. So since Josh phased wouldn't that mean that there are vampires around here?"

"Yeah, it would."

"Aren't you guys supposed to like…kill them, because werewolves and vampires are enemies and what not?"

"Yeah we are. But there's a bit of a predicament."

"Which would be?"

"That we have a treaty with them."

"Wait, why would you make a treaty with people, or creatures, that are your enemies? Isn't it a bit scary to know that the people around here can be sucked dry by Dracula or Nosfurato or something like that?"

I had to laugh a bit at the last part. It's funny to think how far off folklore is about vampires.

"What's so funny?" she asked confused.

"First about the treaty. Our grandfather's were all able phase. Well, it was only, yours, mine, Jacob Black's and a friend that you haven't met yet named Quil Aterra. They met the coven of vampires and they said that they were different. They lived off the blood of animals instead of killing people to stay alive. So we made a treaty that they not bite anyone and we won't tell anyone about them and they can live in peace. But also, that they could only stay on their designated land and couldn't enter La Push."

"What do you mean expose them so they can live in peace?"

"Since they don't drink from humans they're able to live somewhere for a little bit of time. Eventually they have to move since they don't age."

"So if they have to move, does that mean a different coven came to live close or did they come back?'

"They came back."

"And you trust them?"

"Yeah, I do trust them. Out of our generation of wolves I was the first one to trust them. It might sound weird that I do, but they've proven themselves. And the people in the town don't know any different and they've never bit anyone…well that wasn't in need to be saved."

"What do you mean by 'in need to be saved'?"

"Umm...this is kind of a long story. But I promise to answer it later."

"Okay…but why did you laugh at me earlier?"

"Well that was because of you mentioning Dracula and Nosfurato. The truth is that vampires are really nothing like that. No coffins, no fangs, no creepy accents, well some have that only because they're from a different country. They don't sleep during the day or turn into bats. The only thing the legends got right is them drinking blood and being pale."

"So is that all that makes them different from humans, being pale and drinking blood?"

"No, there are many differences. They're skin is extremely cold, like the opposite of mine. They have a certain smell to them. They have heightened senses and extremely strong and fast. And the reason legends say they sleep during the day is because when they go out in the sunlight they…sparkle."

"They sparkle?" she asked slowly as if not believing what I just said.

"Yeah, they don't burn or melt, they sparkle. It kind of looks like a human sized diamond in the sun, or as Bella said it looks like they have diamonds embedded in their skin."

"Well, that's totally different that what I expected."

"Yeah, it mostly is. This part may not be in the legends but it might help you if you ever come across any other vampires. Their eyes can and do change colors. When they're thirsty or need to drink their eyes become black. And this last small detail may say your life and hopefully you never have to use it." She looked at me listening closely. "If they drink the blood of animals, their eyes are a topaz color. But if they feed off the blood of humans, their eyes are red."

"Okay," she responded as if she was thinking.

**(APOV)**

After he told me about vampires something about it sounded similar. Then I thought about what it reminded me of. Dr. Cullen had topaz colored eyes. And his hands were ice cold and his skin pale white. And his son, Jasper, I think his name was, had the same colored eyes and skin colored.

Not wanting to sound stupid or completely accuse the wrong people of being vampires so I decided to ask him about them.

"So who are the vampires then?"

"The Cullens."

"You mean, Dr. Cullen, who works at the hospital with blood, is a vampire?" I asked in disbelief.

"Yeah, but Carlisle has been resisting blood for hundreds of years. And the smell doesn't bother him at all anymore."

"So what about the rest of them, because I know he has a son, Jasper."

"Yeah, well there's nine of them, well technically vampire wise, there's eight and a half."

I just looked at him totally confused.

"One, Renesmee, is only half vampire. Bella, her mother, was a human when she was born and Edward, her father, was and is a vampire. Now Bella is a vampire."

"Okay…" was all I could say. "Enough about vampires and what not. So are you going to tell me whose house we're going to?'

"Ummm…the Cullen's," he responded rubbing the back of his neck with his free hand.

"Wait, we're going to a house full of vampires?"

"Yeah, but nothing is going to happen to you. Believe me, you'll love them. They're actually kinder and more fun to be around than normal people most of the time."

"And you consider them as family?"

"Yeah, I do. They're like my second family."

"Okay…well…I guess if you can trust them I can too. Although I will admit, I'm a bit nervous," I admitted.

"Don't worry once you start talking to them you won't even remember that they're vampires."

"I trust you," I said again giving his hand a light squeeze.

We walked a bit further as I was thinking how I was going to be in a house full of vampires. He said that there was going to be some amazing food there. Now I'm kind of thinking that I'll be eating a blood muffin.

Now I wasn't sure if I was going to eat much of anything there, mostly if it was red. And I also had the "Muffins" video that I saw on YouTube a while a go running through my head. But mostly I was thinking how I was sure I wasn't going to be eating much over the Cullens.

Then not too far off in the distance I saw a clearing up ahead. In the clearing I saw what looked like an old plantation kind of house design. But I wasn't able to be totally sure since we were walking up to the back of the house.

As we were I saw Jacob Black playing with Renesmee again. When they saw us walking up she ran towards Seth like she did at the cookout. I let go of his hand so that he could pick her up. But before I knew it she was in his arms smiling. She must have asked him something that I didn't catch, because he said she had to ask me.

So he put her down and she walked over to me so I knelt down to her eye level. When I did she started to reach her hand out but before she could touch me Seth stopped her. Again it seemed like they were having a conversation, but I couldn't hear anything. Then she turned back to me smiling brightly.

"Do you want to come to my birthday party?"

"Well when is it?"

"My actual birthday is on September 10th, but my party is going to be on the 11th so I can stay up later since it'll be on a Friday. And we would be celebrating my mom's birthday along with mine, but she says that's it's pointless to celebrate her birthday. But my dad's still getting her a present."

"That's nice of your dad to still do that for your mom. How old are you going to be?"

"Two," she answered holding up two fingers.

"Are you sure? You look older than two years old."

"Yup," she answered popping the 'p' and still smiling. "I'm very mature for my age."

"Indeed you are."

"Do you want to go meet my family?" she asked with excitement.

"Sure," I answered and she quickly grabbed my hand and started to drag me towards the house. I started to laugh at her enthusiasm. Seth was right I already forgot that she was anything but a cute little girl when I was talking to her.

Once she drug me inside I saw the inside of the house. It was very open with a full wall of windows facing where we just came from. A bit inside the door was an old table that looked old but kept in very nice condition. At the table were two young men that were probably from Jacob's pack. They were sitting there eating and laughing. There was a lot of food on the table, probably enough to feed a small family and they looked like they were going to finish it. As I was looking around and taking everything in a very beautiful lady came in from what I assumed was the kitchen.

She had a heart shaped face framed by wavy caramel hair. She looked not much older than mid-twenties. Her eyes were a topaz color, so the first thing that popped into my mind was vampire, but a good one. She had two more plates full of food that she was taking to the table. She looked completely perfect, like the perfect wife and mom.

"Grandma Esme," Renesmee said as she sat the plates down on the table and the two men mumbled their thanks.

"Yes, Nessie."

"This is Alison, the girl I told you I met at the Clearwater's cookout when I went with Jacob. And your coming to my birthday party right?" she asked me.

"Sure, if you want me to." She nodded her head.

"It's nice to meet you Alison. I'm Esme Cullen," she said smiling as she came over and gave me a hug. I couldn't help but to already love Esme. You could tell that she was sweet and loving. I couldn't picture her ever being able to hurt an animal to feed off of let alone a human.

"Nice to meet you, too," I smiled back.

"Are you hungry? I know the guys look like they don't share, but they'll share with a lady. Right, boys?"

"Yes, Esme," they answered in unison as they turned to look at me.

"Hey, I'm Embry," the taller leaner one said. "This is Quil," he said gesturing to the slightly shorter stalker one beside him.

"Hey," I smiled at them waving a bit.

"I see you're meeting everyone," I heard Seth say from behind me.

"Yeah, but I have to be honest, I'm kind of bad with names, so I'm sorry if I don't get them right," I admitted.

"It's quiet alright dear," Esme reassured me. "Now, both of you sit down and I'll get more food since I know what's on the table won't be enough."

I just nodded as Seth and I made our way to the table and sat down beside each other and Renesmee went back out to play with Jacob. There were already plates set at the empty seats, ready to be used. Seth quickly grabbed across the table to get a bowel of biscuits from Quil before he could grab them, and probably finish them off. He gave both of us the last two and started to grab other plates and bowels of food before Embry and Quil could finish them.

"Does she always make this much food?" I asked.

"Yeah, well only when we come over. She knows how we're all pretty much bottomless pits," he smiled.

"But I thought vampires don't eat regular food."

"They don't."

"Then how does she know how to make all of this?"

"The Food Network," he laughed.

"Seriously?" He nodded in response.

I started to put some food on my plate as Esme brought a couple more things out to the table to eat. When my plate was full of various foods I started to eat it and to my surprise it tasted delicious. But I guess if you took lessons from the Food Network the food can't be that bad.

Once I was done most of the food was gone. The last remains were being eaten by Seth as Esme cleared the table, refusing my help, and the guys started to ask me questions.

"So what do you think?" Quil asked.

"About the food? It was great."

"No, about us being werewolves," Embry said trying to make his voice sound spooky.

"I think it's kind of cool."

"Really?" Embry asked. I nodded in response.

"So you didn't freak out or anything when you found out about us and the Cullens?" Quil asked interested.

"No. I was a bit weirded out when he also told me about the vampires, especially Dr. Cullen being one and he works at the hospital. But not freaking out."

"I guess we found someone who can take weird things as well as Bella," Embry laughed.

"Why do you say that? "

"Because Bella was probably the only other person not to freak out at all when she first heard about people around her being vampires and werewolves. I can't think of anyone that had a major 'freak out' moment, but they didn't act like it was nothing," Quil answered.

"So like Kaiya, Sarah and Sophie all freaked out?"

"Yeah, in a way. Kaiya just kind of went into shock. After about fifteen minutes of her not responding to Brady he called us to where they were. When we got there we all tried something and we didn't get a reaction. All of us were afraid to touch her that she would have some kind of panic attack or something. Then after many different tries Quil puts his finger to her forehead and pushes her backwards and when she hit the ground she finally snapped out of it. But when she saw all of us she just stared again. Thankfully she was okay but a bit weary at first. And she had a bruise on her shoulder from hitting a rock on the ground, thanks to Quil," Seth said looking straight at him.

"It worked didn't it."

"Then Sarah when Collin told her she kept saying, 'It's not possible,' over and over again until she finally accepted it."

"What about Sophie?"

"She was the best. She followed Cameron into the forest but lost where he went because of how much faster we can run and he also phased. Long story short, when she found out, we were all there telling her and she couldn't form a sentences at all."

"Yeah, she sounded something like this, 'Bu…but….that…what…I…no…wolves…no…impossi…no…but…no,'," Embry said stuttering the whole time.

"Then you find out and the next morning you want to have breakfast with vampires," Quil laughed.

"It's not exactly like that. Seth kind of tricked me coming here saying we were meeting really close friends of his that were practically family," I said.

"I wouldn't say all of them are as nice and welcoming as Esme," Embry warned.

"Why?" I asked and not another second later I heard someone coming down the stairs.

"If we keep this stench in this house people are going to think we house stray dogs," the voice said. When I turned my head I saw someone that was a model.

She had blonde hair that people envy that went down the length of her back. Her body was better than any supermodel I've ever seen. Heck any model would probably kill to have her body. Everything about her looked perfect. She was probably one of the most beautiful people I've ever seen. And immediately when I saw her, my self-confidence took a hit, but I don't know who's wouldn't.

"Rose," Esme said in a motherly voice.

"I'm just saying they don't smell like the best thing ever."

"Rose, mind your manners. We have a new guest."

"Another one phased?" she asked with a tone of annoyance and disbelief.

"No, it's Alison Uley," Esme responded motioning towards me. Rose just eyed me as if she was measuring me up.

"So your Seth's imprint?" she asked me. I just nodded 'yes'. "Okay," she shrugged. "Emmett hurry up," she said in a normal tone. But I was confused to who Emmett was.

"I'm here," a deep booming voice said. I turned to the direction of the voice and was surprised that someone was standing there.

He was big, no huge. He looked like one of those guys from the Mr. Universe competition, but not as overly or disgustingly muscular as they are. He had brown curly hair and a wide smile that showed off his dimples perfectly. If it wasn't for the smile I would've been scared by him from just his size.

"What's with everyone being here?" he asked as he saw all of us sitting at the table.

"Embry and I were having a race and got hungry and Esme's cooking sounded extremely good to both of us. Then Seth came over with Alison, and Jake is outside, but you should be used to that by now," Quil answered.

"Unfortunately," Rose mumbled.

"So you're Alison?" he asked pointing at me.

"Yeah, and you're Emmett I'm assuming."

"The one and only."

"Emmett, c'mon, I need your help holding my car up as I work on it," Rose said as she walked out of the room.

"Coming Rose, and when I'm done I'm in a wrestling mood. So don't any of you go anywhere," he said pointing to the guys.

"I wouldn't dream of missing the chance to beat you," Embry said confidently.

"That's what you think Call," he said as he left and followed Rose to what I assumed was the garage.

When he did Esme also excused herself to go look at some blueprints for their next house. Embry and Quil headed back to the reservation. So Seth and I headed out the back and I saw Renesmee being pushed by Jacob on a tire swing.

"Are you leaving already?" she asked sounding a bit sad as we approached them.

"We were just going to take a walk," Seth said.

"But I was going to as Alison if she wanted to play."

"What did you want to play?" I asked.

"We have to wait for my Aunt Alice to get here first," she told me smiling.

"Why would that be?"

"Because I can't go into her room and use her stuff without permission."

"Nessie, no, don't do that to Alison," Jacob said quickly.

"Do what?"

"A makeover," she exclaimed excitedly jumping off the tire swing and prancing over to me. "Please?" she asked with a small pout.

"Nessie, you know that's not playing fair. Besides, I don't feel like having Alison go through that. And we both know you and Alice can have too much fun with that," Seth said.

"Please?" she asked again. I'm not one for makeovers. I don't mind getting them done; it's just not something I do on a regular basis. But with her pout I don't know how long I'll be able to resist.

"If you give in you won't be the first. She uses that on all of us," Seth said to me.

"Sure," I smiled at her as she bounced up hugging me around my neck. I held her as I had to take a couple steps back from falling backwards. She was small and only two but she was pretty strong, but again she was half vampire. And as Seth said they're unnaturally strong.

"Good luck," Jacob smiled to me.

"Why? It can't be that bad having her give me a makeover."

"It probably wouldn't be if it was just Nessie giving it to you. But when Alice hears of her plan, she'll definitely want to join."

"Does so do this often?"

"Just ask Bella when you meet her. They used to do it to her all the time."

"Do what to me all the time?" a female voice asked.

"Mom, Dad," Renesmee said as she hopped out of my arms and ran towards the couple standing a couple feet away.

They both looked perfect, which I just figured was a vampire trait. The female had long chocolate brown hair. She was smaller than Rose, with a petite frame. Like Esme she also had a heart-shaped face.

The man beside her was lean and muscular. I could tell that he was Renesmee's father since they both had the same color of bronze hair, though Renesmee's was curly. His was messy and untamed, probably what many people would categorize as "sex hair". Either way with the messiness of it, it still looked amazingly perfect.

They both gave their daughter a hug and a kiss on the cheek.

"Come here I want you to meet Alison," she said grabbing their hands and dragging them towards me.

"Hi, I'm Bella," the female said extending her hand and I took it.

"Nice to finally meet you," she looked at me a bit confused. "I've heard some things about you. Nothing bad," I clarified as she just nodded.

"I'm Edward," the male said extending his hand next and I took it as well.

"Nice to meet both of you," I smiled at them. Seth was completely right about me not being able to tell that they were vampires, because of the way they acted.

"Mom, guess what Alison is going to let me do once Aunt Alice gets back from hunting?"

"What's that sweetheart?"

"A makeover," she answered still as excited as when I first agreed. Bella quickly looked at me with a knowing smile that I didn't quite understand.

"Are you sure you should do that since this is her first time meeting all of us?"

"Yup, she already agreed."

"Good luck with that then," Bella said to me.

"Why does everyone keep saying that?" I asked confused.

"Let's just say I've had many times that I've had to be 'Bella Barbie' when I was still human. And even still I'm made to, because this small one," she looked at Renesmee, "pulls that infamous pout, which I'm sure she used on you."

"Yeah she did."

"I would advise you as well to make a break for it, but Alice is already in her way and is close. Plus she already knows what she's going to do. So just be prepared to be swept away and dragged up to her room," Edward warned me.

"Wait, how does she know what she's going to do to me when I just agreed to this a bit ago and only her, Jacob and Seth were here?" I asked confused.

"Seth you didn't tell her?" Jacob asked.

"It's not easy to explain that part," he retorted.

"Tell me what?"

"This," Renesmee said and reached out for me. As she did everyone went to stop her. I just stood there frozen not knowing why they were protesting her touching me now when I've touched her before. But before I could think of anything I saw multiple pictures and scenes flash through my mind.

_Do you like these?_ I heard Renesmee's voice ask.

"Yeah, I do. What are they of? And how am I seeing this?"

_They're pictures of the Amazon Rain Forest that my friend, Zafrina, she lived there. She's able to show people pretty pictures and some that are scary as well. I'm able to do this because it's my gift. I'm able to transmit my thoughts into others by touching them. And I can also penetrate my mom's mental shield_

After a bit longer of her showing me her memories of her growing up I felt her hand move away from me. I blinked as her thoughts disappeared from my mind.

"I don't understand. How do you have powers?" I asked looking at the small vampire family in front of me.

"Well first off I'm Alice and this is Jasper. And we believe it's because in our human life he had kind of a sixth sense," said a girls who came out of nowhere with Jasper, who I recognized from the hospital.

The girl names Alice, was short. I don't even think she reached five feet in height. Her hair was cut short but spiked up in multiple directions. She was smiling brightly at me. With her small frame and hair she reminded me of a pixie. Both her and Jasper's eyes were lighter than everyone else's.

"Hi, Alice. Jasper it's nice to see you again, mostly since I'm not angry like I was before."

"Its fine it happens," he replied.

"Are you ready?" Alice asked bouncing a bit reminding me of Renesmee. I guess that's where she got her excitement from.

"Ready for what?"

"Your makeover silly?"

"Wait, but how did you know about that?"

"I saw it," she answered simply. I was still confused. "I can see the future," she explained further.

"Oh, okay. Do all vampires have gifts?"

"No, not all," Edward answered.

"Now, c'mon," Alice said excited grabbing my hand as Renesmee grabbed the other. With both of their strength combined I could tell I couldn't break free. Before I knew it I was sitting in front of a vanity. In another blink of any eye I saw makeup sprawled all over the vanity and on one side Renesmee was sitting there kicking her legs in the air with a smile on her face.

"Should I be worried?" I asked already a bit worried as I saw clothes flying out of the closet in the mirror.

"Why should you be worried?" Alice asked popping her head out of the closet.

"Because when everyone heard what I agreed to they said 'good luck'."

"They're crazy. They think I can get a bit out of hand. Nessie come here and help me pick which outfit we should put her in," she called from depths of the closet.

"Coming," Renesmee called back hopping off the vanity.

"I thought this was going to be a simple makeover?" I asked turning around to face them.

"It is, we're just putting a new outfit on and some makeup," Renesmee answered me. "I like this one."

When I looked back I saw Alice place some clothes on her bed.

"Now, we need heels," she said as she went back into the closet and I heard her and Renesmee look around for heels.

"Can we not do heels?" I asked.

"Why I just found the perfect ones," she said holding them up for me to see.

"I'll admit they're great heels, but we walked here through the forest, so I know heels won't really do for walking back through the forest."

"True," she said thinking. "Nessie."

"Yeah," Renesmee said popping her head out of the closet.

"We need to redo the outfit."

"No you don't, I just wear flats with the outfit," I said.

"No you can't just because this outfit would look perfect with heels and I don't like to dress anyone in anything less than perfect. Oh I got it. Nessie go to Rose's closet and find the black skinny jeans that are a bit too small for her length wise," Alice instructed. And with a quick nod Renesmee shot out of the room. "Now for a new top, I think I have just the thing," she went back into the closet.

When Renesmee came back into the room Alice also appeared out of the closet with a shirt and some shoes. They sat the new outfit on the bed and put the rest of the discarded clothes back into the closet. When they came out they both walked towards me and Renesmee took her seat back on the vanity as Alice stood behind me letting my hair down and playing with it a bit.

"What do you think that we should do with it Nessie?" Alice asked. Renesmee sat there thinking as she looked at me, rubbing her forefinger and thumb along her jaw towards her chin and kept repeating this motion. Seeing her think like that made me laugh a bit.

"Soft waves like my mom's looks," she exclaimed after thinking.

"Good choice," Alice smiled and started on my hair.

"Don't I get a say at all?"

"Nope, but don't worry my little apprentice and I have much experience," Alice said while Renesmee nodded in agreement.

"Okay," I said a bit warily. "So I know yours and Renesmee's gifts, but who else has them?"

"Edward is able to read minds. It comes in handy, but unless we need to know what someone is thinking poor Edward has to suffer with it. Jasper he's an empath. He's able to sense and manipulate the emotions of those around him. Then Bella is a shield. She's able to block out mental gifts like Edward's from her mind as well as others if she chooses to. I'm not sure if his gift or just because of his size, but Emmett is exceptionally strong," Alice explained.

"So no one else has powers?"

"At least not in our coven, but there are many others that have a special ability."

"Like some of our friends that are coming from Alaska to celebrate my birthday. I can't wait," Renesmee said happily.

After a bit my hair was a bit wavy and my makeup was very natural looking that it seemed that I didn't have any on. Then Alice gave me the clothes and told me to change in the bathroom. Once I was changed I really liked the finish product.

She gave me a grey-ish short sleeved tunic top. It had a metallic blue and black splatter on it. It went perfect with the black skinny jeans and the blue low top converse. When I looked at the final product I wondered why everyone wished me good luck when I found it kind of fun. I got to know more about the Cullens and got a great makeover with it. **(link to outfit on my profile)**

"I love it, but I think I'm gonna get a bit cold outside, since it's getting later," I commented as I walked out of the bathroom and looked outside.

"Don't worry I have this for you as well," Alice said as she held out a blue scarf and black pea coat for me.

"I guess being a psychic helps for you to be prepared," I said as I tied the scarf around my neck loosely.

"Yup, and Nessie thought you should need a jacket."

"Thank you Renesmee."

I bent down and she gave me a hug.

"You know you can call me Nessie, since my name is so long."

"Okay."

"So would you let us do this again?" she asked.

"Sure why not?"

"Yay!" she exclaimed bouncing up and down.

"I'll give Alice my cell number and I'll call you when I'm in need of another great Cullen makeover," I said as Alice got her phone out and we exchanged numbers.

"How about for your and Seth's first date?"

"That might not be for a while."

"Why?" she asked a bit sad.

"Because, we're just friends right now."

"But I thought he imprinted on you. And I saw you two holding hands on the way up to the house. Have you kissed him yet?" she asked eagerly wanting to know the answer.

"No, not yet. That might not be for a while as well. Can I ask you a question?" She nodded her head 'yes'. "What would you like for your birthday?"

She thought about it for a bit until she finally got an idea and put her hand on my cheek and I saw a Wii with certain games. When she was done showing me I smiled at her in agreement. At that she squealed and gave me another hug.

"C'mon, I'm sure Seth has been waiting long enough for me, besides I'm sure my mom is wondering where I am," I said as we started to walk back down the steps.

"Actually your mom won't be home till late. They went to Seattle and a major traffic jam," Alice said.

"Oh, okay, thanks."

"No problem," she smiled at me.

Once we got down the steps I looked out the back windows and saw the rest of the Cullens along with Seth and Jacob in the back. As I got closer I saw Seth and Jasper wrestling each other.

"Since you're a psychic, who's going to win?" I asked Alice.

"I would normally be able to tell you. But there's a small flaw in my visions. I can only see humans and vampires. I can't see the pack. If I try hard enough I'm able to see around them, but they're still an empty spot in the vision and is blurry because of them. I also can't see Nessie."

When we got outside Nessie went and sat down by her parents as it looked as if they were having a tag team wrestling match, Jacob and Seth versus Emmett and Jasper. As I joined the rest of the Cullens on the steps Edward turned to me.

"You really don't have to get her anything for her birthday. She gets enough just from the family. And I know the Wii's aren't cheap."

"No it's fine. I would feel bad not getting her anything for her birthday after she gave me an amazing makeover. And don't worry about it being too much, I have plenty enough money. Maybe not as much as you all do, but enough that I won't go bankrupt getting that for her."

"See Daddy, I told you it was okay," Nessie said.

"Yes you were," he laughed as he kissed her forehead.

"Holy crow, Alice you actually approved of that outfit?" Bella asked motioning to my new outfit.

"Yeah, why?"

"Because whenever you do that to me you make me wear heels and a dress. And you let her wear jeans and Converse?"

"Well she has to walk back home through the forest."

"But you even made me wear heels when I was human, and we all knew I was the clumsiest person alive."

"That is true, but Edward was always there to catch you. Believe me I was able to see it," she smiled at Bella.

"Stupid psychic vampire," Bella huffed.

We sat there and talked as the guys were still wrestling, and I guess Rose was still working on her car since she wasn't around. Then finally the guys called it a night since neither of them were going to give up anytime soon, so they called it a draw for now.

**(SPOV)**

Once we were done with the fight we started to walk towards everyone. As we did I saw Alison talking comfortably with the Cullens, well the ones who were present. I was glad that she didn't let the whole vampire thing get to her. When I noticed that it was getting later I figured that we should head home before her parents got home.

When I specifically looked at Alison I noticed she had on a different outfit, which was to be expected. And it was casual but made her look somehow even more amazing than normal.

"Hey," I said once I was closer.

"Hey, that was some great fighting out there," she said.

"Well, I have to keep my skills polished."

"Which you aren't doing a good job of since I almost pinned you three times," Jasper said as he sat beside Alice.

"The important word in that sentence is 'almost'. You never did," I retorted.

"Not yet," he smirked.

"Well I think that you were also using you powers to make me feel sorry for you so I didn't fight as hard."

"Well no one said we couldn't use our powers."

"Do they always fight like this?" Alison asked Bella.

"Yeah, you should see them after they lose against Edward," she laughed a bit.

"That's because he's able to hear all of our thoughts. So the fight is only fair if you're there shielding our minds from him," Emmett whined.

"You would think after so many years of me beating him he would be used to it by now," Edward said.

"That's just because you cheat," Emmett accused him.

"You should be thankful that Edward's mind reading has an antidote, because remember last time you and I fought?" Alice said with a smile on her face.

"Again, unfair because of your powers," Emmett huffed as he crossed his arms over his chest.

"Did you actually beat him?" Alison asked with disbelief. Alice nodded her head proudly as Alison started to laugh. "I wouldn't mind seeing that some day."

"Fine, so some of you can beat me. But there's one thing that I'm better at than all of you. Knocking down houses," he smirked.

"Why would that have to do with anything?" Alison asked confused.

"Rose and I make sure we put our vampiric abilities to good use."

"By knocking down random houses just for the heck of it?"

"Alison, spare our ears of hearing the details again, and especially yours and Nessie's since you haven't heard them yet," Edward warned.

"I'll just give you a hint by saying we're not so gentle with each other," he winked. I saw the realization of what he was talking about hit Alison.

"Okay, I think that's all I want to hear."

"I still don't get it," Nessie said.

"Don't worry squirt, when you want to know just come ask me," Emmett said.

"No, I will not have you defile my child's mind," Edward argued.

"She'll have to learn about it eventually," he shrugged.

"But not from you."

"When you get older I'll talk to you about that," Bella said to Nessie, as Edward and Emmett started to have a small fight about why Emmett wasn't allowed. Emmett's argument was that since he was the most "experienced" he could explain it the best. With this argument starting I thought it would be best for Alison and I to leave before we heard things from Emmett that no one wants to hear about.

"Hey, you ready to go?" I asked Alison.

"Sure," she said getting up. I held out my hand to help her up and once she was up, she was still holding my hand which made me smile.

"Hey, guys we're heading home. See ya," I said as we started to leave.

"Okay and Alison don't be a stranger okay?" Alice said. Alison smiled and nodded.

"And don't forget my birthday party," Nessie said.

"Don't worry I won't. It was really nice meeting all of you."

"You too, Alison," Edward nodded.

After the goodbyes and Alice making Alison to do another makeover with no holding back we left. As we were walking home in I still noticed how she kept her hand entwined with mine. Not that I was complaining, I was freaking happy that I was able to hold her hand, but I just didn't want to make her uncomfortable, though I guessed since she didn't let my hand go she was okay with it.

"So how did you like them?" I asked.

"I like them a lot, once my mind forgot about the whole vampire thing. They were all really nice, well, except for Rose."

"Don't worry about her. She's not exactly welcoming to very many people. That's just how she is."

"And you consider her as family?"

"Kind of, but either way, it's better to have her on your side that having her against you. She is a force to be reckoned with she's get mad. But she's also been through a lot."

"Like what?"

"It's not my place to say. But it might be the reason why she's kind of put off by people. Or it might just be the way she is. Not really sure," I shrugged.

"I see. I guess not everyone can be as perky, nice and welcoming as Alice," she commented.

"No one can ever be as perky as Alice," I laughed as she did too.

"That's probably true. But Nessie seems to be just as perky."

"True, but I'm sure she's learned it from Alice. Though she seems like a small ball of energy, she can actually be very calm, like her mother."

"That reminds me of something. Since we have a little walk back, would you be able to tell me about the whole, no biting unless they are in need to be saved?"

"I guess, but it's going to be the short version, because it is a long story."

"That's fine, I'm just curious."

"Okay, well let's see if I can get all of it out. About four years ago, well about three and a half years ago, Bella first moved here. The only people she knew in the area were the Blacks because they were family friends and her dad, obviously. Then at school she met the Cullens. After her and Edward first met they were pretty much in love with each other, or at least attracted.

"After a lot of evading and what not, they finally started to be together. Then a group of nomads came and threatened her life. So they had Alice and Jasper drive her to Phoenix, where she lived before. But James, one of the nomads, followed her there. He ended up attacking her and biting her. But in the end she was saved by Edward sucking the venom out of her system."

"What does the venom have to do with anything?"

"In their system they have venom that helps to immobilize their prey. And if left in the human's body, they turn into a vampire after a time," I explained.

"So it's not like they get sucked dry then turn into a vampire?"

"No, again, another myth," I laughed.

"I have to stop thinking about the myths because it seems like none of them are right."

"Don't worry about it."

"I'll try not to. So what happened next?"

"Okay, so after that whole thing everything was going smoothly besides the fact that Bella kept trying to convince Edward to change her, because he didn't. But then on her eighteenth birthday she cut herself while she was over the Cullens and Jasper tried to attack her.

"That whole episode ended up bad and she got hurt. So Edward became convinced to keep her safe he and his family had to leave her. So that's what they did. Her losing the love of her life went to a zombie like state. She couldn't see a reason to live anymore.

"After a lot of convincing of her father to go out she came to La Push and started to act normal as she hung out with everyone down there, especially Jacob. He really liked Bella but she still loved Edward. Then Edward was trying to kill himself because Alice got the wrong idea from a vision and thought she died.

"So she and Alice went to Italy to go save Edward from himself."

"Wait, why Italy?"

"He was trying to get this group called the Volturi to kill him. They're like vampire royalty."

"They have a royal family?"

"In a sense, they're more like law enforcement. They make sure vampires stay a secret."

"Oh, okay. So continue please."

"So anyways, they all came back safe and after a talk with all the Cullens they agreed for Bella to be changed into a vampire after graduation. Edward and Bella made an agreement that she would marry him if he changed her. So after they graduated they got married and of course went away on a honeymoon. This whole time Jacob was angry that he didn't get Bella, because by this time he was in love with her.

"So on their honeymoon, she ended up getting pregnant." When I said they I saw the surprise on her face. "Yeah, no one knew that could happen. Not even the Cullens. So they came back and we all thought when they told Charlie that she was sick that they bit her and broke the treaty.

"And Jacob went there by himself to attack them, but then found out the truth. Eventually we all did. When Sam did, who was the Alpha at that time, he thought we should attack them and kill the baby. And Jacob didn't want his love to die so he left and split from the pack, defying the Alpha's command.

"When he did that he finally took his true spot as the Alpha and I followed. And eventually Leah did too. So that's what made the two packs."

"Wait, if he was supposed to be the true Alpha then why didn't he have that spot before?"

"Because he didn't want it, and when he left to keep Bella safe he didn't mean for that to happen, but it did because Leah and I followed him."

"But why did you follow him. What did the Cullens mean to you?"

"I forgot that. Rewind a bit. James had a mate named Victoria. She wasn't too happy that Edward killed James. So she wanted to kill Bella to get even. One love for another. So she made an army of newborn vampires and attacked the Cullens, and the pack helped to keep our own home safe. During that battle I helped Edward to keep Bella safe. We fought side by side and kept each other safe. That's how I got to trust and like the Cullens."

"That's cool. So I guess it's true, if you give people a common enemy it helps to bring them together."

"In this case it is. But now fast forward a bit back to where I was."

"But why did Leah follow?"

"Another long story, but all I'll say for now is that she couldn't stand the authority of the main pack. And Jacob barely if ever gives commands instead of when our patrol is."

"Okay, I'll try not to interrupt again."

"So as I was saying us three stayed with the Cullens. They even took care of us. Making sure we had food to eat, clothes to wear, bathe everything. But we found out the baby was killing Bella by making her extremely weak. Then the day came when she was born.

"Instead of being birthed normal she had to have a C-section. Main problem, the only people home to help Bella was Rose, Edward and Jacob. So they did it the best they got Nessie out safe. Everyone already knew her giving birth to Nessie was going to kill her. So to save her Edward asked Jacob if he could bite Bella to save the person they both loved and Jacob agreed. So after Bella gave birth Edward had to bite her to save her. And the rest is history."

"So when she was born did that just end Sam and them ending their want to kill Nessie?"

"No, the only reason they didn't end up attack was because when she was born, Jacob…imprinted on her."

"Wait, isn't that a bit weird for him to imprint on a baby. Granted she grows really fast, but still wrong?"

"To anyone else yes. But it's not a romantic attraction. When we imprint on someone younger, we're what they need us to be. For Jacob that means to be a friend, brother-like figure for now but when she get older it'll turn into something more as she starts to realize her own feelings for him. And as long as we phase we don't age. So we won't be like twenty years older, at least physically we won't."

"Understandable, but still a bit weird."

"It kind of is, but when they become in love when they get older it won't be so weird."

"I guess you're right, as long as their happy and in love."

"That's probably the first time I've ever heard anyone say that I was right."

She laughed and I couldn't help to smile knowing that I made her laugh. After walking and talking a bit more we got to her house. I walked with her up to the backdoor and let go of her hand not going inside unless she asks. When she opened the door she turned around and leaned up against the frame smiling at me. By this time the sun was starting to set and it made her look even more perfect with the sun making her glow.

"I guess this is the end of our day of playing hooky?" she asked.

"I guess so."

"I had a lot of fun. I'm glad that you took me to meet the Cullens. I really enjoyed it. And you were right, Esme is an amazing chef," she smiled.

"I'm glad you enjoyed today and didn't freak out about the whole vampire thing."

"Were you trying to get me to freak out?"

"No, it's just, I wasn't sure what to expect. But I'm glad that you didn't freak out. I'm not very good at handling that kind of thing," I admitted rubbing the back of my neck.

"Maybe I should've freaked out then," she joked.

"Then maybe I should try and find something else out of the ordinary to tell you so I can see what you look like freaking out."

"Maybe."

"You know what?"

"What?" she asked as she smiled widely. That smile made her face light up and her look even more beautiful.

"You're so beautiful," I said as I kept staring at her in awe. I saw her blush a bit as she looked down.

"Thanks, but you should give your compliments to Alice and Nessie."

"No I shouldn't." She looked back up at me as I took a step closer. "Because you amazingly beautiful all the time. And don't say I'm lying because I'm not."

"Well you're not too bad looking yourself."

"I try to look good for my girl," I smiled.

"You're girl?" she asked. At that point I was afraid that I let my hopes up and considered us a couple before I even talked to her about it.

"I'm sorry… I... I didn't mean to say that."

"So you don't want me anymore?" she asked a bit sad.

"_No,_ that definitely is not what I meant. I just mean that I didn't mean to…to assume that we were already…a couple, before I even talked to you about it. I'm sorry, gosh, I'm such an idiot," I said as I wiped my face in my hands. "I'll just go home before I say anything else stupid." I turned to head home.

"No, don't," she said grabbing my arm and turning me around. When I did she was just inches away from me. The only thing I wanted to do was to hold her, but afraid that after what I said that it would be moving too fast.

"I'll be honest I loved being called that by you. But…I'm still trying to figure out everything. Not really figuring it out, but more like trying to actually let myself feel this way. And I'm sorry that I'm making things go slow, but right now, until I let myself reciprocate your feelings. So for right now all we can be is friends. And I'm so—"

"You have to stop saying that," I said interrupting her. "Because I'm not sorry, because I know in the end we'll finally be together. And I'll wait as long as I have to until you're able to feel how I feel for you."

"Thank you, Seth," she said as she gave me a hug.

"Don't worry about it. I'm always going to be here for you," I said as I wrapped my arms around her. We stayed like that for a bit, but I wish we could stay like that forever.

"I should probably go inside and make some kind of dinner for my parents," she said as she pulled back.

"Okay," I said as I reluctantly let her go. "I'll see you on Monday."

"Okay," she smiled at me as she walked inside and shut the door. I turned around and headed home happy how the day turned out.

**(APOV)**

The whole time I made dinner my mind was yelling at me, since somehow my heart and mind were on the same team now.

_Why didn't you just say it? Why did you have to question when he called you his girl?_

_I got scared. _

_That's a pathetic excuse._

_I can't help it. It's just…hard. God you should know how hard it is for me to even let myself try and feel what I feel._

_Duh, I am you. But either way, the faster you admit it the better it'll be. And then when you were able to admit it, but no, you just make you guys go back to the 'friends stage'._

_I panicked._

_Don't you want to be with him?_

_Duh._

_Don't you love him?_

_Yeah, but…ugh. Just leave me alone and let me be happy from the day I had._

_Fine, but I'll be back._

Once I remembered that I just argued with myself once again, I really thought about getting myself checked out. Really, this was what, my twentieth fight with myself. That's kind of sad.

Once I was done with dinner I ate some myself and put some away for my parents. I guess the traffic jam that Alice told me about caught my dad as well. So I decided to go out and give Gabi a call. When I opened my bedroom door I couldn't believe who was sitting on my bed.

"What are you doing here?" I gasped.

* * *

**So I really hoped you liked it. And since I left you with a cliff I'll try not to take too long to get the next chapter up since I already know what's going to happen. But I hope you didn't mind the length of the chapter. It was 30 pages long, and my longest chapter yet. **

**I'm still taking suggestions on various things that you want to have happen, as long as they don't mess up my plan for the story. But don't be afraid to let me know what your idea is, becuase I love to hear all of them. **

**If you've never seen the 'Muffins' video I have a link to it on my page.**

**Thanks for taking the time to read and review, por favor. (If you don't know spanish 'por favor' means 'please'.) And for any one who hasn't go vote.**

**~fighter419**


	19. Big Brother

**So I meant for this chapter to get done SO much sooner but for some reason it didn't. Okay I'll admit, I got a bad case of laziness, and just mostly played games online and slept in since school is done. **

**I'm sorry if ny of you became impatient. But if you ever get really impatient just message me and yell at me to hurry my butt up with the next chapter. Believe me I need the threatening motivation sometimes.**

**I want to send out love to all of you amazing readers who reviewed and added me to their alerts/favorites. **

**As usual normal disclaimers apply.**

**

* * *

**

**(APOV)**

"Is that any way to welcome me after not seeing me for a while?" he asked.

"Yeah, kind of since I wasn't expecting you to be here, let alone in my room."

"Sorry, I didn't know anyone was home or else I would've just used the front door."

"How did you get in here?" I asked totally confused. He just pointed his thumb behind him to show me I left my window open.

"I should remember to close that when I leave," I said walking over to the window and closing it.

"That would probably be a good idea since we live in the rainiest place in the U.S. So are you going to finally welcome your favorite brother back home properly or are you just going to stare at me?"

"Of course, Josh, besides you're my only brother," I said walking towards him and I gave him a hug. I instantly noticed how he was as warm as Seth was.

"Yeah, so that means that I'm your favorite brother by default."

"And also my least favorite."

"Touché," he replied pulling away from me.

"So how are you? I mean…I know you're fine but I guess I'm just wondering how you're feeling about all of this."

"You mean me changing?" he asked as we sat on my bed facing each other.

"Yeah."

"It's awesome," he smiled.

"Really?"

"Yeah. You remember how we used to pretend we were the spirit warriors and change into wolves when we were younger, and how we used to talk about how cool it would be?"

"Of course," I smiled. "But those stories don't leave this room."

"I have no problem with that. But it so much better then what we thought it was. The speed, the strength, everything is _awesome_."

"I'm glad that you enjoy it," I laughed at his enthusiasm. "So there's nothing that you hate about it?"

"Not really hate, but just annoying. When I'm a wolf and there are others that are phased I can hear their thoughts and everything they think of."

"So you're like mind readers but just with each other?"

"Kind of but it's more like we have one mind. It's useful for some things, but every other time it's kind of annoying. Because that whole time if someone was on patrol and I was awake, then I always heard them in my mind. There's no peace unless you're by yourself."

"That does sound annoying."

"Yeah, it is," he said nodding his head. "But also, there wouldn't really be any other way to communicate. I don't think us playing Pictionary would be very helpful."

"Yeah probably not and I don't think you can draw very well with paws."

"Yeah, probably not. But there is one thing very interesting that I learned from being able to hear other's minds."

"Really, what's that?"

"Why didn't you ever tell me that you cut yourself?" he asked looking a bit hurt.

"It's something that I'm not exactly proud of or want people to know about. And I'm guessing you heard that in Seth's mind?"

"Yeah, I did."

"Is everyone else going to know?"

"Just Jacob's pack, but we've all promised not to say anything."

"That's good. But I am sorry that I didn't tell you. It's just that…I had so much crap going on I couldn't think straight. I'm surprised that I was even able to tell Seth everything that I did."

"Yeah, so am I. But I wish that you would've trusted me enough to tell me."

"I do, but it's also not something that's easy to talk about. And everyone already worried about me enough when I finally confessed everything. I didn't need to give people another reason to hover over me."

"I understand, but I just kind of wish that my you would've told me about it rather than me hearing it from Seth."

"I know and I'm sorry. I won't keep anything else from you, promise."

"Good, because when you don't that hinders my ability to be the amazingly awesome big brother that we all know I am."

"I guess. So, I know that there are two packs, and I was just wondering which one you're in?"

"I decided to be in Jacob's. At first I was going to be in Sam's because of the whole family thing but something changed my mind."

"And what would that be?"

"That someone in Jacob's pack imprinted on my little sister and I intend to keep a close eye on this one."

"Josh, I don't think you'll have to watch him," I sighed.

"That's what I thought about Jesse, but look what happened there."

"We both know he's different. I don't think he'll ever hurt me. I believe him whenever he tells me how much he cares for me. You have to know that from his mind."

"I do, but still. I can't help but want to make sure he never hurts you. It's part of the job description I got when you were born."

"So you're in Jacob's pack just to make sure he won't do anything even though we both know he's different. You even admitted it."

"I know I did. But still, I can't help wanting to protect you. I know you experienced everything, but once you confessed against Jesse it was so hard to see you that hurt. It hurt all of us, mom, dad and I, we hated to see you like that. The worst part is that we all thought that if we paid more attention to your relationship with Jesse we could've saved you sooner. And I don't want to make that mistake twice, no matter if Seth imprinted on you or not."

"Thanks Josh, you really are the best big brother ever," I said as I gave him another hug.

"Just trying to do the best I can to keep that title. But what is going on between you two?" he asked as we broke apart.

"It's complicated." He just gave me the look saying 'try me'. So I took a deep breath and let it out. "I know he really likes me. No, more than that. I know he loves me. He's told me that a couple of times."

"I already know about him, but I'm more and only worried about you. He may be my brother pack wise, but you're my sister by blood. So tell me about you."

"Me…I don't even know. I like him. I really do. Heck I might even love him. But…I'm scared. It's like I know he's nothing like Jesse was, but yet, I'm still scared to let myself feel anything more than a close friendship with him. It sucks so much. Every moment I'm with him, I just want to be able to feel how I know I feel, but I keep suppressing it. And I can't help it; it's like an involuntary reaction to those feelings. It's like I've kept those feelings suppressed for so long I don't know how to let them go." By this time I had my face buried in my hands and I wasn't sure if he even understood the last part of it.

"Hey." I didn't look up; I was too lost in my thoughts. "Hey," he said putting his hand on my forehead and pushing it back. I looked at him waiting. "I may not be a girl and all in tough with my feelings and all of that, but I do know some things. I know that you've been through a lot. As I said before I had to watch every second of you in pain. Every time I saw how broken you felt I thought you were going to fall apart. But you didn't you were stronger than we all expected. And I'm sure you surprised yourself with how strong you were.

"So with saying that, you'll be strong enough to let your feelings go. And if you're not, I'll stay do something with you that I never thought I would do." I looked at him confused. "I will watch chick flicks with you like _The Notebook, Titanic, A Walk to Remember, Pretty Woman_ and any other one. But we have to throw in _Pearl Harbor _because it's a love story with action."

"And why would we be doing that exactly?"

"So you can get connected with your feelings and hopefully let them roam free. And if we do have to do that, hopefully it works with the first movie, or else I might become a bit too in touch with my feminine side."

"Well if that happens you can always sing _Macho Man_ by the Villagers," I laughed.

"Shut up. I do it one time and I now I can't get people to stop bringing it up, mostly you."

"Josh think of it from my and everyone else's perspective. We're at a party and you have your first taste of being drunk. And just because someone dared you, you go up on the stage and start singing that song very enthusiastically, I may add."

"Ha ha, okay, we all know I can and have done stupid things. But I'm just trying to help."

"And you are. I mean how many other brothers do you know are would be willing to watch chick flicks just to help their little sister?"

"So far…just me."

"So therefore you get to keep your amazing best big bro title."

"Yes, now my life is complete." He grabbed Sandy up like he was an award. "I would like to thank my parents who gave me a little sister to even be eligible for this award. And I would like to thank my amazing little sister," he said as he threw his arm around my shoulders pulling me to his side. "This is just so…so…I'm sorry, I'm just so emotional," he said as he started to wipe away fake tears. I just laughed at him.

"I guess you're already in touch with your feminine side."

"Shut up," he said as he threw Sandy at me, laughing a bit himself. We sat there laughing for a little while and then I saw lights from my window, which meant someone was probably home. "I got to go," Josh said getting up.

"Wait why?"

"Because they think I'm still in the hospital. But don't worry, I'm coming home tomorrow from my 'illness'."

"But why can't we just say you came home today?"

"I don't know. They just said they already had everything set up. Like the fake paper work and all that, so I figured I'll be fine for one more night. But as I said, I'll be home tomorrow."

"Fine. I guess I'll see you then."

"Okay, I'll see you later," he said as he walked towards my window.

"Wait, where are you going to sleep?"

"Where I've been since I phased."

"Which is?"

"A small shack in the forest. So don't worry about me, I'm fine. Besides Esme's been making food for me, so I've been well fed."

"I believe that."

"Alison?" I heard my mom yell from downstairs.

"That's my queue. Later," he said as he opened my window and jumped to the ground below. I watched out the window as he ran into the woods.

"Alison?" I heard my mom call again.

"Coming," I called back changing into some sweatpants and a t-shirt before I headed down.

"Hey, how was your day?" she asked once I went into the kitchen. I saw she already found the food I left for her and my dad.

"Good, it was really good. Thanks for letting me have the day off."

"I just figured you needed it after the day you had yesterday. And I guess it helped."

"Yeah, it really did. So how was spending the day with Emily?"

"It was great; we got a lot of basic things already. Though the traffic coming home was horrible. I almost thought we had to pull over and just sleep on the side of the road. But as you can see we finally made it through and here I am. And thank you for making dinner."

"No problem, I had to eat something."

"True. So was there any word from the hospital about Josh. It's almost been a full week and that's how long they said it would be about until he was better."

If she only knew what really happened to her son. It would've been interesting to see her reaction.

"No, they didn't call. Though I think that he'll get out soon."

"I hope so," my mom said as she started to eat.

"Don't worry Mom. I'm sure Josh is just fine."

"When did you become so calm about the situation?"

"Last night, during my walk, I thought it over a bit and figured I could trust the doctors there to take care of him."

"Alison Nicole, is there something you're not telling me?"

"No, but I'm going to go to bed. Night, Mom," I said as I headed for the stairs.

"Night, sweetheart."

I went up to my room and shut my door happy that my mom didn't ask me any other questions. Like I said, my mom knew me too well. She probably knew I wasn't telling her something but thankfully was too tired to actually try to ask and get me to tell her.

I made my way to my bed giving Gabi a call since I haven't talked to her in a while, but I knew unless I wanted I hearing aide I wouldn't tell her about Seth yet. I was about to hang up since she wasn't answering when the ringing stopped.

"Finally decided to call your best friend?"

"Yeah, sorry, it's been a crazy week. What are you up to?"

"Well I just got back from my date with Brayden, it's our one year anniversary," I could hear the smile in her voice.

"Already, dang, congrats. What did he get you?"

"First he took me to the movies. We saw some action; everything blows up, hot buff guys and girls in skimpy clothes movie. I'm not sure what the name of it is, but oh well. Then after that I thought we were going to go out to eat, but he insisted that we take a walk."

"Hope it wasn't too cold."

"It was pretty cold, but he gave me his jacket like he always does. I swear he's abnormally warm. But anyways we went to that one small park with the gazebo that I love, that's by the pond. And I noticed that no one was around which was mostly strange because of how clear a night it was.

"And then as we got to where the gazebo and the pond is I saw lights up ahead. And I saw the gazebo light all up with lights strung around the rails and banisters. And by the pond there was a string quartet playing soft music. By that time I could barely think straight because I was so surprised."

"Just so you know, if you _ever_ break up with him, I'll have to slap you and then take him myself," I joked.

"I know, I'm never going to let this one go," I could hear the smile in her voice and the sigh that she let out thinking about her night.

"Then..?"

"Oh, then we went to the gazebo and there was a small picnic set up with food from one of my favorite restaurants, The House of Blues. And so we sat down and ate as I was still in awe of this. Then he reached into his pocket and took out a box that I knew whatever was inside was from Tiffany's and so my mind kept reeling of what could be in it.

"He told me to close my eyes and I eagerly obeyed wanting to know what was in it. Then I felt him take my hand as he latched something around my wrist. When I was allowed to open my eyes I saw a Tiffany's charm bracelet, with one charm on it."

"Oh my God, haven't you been wanting one of those forever?"

"Yeah, I have. I looked at the heart that was on it and it says, 'I'll love you forever and always,' on one side and on the other it says, 'Gabrielle & Brayden Aug. 28, 2008,' the date of our first date."

"What's the one charm?"

"It's a music note. He said he would've gotten me a House of Blues one, but they don't have charms. But the music note was supposed to represent the first date we had when we went there and the concert they had after. After that we spent the rest of the night laughing, talking and dancing to the music."

"He definitely knew what he was doing? What did you get him?"

"I feel kind of bad. I just got him some video games and movies that he's been talking about nonstop. If I knew he had that planned I would've gotten him something much better. Like a new car."

"Well next time you see him you need to tell him happy anniversary for me."

"Will do. Since I just gushed and told you about the highlight of my week, tell me about yours."

_Well I found out that I found my soul mate. It's Seth, the hottie with the body from the beach, yeah we're soul mates. Oh and Josh turned into a wolf this week just like some of the other guys here in La Push. And there's a vampire working at the hospital, and lives in Forks with his family. But it's okay, they're good vampires. They feed off of animals instead of humans. _Yeah that would just go over well. And she would probably be on the next flight out to admit me into a mental hospital.

"Nothing much," I replied.

"C'mon, even in a place that no one has ever heard of, something has to happen. A random fire break out? New kid in town? Giant road kill? Hunting season? Something going on with the hottie with the body that you're not telling me about?"

"First, it's too rainy for there to be a fire here. I'm still the new kid in town, Forks or La Push isn't big places that people move to. Giant road kill? EW! I don't know anything about hunting and you know that."

"Yeah, but what about the hottie with the body? There has to be something going on now tell me please?" she begged.

"How do you know there's something up with him?"

"I can hear it in your voice."

"How can you hear it in my voice? I sound perfectly normal."

"Alison, you're talking to the person who's known you since we were in diapers. I know you as good, if not better, than you know yourself. There's something you're not telling me so spill."

"There's not much to say. We're just good friends that's all."

"Yeah right, and I just won the lottery."

"Seriously, Gabi, there's nothing else. We're just good friends. He's really nice and helpful and been helping me meet new people." _Like vampires and werewolves._

"Whatever liar, unless you met someone else?"

"No, and will you stop thinking that, because it's not true."

"C'mon, I need some gossip," she whined.

"I live in one of the smallest towns and reservations I've ever seen. Do you really think there's anything worth gossiping about?"

"I meant I need some gossip to talk about with my best friend."

"If I remember right, I never did or do care for gossip."

"Well you have to tell me something eventually."

"And why would that be? It's not like you're coming out?"

"Yea, I am."

"What? When? Why?"

I had enough things to deal with, and I didn't need to deal with Gabi trying to force me and Seth together, even though we'll probably end up together eventually. That is, if the whole imprinting thing is right.

And she may be a total ditz, but she's not stupid or blind. Anyone with eyes can see something is different from the pack than the rest of the people on the reservation. But my main annoyance would be her meeting Seth.

"I already bought my tickets to fly into Port Angeles, and I have a car taking me to your house. And I was going to surprise you, so I didn't really mean to tell you right now, but how else am I supposed to get information out of you? And I'll be getting to your house about dinner time on September 4. So I get to spend the whole weekend with you. And the why is because I miss you."

"I miss you too. Do my parents know about this?"

"Yup, they thought it would be nice for me to come out and I'm staying with you. Why don't you want me to?

"No, of course I do. I can't wait to see you."

"So…"

"So what?"

"Are you going to tell me more about hottie with a body or will I have to hear about him when I get there?"

I sighed weighing my options. The first would be to tell her about Seth, his attraction to me and my small attraction to him.

_That's an understatement, _my mind scoffed at me. And it was right. I knew deep down I loved him. But I could barely tell him I liked him and move out of that stupid "just friends" stage.

But either way my second option was to wait till she gets here, but then I wouldn't be able to escape the squealing and overexcited Gabi.

_Option one it is._

"I'll tell you what I can now," I sighed. On queue she squealed, but thankfully I was able to pull the phone away from my ear to save my hearing.

"SPILL!" I heard her yell once she was done. "I'm not getting any younger here!"

"Okay, calm down," I laughed at her excitement. "His name is Seth, Seth Clearwater. Like I said he's really nice and sweet. He's honest and pure—"

"Wait pure?" she asked interrupting me.

"Yeah, he's innocent in a good way, loving, caring. He's perfect in every way," I smiled thinking about him.

"Uh oh."

"What?"

"Someone got bit by the love bug," she sang. Technically more like I got imprinted by a werewolf.

"I don't know. I know he likes me…a lot."

"What do you mean by a lot?"

"He'll literally do anything for me. He already told me he loves me."

"You haven't told him about…you know."

"Yeah…yeah I have."

"Seriously?"

"Yeah, I mostly did it so he would stop feeling like that towards me, but…I think it actually made him love me more. I don't know. All I know is that he loves me, completely."

"First do I get to meet him when I come to visit?"

"I guess. Besides I know you would threaten my life if I didn't."

"True. Second, how do you feel about him?"

"I…I honestly don't know," I lied.

"You should know by now. If you're going to lie to me you have to do a better job than that."

"Well what do you want me to say since all my answers are never good enough or the truth?"

"That you love him," she said simply.

"You're crazy."

"Am I really? I know you. Just like you made me admit that I liked Brayden more that I did. That I actually loved him and wasn't just playing around with him, that I truly did love him. Now it's my turn to return the favor. So just admit it."

"I can't."

"Why?"

"Because I'm scared shitless that he'll end up hurting me just like Jesse did. Remember how he was at the beginning. Nice and seemed like the perfect guy. And look how that all ended up. I almost died because of him. How do I know that Seth won't be the same? How?" I argued raising my voice.

"By listening to yourself. You even said yourself that he's honest and pure. And if he's like that, then I don't see a guy that has all those great qualities and makes you sound happier than I've heard you in a while then he can't hurt you."

"That's what we thought about Jesse as well."

"We were wrong. And he used the weak state of mind against you. Now you know better. All you have to do is just admit that you love him to yourself and stop comparing him to Jesse. Not all guys that will come into your life will be or are like him."

"But…I'm…I'm scared. I mean what if I do? What if I do give him my heart? What happens when he hurts me? What then? I can't go through it again?" I said quietly.

"If, for some reason it does happen again, then Josh and I will personally find him and beat his ass. Then we'll be there for you like we were the first time. All of us, your family and friends. And we'll make sure you make it out stronger and better than before. We won't let you give in. That's not the way we do things, girl. Remember we have to live in the same retirement home when we get old, so we can wreak havoc. And if you give up we can't do that."

I laughed at the memory of us promising to do that. We would be those crazy old women that people always talk about. The ones with the scooters that run over anyone in their way and are the feistiest people you'll ever meet.

"What would I do without you?"

"I'm not sure. Probably be talking to yourself because you can't find someone as awesome as me to talk to."

"Yeah probably." Too bad I've already done that multiple times by then.

"I'm going to bed. It's late here and I have to work tomorrow. So I'll see you when I come to visit.

"Okay, I can't wait."

"Me either. I want to meet this Seth, who loves our Alison so much. Besides I have to make sure he's good enough."

"Okay. Night."

"Night."

I hung up and sat my cell phone on my nightstand and laid back onto my bed. I then checked my email and other various things on the internet before crawling into bed. As I laid there I thought about how many things I learned today. Most of it had to do with vampires and the Cullens, but still, that is a lot to take in. Then I finally got to see Josh after what felt like forever. Then next weekend Gabi will be coming in, which I'm extremely happy about, yet it should be interesting.

Then as I looked out my window I thought about Seth. Seth who was the best guy I've ever met. The one who made me feel safe whenever I was around. The one who still loved me after I told him about my messed up past. The one who I'll be with some day. The one who I loved.

_I love him,_ I thought to myself. Even just saying that to myself made me feel better. _I love Seth. I'm in love with Seth. I love Seth Clearwater, _I kept saying in my head. As I did I started to smile knowing I was at least making some progress. Yeah I knew I loved him before but I was never able to admit it to myself.

I wanted to see how much I was willing to do with my new confidence. So I kept staring out the window thinking about Seth, thinking about all the things that made me love him. Before I lost the little high I was on I had to at least try. I took a deep breath so I could at least make a sound. Then I breathed out slowly hoping it would follow.

"I love you Seth," I said barely loud enough for me to hear. But I could feel my mouth moving and forming the words. Though I didn't try to say it again in a more audible voice, I smiled, happy that I was finally able to say it, or mouth it, but either way I was trying and getting there slowly. Hopefuly next time I said it out loud I would be saying it to him. But for now, in the quietness and solitude of my own room, I was satsfied with confessing it only to myself.

That night I fell asleep with one thought, _I love Seth Clearwater._

The next day we got a phone call personally from Dr. Cullen saying that Josh was "well" enough to come home. Of course I knew better than that and I had to act excited like I didn't just see Josh the night before. So my dad went down to the hospital to pick him up as I helped my mom cook some of his favorite food for when he got home. My mom insisted that we do that since hospital food was so bad and Josh would need a good mean.

Too bad she didn't know that he was being fed by an amazing cook and was probably getting more than enough food from Esme wanting to try new Food Network recipes. But I just smiled and agreed, since he'll probably be hungry, since all the wolves are like bottomless pits that constantly need to be fed. After a while we heard the door open.

"What smells so delicious?" Josh said as he walked into the kitchen. I just looked up and smiled as my mom quickly made her way over to him and hugged him close to her. "Hey, mom," he said hugging her back.

"Welcome home, Josh. We made your favorite, lasagna with extra sauce."

"Thanks mom," he smiled at her as the let go of one another. "What?" he asked as she looked at him confused.

"It's just," she put her hand to his forehead, "you're so warm."

"Oh that?"

"Yeah, are you sure you're alright?"

"Yes, dear he's fine," my dad said walking into the kitchen. "Dr. Cullen said that his fever was so high that it increased his normal body temperature a bit. He's not sick; he's actually perfectly healthy he said. But his temperature will seem a bit warmer than normal."

"Oh…okay. Well come sit down because the food is almost ready," she told them. They nodded as we got the food out and sat it on the table. We laughed and talked like nothing had changed and Josh wasn't a werewolf.

After the dishes were done and everything was cleaned off we all went to watch a movie together. Since Josh just came back from being "sick" at the hospital we let him pick. After he took forever to choose a movie that we would all like he picked some vampire movie. I couldn't contain the small laugh that escaped my lips as he sat down beside me on the couch.

"What?" he asked quietly.

"Already missing being around vampires so much that you picked a movie with them in it," I whispered only loud enough for him to hear.

"No, I picked it because it has action for dad and I while you and mom can talk about how hot the male vampires are."

"Yeah right," I scoffed. But it was true. It had enough blood, action and fight scenes to make my dad and Josh happy and enough hot actors being even hotter as they played bad blood-hungry vampires. So his logic did make sense in the end.

When the movie was done Josh yawned saying he was tired and headed off to bed. My parents started to watch the news so I retired to my room as well. I went on my laptop and started to chat with people as I played random games online. After a bit I heard my parents go to bed as well. I stayed up a little while longer surfing the internet for different news about celebrities and movies. Once I started to get tired I took a quick shower and then went to bed holding the covers close as it colder.

"Alison," I heard someone say. I was just about to fall asleep until I felt someone gently rocking my body and c saying my name. "Alison."

"What?" I mumbled.

"C'mon, get dressed. Make sure you're warm." I looked and saw Josh standing over me.

"Why?"

"Because there's a council meeting and I was supposed to bring you, but I didn't know. Now hurry up."

"How about I take a rain check," I said as I turned over.

"Sorry, no can do. This is for both of us to meet everyone and whatever else they do at these meetings. So get up."

"I don't want to. It's too cold. Why can't they do this during the day?"

"So no one will be there and we can talk freely about everything. And just dress warmly. Or else you'll get a lot colder when I get to finally use those marbles in the freezer."

"Well if you carry them up, they'll probably be warm by the time you get back with your body temperature."

"Wanna bet?"

"Fine, I'm getting up," I said rolling out of bed. I threw some sweatpants, a hoodie, shoes and Seth's jacket on.

"Where did you get that?" Josh asked pointing to the jacket.

"Seth, why?"

"Nothing just curious. Now c'mon," he said grabbing my hand throwing me on his back as he opened my window jumping out of it. "Just hold on." I nodded and held onto him as he ran to wherever we were going.

After running for a bit he finally slowed down and told me I could get down. I let go of him and dropped down walking beside him. As we walked closer I saw a bonfire and I started to recognize that we were at First Beach.

"We're having a beach party?"

"This is when and where they do it. If it wasn't for the fire then we wouldn't be able to see."

"True."

When we walked through the tree line I also saw what I assumed to be both the packs along with some of the imprints. Of course all of them looked more awake than I did, on the other hand they all probably knew about it. As we got closer I got attacked by Sophie, Sara and Kaiya.

"Hey guys," I said once I was able to breathe from all of them hugging me.

"So you finally know. Thank God. I thought I was going to have to threaten Seth's life before he finally told you," Sophie said.

"Yeah, I'm finally in on the secret."

"And welcome to the imprint club," Sarah said as we all started to walk towards the group of people.

"Don't tell me you actually have a club?"

"No, that's what we just say. But maybe we should start a club. Emily can be the president since she was the first," Kaiya suggested.

"She was?" I asked.

"Yeah. Sam was the first one here to phase since the Cullens came back. And Emily was the first—"

"Kaiya shut up," Sophie said cutting her off. We all looked at her confused, so she nodded her head over to our left. In the distance I saw Leah talking to some guys I didn't know.

"Why does Kaiya have to shut up?" I asked quietly. They all just exchanged glances as if waiting for someone else to tell me. Right as I was about to push for an answer Seth approached us.

"Hey Alison," he smiled at me.

"Hey Seth," I smiled back.

"I like the jacket."

"Yeah, I do too."

"Well, we're just going to join everyone. We'll talk to you two later," Sarah said as they left. I was about to protest because they probably thought that we were head-over-heels in love with each other. Which Seth was, and to be honest I was too, I was just having a hard time to let that part out. But as they walked away I just let them think what they wanted, maybe it would help me let my feelings go.

"Are you warm enough? I know that it's getting cold out here since the fall weather is moving in." Again always making sure I'm okay.

"Yeah, this great guy I know gave me this very warm jacket."

"Really, but it seems a bit big on you."

"Well he also said I looked better in it than him. Why does it look bad?"

"No, you look amazing," he smiled. "Do you want to go join everyone?"

"Sure," I said. He held out his hand a bit and I quickly took it loving how warm it felt compared to the cold night air. After we started to walk a bit I saw Josh start to walk towards us eyeing our entwined hands. _Here comes the protective big brother._

"You," he pointed to Seth, "come with me. You," he pointed to me, "don't protest and try to change my mind. Just go talk and meet new people." He walked off to where Seth and I just walked from.

"I'll just say I'm sorry for whatever he says or does to you," I said as I let go of Seth's hand.

"That's okay. He's your big brother. I would do the same for Leah and she's older than me. And I'll be fine," he smiled and followed Josh. At that point I was wondering if anything could get his spirits down.

So I walked towards where everyone was and talked to new people. The whole time I was praying that Josh wasn't too hard on Seth.

**(SPOV)**

I followed Josh towards the tree line. By the way he talked looked and talked to me commanding me to follow him. The way Alison already apologized for him she probably expect him to do his worst to scare me. But wouldn't blame him if he punched me to make sure I never hurt her after all she's been through. As I said, I would do the same for Leah, though she would probably just punch and yell at me saying she can take care of herself.

Once he got to a spot far enough where no one could hear us he turned on his heel and started at me as I walked towards him. I didn't try to look too intimidated by him, but on the other hand I didn't want to seem like an arrogant jerk. So I just tried to look neutral. After a bit further I stopped in front of him waiting for him to start.

"I know you imprinted on her. And that she's your true love, soul mate, other half and all that other stuff. And I'm happy for her, because you are a great guy. I've seen into your mind and if I was able to I would chose you for her."

"Thanks."

"Don't thank me yet. Because I don't care about all of that," he said taking a threatening step towards me. "All I care about is my little sister never getting hurt again, if I can help it. I could've stopped it last time if I paid closer attention and I will _never_ let that happen to her _ever _again. And this is your first and last warning Clearwater."

He took one more step towards me making not much room between us and spoke in a threatening voice.

"You _ever_ hurt her emotionally or you _ever_ lay a finger on her, I will break you into a million pieces. And since we heal, I'll watch you heal and then break you into a million pieces again. I'll do that as many times as I want and then when I think you felt enough pain for hurting my little sister once again, I'll kill you. And I won't hesitate on that last part. Do you understand me?"

"Crystal clear."

"Good."

"But, I guarantee that that will _never_ happen. I promise you now I will _never_ hurt Alison. And if I ever do, I'll come to your door and ask for you to do every threat that you just said to me. Because after hearing about what happened to her I couldn't imagine ever hurting her.

"So though I promise to freely take whatever torture you see suitable, I also promise you that will never come true. And I promise that I'll take care of her like she should be, like I see her, the most precious thing in my life. If it's possible, I'll even make her forget about everything Jesse has done to her and just remember all the good things in life."

"And that's why I would choose you for her. And I hope I never have to hurt you, or kill you, because you're a good kid."

After he said that he walked back to everyone not saying anything else. When he left I followed a bit later thinking of all the ways to make Alison happy in the future and show her how much I love her.

The rest of the night went smoothly. Thankfully we didn't have anything horribly dramatic or serious to talk about so it was more for the benefit for Josh and Alison to meet everyone. Thankfully when she finally met Leah, she was nice to her, so Alison think of her as put off and evil, which she can be when she wants to.

But most of all I was thankful that I was able to spend the whole night with Alison by my side. Even better she never let go of my hand unless she had to. That small gesture let me know that she's trying and knowing that, I'll truly wait forever for her and be there.

I also got to know Josh better. I already knew he was a very protective brother, which I can't complain about. His protectiveness is justified. But sadly the night had to end as it started to get late. And everyone started to go home and I had to say goodbye to Alison for now.

When they left I was going to see if Leah wanted to walk home since mom already left. When I approached her I saw her looking at where Alison and Josh were just at moment ago.

"Hey, are you ready to go home?"

"No…I think I'm going to go on patrol. See ya," she said quickly and ran into the woods.

"Okay...later," I said even though she was already gone.

So after helping clean up I headed home and went to bed noticing that it took a while to clean the beach up. I thought Leah would be home, but I couldn't smell her in the house. But I just let it go knowing she could take care of herself. So I just rolled over and fell asleep the same way I have been, thinking about Alison.

**(APOV)**

"That was fun. It was nice to finally get to know everyone," I said as Josh and I walked back.

"Yeah, everyone seems really nice. Who was that one girl?"

"Which one you're going to have to be more specific," I laughed.

"The one that Seth took you to meet right away."

"Oh, that was his sister, Leah. She's pretty nice."

"So that's Leah," he said mostly to himself.

"Yeah, wouldn't you know since she's in your pack?"

"I knew who she was but she does patrol at night and I was sleeping at that time. The one time I was awake she yelled at me to go to sleep."

"I guess she doesn't like new people."

"Guess not," he said a bit sad.

"Why do you ask about her though?"

"No reason, I was just wondering."

"Yeah right. You thought she was hot, I know you and what you like. Which she is extremely beautiful," I admitted.

"Yeah she is," I saw him smile as he looked down at the ground.

"Oh no."

"What?"

"Please, don't go out with her?"

"Why?"

"Because, you only go out with girls for a bit and then move on. And I don't need her to hate me, just because my brother likes to girl hop."

"Whatever," he mumbled.

"Though it's kind of funny."

"What?"

"You remember our bet when we went to the Clearwater's cookout?" He nodded. "I saw her before that and I was going to try and get you to ask her out. And since you seem to think she's beautiful, which I don't think you've ever described any other girl like that, I would've won."

"But you decided to run away, so I won," he said with a smug smile on his face.

"Next time you won't though."

"Bring it on."

"Oh I will…and you'll be sorry."

"There's nothing that a werewolf can't handle."

"I guess we'll see about that."

The rest of the time we joked around about things. Regular sibling banter. When we got to the house he threw me on his back as he jumped up to my window. Once we were in I hopped off and told him 'good night' and went to bed. He left mumbling 'night'. But before I fell asleep I went to the bathroom to change back into my pajamas.

When I came out I shut my window not needing my room to be any colder. As I did I saw a figure running into the woods. I swore that it was Josh. To find out so it wouldn't annoy me, I went to his room after closing my window. Like normal the door was closed, so I knocked on it waiting for him to yell at me to let him sleep, but it never came. So I slowly opened the door, this time waiting for a pillow to be thrown at me, but again it never happened. I opened the door and flicked the light on seeing the bed empty the bathroom open with the lights off and the window open. So I assumed that it was him.

Although I wanted to know why he was going back out, I wasn't really able to ask him at that moment. So I just pushed it to the back of my head and went back to my room going to bed.

* * *

**Again thoughts? Like? Hate? And why was Josh going back out? Hmmm...well I know :). **

**One improtant thing I want to say is that the votes are changing a lot. I just want to make one thing clear about the options. Alison becoming a werewolf is still an option even though it's close to impossible for that to happen. If that does get chosen I planned a justifiable way to make her phase. So just a little FYI on that. I don't want people to vote for something els just becuase in the story Seth told her it's impossible.**

**Next thing...do you want me to write about the weekend Gabi comes to visit or skip it and just have Alison think about it? That question also applies to Nessie's birthday party. Do you want to read about it or not?**

**So faithful reader I work hard on theses chapters (though I know there are still mistakes) and all I ask is for a simple review either to encourage me or/and to answer my questions so I know what you would like to see in future chapters.**

**So review, tell me your thoughts and if you haven't vote now!...please? I hope everyone has a great Memorial Day (if you ive in the US). I believe in the UK it's Bank Holiday Weekend...if I have it wrong tell me so I can take that off. If anyone else is celebrating a holiday this weeked Happy _______ (----insert holiday here)**

**~fighter419**

* * *


	20. AN: On Hold and Voting

**So I know this isn't a chapter, but I am going to not update for a while. Now before anyone starts to hunt me down to threaten me to update or I die let me explain.**

**The main reason I'm doing this is to start to write more chapters. So that when I'm done with one I'm not rushing to get the next one out to you guys. Hopefully I can get a couple chapters done this week and start updating and writing ahead at the same time. This way hopefully if I keep writing ahead, you guys will get updates faster, and I don't have to worry about trying to scramble ideas together so you guys don't wait for so long.**

**In a way you can consider this a short hiatus, but don't worry as I said I am working on the story.**

**Secondly, I am going to redo the poll. I know some of you are grumbling, because you don't feel like voting again. But the reason is because even though there are 4 options, people have only been voting for her to stay human and turn into a werewolf. So I decided to delete the poll I have now and create a new one with just 2 options. And with this you can only vote for one, because there will literally be only 2 options. **

**Right after I post this, I will go and change that, so look for the new poll. And as I said last chapter her becoming a werewolf is still as much as a possible ending as her staying human. But the actual ending depends on what you guys vote for.**

**So again please be patient for a new chapter as I try to write a handful before I start to update again. And once the new poll is up please go vote.**

**As always, if any o you have any suggestions then let me hear them. I love to hear what you guys would like to see.**

**And you all have probably been asked this but what do you think of the officail New Moon poster? I like it better than the one for Twilght, though I still think some of the fan made ones look better than the official New Moon poster.**

**~fighter419**

-

--

---

----

-----

------

-------

--------

---------

----------

-----------

------------

-------------

--------------

---------------

----------------

-----------------

------------------

-------------------

--------------------

---------------------

-----------------------

-------------------------

--------------------------

-----------------------------

-------------------------------

----------------------------------

-------------------------------------

----------------------------------------

-----------------------------------------------

---------------------------------------------------

---------IF---------------------------------------------

------YOU'RE-----------------------STILL--------------

READING--------------THIS---------------------------THEN-

I'LL----------HAVE--------------------------------------------------

------------------------------TO------------------------------------------

CONGRADULATE--------------------------YOU----------------------------

-----------------FOR------------------------ACTUALLY---------------------------

STILL----------------------READING----------------------THIS-----------------------SO

------------------FOR-------------------------YOUR-----------------------DILLIGENCE------

IN--------------MAKING---------------------SURE--------------------YOU----------------READ

-----------------ALL----------------------THAT----------------I-------------------WRITE------------

I'LL-----------------------GIVE-----------------------YOU----------------A----------------HINT/SUGGESTION

------------------------TO-----------------HOW-------------------TO--------------MAKE------------------------------

SURE---------------------YOUR---------------------CHOICE--------------------ENDING----------------------GETS---

-------------CHOSEN-----------------------THAT-------------------------IS-------------------------BY---------------------

TELLING----------------------ALL---------------------YOUR-------------------FANFICTION-----------------------FRIENDS

-------------------TO-------------------------GO------------------------TO--------------------MY-------------------------PROFILE

----------------------PAGE-----------------AND-----------------------VOTE------------------FOR-------------------A----------------

------CERTAIN-----------------OPTION------------------AND------------------THE-------------------MORE-----------------FRIENDS--

YOU---------------------CONVINCE---------------------------TO---------------------DO-----------------THAT----------------THE---------

-------MORE-----------------VOTES---------------------THE----------ENDING--------------YOU-------------------WANT-------------------

WILL------------------GET-----------------------THEREFORE-----------------------MAKING--------------------IT----------------------MORE--

--------------POSSIBLE--------------------FOR--------------------THAT----------------ENDING------------------TO---------------------HAPPEN

---------------------------NOW------------------YOU-----------------MAY---------------------BE----------------------THINKING---------------------

HOW----------------IS---------------THAT----------------FAIR---------------OR------------REASONABLE---------------------TO---------------------

HAVE------------------PEOPLE------------------------WHO--------------------DON'T------------------------READ----------------------THE--------------

------------------STORY-----------------------TO-------------------VOTE---------------WELL----------------------IT--------------------REALLY-------------

ISN'T------------------BUT----------------I------------------KNOW------------------SOME-------------PEOPLE-----------------------REALLY-----------------

------------------WANT------------------A-----------------CERTAIN----------------------------ENDING---------------------AND---------------------I'M-----------

JUST------------------HELPING--------------------THEM------------------HAVE---------------A-----------------BETTER---------------CHANCE---------------------TO

--------------------SEE-----------------THE--------------ENDING---------------THEY-------------------WANT-------------------SO---------------------GO------------------

FORTH----------------AND--------------VOTE-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

-------------------------------------------------------------------------

-----------------------------------------------------------------

--------------------------------------------------------

--------------------------------------------

----------------------------------

-----------------------

--------------

--------

---

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

Are you still reading? Seriously? Dang! Well there should be an award for you. So since I have the time I'll make one for you. But there will be some work for you. Below is a message with instructions. Decode the message and follow the instructions, if you choose to attempt.

.. ..-. / -.-- --- ..- / .-- .- -. - / - --- / -- .- -.- . / ... ..- .-. . / - .... . / . -. -.. .. -. --. / -.-- --- ..- / .-- .- -. - / .... .- ... / .- / . ...- . -. / -... . - - . .-. / -.-. .... .- -. -.-. . / - --- / .-- .. -. / ..-. --- .-.. .-.. --- .-- / - .... . ... . / .. -. ... - .-. ..- -.-. - .. --- -. ... .-.-.- / --. --- / - --- / -- -.-- / .--. .-. --- ..-. .. .-.. . / .- -. -.. / ... . -. -.. / -- . / .- / .--. -- / - . .-.. .-.. .. -. --. / -- . / .-- .... .. -.-. .... / . -. -.. .. -. --. / -.-- --- ..- / .-- .- -. - .-.-.- / .- -. -.. / - .... . -. / .. / .-- .. .-.. .-.. / .- -.. -.. / ..-. .. ...- . / ...- --- - . ... / - --- / - .... .- - / . -. -.. .. -. --. .-.-.- / -. --- .-- / .- .-. . -. - / -.-- --- ..- / --. .-.. .- -.. / -.-- --- ..- / -.. . -.-. --- -.. . -.. / - .... .. ... .-.-.-

Have fun decoding. :) (Ignore the rest because it's just for those who read just a bit then go straight to the end to see if there's anything else. So you can only see this note if youactually carefully ready. MWAH HAHAHAHAHA!)

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT

NMNMNMNMNNMNMNMNMNMNMNMNMNMNMNMNMNMNMNMNMNMNMNMNMNMNMNMNMNMMNMNMNMNMNMNMNMNMNMNMMNMNMNMNMNMNMNMNMNMNMNMNMNMNMNNMNMNMNMNMNMNM

EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE

BDBDBDBDBDBDBDBDBDBDBDBDBDBDBDBDBDBDBDBBDBDBDBDBDBDBDBDBDDBDBBBBDBBDBDBDBDBDBDBDBDBDBDBDBDBDBDBDBDBDBDBDBDBDBDBDBDBDBDBDBDBDBDBDBDBDBDBDBDB

KSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKKSKSKSKSKSKKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKKSSKSKSKSKSKSKSK

RPRPRPRPRPPRPRPRPRPRRPRPRPRPRPRPRPRPRPRPPRPRPPRPRPRPRPRPRPRPRPRPPRPRPRPRPRRPRPRPRPRPRPRPRPRPRPRPRPRPRPRPRPRPRPRPRPRPRRPRPRPRPRPRPRPRPRPRPRPRPRPRPRP

TLTLTLTLTLTLTLTLTLTLTLTLTLTLTLTLTLTLTLTLTLTLTLTLTLTLTLTLTLTLTLLTLTLTLTLTLTLTLTLTLTLTLTLTLTLLTLTLTLTLTLTTLTLTLTLTLTLTLTLTLTLTLTLTLTLTLTLTLTLTLTLTLTLTLTLTLTLTLTLTLTLTLTLTL

AGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAG

PFPFPFPFPFPFPFPFPFPFPFPFPFPFPFPFPFPFPFPFPFPFPFPFPFPFPFPFPFPFPFPFPFPFPFPFPFPFPFPFPFPFPPFPFPFPFPFPFPFPFPFPFPFPFPFPFPFPFPFPFPFPFPFFPFPFPFPFPFPFPFPFPFPFPFPFPFPPFP

ERERERERERERERERERERERERERERERREREREREREREERERERERERERERERERERERERERERERERERERERERERERERERERERERERERERERERERERERERERERERERERERERERERERERERERERERERER

KLKLKLKLKLKLKLKLKLKLKLKLKLKLKLKLKLKLKLKLKLKLKLKLKLKLKLKLKLKLKLKLKLKLKLKLKLKLKLKLKLKLKLKLKLKLKLKLKLKLKLKLKLKLKLKLKLKLKLKLKLKLKLKLKLKLKLKLKLKLKLKLKLKLKLKLKLKLKL

NRNRNRNRNRNRNRNNRNRNRNRNRNRNRNRNRNRNNRNRNRNRNRNRNRNRNRNRNRNRNRNRNRNRNRNRNRNRNNRNRNRRNRNRNRNRNRNRNRNRNRNRNRNRNRNRNRNRNRNRNRNRNRNRNRNRNRNRNRN

JRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJR

BBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBB

CSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSC

EGEGEGEGEGEGEGEGEGEGEGEGEGEGEGEGEGEGEGEGEGEGEGEGEGEGEGEGEGEGEGEGEGEGEGEGEGEGEGEGEGEGEGEGEGEGEGEGEGEGEGEGEGEGEGEGEGEGEGEGEGEGEGEGEGEGEGEGEGEG

RLRLRLRLRLRLRLRLRLRLRLRLRLRLRLRLRLRLRLRLRLRLRLRLRLRLRLRLRLRLRLRLRLRLRLRLRLRLRLRLRLRLRLRLRLRLRLRLRLRLRLRLRLRLRLRLRLRLLRLRLRLRLRLRLRLRLRLRLRLRLRLRLRLRLRLRLRLRLR

MWMWMWMWMWMWMWMWMWMWMWMWMWMWMWMWMWMWMWMWMWMWMWMWMWMWMWMWMWMWMWMMWMWMWMWMWMWMWMWMWMWMWMWMWMWMWMWMWMWMWMW

AKAKAKAKAKAKAKAKAKAKAKAKAKAKAKAKAKAKAKAKAKKAKAKAKAKAKAKAKAKAKAKAKAKAKAKAKAKAKAKAKAKAKAKAKAKAKAKAKAKAKAKAKAKAKAKAKAKAKAKAKAKAKAKAKAKAKAKAKAKAKAKAKAKA

JCJCJCJCJCJCJCJCJCJCJCJCJCJCJCJCJCJCJCJCJCJCJCJCJCJCJCJCJCJCJCJCJCJCJCJCJCJCJCJCJCJCJCJCJCJCJCJCJCJCJCJCJCJCJCJCJCJCJCJCJCJCJCJCJCJCJCJCJCJCJCJCJCJCJCJCJCJCJCJCJCJCJCJCJC

THE END!


	21. Secrets

**YAY I'm back everyone...but with a short chapter. So that little break to have to get chapters done didn't work exactly how I wanted because of certain little annoying things that kept coming up. But I at least have outlines made up so therefore meaning they should be coming out at a regular pace once again.**

**First, I want to thank all of you for your patience and not trying to push this chapter out of me like some people (*cough* lisha86 *cough* lol...I still luv ya). But you do need to thank her or else it probably would've taken longer, becuase this chapter was suppsoed to be longer but I know a lot of you have been waiting. So here it is.**

**Second, I just want to say congrats to J.K Meyer. I'm not saying for what but they should know what I'm talking about.**

**Thirdly, this is kinda a filler chapter to set up for Gabi.**

**Finally, I am not SM, if I was I would have a completely diff life, but I love mine so it's all good.**

**

* * *

**

**SPOV**

Today was Monday and I was still on a high with all that happened over the extended weekend. Alison finally knew everything about me and she trusted me enough to tell me what happened to her and to slowly progress and try to be in a relationship.

Although yesterday was a bit weird, because Leah never came home the night before, at least not from what I could tell, and she didn't come home until late. The only reason I knew that she came home late was because I heard her sneak in as I was making my way from the bathroom to my bedroom. And it was kind of normal for her to be gone the whole day, but she would come home a couple times to eat and to make fun of me. But she didn't even come back home to do that. So it had me a bit confused as to what she was doing and where she was.

After trying to figure it out I shrugged it off knowing that she could take care of herself. And if she knew I was worrying about her she would show me how well she could take care of herself. Believe me, she can hit harder that a lot of guys I know, and she knows how to fight and where to hit. Thought I can heal quickly, I don't feel like going through all the pain.

So I got dressed and had a quick breakfast before heading over to Alison's with an umbrella since it was raining lightly. When I got there her mom answered the door and let me in. Once I did I saw Alison hopping from her room to the stairs getting her shoes on. She had on regular dark jeans and a v-neck sweater that clung to her body and made me want to just hold her close to me even more. It showed off her perfect body that was truly amazing. Her hair was down and straight, which was different from the normal ponytail she wore.

"Sorry, I woke up a bit late," she said running down the steps and into the kitchen.

"No, problem, it's not like we're going to die if we're a couple minutes left," I smiled shrugging.

From my spot by the door I could hear the sound of cabinet doors opening and closing. Her mother started to talk to be just asking me how my weekend was and all, just basic small talk.

"Mom," Alison called.

"I left the last couple on the table," she called back.

A second later Alison appeared with a breakfast bar in one hand and a half eaten one in the other. She grabbed her backpack from the bottom of the steps along with her jacket and threw both of them on. Lastly she checked to make sure she had everything before saying goodbye to her mom and we left.

When we got outside I opened the umbrella making sure she wouldn't get anymore wet than she had to. We headed to school as she ate her breakfast bars. Then she looked down at her watch and a confused look came over her face as I heard a small humph from her.

"What?" I asked curious.

"Nothing, I guess, it wasn't as late as I thought. Or I just got ready a lot faster than I thought I was. Either way I thought it was a bit later than it is," she answered.

"Well like I told u, we won't die if we're a bit late. Besides on Friday we skipped a whole day, so I'm sure we can spare a couple minutes if necessary."

"True, so how was yesterday for u?"

"It was good, pretty normal, how about you?"

"About the same, but a bit different."

"How so?"

"Well after the little bonfire get-together on Saturday night Josh left right after we got home and he thought I was asleep. Does he have patrol at night like you do after school?"

"Not that I know of? But how does that link to Sunday?"

"Oh, well, he never got back home. I checked his bed and it was made. And Josh never makes his bed; he just throws the covers over it to appear to be made. But I could tell it hasn't been touched since he phased because it was still nicely made. And he was gone all day yesterday."

"All day?"

"Yeah."

"Did he come home?"

"He must of last night because his bed was a mess this morning when I went to see if he came home. And right now I'm assuming he's at work but he never leaves this early. He hates waking up early. He'd always rather sleep in and work late."

"Interesting. But I'll ask Jake when he has patrol so that I can help you figure this out," I smiled hoping to help relieve the stress and worry I could tell she had thinking about what Josh was doing. She smiled back.

The rest of the way to school we just talked about different things. And school went on like normal. And I was still thinking about how it was strange that Josh and Leah were gone at the same times, while I was in Algebra class. And then it clicked.

The only reason they would be gone at the same times would be because they imprinted on each other.

When I realized that my body froze. Leah finally found someone. My sister wasn't going to be alone; she found love like I had. As I thought about that I started to smile, being happy about it. But now I wasn't sure if I should tell Alison or let Josh tell her. Because there still was a small chance that I could be wrong and Jacob had Josh running patrol with other people, thought I don't remember him being phased when I had to go on patrol.

So I sat there trying to figure out if there was any other explanation for why they could be gone at the same time. But the more I thought about it the more solid my thought that they both imprinted on each other seemed. An I figured I would let Josh tell Alison the great news about them, and I would probably have to wait for Leah to tell me than just ask her, because I'm not sure how she would react my accusation, mostly if I ended up being wrong.

The rest of the school day went by uneventful and before I knew it the school day was over. I was walking Alison back home and I was happy that it wasn't raining any more, though it was still cloudy like always.

"So I have to warn you about something," she said as we walked.

"About what?"

"Well, my friend, Gabrielle, Gabi for short, is coming to visit this weekend."

"And I would need a warning about this why?" I asked confused.

"Because she can be a bit much sometimes, mostly since I told her about us?"

"Us?"

"That we're good friends and all that. I didn't tell her about the imprinting and all that, so don't worry. But she knows that we're good friends."

"Yeah, friends," I said and even though I tried to mask the disappointment I could still hear a hint of it in my own voice.

"I'm sorry," I heard her mumble. I knew that she was sorry that she only wanted us as good friends right now and she knew I wanted more, but I would wait.

"It's fine," I smiled at her to reassure her it was the truth. "Anyways, tell me about Gabi and what to expect."

Before she continued she drifted a bit closer to him taking his hand in mine. As she did I looked down at me and smiled as she gave my hand a small squeeze in thanks. When I looked down I almost laughed. It was interesting to see our hands entwined because I had such a huge hand while hers was obviously smaller and you could just see a bit of her hand being engulfed by my huge one.

"She's kind of ditsy, but very fun none the less. She's fun and can be a bit adventurous. But most of all when she thinks she's right there is no way to convince her different. And she has no problem intervening with other people's lives. So just mostly remember the last part and you'll hopefully survive."

"Why do I have to worry about her intervening?"

"Ummm…let's just say that she's happy that I have you as a close friend, mostly because you're a male, and she's determined to make our relationship progress faster than I would probably like."

"Oh, I see. Well I'll try to be on my toes and not fall for any of her intervening tricks," I laughed.

"Good. But I'm happy that you're meeting her, because she's my un-biological sister."

"Well I have to say thank you to her for making you stop cutting yourself, so I'm glad to meet her."

"And I need to warn you about something else?"

"What, she's going to try and castrate me?" I joked.

"Maybe," she shrugged. My face probably portrayed the bit of panic that I felt because she started to laugh, "Don't worry, she won't."

"Ok…good," I sighed. "But what else could there be?"

"She's probably going to 'inspect' you." I looked at her confused. "Make sure you're good enough; ask you some questions to get to know you and all that."

"Oh, okay, so kind of like an interrogation?"

"Yeah, pretty much."

"Okay, I'll try to answer the best I can and hope I pass the test."

"I'm sure you will," she smiled.

We walked up her front porch to her door, releasing her hand and missing it instantly.

"I guess I'll see you tomorrow," I said as I turned to go.

"Wait…can I have a hug goodbye?" she asked looking down.

"Of course," I walked towards her opening my arms and taking her in them. She wrapped her arms around my waist laying her head on my chest. I held her close loving the feeling of her in my arms. Then too soon I felt her pulling away.

"I'll see you tomorrow, Seth," she said as she opened the door.

"See ya," I smiled as I watched her enter her house. Once she did I went home dropping my bag off and changing into a pair of old shorts for patrol, not worrying about a shirt. I could tell Leah hasn't been home all day since her scent was very faint in the house. It was almost nonexistent from her lack of being here.

I just shrugged it off, figuring maybe I'll get to talk to her while I'm on patrol and find out what's going on. So I walked to the glass backdoor to leave. When I did I stopped in my tracks when I saw two figures at the tree line.

As I focused my eyes more I could tell it was Leah and Josh standing there facing each other talking. When I looked down I saw they were holding hands and Leah smiling a bit. And seeing this made me smiling knowing that I was right about them imprinting and that Leah was happy.

They stood there talking and every now and then they would laugh at something one of them said. As I watched them I saw Leah twirling something between her thumb and forefinger that I wasn't able to see that well. But then as she looked down at it I saw that it was a wild flower, no doubt that Josh gave that to her.

After a bit more talking Josh leaned in and gave Leah a kiss on the cheek and whispered something in her ear to make her smile and nod. After that he slowly backed away letting their arms extend and then slowly let go of one another. Once their hands came undone they looked at each other for another moment before Josh ran towards his house and Leah stood there watching him.

Once he was out of sight she turned and headed back to the house. So I ran quickly back to my room so that she didn't see me standing at the door knowing I was watching her, because if she did I would possibly get a verbal lashing for spying on her. Mostly because it was an invasion of privacy which she already hated it being invaded by us when we were all phased and could hear each other's thoughts, especially since she was the only female.

So I waited until I heard the backdoor open then shut before I made my way back downstairs acting like I was just leaving.

"Hey Leah, long time no see," I said when I saw her.

"Cut the crap, Seth. I know you were standing right there just a moment ago," she said pointing to the door.

"How?" I challenged.

"Because your scent is extremely fresh there and from that detail I know you were spying on me, even though Josh told me you were watching us."

"Okay, so I was, but I was curious. So what's going on between you and Josh?"

"Like you don't already know, or haven't figured it out by now."

"Guilty again, but I just want to hear it from you."

"Fine, I, he, we…imprinted on each other," she said looking down at the flower.

"Leah, that's great. You finally found someone," I said walking over to her and giving her a small hug. "When did this happen?"

"On Saturday night when I saw him at the bonfire is when it happened. I don't know how to explain it…the way I felt when I saw him…I've never felt like this before," she smiled.

"Believe me I know. So is that where you were yesterday?"

"Yeah, we spent the rest of Saturday night together and just stayed together all of Sunday. And then all of today as well."

"Someone's got it bad," I teased as I walked to the backdoor.

"Shut up," she snapped sounding like herself.

"Oh, yeah, you got it bad," I laughed. She just shoved me out the door yelling at me to leave and go on patrol. "I'm going, I'm going," I laughed even more.

**APOV**

Once I got in the house I shut the door behind me and just leaned against it. My heart was still going crazy just from one simple hug. I stood there for a couple moments trying to control my breathing and heart rate, but finding I was unsuccessful, so still thinking about that simple hug and how amazing it was, I pushed off the door and went to my room dropping my bag in it and changing into some sweatpants.

After I was changed I headed back down the steps to the kitchen for a little snack. When I saw the bag of Snyder's popcorn cheese puffs I was about to do a small happy dance, because I loved those things. So I quickly grabbed them and headed to the living room jumping over the back of the couch landing on it and turned the TV on as I opened the bag of amazing Snyder goodness.

After a bit I found myself watching one of those reality dating shows on VH1, which I was just making fun of the whole time. About half the bag of the Snyder goodness was gone so I folded it up saving some for later. As I did I heard the backdoor open then close without hearing anyone actually enter.

So I thought someone was breaking in, so I crouched down looking to the back of the couch and trying to find something I could attack them with. When I felt underneath the couch I felt the cool metal of Josh's old baseball bat. I smiled to myself happy that I put it under here for times like these.

I pulled it out and gripped it getting ready to wield it as I would a sword against the intruder. I looked over the back of the couching seeing the shadow growing bigger which meant they were pretty big and getting closer. So I ducked down again holding even tighter to the bat.

_On the count of three, jump at him and kick his ass,_ I said to myself.

_One…_

_Two…_

_Three!_ I counted mentally.

On the third count I jumped up using the back of the couch to launch myself at the intruder wielding my defensive weapon. All too late I realized that I was attacking Josh. But before I knew it I was caught in mid air and disarmed.

"So this is where my bat went," he said holding it in his free hand like I didn't just try to attack him.

"How did you react so fast?"

"I have better reflexes now," he smirked.

"I can tell. Now can you put me down?"

"Sure," he laughed. He sat me down on the ground and I straightened my clothes.

"I'll take this back, thank you very much," I said as I snatched the bat out of his hands and walked back towards the couch, leaping over the back.

"Technically that's mine," he protested as he following me.

"Technically you haven't used it in years and probably didn't even realize it was missing until just a bit ago."

"True," he said as he sat down beside me. "But it's still mine."

"Well just think of it this way. It's being put to better use now," I replied as I started to munch away on the cheese puffs again.

"And how would that be?"

"It's there for my protection. Think of it, if you were some kind of crazy murderer I would have surprise on my side and a metal bat. And instead of being a helpless victim I would be able to protect myself."

"You have a point, so I guess the same can be said about these," he said as he quickly grabbed the bag of cheese puffs.

"Hey!"

"No, these are being put to better use just like my bat," he said as he held me away from the bag by holding me with one hand.

"And how would that be?" I challenged grabbing for the bag.

"Because the main job of the Pack is to protect the tribe and all that jazz; and so by me eating these will give me energy to be able to protect my family. And thus, you will no longer be in needing that bat," he finished as he started pouring the contents of the bag into his mouth.

After struggling against him for a couple moments I gave up when he looked like I was barely a challenge for his one hand. I sat back against the couch with my arms crossed at my chest.

"Awe c'mon, you know mom can always buy more," he said looking at me as he crumpled up the now empty bag.

"Yeah, but you know how much I love those," I whined.

"Too bad, I can't help that you're too weak to get them back," he smirked.

"Well we all can't be werewolves now can we?"

"Nope, only the truly amazing ones are," he laughed as he slouched into the couch and smiled like an idiot. I knew he would be happy antagonizing me, but he never seemed this happy after he did.

"What's going on in that head of yours?"

He didn't respond he just sat there smiling and I could tell that he was miles away.

"Hey, you big idiot," I said louder punching him in the arm. The moment I did I felt a shock of pain race up my arm. I retracted my hand quickly shaking it. After the pain subsided a bit I clenched and unclenched my hand and I could tell it wasn't broken since I was able to move it without any extra pain.

Even after my moment of pain and checking for any possible broken bones he was still smiling. So I got on my knees and put my mouth close to his ear.

"JOSUAH ULEY!" I shouted in turn made him jump against the couch's armrest. I couldn't help the laughter at the surprise in his eyes.

"God, Nikki, thank you for making me deaf," he said rubbing the ear I shouted in.

"I wouldn't have to do that if you actually paid attention. But what were you thinking about that has you so happy?"

"What do you mean?"

"You were sitting there smiling like an idiot, and you looked like you were miles away," I explained.

"Nothing," he said as he tried to compose his face normal. But you could see him resisting the smile that wanted to take permanent residence on his face.

"You do know nothing always means something. So tell me, what were you thinking about?" I probed.

"Nothing, Nikki," he replied as he tried to looked interested in some show that was on the TV.

"Or were you thinking about a someone?" I asked in a teasing tone nudging him a bit.

"C'mon, can't I just be happy to be spending time with my amazing sister that I missed when I was gone?"

"I guess," I replied leaning back into the couch, not fully believing him. "But…" I started again and I heard him groan beside me.

"But what?" he asked.

"I know you love me and all that, but there's something different. I know something's up."

"How?" he challenged.

"You seem…happier. Like everything in the universe finally fell into place and your life is perfect."

He shrugged. "What can I say? I have a great family. I've met some great people here that I can see myself getting close to."

"There _has_ to be something else you're not telling me,"

He sighed thinking.

"Listen, I can't tell you anything yet. But I promise I'll be able to soon, okay."

"Why?"

"Because we agreed to wait a bit and ease into it."

"Who?"

"Nikki," he whined.

"C'mon, I won't tell anyone."

"I know, but I'm not breaking this promise. But you'll know soon, okay?"

"Fine," I huffed crossing my arms over my chest.

"Trust me it's nothing bad. It's…amazing really," he said sporting that idiot smile again.

"If it's so amazing then why can't you tell me?"

"Just because," he sighed.

I let out another huff still not happy with the answer. I know I sound like I'm acting like a little kid, but I hate being out of the loop. And I don't understand how something so amazing has to be a secret.

"Alison?" I heard my mom call as she entered the house.

"Hey mom," I called back.

"Hey Josh, you're home early," my mom said as she came into the living room.

"Yeah, the doctor told me to take it easy a couple days, so I decided to come home early," he responded.

"Okay," she smiled just happy to have him back home. Josh may not biologically be her son, but that made no difference to either of them.

"Oh, mom I have a question." She looked at him as a gesture for him to continue. "Can we invite the Clearwater family over for dinner this weekend?"

My head snapped to look at Josh. Was he trying to kill me? I love Gabi, but that gave her too much of an opportunity to go into "matchmaker" mode. And I definitely didn't want to put Seth through that.

And not only that my parents just thought we were just friends since we didn't hang out really outside of school, well not that they knew. Because it's kind of hard telling them the day they let you skip school you went to with Seth to visit a house full of vampires. Or that a couple nights I've snuck out and hung out with him. My favorite would be to tell them that he's even spent the night in my bed. The last would surely encourage my dad to go to the store, buy a gun and then test his aim on Seth.

"Well we can't do this weekend, because Gabi is coming in to visit, and next week your father is going out on a business trip. So it'll have to be next weekend at the earliest," she responded after thinking about it. "I'll call Sue up and ask if that works. But I have to ask Josh, what brought this on?"

"Oh, it's just that they're our neighbors and they invited us to their house for the cookout so I thought why not have them come over here as well. And Seth and Alison are friends, so I guess it would be nice to meet them," he replied. At the end he gave me a look, since he knew that Seth and I both had feelings for each other that were more that just as friends, but we still stayed as friends.

"I never even thought about that, good idea Josh," mom smiled at him.

"Thanks," he smiled back. My mom left the room to go to the kitchen and start dinner. "You never told me Gabi is coming."

"Well I didn't find out until recently, she was going to come out and surprise me."

"Does she know about Seth?"

"Yeah, she knows and she couldn't be any happier," I chuckled a bit.

"She squealed didn't she?"

"It wouldn't be Gabi if she didn't."

"It's good to know some things never change," he chuckled shaking his head.

"Yeah, and just in old Gabi fashion she'll probably playfully try to get you to go out with her."

"Of course, but she might have some competition," he smiled that stupid smile.

"I know you're good looking and you can get dates easily, but you don't have to get a big head."

"You keep thinking that," he smiled as he got up.

"What is that supposed to mean?"

"It means that you can keep thinking that," he replied going to his room.

I huffed once again and leaned back into the couch. After sitting there for a bit trying to figure out what he was talking about. The more I tried to figure it out the more frustrated I got because I couldn't understand him. Eventually I got up off the couch and went to help my mom with dinner.

The rest of the night I kept trying to get an answer or clue out of him. But he never helped me at all. He just wore that stupid smile that would sometimes turn into a cocky smirk because he knew that I wanted to know, and the jerk of a brother wasn't telling me.

The rest of the week went by with nothing else really happening. And the whole time I barely saw Josh except when there was dinner or food somewhere close by. He went back to work on Tuesday, actually going in early and coming home at a normal time. But right after dinner he went up to his room, and though my parents just thought he was being distant, but I knew that he changed and went on patrol.

But what confused me is that they're only supposed to be on patrol for a couple hours but, Josh was always gone all night. So it made me wonder why he was always gone for so long. It seemed like Josh was hiding something, and it annoyed me because we never hide anything from each other. Granted I hid the whole Jesse thing from him, but that's not something you can talk about easily, along with cutting yourself.

So besides Josh being a bit evasive, the week went well. I spent more time with Seth sometimes going over his house hanging out doing homework together once he got back from patrol. And I got to know his mom better as well.

Then Friday came around and I told Seth I probably wasn't going to see him as much since I'll be showing Gabi around and hanging out with her. Thankfully he completely understood, but I knew I was going to see him at least once or else Gabi will go crazy.

My dad just brought food home from a diner in Forks that had amazing food. After he got home I grabbed the food before Josh could grab it and eat all the food. As I got done setting the table and getting the food out I heard a car pull up and I couldn't contain my excitement as I ran towards the door.

Though I was still nervous about the weekend and what to expect from Gabi I couldn't deny my excitement to see my sister.

* * *

**So...what did you think? Don't worry my next chapter should be the regular legth of forever and a day lol. And I'm thinkingof writing a one-shot to just tell what happened between Josh and Leah, but I won't if no one will read it, so tell me if you'll like to read it.**

**I actually don't have anything else to say here, like most times I have a whole speech to give. I do have one thing to say, and I know this is old news but...New Moon trailor=AMAZING AWESOMENESS! Can't wait till it comes out.**

**Like always, review and if you still haven't go vote, becuase your vote counts. Happy Sunday!**

**~fighter419**


	22. Here's Gabi

**Hey everyone. Sorry this took a while, but the stupid writer's block thats you know what you want to happen but you don't know how to get there struck. I'm sorry, I meant to have his up sooner, but I failed.**

**I really don't have much to say, though I was a bit sad with the lack of reviews last chapter, though I also know it wasn't the most exciting or best one. But I promise I will never threaten you guys for reviews, they just help to motivate and make me happy.**

**Without futher ado I don't own Twilight :'(**

**

* * *

**

**(APOV)**

When I got to the door I threw it open.

"Gabi," I yelled smiling. She turned around from getting her bag out of the car and saw me, and when she did she smiled widely back.

"Alison," she yelled back.

We ran towards each other and quickly took the other in a tight embrace. After hugging each other for a couple moments we pulled apart holding each other at arm's length and started squealing. As we were squealing I heard laughter coming from behind us and I looked towards the door and saw my family laughing.

"I think I'll need to find some ear plugs if that happens again," Josh said rubbing his ear as if it was in pain. I wouldn't be surprised if it was, our squealing can hit octaves that only dogs can hear. Gabi and I being the mature teens that we were just stuck our tongues out at him. After laughing at out mature response my family made their way to greet Gabi.

"It's so nice to see you again," mom said as she gave her a hug and a kiss on the cheek.

"You too, Mrs. Uley."

"How you doing?" dad asked.

"Good, better that I get to spend time with the amazing Uley family," she smiled.

"Hey, Gabi," Josh said as he got her bags.

"Hey Josh, looking good," she winked at him playfully.

"What can I say, being away from the city and getting some fresh air is good for the body. But it doesn't look like you need that," he winked back laughing. We all started to laugh as we made our way back into the house.

We ate dinner as we laughed about stories that were exchanged around the table. Once we were all in pain from laughing and was able to settle down enough without random giggles continually escaping our mouths we all helped cleared off the table. Josh went immediately to his room and I waited a bit to give him time before I took Gabi up so she wouldn't have a chance to see him run into the forest.

After I was sure he was long gone into the forest on patrol or whatever he's been doing for the past week, I took Gabi up to show her my new room.

"Nice, I really like it. Not as big as your old room, but definitely still nice," she said as she looked around.

"Well the house is smaller so naturally my room would become downsized, but I do love it," I said sitting on my bed.

"Talking about things you love," she said as she sat opposite of me leaning back on her hands, "when do I get to meet Seth?"

"When you find a genie and wish to meet Seth."

"I'm sure with this being a small place I can ask anyone about him and they can lead me in the right direction."

I groaned in annoyance, "Why do you want to meet his so much?"

"Because he needs to pass the best friend inspection and I want to see what's so special about him that you fell in love with him."

"I never said I love him," I argued.

"But you never denied it as well. So I'm guessing you do."

"Didn't we already have this discussion, like every time I talked to you on the phone?"

"Yeah, but you never admitted nor denied. And since I'm here in person you can't get rid of me so easily. So which will it be Miss. Uley, door number one, the love door, or door number two, the I'm just playing with him door?"

"What about door number three?" I asked after a bit.

"There is no door number three."

"Why?"

"Because it's a simple yes or no answer."

"Fine," I sighed. "Nes."

"We are not doing the whole 'put two word together so it has two meaning' thing. Yes or no?"

I groaned as I threw myself back against the pillows bringing one over my face as I started to mumble into it.

"Suffocating yourself won't help me to stop asking."

I just mumbled into my pillow a whole speech in response.

"Okay, c'mon," she said trying to pry the pillow off my face but that jus made me hold onto it tighter. "C'mon, Alison, how hard can it be? It's me, we promised to tell each other everything. So get this darn pillow off your face and tell me the freaking answer."

"No," I shouted having it muffled by the pillow.

"No, what? No you don't love him or no you won't let go of the pillow?"

"The pillow."

"Ugh, Alison Nicole Uley," she said annoyed tugging in sync as she said each word, "let go of this pillow and answer the freaking questions now!" With the last tug she finally pried the pillow from my grasp. Before she could pin me I turn on my stomach and buried my face in my other pillows. "Ugh, you're impossible," she growled.

"I don't wanna answer," I whined.

"Fine," she sighed. And I knew that she had the wheels in her head turning in her head so I was trying to prepare for the worst. And we may be girls but to get her answer out of me she would even wrestle me to get me to admit one or the other.

After a bit she didn't do anything and I knew she didn't move because I didn't feel the weight on the bed shift, so I let my body relax a bit. Right as I relaxed she started attacking me by tickling ever single freaking ticklish spot I had. I had no choice but to squirm and plea for her to stop.

"Not until you tell me," she said with determination.

"Fine, this is war," I said between laughs and started to tickle her in response. We were both trying to get the other to stop as we also tickled the other and my room was filled with laughter. Both of us were trying to get the upper hand in our little war and I was hoping that she would forget what started this when we ended.

"Ha!" she said triumphantly as she pinned me against my bed. "Now tell me."

All I was thinking was how she could forget everything else easily but this one thing she couldn't. So I let out an annoyed huff knowing she wasn't going to let me go unless I answer.

"Fine," I sighed. "Yes," I whispered in a barely audible voice.

"What was that?" she said with a bit of a smug smile.

"Yes," I said a bit louder.

"Yes what? Yes, you'll tell me. Yes, I'm the best person in the world. Yes, I just won against you in our little tickle war. Yes, you love Seth. Yes, we're in the state of Washington. Yes—"

"Yes, I love him," I said quietly interrupting her.

"What? I couldn't exactly hear you," she said leaning her ear closer to my mouth. I glared at her knowing she heard me.

"I love him," I said louder.

"Love who? Love your dad. Love Josh. Love Seth. Love Brayden. Love—"

"Ugh! I love Seth. There are you happy?! I love him," I said as loud as I could without my parents hearing.

She smiled down at me smugly and rolled off of me so we were both lying on my bed staring up at the ceiling. I'm sure my annoyance was clear on my face. And I'm sure she still had that "I told you so" smile on her face.

Though I was annoyed that she forced it out of me I couldn't stay mad at her. Because though I was reluctant to admit it at first but now I felt better. Now someone else really knew how I felt besides myself and it felt great saying that. So soon the annoyance on my face started to turn into a small smile.

"So…" she said after a couple moments of silence.

"So what?" I asked turning my head to her.

"So where's my thanks to make you admit to someone finally that you love him," she responded looking back at me.

"How do you know that I didn't admit it to anyone else?" I challenged.

"Because I know you Alison Uley, and that smile on your face tells me that this is the first time you told anyone." She turned back to stare at the ceiling. "Feels great doesn't it?"

"What?" I asked turning back to stare at the ceiling as well.

"Being able to finally admit it, I remember how great it felt once you had me admit that I loved Brayden."

"Yeah…yeah it does," I smiled.

"So how long have you known?"

"For a while." _Since the day I met him, _I thought.

"I still haven't heard my thanks," she teased. I laughed and gave her a tight hug.

"Thank you _so_ much. You're the best un-biological sister best friends _ever_."

"It's the least I can do," she replied hugging me back. After one last tight squeeze we let each other go sitting up on the bed facing each other.

"So two questions when do I get to meet him and when are you going to tell him?"

"Never and I'm not sure."

"But you said I could meet him when I came," she whined.

"Well it's a small place so when I show you around tomorrow we'll probably see him around."

"Good," she smirked.

"Why?" I narrowed my eyes at her.

"I just want to meet him. I want to meet the love of your life."

"Like I said you'll probably see him tomorrow as we walk around the reservation tomorrow."

"And what about the second question?" she asked.

"I already thought I answered it. The answer was I'm not sure."

"But you already said he loves you and you love him so I don't see why we can't just go over to his house and tell him."

"We?"

"Well I'm bound to meet him some time so why not then and you can have me in the background going aw," she said placing her hands over her heart, tilting her head to the side as if she was watching some romance movie. I laughed and threw a pillow at her hitting her square in the face.

"I'm serious you should tell him soon."

"And why would that be oh great love guru?"

"Because when you do, it feels amazing. Believe me. I know it's hard for you, but you have to be honest with yourself and him. I would say that he may leave you if he feels you don't feel the same but it sounds like this boy has it bad for you."

"He does, but I love everything about him," I smiled.

"And he should know that. Just like you know how he feels about you."

"Yeah, but it's hard. It took you forcing it out of me to say it to you. And it took a lot of pep talking to myself and just plain talking to myself to be able to admit it to myself. This is probably going to take the longest ever. Besides it's har—"

"I know," she said cutting me off. "I know it can't be easy admitting you love to someone else after what happened to Jesse, but if he really is as amazing as you make him sound I already think he's perfect for you."

"I hate you."

"Why?" she asked confused.

"Because you're right," I grumbled smiling a bit.

"I can live with that," she smiled back. "But when are you going to tell him?"

"I don't know. I mean with Jesse, not that it's the best relationship to compare it with, it was natural when we first said it, not planned. Isn't that how it was for you and Brayden? That it's just something that comes out naturally, even though I told you that you needed to tell him. Isn't it supposed to be as natural as breathing when you tell someone you love them? Not something planned. Or is all of that just some stupid little girl fantasy thinking?"

"No, because it's something that we all strive for even if we don't want to admit that it is. I'm just lucky that I found that guy for me. And now you have too."

"But if I did wouldn't it be easy for me to admit?"

"Because we're all afraid of being hurt, just like you, so when we see something that's better than we ever thought we deserve or was possible."

"When did you become so smart?" I laughed.

"Well without you around I pay more attention to my studies."

"Hey, you make me sound like a bad influence," I said with mock hurt.

"You were," she teased.

"If I remember right, you were the one who had to go shopping for shoes instead of studying for a final exam," I said eying her.

"They were on sale and you know how I love Gucci shoes," she defended herself. "And it was one time."

"What about the time that you _had _to go to the mall?" I asked raising an eyebrow.

"They had a major sale and shopping competition going on. And the other day they had that going on we had a basketball game and you know I couldn't miss that."

"True," I agreed.

"Hey I'm getting tired," she yawned.

"Yeah, you're still on Ohio time aren't ya?"

"Yeah, I do still live there."

"True, and besides we can get an early start tomorrow since there's so much to see around here," I said sarcastically.

"Okay, cool. I can't wait. I'll be right back," she said getting up and grabbing her pj's to change into as she went to the bathroom.

I sat there on the bed thinking about what we talked about and how I was able to admit to her that I loved Seth. After thinking for a bit I got up and changed into my pj's as well. When Gabi came out we both climbed into my bed and talked for a bit longer before she fell asleep. Once she did I started to think about when or if I'm ready to finally tell Seth about my love for him.

I had no doubt that me telling him would make him even happier, but I knew that it was going to be the hardest thing ever to tell him about my love. When I knew sleep wasn't going to come easily to me I got up and made my way to my window seat to see the cloudy yet beautiful night sky.

Sitting there made me feel more relaxed, I'm not sure why, but it did. After I ran out of things to think about, more like got tired of thinking about the same things, I looked towards the tree line. I would be lying if I said it was just a random urge. But I knew that it was because I wanted to see Seth. It was as the more time I spent with him the more I felt I needed to be with him, as if I couldn't be completely happy unless he was there with me.

As I sat there for who knows how long I saw a figure move against the darkness of the trees. After straining my eyes a bit and the creature moving closer to the clearing I was able to make out the sandy colored fur and I knew that it was Seth. Knowing that made me smile widely as I leaned my head against the cool window and I just stared at him as he stared back at me. After a bit of staring and almost communicating a bit with our eyes I started to get up and I have him a small wave goodnight. Even from the distance I could still see the smile on his face. To tell me his own goodnight I saw him throw his head back and give a small howl, which was very loud.

I made my way back to my bed snuggling into it. I could tell that it was late by the way the night sky was slowly starting to light up with the first of the morning sun rays. So I gave into sleep knowing I would have to have the energy to keep Gabi away from Seth.

The next morning I woke up to the great smell of breakfast. I opened my eyes to see another average overcast sky outside. As I sat up I noticed that Gabi was already up. Rubbing the sleep from my eyes I got out of bed and made my way to the stairs. As I walked doesn't the stairs the smell grew stronger as I heard my mom and Gabi talking to each other. Then I remembered that Gabi doesn't know that my parents just see us as friends. So flying down the stairs I practically ran into the kitchen.

"Morning," my mom greeted me.

"Hey, mom.

"Hey, sleepyhead," Gabi smiled at me.

"Hey, what time is it?"

"About 10:30-ish."

"How long have you been up?" I asked her as I helped them set breakfast on the table.

"A bit, so I decided to help your mom with breakfast."

"Cool."

We sat down eat breakfast as we talked more about different things. When we were done I cleaned up the dishes since they made breakfast. I loved how my mom can seem more like a teen than a mother at times, and this was one of those times.

"So what are you girls doing today?" my mom asked as I sat back down.

"I was going to show Gabi around La Push."

"Really, what are you going to show her?"

"The only thing really around here, First Beach," I shrugged.

"But I didn't pack a swimsuit," Gabi pouted.

"Don't worry; it's too cold to go swimming. So I figured we can just take a walk on the beach."

"Okay, I'm gonna go get ready," she said as she stood up.

"So…I've noticed that you and Seth seem to be getting closer," she said as she took a sip of her coffee.

"Yeah, he's a really good friend."

"Just a friend?" she asked cocking an eyebrow.

"Yes, mom," I sighed. "If there was anything more between us you guys would know about it."

"True, you've never been one to hide anything from us. But do you know what Josh has been up too?"

"No, why?"

"Because he's been getting up early and he even got up early today saying he's going to be hanging out with friends today. I didn't even know he was friends with anyone around here."

"Oh, he met some people at the cookout over at the Clearwater's. So that's probably who's he hanging out with. And you never know, he may be getting more responsible and that's why he's getting up earlier."

"I hope so."

"Well I have to get ready, I'll see you later."

"Have fun today."

"Thanks mom," I yelled as I went up the stairs.

After Gabi and I were dressed we headed out of my house and towards First Beach. We were talking about the different surroundings as we walked towards the beach. When we got to the beach she asked about the first time I met Seth and I told her the story.

"So where was it that you ran into him?" she asked as I ended my story.

"Right here actually," I said motioning to the spot we were at.

"Awe so this is the spot that you fell in love," she said acting like it was the sweetest thing in the world.

"Shut up," I said shoving her playfully. "How do you know it was love at first sight? For all you know I could've fallen in love with him yesterday."

"Because you got it so bad that it had to be a build up over a long period of time. That leads me to the love at first sight."

"Whatever," I mumbled.

"So is this really the only thing to do around here?" she asked kicking at the sand.

"Yeah, it's a reservation and a small town, what do you expect?"

"I don't know," she shrugged looking up. When I looked at her to tell her something she looked completely confused, shocked and scared at the same time. "What the heck are they doing?" she asked pointing to the cliffs in front of us. I followed her line of vision and saw people jumping off the cliffs.

"Oh, they're just cliff diving."

"Why?"

"Do you see anything else to do?" I laughed. "Besides it sounds like fun. I was about to do it the day I met Seth but had to take a rain check."

"Because you're a chicken and ran away from him," she teased.

"If you saw Leah and how beautiful she is you would understand as well."

"And you're beautiful, too," she smiled at me.

"I know, but Leah is very beautiful."

"I'll judge for myself if I ever see her. Do you know who's jumping up there?" she asked as the third person was jumping off.

"No," I answered shaking my head.

As we kept walking on the beach heading closer to the cliffs we just talked about random things. She told me about some of the rumors for me leaving. A lot of them had to do with Jesse knocking me up or something like that. One was crazy about how I had to come back for some Indian coming-of-age ceremony.

As we were laughing about the Indian ceremony started out and became a full description of the ceremony I started to notice we were getting closer to the cliff and would have to journey back home. That wasn't so bad, but the people emerging from the water were.

Coming out of the water was Leah, Josh, Jacob and Seth. All of them laughing and having a good time. But I could only stare at Seth. He looked like a model walking out of the water as it dripped off of him. I quickly shook my head before my thoughts went straight to the gutter.

I glanced to my side to see Gabi hadn't seen Josh yet so maybe I could divert her easily back towards the house. So I kept acting like I was listening to her as I glanced to see if any of them noticed us yet and how close we were getting.

"How about we turn around and head back to my house?" I suggested.

She nodded in agreement and as we started to turn I saw her looking around. At that moment I prayed to God that she wouldn't recognize Josh, though it wouldn't be hard to with how close we were to them. We almost we turned completely around but then I saw her do a double take and I knew she recognized Josh.

"Hey," she shouted over to them waving. "Alison, c'mon it's Josh with some other people," she said walking towards them.

"Yeah, I know, but we'll see him later so let's just head home," I tried to persuade her.

"And miss Josh in just swim trunks and freshly out of the water, no way," she laughed as she continued her way over to them. I groaned and followed her. Again I was praying, but this time praying that she wasn't going to be too bad.

"Hey Gabi," Josh said as they walked to meet her. He brought her in for a friendly hug trying not to get her wet. And he did the same for me when I caught up. "Gabi this is Jacob Black," he motioned to the guy standing to his left, "Seth," he motioned to him standing furthest away from him, on Leah's other side, "and this is Leah," he motioned to her. When he did they looked at each other in a way that I've never seen Josh look at another girl.

I knew he would like Leah, I mean she is beautiful. And Josh was probably dating her for a bit as he normally does. I just hope when he dumps her she doesn't hate me. But for some odd reason I felt like this was something different that just some little fling that he normally has. I was lost in my thoughts and possibly over analyzing the small look between Josh and Leah when Gabi spoke up bringing me out of my thoughts.

"Seth Clearwater right?" she asked looking intently at Seth

"Yup," he said popping the 'p'. "Unless there's another one I don't know about."

"Probably not, unless there's another Seth Clearwater that has Ali—"

"Josh," I interrupted her before she could say whatever it was she was going to.

"Yeah," he looked at me a bit amused, probably because he knew what I was doing.

"How was cliff diving?"

"It was great," he smiled widely. "I had a great teacher," he smiled at Leah as she rolled her eyes.

"It's not that hard. You just throw yourself over the cliff and hope not to hit any rocks."

"And you can swim, because Bella did it and she wasn't a very strong swimmer at the time," Jacob said.

"True," Leah responded.

"Can you swim pretty good Alison?" Seth asked smiling at me a bit.

"Yeah, I actually used to take swimming lessons when I was little. If I would've taken a couple more classes I could've been a lifeguard," I answered smiling back at him.

"Then you need to cash in that rain check and let me teach you."

"I will don't worry."

"Good, because I'm sure you'll like it."

"Speaking about Alison's likes," Gabi said making me remember there were other people with us.

"Gabi," I hissed at her giving her a warning look.

"I was just going to say I can see why you like this place," she smiled at me and gave me a small wink. I knew she wasn't talking about La Push or First Beach, she was talking about Seth. I narrowed my eyes in response to her. I'm not sure if it was out of anger of knowing what she was talking about and what she might be planning or that she was looking at Seth and I felt kind of…possessiveness or jealousy or whatever.

"That's good to hear," Jacob responded.

"Yeah, and I actually like it around here as well, it's a lot different from the city," Gabi said.

"Yeah, probably a lot more boring."

"I say more calming and all that. But anyways, do you think you guys can teach us how to cliff dive now?"

"Why now?" I asked confused.

"Because we're here so why not?" she shrugged. "As they say, 'there's no better time like the present,' or something like that."

"But you're afraid of heights."

"So, it looks fun."

I knew she was trying to get me to spend more time with Seth so I could tell him I love him. But I knew there was a reason for her to spend time with him to give our relationship a push towards the couple direction.

"But you don't have a swimsuit."

"I can use on of yours."

"By the time we go back home and come back it'll be too late."

"Yeah, and besides we were just going to dry off," Josh said probably noticing that Gabi wouldn't give up and neither would I. "So hold about next time you come out to visit Gabi, we'll tech you?"

"Sounds great Josh."

"Our towels are up on the cliff so we'll see you girls later unless you want to join us?" Jacob offered.

"We should go because I was going to show Gabi more of La Push and maybe Forks," I answered before Gabi could.

"Oh, okay. I guess I'll see you later Alison," Seth smiled at me.

"See you later Seth," I smiled back at him.

We stood there and I saw him open his arms a bit as if he wasn't sure if I would hug him. But when I saw him do that I took a step towards him hugging him around the waist as he wrapped his arms around me and I instantly forgot about everyone else. I felt him lean his head down.

"She wasn't so bad to meet," he whispered so only I could hear him.

"That's because I'm taking her away before she gets too bad," I whispered back.

Then all too soon he let me go and I took a couple steps back standing beside Gabi. After we said goodbye to everyone else we started on our way back as they headed back up the cliff.

"What as that about?" I asked once we were far enough away.

"What?"

"You, trying to throw Seth and I together."

"What, I was seriously interested into cliff diving…and maybe making you and Seth spend time together was a plus, so you can finally tell him how you feel."

"Gabi, I love you, but I'll tell him when I'm ready. Believe me when I do you'll be the first to know about it."

"Yeah, but I won't be here and I want to be," she whined.

"Still, I don't think I'm anywhere close enough to tell him."

"But why? He loves you, you love him, so why not?"

"It's just hard," I sighed looking down.

She looped he arms through mine's and laid her head on my shoulder as I laid my on top of hers.

"I know it has to be hard for you after Jesse. And I'm sorry about being pushy. But you know me, when I want to see something done I try to make it happen. And mostly when it has to do with my friend's happiness I really want to see it."

"I know, but you are just going to have to be patient until it happens."

"You know that's never going to happen."

"True," I laughed. "But it was worth a try to see if I could make the impossible possible."

"I guess. But I never give up."

"I wouldn't have you act any other way."

We lifted our heads up but kept our arms linked as we walked back to my house talking about different things, half of them revolving around Seth and I, but I didn't mind that. It was nice to have someone to talk to about all of this, even though she didn't know anything about the supernatural part of the relationship.

When we got back to my house my mom was in the kitchen making dinner. So we went to the kitchen to see if she needed any help.

"Hey mom, need any help?"

"Yeah, can you girls run to the store real quick and pick some stuff up for me?"

"Sure," I said as I took the list she handed me. We made our way out to the garage where my baby was sitting.

"Wait can I do it?" Gabi asked with a hopeful smile on her face. I just sighed as she started to jut her bottom lip out in a pout.

"Turn around," I said as I checked to make sure he back pockets didn't have any buttons or anything like that. When I made sure of that I sighed a yes as she smiled widely taking a couple steps back before running towards my car. When she got to it she jumped up and slid across the hood of my car as if she was Tom Wopat.

I hated letting her do it the first couple times, but when I got used to it I let her do it more. But the first time took her an hour of begging and bribing me. I still felt a bit uneasy about it, but as long as she didn't have anything on her jeans or pants that would scratch my car it was fine.

"C'mon Luke, we got some groceries to get," I said as I got in my car.

"Coming Bo," she laughed as she got into my car and I drove off to the grocery store.

When we got to the store we went in finding the things on the list that we needed. Then after looking for a bit I heard a familiar voice.

"Alison!"

I turned around and saw Nessie skipping down the aisle towards me smiling widely. Behind her I saw Bella with a car full of groceries.

"Hey Nessie," I said as she hugged me around the waist.

"You're still coming to my birthday party right?"

"Of course," I smiled at her. "Hi Bella," I greeted once she caught up to the little ball of energy.

"Hello, Alison, how are you doing?"

"I'm doing good. This is my friend, Gabi. Gabi, this is Nessie and Bella Cullen," I introduced.

"Hi," Nessie smiled up at her.

"Hello, Gabi, it's nice to meet you."

"Nice to meet both of you as well," Gabi smiled at them.

"Where did my two girls go?" I heard as I saw Edward come around the corner. When I looked over to Gabi I saw Gabi's mouth drop. I can't say I blame her, he and the rest of their family is impossibly beautiful.

"Gabi this is Edward Cullen, Edward this is Gabi, my friend from back home in Ohio."

"Hello, Gabi," he greeted smiling.

"Hey," she greeted back, barely getting the word out. And I finally learned how to make her speechless.

"I'm sorry, but we have to run. I have to get this stuff back to my mom so she can make dinner. So I'll see all of you next week."

"Okay, bye Alison," Nessie waved as we left. I waved back as I dragged Gabi away from staring at Edward.

Once we bought everything we walked out to my car. When we got into it I busted out laughing and Gabi just looked at me confused like I just lost my mind.

"Can I get in on the joke?" she asked.

"Your face…stunned…practically drooling," I said in between laughs.

"What?" she asked.

I calmed down having the same look on my face as Gabi did when she saw Edward. I made sure I had a little bit of drool starting to come out of my mouth as I got the star struck gaze on.

"Hey," I said in a shaky voice.

Right after I said it I started cracking up again right away as she started to laugh along with me as she smacked me playfully. When she hit me I just laughed even harder as I tried lazily to block it. Thankfully she wasn't mad at me and we sat there laughing in my car for a bit before I was able to drive home.

When I got home we helped my mom get dinner ready since we took a bit longer than expected because of our little giggle fit in my car. Once we got dinner done Josh came in stating he was starving, which was no surprise there, and my dad got home a bit later.

After dinner my parents told us we were gonna have a little Labor day cook out tomorrow with our family since Gabi is leaving on Labor day. That night we spent watching a movie and then headed to bed. And in regular fashion Gabi and I stayed up late talking regular girl talk and trying to keep our laughter down.

The next day Gabi and I woke up and I was surprised to see Josh was in the kitchen instead of already gone sneaking out of a day together. After we all ate breakfast together my dad and Josh went out the grill ready and set up for later. As Gabi and I helped my mom clean up and help her get the food ready for lunch.

After we got the food ready and the guys were grilling we spent the rest of the day outside. Though it was a bit overcast the sun did make appearances every now and then. And the day went by quickly but was filled with lots of laughs especially when we played football, girls vs. guys. Let's just say the guys were a bit too sure they could beat us. And we ended up kicking their butts. Which of course they whined about saying the numbers were unfair though they were so sure before the game they could take all three of us on.

The night ended with Josh, Gabi and I playing with sparklers and bottle rockets we picked up earlier. I felt like a little kid as we even tried to do different patterns and things like that with them. After spending all day outside we finally went back in as it was getting late, cleaned up and then we all ended up going to bed right away, except Josh. He of course snuck out his window and made a b-line for the forest.

Monday I woke up and of course as normal Josh wasn't there. And so the rest of us had breakfast and just decided to take things easy so Gabi wouldn't be too worn out when she got back home. So as Gabi and I were lounging on the couch watching TV with pajama pants and t-shirts on and out hair up in messy "I don't care" do. Then I heard a knock at the door. Since I figured we were the closest I got up and answered the door. I shouted to let my parents know I'm getting it and when I opened the door Seth was standing there.

"Hey," he smiled at me.

"Hey," I responded a bit embarrassed by my outfit and what I probably looked like. "So what are you doing here?"

"Oh…um…are you busy today?"

"No, but I can't really go out since I have Gabi here."

"What I meant is did your family want to come down to First Beach, we're having our annual Labor Day celebration thing down there."

"Oh…ummm…I don't know, because Gabi has to catch a plane tonight and she has to pack and—"

"We'll be happy to go," Gabi said opening the door wider as she stood next to me. I just looked at her and she gave me a look asking what.

"Great. So…do you want me…to wait here…and we can walk together…or will I just meet you down there?" he asked.

"We'll meet you down there Seth. As you can see neither of us are really ready," Gabi answered once again.

"Okay, I'll see you girls down there. And don't make me wait too long and get lonely," he smiled at me.

"I'll try not to. See you in a bit," I responded.

"I'll be waiting."

"Then we should go get ready so you're not waiting too long."

"Okay, later Alison…Gabi," he added as a second thought remembering she was there like I just did at that moment.

"Later Seth," she said and I could tell she was trying not to laugh as she closed the door.

When she got the door closed and waited a bit till he was out of earshot she let out the laughter that she was containing. I couldn't help but laugh a long with her a bit.

"I love how you two were both oblivious of me being right there as you talked to each other. I mean World War III could've started and both of you would've been completely clueless," she said once she calmed down.

"Shut up and let's go get ready," I said pulling on her hand and dragging her up the steps as she kept laughing.

After getting dressed we told my parents where we were going and told them they were invited as well. They said they would be down in a bit. So we headed out of the house and headed to the beach in my car. Once we got out I noticed Josh was already there standing with Leah, Embry and Quil.

We got out of my car and headed over to the large group of people that were already on the beach. As we got closer I saw some people I knew from school. So the first part of our time there I was introducing Gabi to some people from school. A little bit after we got there I saw my parents mingling with some of the adults that I didn't know.

"Hey," I heard a familiar voice call from behind me.

When I turned around I saw Seth walking up to the group I was talking with. I think this boy was trying to kill me, because even though I've seen him wearing less he looked amazing in the outfit he had on. He had dark wash jeans and a basic dark blue shirt. Yes, the outfit sounded simple, but with jeans that hung low on his hips and a shirt that was a bit tight on him, it was hard not to think about the amazing body he had underneath. Slowly my mind started to roll towards the gutter but stopped just short of it as Gabi elbowed my side.

When I looked at her confused she gave me a knowing look about me ogling Seth's body. But before I could defend myself Seth was already beside me.

"I'm glad you guys made it. I wasn't sure if you did or not but then I saw your parents and they pointed me in the right direction," he said.

"Yeah, thanks for the invite, Josh must've known because he was here already, but he never mentioned anything to us," I responded.

"He probably just forgot, because he can be a bit forgetful," Gabi said defending him.

"Still, you would think he would at least mention something to us about this yesterday."

"C'mon, he's a guy, they can be über forgetful, no offense Seth."

"None taken, I know I don't have the best memory," he shrugged.

"Well I hope it's not too bad, because I'm pretty thirsty but I don't know where the drinks are. So can you show me?"

"Sure, do you need anything Alison?" he asked turning to me.

"No, I'm fine."

"Okay," he said and started to walk away with Gabi beside him. She looked back at me with a smile and I groaned internally knowing that the poor boy was going to go through the best friend approval test. Before she turned back around she blew me a kiss asking for forgiveness and I just narrowed my eyes at her and shook my head in response as she walked away with him.

**(SPOV)**

I didn't want to leave Alison but I knew with a pretty much all of La Push down here you can get lost and not be able to find things. And I figured it would help me pass the inspection that Alison warned me about. Lastly I was hoping to get her alone to thank her for what she did for Alison.

"So what's your full name?" she asked me.

"Seth David Clearwater."

"What kind of things do you like to do?"

"Mostly just be with friends and family. You already know I like to cliff dive."

"What is the wind speed velocity of a swallow?" she asked looking at me expectantly.

"African or European?" I asked back with a smile.

"Nice, well, at least you and Alison will probably like the same movies," she laughed.

"It is a classic."

"True."

"So is that all the questions you have?"

"I guess."

"Really?" I asked surprised.

"Yeah, you sound a bit surprised."

"Well it's just that Alison told me about how you were going to ask me all these questions."

"I was, but I can tell by the way you two look at each other me disapproving won't do anything, but make Alison move at a slower pace. Besides, I already know enough about you from my talks with Alison."

"She talks about me?" I asked a bit excited.

"Yup," she responded popping the 'p'. "But I'm not telling you what she says. That just breaks all the best friend codes."

"No, that's understandable." I couldn't help the smile that was on my face from hearing that she talked and thought about me like I did her.

"Although I already gave you my seal of approval that doesn't mean you get off so easily."

"What do you mean?"

"I know for a fact Josh has given you this speech. But believe me, you lay a hand on her and I kill you," she said with a smile that made me a bit weary.

"And I should tell you what I told Josh. If I ever hurt her in any way, I'll stand out in the open for you to get me. Heck, I'll even call you and pay for your trip here. But also, I love her and even the thought of hurting her kills me."

She looked at me as she digested my answer.

"You really do love her don't you? And I mean that you're in love with her."

"Very much," I admitted meaning it with every fiber of my being.

"And I believe you. You really are a great guy Seth. And once you and Alison finally start being a couple, you'll both be perfect together."

"Thanks. And I have to say thank you."

"For what?" she asked confused.

"For having Alison stop cutting herself, because if you didn't then I might not have her here with me. And with having her here now in my life, I couldn't imagine my life without her, so for that I'm in your debt.

"Well I'll be honest; I didn't do it for you, at the time. I did it because I love her as if she was my sister. And if I lost her, I'm not sure what I would do, because we did everything together growing up. And not having her there anymore, would kill me. But hearing you say that made it even more solid in my mind that you two belong together. Like I said, I'm really happy that she has an amazing guy like you."

"Thank you," I smiled at her.

"You're welcome, just remember you mess with her, you'll have a lot of people on your ass," she laughed.

"I can imagine," I laughed along with her.

We talked the rest of the way to the drink table and our way back to where Alison is. When we got back Alison gave me an apologetic smile which was probably supposed to make up for the questioning I was supposed to get from Gabi, but never happened. So I shrugged waving it off and gave her a reassuring smile back.

The rest of the time I hung out with Gabi and Alison hearing them exchange stories of when they were kids as well as telling whoever else was there about their adventures.

**(APOV)**

After hanging out with some friends from the rez Gabi and I had to leave so that she could catch her flight. So she said goodbye to everyone and I told them I would be back later. When we got to my car she had her hands entwined over her chest as she had a pleading look on her face.

"One more time Luke, since you're leaving," I sighed.

"Thanks Bo," she smiled as she ran then slid across the hood of my car.

I just got in my car laughing. We drove to my house talking about the get-together and when she should come back out to visit. Once we got inside we packed the last of her things up and took her bag downstairs waiting for the driver to come.

"So…?" I asked.

"So what?"

"How bad did you drill that boy with questions?"

"I don't know what you mean."

"I know you. You guys were gone getting drinks for a while. And I know you drilled that boy with a bunch of questions to make sure he's good enough."

"What makes you think I asked him a bunch of questions?"

"Again I know you, and I remember what you did to Kristen's boyfriend Robert."

That was a very interesting time. Kristen was a good friend from back home and Robert wanted to date her. And Gabi said that he had to go through interrogation like the rest of her friend's potential boyfriends. And so she had him come meet her and I in a secluded room that was perfect. A metal plain table with a single desk lamp, and long story short he was sweating and very nervous from what other questions we were going to ask. I was just happy Gabi had to talk to Seth in public.

"Okay, you know as well as I do that I never like Rob, and I was having a lot of fun making him get all jittery. And secondly, I barely asked Seth any questions. To be quite honest I already approved of him before I even talked with him today."

"That's surprising and has to be a first."

"Well from the way you talked about him and the look in your eyes when you talked about him and the way you two look at each other, it's hard to even think of telling that you guys shouldn't be together. I just asked him a couple questions, by the way I can tell he likes the same movies as you, and I gave him the "touch you, I kill him" speech."

"Wait why do you say we like the same movies?"

"I'll just say, 'African or European?'," she laughed.

"Seriously?" I asked and she nodded yes.

"Yup, so maybe you guys should do a _date_ night and watch that movie."

"What do you mean date night?"

"You can't keep that boy waiting too long. He has it _bad_ for you. I mean real bad. But at least he was able to admit he loves you without me prying it out of him," she teased.

"Shut up," I grumbled.

"But really, he's a great guy. And don't be afraid to tell him. I can tell he's just waiting on the edge of his seat to hear you say you love him. I mean the boy was a bit too excited to hear that you talk about him."

"You told him I talk about him?"

"No, I said that you've told me about him."

"Same thing."

"Anyways, you should start acting like you like him instead of the opposite."

"I know," I sighed feeling a bit guilty to make him feel like that.

"Just promise you'll try, okay?"

"I promise, Yenta," I teased.

"I told you not to call me that until I get old and I actually earn that name."

We talked for a bit longer until her driver came to take her to the airport. After she left I decided I would walk back down to the beach. When I did Josh waved me over to where he was standing with Seth, Jake, Collin and still with Leah.

As I was walking towards them I gave Josh a curious look and then looked at Leah then back to him. He just mouthed later back to me. I just rolled my eyes getting tired of that answer to my questions.

Once I got to the small group I fell into easy conversation with the rest of them. The rest of the night passes fairly quickly. After the sun set my parents went home but not before telling us not to stay out too late because I had school the next day and Josh had to work. We just nodded in agreement. We really didn't end up staying that late since all the kids had school and the adults had to work. After saying goodbye to everyone Josh and I walked home together.

"Okay so do I finally get to know?"

"What?"

"What the heck you've been up to for the past week?"

"What exactly would that be?"

"You've actually been waking up early for work and when you do get home I only see you a dinner for a bit before you "go to your room" which means I'm going to jump out my window and hang out in the woods all night. So what's up with that?"

"I imprinted," he stated like it was nothing.

"Wait," I said as I stopped walking grabbing his arm making him face me. "What?"

"I imprinted, well I think I did. I mean it could've been her that imprinted on me but—"

"Stop, rewind for a second," I said interrupting him. "Who?"

"Leah Clearwater," he stated with a stupid smile on his face. "Leah and I imprinted on each other. I love her."

I felt myself smile as my happiness shone through and I tackled him in a hug. "I'm so happy for you."

"Thanks," he said as he hugged me back

"When?" I asked continuing my one worded questions.

"The bonfire that we went to after I came back home. I saw her and I knew it. Then that night I went out on patrol knowing she would be on patrol at night. At first she avoided me and imprinting like you're doing with Seth. But then we both opened up to each other and we ended up spending all of Sunday together and Monday morning. And that's why I've been leaving earlier than I have to for patrol. We've been spending as much time as we can together."

"But why didn't you tell me until now?"

"Because…she wasn't sure how everyone would react so we slowly let people find out. I would've told you this weekend but you were with Gabi the whole time and I didn't know how to tell you and all that with her there."

"I see, but why wouldn't people be happy for her?"

"Because of what she's been through, it's not that they wouldn't be happy for her it's just that she has a history," he tried to explain.

"I still don't understand."

"Okay, let's start at the beginning," he started as we started to walk towards the house again a bit slower.

He told me the story about Sam and Leah and how they would've gotten married if Emily didn't come along and Sam imprinted on her. How much that hurt Leah to see her boyfriend leave her for a person she considered her sister. After that she became a Ice Queen and then eventually phased becoming the only female to ever do so. She hated that she was part of the pack and she tortured them, especially Sam. And when she phased she believed there was no hope for her to find love or anything like that. And then after all the vampire drama we came along, specifically Josh.

"So with all that crap she wasn't sure how annoying people would be since she finally found someone?" I asked once he was done and we were home sitting on his bed.

"Yeah, pretty much," he said as he nodded. At the end of out little talk he kept glancing at the window.

"Go to your girl," I sighed.

"Thanks, I'll see you later," he said giving me a quick hug and leaped out of the window.

I followed him to it and I saw him phase as he got to the tree line. Right by where entered the forest I saw a large grey wolf staring at me. I knew that had to be Leah waiting for him. I gave them both a little wave and left the room as I heard two howls echo through the night air. That night I couldn't help the smile on my face from being happy from this past weekend with Gabi and also for Josh and Leah to find each other.

* * *

**What did you think? Did you like Gabi? Tell me your thoughts. Oh and if anyone is able to get the 2 references right, the 'African or European' and 'Yenta' or 'Yente' (depending on speling) I will respond to your review or pm and I'll let you make a suggestion for what kinda date or what Alison and Seth should do on their dates.**

**The Kristen and Robert reference...no I'm not sure if I believe if KStew n Rob are dating but I decide just to use their names for fun.**

**FYI I might do Nessie's bday party just so I can get practice writing the Cullen clan. I know some of you don't really want it, and I'm not going to make anything improtant happen so you don't have to read it. But responces are always helpful so I know I'm getting it right.**

**I'm done with this AN. As always please review and show me some love. Don't forget to vote.**

**~fighter419**


	23. Family Dinners and the First Date

**Guess who's back?!?! So I'm very sorry about the long time since I last updated. As you can tell I skipped Nessie's Birthday party. If I do that it'll probably be another one-shot I write. lol. I hope you all have had a great summer. And In about 2 weeks I'm going to be starting school so I won't be able to update regularly as if I was before. But also, probably becuase I only have one chapter left that's outlined. When I have a outline the chapter get written faster.**

**I have the links for Alison's outfit and 'Halo' on my profile if you would like to check them out. **

**I want to say thank you to everyone who has reviewed and has added me to their alert/favorites list. **

**For all of those who didn't know, I wrote a Leah and Josh one-shot after the Pack bonfire/council meeting.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight.**

* * *

**(APOV)**

The past week went by smoothly. And Nessie's birthday party was very extravagant and fun. Though I think her request for Guitar Hero was more for Emmett to enjoy than her, though she seemed to have fun paying it. But the whole time was filled with fun and laughter. It became as if the vampires weren't even vampires, but more like regular humans.

Even though I spent the majority of Friday night at the Cullens, I found myself over there the rest of the weekend. By the end of the three days spent with them they became like an extended family. Even Rosalie started to become more comfortable around me though I'm not really sure if she liked me at all. I honestly think that she just accepted my presence because the rest of her family accepted me and loved me.

Though all the Cullens are great people and fun to be with, I would honestly have to say Emmett is almost a must to be in the room. I'm not sure if I've laughed so much in three days. He's a huge guy but it seems more like a little kid in the body of a bear sized man. And add when Jasper's in the room and he starts to laugh, no one can hold back laughter.

At one point we were all laughing, even Rosalie, harder than we started because of the joy and laughter that Jasper radiated off of him. By the time we were all done laughing, I think I had the best ab workout ever.

But sadly, the fun weekend was now over and unfortunately I had to roll out of bed and head back to school. I took a quick glance out the window, thought it's unnecessary to know the weather, and I see the average cloudy skies.

_Jeans and a hoodie it is…again, _I thought to myself as I rolled out of bed turning off my alarm. So I washed up quickly and threw on the basic jean and t-shirt combination with the added zip up hoodie. As I was slipping my shoes on I heard Seth's voice coming from downstairs. When I did I felt my heart skip a beat, as if it leaped for joy that he was here.

Slowly I felt myself becoming more accepting of my feeling for him. It was as if my subconscious already knew and accepted my feelings but my conscious was still trying to catch up and it slowly was.

One way I knew was because holding hands, hugging and some other small signs of…affection were becoming more natural and welcomed every time I was with him.

So I quickly got my shoes on. I got up grabbed my bag and opened my door in one swift motion wanting to just be with Seth. When I started down the steps I heard my mom talking to Seth.

"So…Seth, you and Alison have been hanging out a lot," I hear her point out. I quickly figured out where it was going and started to head down the steps faster.

"Yeah, we have," he responded and I could hear the smile in his voice.

In my haste to get down the steps faster I of course had to slip making my trip down longer and giving my mother more time.

"Do you like her?"

I practically fell the rest of the way down the steps trying to get there. Leave it to my mom to just be completely blunt and to the point.

"Yes, I do," he answered truthfully.

Finally before my mom could ask anything else I got downstairs to where they were in the kitchen. When I entered Seth was all smiles as normal when he saw me and my mother gave me one of those I-know-all looks.

"Ready to go?" I asked Seth.

"What about breakfast?" my mom asked; most likely trying to get more time with Seth, so she could ask him more questions.

"That's what these are made for," I said as I grabbed a protein bar. "Later mom," I said as I made my way off the door. I heard my mom and Seth exchange goodbyes as I waited outside the door opening my protein bar and taking a bite. After a moment Seth came out closing the door behind him.

"Sorry…about my mom," I said swallowing a piece of food.

"It's fine," he shrugged waving it off. "You ready to go?" I nodded in response as we headed off to school hand in hand.

"Oh, if you and your family is free on Wednesday, my mom, well my family thought it would be a good idea to have you guys come over for dinner."

"Yeah, we would love to come over," he smiled at me. "I'll have to tell my mom and Leah about it, though I'm sure they'll love to come."

"I'll tell my mom to plan for three more. And to make a lot of food, because with three werewolves there, she'll have to make enough food for us humans as well," I laughed.

"True," he replied with a chuckle.

Like all the other times we talked comfortably as we walked to the school. The whole way it seemed as if he was holding something back, but I figured he would tell me when he wanted. We got to the school a bit early so we hung around talking to some of our friends before we had to go and start another school day.

**(SPOV)**

When we got to school I could hear the video game announcer type voice in my head saying, "Failure…try again?" I would just responded thinking, _after school._

I had to do it. I set that I was going to do it on the way to school so that I didn't have to worry about it later, but I just couldn't. So now I had to ask her later, and I figured I would just ask her at the end of the day on the walk back home.

I took a glance at the clock. _8 hours…8 long hours._ I internally groaned. Now I was looking at the clock every five seconds, and I think at one time the time actually stopped. A couple time through the day Alison looked at me confused, probably because she caught me looking at the clock multiple times.

"Hey," I heard her voice from beside me as I sat by her during lunch, catching me looking at the clock again.

"Hey," I smiled back.

"Are you okay?"

"Yeah, why?"

"You just seem to be very worried about the time. Is there some Pack thing you have to go to soon?"

"No, it's just…nothing," I smiled at her.

"If you say so," she responded giving me a bit of a suspicious look. I gave her a reassuring smile before we both went back to the conversation that everyone was talking about.

After that I tried not to look at a clock so much, because I knew if I kept looking time would seem to be moving by even slower than it was. So I was completely relived when Mr. Gallagher dismissed us for Gym. I changed quickly doing a fast walk towards the school building, where I saw Alison exit talking animatedly with Sophie.

I waited where the rest of our friends were talking about some kind of weird food, or trying weird food. I honestly didn't know because I just wanted to start walking home with Alison so I can get this done with.

"Hey guys," Sophie greeted happily along with Alison. Oddly enough Cameron was quietly standing beside them with a look of annoyance and embarrassment on his face.

"What's wrong Cam?" Kaiya asked.

"Nothing," he replied curtly as Alison and Sophie started laughing.

"Aw c'mon Cam don't be shy," Alison said between giggles.

"Yeah, you already told our whole history class who you dream of, why not our friends?" Sophie added laughing.

"Shut up," he grumbled.

"What happened?" Brady asked the question we were all wondering.

Both girls looked towards Cameron and he just looked at them, but stayed silent.

"Okay," Sophie shrugged. "You had your chance to tell them." She turned to us.

"We were learning about something extremely boring and genius here decided to stay up late trying to defeat some stupid video game. So he barely got any sleep, on top of having to do early patrol. So he's been like the walking dead all day, if you haven't noticed.

"So then in History class, he laid his head down and he was out like a light. I figured I would let him sleep hoping he wouldn't start snoring bad and have Mrs. Quam realize he was sleeping. My hope was put into the wrong thing. Instead of snoring like the chainsaw he normally is…he starts to talk in his sleep."

We all started to laugh.

"What did he say?" Sara asked.

"That's the best part," Alison said laughing.

"It definitely is. Well he started to mumble at first but then started to actually talk. Supposedly it was a dream about Ashley Greene. Once he started to talk loud enough Mrs. Quam came over to see that he really was asleep. So she shook him and said his name to wake him up instead he got a date offer by Cam. To which she yelled his name saying that is completely inappropriate and that's also when he finally woke up," Sophie finished.

By the time she was done we were all laughing pretty hard at Cameron's expense. He just stood there glaring at the ground and occasionally his sister.

"Aw come on Cam," Collin said trying to stop laughing. "It could've been worse." Cameron looked up with a look of disbelief on his face. "She could've said, 'OMG I would love to, now give me a kiss'," he said making kissing sounds at the end, which made us all laugh harder as Cameron pushed Collin away from him.

"You guys suck," he said annoyed as he started to walk home. We all were finally able to start calm down after a bit.

"Hey I have to go so I'm not too late for patrol," I said as my laughter subsided.

"K, we'll see you two tomorrow," Sophie said.

"Bye guys," Alison responded as we started to walk in the direction of our houses.

Alison and I held hands as we started our walk home. We fell into comfortable silence just listening to the various sounds around us. As I started to see us getting closer and closer to our homes I knew I needed to ask her before I chickened out again.

"Alison…?" I asked barely holding a normal casual tone.

"Yeah," she smiled up at me.

"Um…would uh…would you…crap," I said mentally kicking myself. Why couldn't I be one of those guys that things like this came easily.

"Seth," she said with a small chuckle, "just tell me. It can't be that bad. Unless you're gonna tell me that I'm being sacrificed to a vampire, and then I might worry a bit," she joked. It helped to calm my nerves a bit and I took a deep breath.

"Would you like to go to a boardwalk fair…in Port Angeles….with me…like as a date?" I could feel my heart speed up even faster hoping her answer was yes, and that I wasn't pushing her faster than she wanted to go.

Neither of our steps stumbled, and we kept a nice easy pace as I asked and then waited for her response. I could tell she was thinking a bit as she looked down at her feet a bit. Then after a couple moments she looked up at me with a calm expression.

"I would love that Seth," she smiled at me widely and I returned it.

"Really?" I asked a bit…okay very excited. She nodded happily at me.

"When?" she asked as I smiled like an idiot.

"Saturday, I figured then so that we can spend the whole day up there and not have to worry about coming home early like we would if we went on Sunday."

"Sounds perfect."

We talked a bit more before we got to her house. We exchanged a small hug before she went inside. I ran to my house dropping my things off then heading out for my patrol shift. The whole time all I could think about was that she said yes.

**(APOV)**

When I got into my house I closed the door and leaned against it. I couldn't help the smile that was on my face.

_I'm going out on a date with Seth, Saturday,_ I thought to myself. The more I thought that the happier I became n the wider my smile was. On the inside I was bouncing up and down like Alice does when she starts talking about a shopping trip. As I pushed off the door I saw my mom was coming down the steps, as I heard the washing machine kick on upstairs.

"Hey, mom," I said walking past her.

"Hey, honey, how was school?"

"Same old same old. Oh, and the Clearwaters are able to come over on Wednesday for dinner. And Seth eats as much as Josh, so we should make a lot of food," I smiled.

"I guess I should make a grocery run tomorrow, because with just your brother it's hard to keep any food in this house. And now cooking for two people with his stomach, maybe I should just have the whole grocery store drop off everything they have," she joked.

"If you really feel that's necessary," I laughed as I continued up the steps.

"Oh and Alison," my mom said as I turned down the hallway towards my room. I took a couple steps back so I stood at the top as she stood down at the bottom. "He's a very nice boy," she smiled

"I know he is mom, a blind person could see that."

"I'm glad that you can see that, and just don't be afraid to take chances," she smiled at me.

I wish I could blame Gabi for this, knowing her, she most likely have talked or planted the little seed in my mother's mind to start noticing everything going on between Seth and I. But in reality I knew that it was because I was like reading a large print open book to her by now. I sighed and laughed a bit.

"You really don't have to worry about that mom, because I'm going on a date with him this Saturday," I replied smiling widely.

"Really?" she asked and I could see her eyes fill up with excitement for me.

"Yes, mom, really," I replied still smiling. "I would love to talk about it, but I have homework and if I don't call and tell Gabi about this right away she'll fly back and kill me. And knowing her she'll want to talk for a while after the news of my date, though most of it will probably be squeals or screams of joy."

"True and I would hate to lose a daughter, though I guess I can always have more," she teased looking as if she was thinking about it.

"Mom, that hurts," I said holding my hand over my heart. She laughed in response and told me to go tell Gabi before she came to our doorstep with an ax in her hand.

As predicted Gabi was ecstatic, which is actually an understatement with the how excited and happy she was over the phone. Once she was out of energy I was finally able to detach the phone from my ear and get some homework done before dinner.

"I asked Leah about her family coming over for dinner and she said they would love to," Josh said after swallowing a bite a food, which I don't think he even chewed.

"I know, Alison also asked Seth the same question today and got the same answer. But either way, I'm glad we finally get to meet this young lady that has you under her spell," my mom smiled. I looked between her and Josh confused before I could finally speak.

"You know about Leah?" I asked confused. From my understanding I thought no one was supposed to know about the whole wolf thing unless they had to. And in its own weird way imprinting can be looked at as a spell put on people.

"Of course, it was obvious when he told me about her and how they met at the Labor Day bonfire. I could tell she's not just another girl."

That's where it made sense; Josh told my parents that they met at the bonfire. That could've happened easily since they would be talking to people their own age. I guess my dad thought that as well though he didn't seem as excited to meet the girl that had finally had Josh tied down but in a good way. My dad seemed like it was old news or he already met her, which again could've been possible because of the small amount of people on the rez.

The rest of the night went on as normal. Homework, shower, R&R and then bed. The next day repeat. Which I did.

Wednesday was pretty normal, but with the promise of having the Clearwaters over for dinner. When I got home I started to help my mom prepare the mass amount of food we had so we all got to eat, and hopefully Josh and Seth would be satisfied. Which made me wonder if Leah ate as much as they do? When I thought about how she probably did, since she is as much a wolf and all that as they are, I told my mom we should make a bit more food just in case they were extra hungry tonight. She easily agreed.

After the food was done and ready my mom and I went to go get cleaned up as we trusted my dad and Josh to watch the food and not to eat any of it. The last thing we needed was to have Josh eat half the food himself.

When I came back down without any food particles on my shirt I saw Josh walking from the kitchen. I rushed down the stairs.

"Hey!" I yelled at him.

"What?" he asked as if he just didn't come from the kitchen, the place that he just ate some food.

"Don't you what me. What and how much?"

"Is this a trick question?"

I groaned in annoyance. "What did you eat and how much?"

"That hurts, I was just taking the casserole out of the oven because dad told me to. And you think I would steal a bite."

"I think you would steal more than a bite, more like half of it and that's just if you wanted a snack."

"Fine, whatever don't believe your own brother," he shrugged and started to walk away.

"Okay, I won't. Wait, come back here." He sighed and took the few steps back in front of me.

"What?"

"Say, supercalifragilisticexpialidocious."

"Okay, supercalifragilisticexpialidocious?" I leaned forward a bit and took a small sniff as he looked at me as if I grew another head. Then I smacked hit on the chest, which probably hurt me more than him. "What?" he asked recoiling a bit out of habit instead of pain.

"You ate some you liar," I said as I walked towards the kitchen.

"How do you know that?"

"You have casserole breath. The faint hit of onions told me you took a bite."

"Fine I did and it was very tasty," he replied and I could hear the smile in his voice.

I just shook my head as I went to see how much he ate and surprisingly he did only have a small bite. I did the small little things left as my mom came into the kitchen now free of food particles on her clothes as well. Right when we were doing the last thing the doorbell rang and I couldn't help the smile that formed on my face at the thought of being with Seth again.

I heard my dad get the door. I knew when he let them in as I heard multiple voices start to talk. When mom and I were done we walked out of the kitchen together and greeted everyone. Once I got to Seth I gave him a hug without thinking about our family being there with us. After some greetings we all sat around the dinner table. My dad was at the head with my mother on his right followed by me and then Josh. On the opposite side of us were Sue, Seth then Leah.

The dinner went smoothly. My dad and Sue talked a bit about some stories of Harry, Seth and Leah's deceased father. After that the parents started to talk about different things as we talked about each other, mostly exchanging embarrassing stories of our siblings.

After dinner Seth and Leah helped Josh and I clear off the dishes, which turned a bit into a small suds war when I started to fill the sink up with soap and water. Once we cleaned up ourselves as well as the kitchen we went to join our parents in the den. When we walked in to join them they all gave us knowing looks as we walked in beside our significant others as well as sat beside them.

The rest of the night went by smoothly, though we got many knowing looks from our mothers. Every time I saw the look I couldn't help the small laugh that escaped my lips. I'm not sure if it was from me being so happy or just getting the look again.

After playing a very fun game of Apples to Apples the Clearwaters left for the night. The more time I spent with Seth the less time I wanted to spend away from him. Every time we had to part ever for the smallest amount of time or just like we did before I started to feel sad and empty inside, as if I wasn't complete without him beside me. That feeling just made me look forward even more to spending the whole day with Seth.

Which I thanked Father Time that he made the time between Wednesday night and Saturday morning go by swiftly. Saturday morning I found myself up earlier than I had to be on the phone with Gabi and clothes around my room.

"Gabi, what the heck am I supposed to wear?" I asked a bit…okay very frantic. My first date with the guy that I love and will eventually be with forever, well, until we die I guess. _That's kind of a morbid thought before your date, _I thought. And I had to agree with the voice in my head.

"Alison," she sighed, "I'm sure you can wear a potato sack and he would still look at you as if you had on an amazing dress."

"That doesn't help at all," I complained falling back against the bed.

"Alison?"

"What?" I partially whined.

"Do you still have the jean skirt that I got you for your birthday two years ago?"

I quickly got up and rummaged through my clothes and I found one of my few skirts. I held it up like a trophy. "I got it," I said proudly.

"Okay, let me think if I can remember your wardrobe. There isn't a way that you can take a picture of your closet and send it to me is there?"

"Umm…" I looked at my scattered clothes, "My closet is kind of my whole room right now."

"Of course," she chuckled. "Do you still have that faded British flag shirt?"

I went to my closet digging through my shirts. After a bit of searching I found it; and threw it on my bed where I put my skirt. "Okay, so should I just wear that?" I asked as I looked at the outfit on my bed.

"I'm guessing it's cold and rainy there as normal so I would throw on one of your black jackets. And you can wear some low Converse, so your feet don't hurt from walking all over the Boardwalk today."

I quickly started to flip through my wardrobe again to find a black jacket. Once I found it I did the same thing as I did with the other clothes.

"Okay, so I think I have a great outfit. And I owe you _so_ much Gabi. You picked the perfect outfit."

"Hey, what's a best friend for? And yes you do owe me. And your payment shall be full details about tonight." I could hear the smile in her voice.

"I think I can do that." I glanced at the clock and saw that I needed to start getting ready so that I wouldn't be late for Seth. The thought of being with Seth soon made me smile. "Hey, Gabi, I have to go."

"Okay, but if I don't get a phone call before tomorrow night I'm getting on the next plane to Washington to come get the story out of you."

"I fully believe you. I'll probably call you tomorrow because I'm not sure when we'll get home, since Port Angeles is a bit of a drive."

"Yeah, blame you staying out late because of the drive. Don't tell me the truth."

"And what would that be?"

"You're gonna be out late because, you want to kiss him. You want to hug him. You want to love him. You want to smooch him. You want to hug him," she sang as I laughed as I could picture her doing a little dance imitating Sandra Bullock.

"Okay, Gracie Hart, I have to go so I can do all that," I laughed.

"Okay, remember don't forget to call me."

"I would never think of it. Lata chica."

"Ciao bella," she replied hanging up.

I jumped into the shower after tossing my phone on my desk. Once I was washed, clean, hair straightened and completely dressed with my red low Converse on. It really was perfect. It was dressy enough for a nice date, but still casual and me, especially my Converse.

I left my room grabbing my purse, that barely got used, shoving my iPod into it and heading downstairs. When I got downstairs I saw my mom and dad sitting at the table enjoying breakfast together. As I entered the kitchen they both looked up, my mom smiling a bit more than my dad.

"You look nice," she said.

"Thanks, Gabi helped me pick it out. I was having a bit of a hard time trying to find something," I admitted.

"Well either way you look very nice."

Before I could say anything else I heard a knock at the door and mumbled a quick goodbye to my parents as I went to get the door.

When I opened it I couldn't help the smile that quickly broke on my face, it probably helped that I was greeted with my favorite smile. He was wearing a nice blue and white polo, dark wash jeans and tennis shoes.

"Hey," he said.

"Hi," was my brilliant response back as we gave each other a hug. "So, I'm guessing we're driving my car?" I asked as I pulled away.

"Yup, unless you felt like riding on my back the whole way up, but I don't think you would want that," he answered quietly.

"No, I really don't have riding clothes on," I responded as I gestured to my outfit.

"No, I guess not. But you look beautiful." When I heard him say that I couldn't help my smile widening enough that I thought that I thought it was going to break my face. Along with that I felt the small amount a blush that only Seth could make appear, make its appearance now.

"Thanks. I have to open the garage door since we're taking my car."

"Okay, I'll wait out here."

I shut the door staring at him the whole time like the crazy love struck girl that I am. Once the door was closed I grabbed my keys quickly and made a b-line for the garage door. I opened the garage door and headed towards my baby opening the door and throwing my purse in it.

"What are you doing?" he asked making me jump a bit since I didn't hear him walk towards me.

"Umm…driving?" it came out more as a question than a statement.

"But you don't even know where you're going," he stated with a bit of a smug smirk on his face.

"That's why I have a GPS," I replied the smug smirk stolen from his and put on mine.

"C'mon, let me drive," I asked with a bit of a pout on his face.

"But…it's my baby," I stated staring at it like it really was my baby. Call me crazy, but it's a great car and, though it was a present, I did work to pay part of it, and let me tell you, it wasn't cheap.

"Don't you trust me?"

"Yeah, of course but—"

"Then let me drive it. I promise, if any damage happens to it, I will get if fixed by the best mechanic in town. And besides I'm the one taking you out on a date, not the other way around."

I kept looking back between him and my baby thinking about it. "You promise?"

"I do. And I would never break a promise, especially one made to you."

I knew he meant it. So with a loud sigh and a very slow moving hand I gave him my keys. He walked over and opened the door for me before he got in himself. While he walked back over I pulled out my iPod and plugged it in, realizing I haven't listened to many, if any, of the songs that Gabi has sent me. So I decided to start with the new…well more like most recent Beyoncé CD.

As Seth started to drive my baby towards Port Angeles, soft sounds of Beyoncé filled the car. I had to admit that Seth was a really good driver and I could tell he was being careful with my baby like he promised he would be. We both sat there enjoying the music.

"Who is this?" he asked about halfway through the first song.

"It's Beyoncé, her most recent CD. Gabi bought it for me and I haven't really had time or the urge to listen to it till now." He nodded but it seemed as if it was more out of habit. "Do you know who she is?"

"Yeah, kind of. I just know that she used to be in a band called 'Destiny's Child'. The only reason I know that is because of Leah. But I didn't know she was still singing or around, mostly because I don't get much free time to listen to music," he admitted with a bit of a sheepish smile.

"Well that's understandable. It can't be easy to carry an iPod or whatever around when you have to be ready to phase at any moment. Besides seeing a giant wolf listening to music would be a bit odd."

"True," he laughed taking my hand in his. Every time he held my hand I couldn't help but love the contrast in temperature between us. It made me love every one of his touches even more. Add that with the how perfect our hands fit together, it was heaven.

When the first song came to an end, I felt the bass of the second song pound through my body from my stereo being set so the bass blasted. It felt as if the rhythmic pounding of the bass went in sync to my heart beat.

_Remember those walls I built  
Well, baby they're tumbling down  
And they didn't even put up a fight  
They didn't even make up a sound_

_I found a way to let you in  
But I never really had a doubt  
Standing in the light of your halo  
I got my angel now_

I couldn't help but think there was a reason that Gabi bought me this CD specifically this song.

_It's like I've been awakened  
Every rule I had you breakin'  
It's the risk that I'm takin'  
I ain't never gonna shut you out_

_Everywhere I'm looking now  
I'm surrounded by your embrace  
Baby I can see your halo  
You know you're my saving grace_

_You're everything I need and more  
It's written all over your face  
Baby I can feel your halo  
Pray it won't fade away_

_I can feel your halo halo halo  
I can see your halo halo halo  
I can feel your halo halo halo  
I can see your halo halo halo_

The whole time I was listening to the chorus I couldn't help but think that's what Seth has done to and for me. And as I thought that I kept glancing over at him as he wore a small contented smile on his face. Every once in a while he would catch me looking which made that smile widen for a bit.

_Hit me like a ray of sun  
Burning through my darkest night  
You're the only one that I want  
Think I'm addicted to your light_

_I swore I'd never fall again  
But this don't even feel like falling  
Gravity can't forget  
To pull me back to the ground again_

_Feels like I've been awakened  
Every rule I had you breakin'  
The risk that I'm takin'  
I'm never gonna shut you out_

As the song kept playing I felt as if it was written about me and somehow someone saw into my future seeing me with Seth and that became the inspiration to the song. Because it certainly felt like this song was written from my life since I move to La Push.

_Everywhere I'm looking now  
I'm surrounded by your embrace  
Baby I can see your halo  
You know you're my saving grace_

_You're everything I need and more  
It's written all over your face  
Baby I can feel your halo  
Pray it won't fade away_

_I can feel your halo halo halo  
I can see your halo halo halo  
I can feel your halo halo halo  
I can see your halo halo halo_

_I can feel your halo halo halo  
I can see your halo halo halo  
I can feel your halo halo halo  
I can see your halo halo halo  
Halo, halo_

_Everywhere I'm looking now  
I'm surrounded by your embrace  
Baby I can see your halo  
You know you're my saving grace_

_You're everything I need and more  
It's written all over your face  
Baby I can feel your halo  
Pray it won't fade away_

_I can feel your halo halo halo  
I can see your halo halo halo  
I can feel your halo halo halo  
I can see your halo halo halo_

_I can feel your halo halo halo  
I can see your halo halo halo  
I can feel your halo halo halo  
I can see your halo halo halo_

Once the song was done and over and the next song started I couldn't help but still think about how true that was when I applied it to what Seth has been and done for me. When I started to think of all he's done for me weather he realized it or not, I began to think that I should repay him somehow. But then the next question I thought of was how?

"Are you okay over there?" he asked interrupting my thought process. I looked over and saw him staring at me while we were stopped.

"Yeah, why?"

"It just looked like you were thinking about something and I was just making sure everything is okay."

"Yeah, everything is perfect," I smiled giving his hand a reassuring squeeze. His only response was my smile, and yes I do own that smile because I noticed he only smiled like that for me.

The rest of the way there was filled with singing to old songs we both knew as well as talking and teasing each other about the embarrassing stories that were told a couple nights ago.

When we got to Port Angeles he parked along the side of a street and quickly got out to get my door for me.

"Why don't we park closer to the Boardwalk?" I asked seeing other cars go by us and parking closer.

"Because it may be nice to only be a short walk from it, but after the fireworks, it takes forever to get out. So that father away you are the faster and easier it is to get back on the road and home," he explained.

"There's going to be fireworks?" I asked a bit excited.

"Yeah," he chuckled at my enthusiasm. "Excited are we?"

"It's just I haven't seen fireworks for a while. The last time I saw them was with…umm never mind. I just haven't seen them in a while."

He wrapped his arm around my waist letting me lean into his side. It might be a simple gesture but it was exactly the kind of comforting I needed.

"So what's there to do here?" I asked changing the subject.

"There are games, rides, foods and I already told you that there's going to be fireworks later."

"Sounds like fun."

"Yeah, my parents used to take Leah and me here all the time when we were little."

"So was it here that you ran away to ride the tilt-a-whirl twenty times and then threw up all over the cop that was looking for you?"

"Yeah it is," he admitted a bit embarrassed.

I couldn't help but chuckle a bit at the image in my head. Little Seth sneaking away from his parents just to prove to Leah he could ride the tilt-a-whirl twenty time without throwing up. Him asking the operator, probably using a very impressive puppy dog pout, to let him stay on for twenty times around and the operator agreeing. Then once he was done with the fifth teeth time, he got off stumbling and running into the cop that was looking for him. Sickly agreeing going with the cop to meet his parents right when he started to walk he threw up all over the cop and himself.

He turned and looked at me a bit embarrassed.

"I'm sorry, but the picture in my head of the story is cute and funny. Besides I'm sure that Josh has shared many embarrassing stories about me when all of you are wolves."

"True, but there's one thing I can't believe."

"And what's that?"

"That you actually believed him about your stuffed wolf running away," he said with a small chuckle of his own. I playfully slapped his chest trying not to laugh along.

We walked up to the Boardwalk and you could tell when you were getting closer because of the laughter of children and the sounds of games being won. I couldn't help the smile from the expected fun we'll have together. As we started to walk along the Boardwalk I could smell the familiar smell of my favorite food from events such as this.

"Funnel cakes," I sighed with a smile on my face.

"Do you like them?"

"I _love_ funnel cakes. Before we leave we have to get one, I'll pay."

"No, don't worry about it. I'm paying for everything today."

"But Seth—"

"I asked you out so I'm treating you to whatever you want," he stated cutting me off. I looked up at him and saw that I wasn't going to win this one.

"Fine," I sighed. "But the next time we go out I'm treating you."

"Sounds good to me, especially, since we've barely started our first and we're already planning our second," he smiled brightly.

"Well that's only if this one goes well."

"Oh don't worry I have skills when it comes to the ladies," he joked.

"Oh really? Like what Rico Suave?"

"You'll find out tonight."

"I can't wait. But right now, I say we go play some games so I can kick your butt," I laughed.

"You're on," he chuckled as we picked what games to play.

We spent the first part playing games. After we started getting a collection of stuffed animals we decided to give some away so we didn't have to carry them around the whole day and I didn't know how many my car would fit. But we kept a few of our favorites. I kept a purple monkey Seth won for me and he kept a blue turtle that I won for him.

Once we were done with the games and making some kids happy that weren't able to win we got some food, well if two funnel cakes, three hot dogs, cheesy fries and fried pickles are considered food. After we stuffed ourselves with quasi food, we decided to take some pictures in one of those photo booths. We made sure our prized stuffed animals were in the pictures with us.

The majority of the time we were laughing at the stupid faces we were doing, mostly over the picture of my monkey fighting his turtle. At one time I we were actually trying to take one nice picture and I started the countdown looking at the camera smiling. When I looked down at the screen showing what we'll look like, I saw Seth just staring at me with my smile. The look in his eyes told you exactly how he felt for me. When we got the pictures printed it was exactly that. He didn't even try to look at the camera; he just stared at me like I was the first thing he was seeing after being blind for his whole life. I stuck the pictures into my purse and we were going to decided who got what pictures later.

We decided that we should start the ride portion of our night with the Ferris wheel so we didn't have to worry about seeing either of our food after. After a short wait we were on the Ferris wheel as started backwards and our upwards climb to the top. By this time the sun was starting to set and lights on the rides were starting to get turned on. The whole time Seth held my hand rubbing soothing circles on the back of my hand with his thumb.

After going around the big wheel once we were able to stop at the very top. We had a great view of the whole Boardwalk and the lights of the games going off from people winning. After a couple moments of admiring the view I felt as small tug on my wristbands. When I looked down I saw Seth slowly taking one of them off. I looked up at him as he looked back at me with a small grin.

"Sorry, but you know there's no reason to wear these around me anymore," he said quietly as he completely removed them.

"But what about other people?"

"What about them?" he challenged gliding his thumbs softly over my scars.

"They'll ask and want to know."

"The only people who would care, mostly already know. The girls don't but the Pack does just because of the whole one mind thing…sorry."

"Oh, yeah…I kind of forgot about that. But what am I going to tell the girls?"

"Whatever you want, if you just tell them you don't want to talk about it; they won't push it. Or you could say you had an evil cat when you were younger that attacked you," he chuckled. I couldn't help but laugh along.

"I guess," I sighed, "but mostly I guess they were more like a security blanket. The kind that hides something that I would rather totally forget about all together; like sweeping dust under the carpet. It may still be there, but at least you can't see it any more. And as long as you don't see it you don't remember."

"I can understand your point of view. And though I hate thinking about any harm that has ever been done to you. I'll be completely honest and say I'm a bit happy it did happen," he confessed as I looked at him as if he had multiple heads. "Let me explain. If it wasn't for any of that happening to you, I never would've found you. And I would've been alone forever. Also, Leah would still be the extremely bitter person she was before with self hatred. And if none of that ever happened, I wouldn't have the amazing, beautiful, wonderful and strong girl that I have with me now and forever."

"I guess I can understand your point of view as well," I admitted. "And that from the worst thing that's ever happened to me, the best thing in my life happened. Meeting you." I smiled at the end, happy that I was starting to be more open with him especially with how I feel.

Then he let go of my one wrist and pinched himself. I looked at him confused as he just looked back smiling wider.

"Okay, good. This is real. I just had to check that this wasn't some dream."

I couldn't help but laugh at his action then reason. Once my laughter subsided and we had to get off the ride I couldn't stop smiling. I kept thinking, _he's dreamed about me before like I have him._ I probably wore that smile all nice since I kept thinking that over and over.

We rode the rest of the rides and played a couple more games, and of course got more food for Seth. Once we'd done everything it was dark and we were sitting on the beach next to each other waiting for the fireworks.

It was starting to get colder and my jacket wasn't doing such a good job at keeping me warm anymore. So I leaned against Seth and instantly I started to feel the unnatural warmth of his body. Instantly I felt his arm wrap around my body with his hand resting casually on my hip. Normally when any person of the male species touched me like this I would instantly freeze up and quickly remove it. But with Seth the touch was comforting and welcomed. Unconsciously I scooted closer and kind of cuddled into his side.

Then moments later the fireworks started. They were organized very well, never leaving the night sky dark for more than a second. Whoever put them together had the colors flow from one to the next easily. And the patterns along with the music playing from speakers were mesmerizing. All of it made me feel like I was a little kid again, seeing my first firework show ever.

As they were starting to slow down and get ready for the finale I saw over to our right a couple that were standing, facing each other. After a bit the man kneeled down as he reached into his pocket. The look on her face was filled with love, adoration, surprise and excitement. I could tell when he asked the question because she started to nod yes quickly and a smile light up her whole face. Once she said yes the finale started as if it was timed or they waited for her to agree. Small applause started that I joined in as he stood up and they quickly embraced each other in a loving hug and kiss.

I looked over to Seth as he stared up at the sky admiring the grand finale. As I did I was just thinking about how happy Seth has made me over just a couple weeks. After watching the proposal I started to think of what the future held for us. How long would it be until he proposed? How long would it be till I was ready to think I was able to have that kind of happiness and spend forever with someone I dearly love?

As I looked at Seth I could see a complete happy future with him. Like the kind that I used to see when I was Jesse. But the difference between them is that Seth made me feel truly and completely happy. He made me believe in a happy future for myself and that I wasn't made to stay alone forever like I thought. He gave me hope and now that I have it I never want to let it go. I never want to let Seth go.

When I thought that last thought he looked down towards me. He lifted his free hand pushing a stray hair from my face and tucking it behind my ear. His hand slowly moved to cup my face. Both of us totally forgot about the grand finale of the fireworks that were turning all they could into multiple colors. I could see faint glows of the colors shine in his eyes as the colors lit up his face.

Just like every other time when I looked into his eyes I saw nothing but love and it made me feel at home. But this time along with the love I could see hesitance. And I could feel myself feeling hesitant with what I truly wanted to do. I wanted to kiss him like we almost did in my car, but finishing it. I could see that he wanted to as well but was hesitant so that he wouldn't be pushing me too fast.

Once again I could feel us slowly moving towards each other. In my head I could just hear the excitement for our first kiss about to happen. I started to feel my heart race in anticipation and I felt the butterflies enter my stomach. Even when I closed my eyes all I could see or feel around me was Seth. Everything else around us was gone and only he mattered. I started to feel his hot breath fan across my face and I could tell that it would be soon. In just moments we would have our first kiss.

"NO!" I heard someone shout and instantly a dog jumped between us and started licking our faces. Instinctively we both started to push him away and try to calm him down so his owner could catch him.

"I'm so sorry about that," the guy said as he grabbed the dog's collar.

"No, it's fine. He's a beautiful dog," I responded still petting the enthusiastic Golden Retriever.

"Thanks. Sometimes he can be a bit friendly though. C'mon Bradley, time to go the fireworks are over," he said walking away with the Bradley on a leash.

"Yeah, they are," Seth said a bit disappointed looking up at the empty sky. "I guess we should head home," he said standing up. He held out his hand for me and I took it as he lifted me up. We walked hand in hand back to the car in comfortable silence. The drive back was mostly like that as well. With a couple comments about our day and the fireworks as music played in the background.

The whole ride back home I kept thinking about how we almost kissed…again. But unlike last time I was ready for it. I wanted it. When he got to my house he pulled into the driveway.

"Do you want me to pull it into the garage for you?" he asked.

"No, Josh probably took the garage since I don't see his car in the driveway. So mine gets to stay outside tonight."

He nodded and swiftly got out of the car to help me. Then he walked me to the front door and I stood there leaning against it for a bit. Though it was late I didn't want it to end. And I definitely wished that we kissed.

"So I guess this is goodnight," he said shifting awkwardly back and forth from one foot to another.

"Yeah I guess. So uh…goodnight. Thanks for everything it was great," I smiled.

"I'm glad you agreed, it wouldn't have been as much fun without you."

"Well I'm glad I went. We should go out again…on a date."

_Awkward whale,_ my mind was saying. It was definitely right. A turtle was too small for this situation.

"I'll…I'll see you…on Monday," he said after a moment as he started to walk backwards down the steps.

"Yeah…see ya." I turned around to open the door. When I unlocked it I sighed and looked up, cursing myself for not doing anything. So I quickly turned around to see Seth had his back to me and had only taken a couple steps. "Seth," I called out enough to get his attention. He turned around and I walked down to him.

"What's wrong?" he asked a bit worried.

"Nothing…I just wanted to give you this." I stretched up a bit and gave him a soft kiss on the cheek. Yeah I wanted to kiss him for real, but that would happen at the right time. Not out of me having to do it. A kiss on the cheek was a substitute I thought. "Thanks again," I said quickly before I turned around and nearly skipped into my house.

**(SPOV)**

_She kissed me,_ I kept thinking on my way home. Granted it was just on the cheek, but it was better than nothing. I wanted to kiss her so bad tonight on the beach but then Bradley had to show up and stop that from happening. The rest of the night was just too out of sync with how the first part was that I didn't want to force it on her.

I walked into my house in a daze and somehow I made it to my bedroom where I shed my shirt off and fell onto my bed as I was going over the events that happened tonight.

It was completely perfect in every way…well maybe not every way. But it was close enough. And tonight for the first time I saw what I've been waiting to see ever since I told her I love her. When she looked at me during the firework finale I saw compassion, hope, trust and…and love. I've been worried that it would be a long time until I saw that. And when I saw that I couldn't stop the joy in my heart and the happiness I felt. Along with that I couldn't help the urge for the almost kiss that happened in her car.

That night my dreams were filled with visions of Alison and me in the life that we're meant to have together.

* * *

**So I'm sure many of you are ready to kill me for another almost kiss. Just remember good things come to those who wait. But despite them still not having their first kiss I hoped you liked the chapter. **

**The song 'Halo' is kind of what inspired this story so I had to put it in here somehow. And I also love that song :). If you really want to hear the backstory of how that inspired me ask and I shall tell. And I really will try to get the next chapter out ASAP...but that also depends on what happens next week. **

**Movie suggestion...I saw The Proposal with a friend of mine, great movie. I definitely think you should all see it. **

**Happy Friday, and I hope you all enjoy your weekend.**

**~fighter419**


	24. Kʷ’opkalatli

**I want to say thank you for all the awesome people who reviewed and added the story to their alerts. **

**I hope you all enjoy this chapter despite the short length of it. And many of you should be happy with what happens as well.**

**I have to give a big thanks to the Quileute Tribal school for helping me with the words I needed.**

**Disclaimer I do not own Twilight.**

**

* * *

**

**(SPOV)**

It was now mid-October. Alison and I have been officially going out for about a month. I have loved every day of it. Ever since the night at the Boardwalk she hasn't worn anything to cover up the scars on her wrists. Though we still haven't had our first kiss yet, I couldn't be any happier.

We spent as much time as we could together. Yes, I have to admit I was guilty for sneaking into her room so we could talk and just be together even more, but I only did it when she asked. She only asked every once in a while.

Now we were walking hand in hand in the woods, enjoying a bit of change in scenery. Instead of the constant green that covered the woods, there were now oranges, reds, yellows and browns creating a colorful mix. By this point we were talking about different Quileute and werewolf things that she's been curious about. I loved being able to answer the questions, for once I felt smart.

"So you said whoever's the Alpha is like the Chief of the tribe right?" she asked as she kicked a small stone on the path.

"Yeah, that's how it supposed to work."

"But there's two Alphas—Sam and Jacob—so who is the Chief?"

"Jacob technically."

"Why do you say technically?"

"Because he really never did want that. He actually found it kind of absurd that the Alpha is automatically the Chief. Jacob was never one that cared for having all the power concerning decisions and things of that nature. Though as I said, he technically is in charge of everything, he and Sam work together."

"Oh…I see. Well what about you?"

"What about me?" I chuckled a bit.

"I mean, it seems like everyone has a certain place and I was just wondering where you fall into?"

"I'm just Seth," I shrugged not knowing what else to say.

"No title, nothing special about your ranking in the Pack?"

"Nope. I'm just plain Seth. Sorry if you wanted to be 'Alison the Chief's wife' or something with a title," I grinned at her.

"Its fine I'll find some way to live," she laughed. At the sound of her laugh I immediately started to smile wider. Her laughter had to be one of the best, if not the best, sound in the world. I could have the worst day and just hearing her laugh would make it perfect just like that.

"Good, because I'm probably not going to be getting a title anytime soon."

"Crap, I knew I should've gone for Embry, maybe he would have a title. Like 'Chief's best friend'; that would make me 'Chief's best friend's wife'."

"If you must go for the title then you can always leave me."

When I looked over to her she was acting as if she was thinking about it and weighing her options. She slowly started to stroke her chin like generic actors and cartoons do to show they're thinking hard about something. Then she sighed and dropped her hand.

"Well I guess I can give up the title. But only because you're just so cute I can't leave you," she said pinching my cheek a bit. I couldn't help but laugh.

"Well what about you? You're just the most adorable thing I have ever seen," I replied doing the same to her. She started try and tuck her face between her shoulders rising them up. As she did we were both laughing as she kept trying to swat my hands away.

Suddenly I stopped and cocked my head to the side looking at her. She looked at me confused wondering what was going on in my head. "You know, adorable is completely the wrong word for you," I said after looking at her for a couple moments

"Then what words would you use? Cute? Pretty? Hot? Attractive? Sexy? Bootylicious?" she laughed at the last one.

I shook my head with a straight face as I responded. "Nope, none of those words work. They're all wrong…completely wrong."

"Then what?" she asked her face falling a bit. She probably thought that I was going to call her ugly.

I took a step closer holding her face in my hands as I looked straight into her amazingly blue eyes.

"The word I was thinking of is _beautiful_," I said quietly. I slowly saw her face light back up even more than it was when we were laughing. As her face lit up I leaned in and kissed her forehead softly.

I won't lie and say that I didn't want to kiss her on the lips but I didn't want to rush or force anything. And we were moving at a steady pace and I was happy as long as she was.

"Thank you," she said equally as quietly as she hugged me. My arms instinctively wrapped around her. This right here is what I wanted forever and was thankful every minute of every day that I got to have her forever.

After a few moments holding each other we went back to holding hands and walking through the forest. As we were walking in silence I started to think of the upcoming Sadie Hawkins Dance. I wasn't sure if she would want to go or not and it was the kind of dance where the girls ask the guys. So I was trying to wait patiently, though on the outside it may seem like that, on the inside I was impatiently waiting. Right now the impatient part was starting to win.

It wasn't that I was afraid that she wouldn't ask me it was more that I was kind of nervous for the dance. I'm not a very good dance…or that's an understatement. I'm a horrible dancer, but if Alison wanted to go I would give her fair warning and go with her. And on the other hand if she didn't want to go we can go somewhere on a date. So I decided to try and casually bring it up.

"So…" I said not able to think of anything to put with that.

_Well that was brilliant,_ I scolded myself.

"So…what?" she asked and I could hear curiosity mixed with a bit of humor. I would be laughing at myself if I was her as well.

"So…um…I overheard Sophie and Kaiya talking about the dance," which was true, but I tuned them out when they started to talk all girly.

"Really?" she smiled a bit.

"Yeah."

"What were they talking about?"

"Umm…just you know…things about the dance," I answered lamely.

"Anything specific?"

"No…just dance things."

"Oh…okay. So how many girls have asked you?"

"Umm…none, and besides I'm kind of waiting for someone special to ask me," I smirked at her.

"Oh, really, would I know this special girl that you have an eye on?"

"I think. She's smart, beautiful, strong, loving, caring, and sweet and I love her."

"Wow, she must be one _very special _girl."

"Oh, she is."

"What would happen if said girl asked you to the dance?"

"I would say yes right away and be a complete gentleman to her, forever and always."

"Forever and always, that's a long time. Do you think you can do that for that long of time?"

"For her I would do _anything_."

"Anything wow, that's very impressive."

"Well what about you, do you have your eye on any special guy to ask to the dance?"

"I actually do, but I haven't asked him yet. And I probably should do that soon before he gets any other offers," she smiled.

"There's no time like the present."

"True. So Seth?"

"Yes?" I asked looking down at her smiling a bit.

"Will you…carry me because me feet are getting tired."

"Sure," I sighed a bit upset. I bent down a bit as she jumped onto my back.

"Oh and will you please go to the Sadie Hawkins Dance with me?"

"It would be my pleasure," I replied turning my head smiling brightly at her.

"Thank you," she said before she kissed me on the cheek. Once she did that I couldn't help but smile wider.

We walked around, well I did, for a bit longer until we came to the clearing that we always came to just hang out and talk. It was the same one that we went to when we told each other everything. So it was a place that made us comfortable to tell each other anything without being scared.

I set her down gently as she took a seat on a log and I sat down beside her. As she leaned against me and I instinctively wrapped my arm around her. We just sat there enjoying the soft sounds of the forest around us.

**(APOV)**

I loved this clearing. For some reason it made me feel secure and safe. It probably helped that Seth was also with me. But for some reason it seemed like this was our little hide away. Here nothing else mattered besides the two of us.

This past month had been amazing and it keeps getting better as we go. Lately, I've been able to admit to myself a lot easier that I love Seth. I have loved him for a while. I just wish there was some way to tell him. I could have just came out and said, "I love you," but I wanted it to be special.

I figured I would figure out some way to make it special when I do finally say it. But right now I had some easier questions that could be answered.

"Seth?" I asked quietly.

"Yeah?"

"Since we're an Indian tribe, or at least that where our origins are, do we have a native language?"

"Yeah we do, but very few people actually know it. Some people still know some words here and there but there are few people who really know it. That's why the school is gonna start teaching it again, so that part of our heritage doesn't get lost."

"That's cool. Who knows how to speak it?"

"The Elders mostly, and like I said some other people know some other words."

"Do you know how to say anything?"

"Yeah, but I have to remember it because it's been a while since I've said anything in Quileute."

"Take your time," I reassured him so he wouldn't think that I needed to know now. But I was curious, because my dad used to say this one word when Josh and I were little but it was so long ago I forgot it.

"Okay, I remember it now. My dad taught it to Leah and I so even if we forgot all other words we would still remember this one."

"What is it?" I asked sitting up and facing him. He turned to face me.

"Kʷ'," he said with a voice that didn't sound like his normal upbeat tone. He said the word with reverence. It sounded like the word that my dad used to tell Josh and I but I still wasn't sure.

I started to try and say it but stumbled over the word. He chuckled a bit at my sad attempt to even say the word back to him. He started to help me sound it out so that it was easier to learn. After a bit of stumbling over the word, making new Quileute words up, laughing at my pathetic attempts and probably saying some curse words in Quileute I finally got it.

"Kʷ'," I said slowly still trying to get used to saying it.

"You got it," he smiled brightly.

"Yeah only after twenty years," I laughed.

"No, more like nineteen," he teased.

"Okay, now that I say it, what does it mean?"

"Oh, um…it means…I love you. I didn't tell you just so you would say that to me, but it's the only word I know. My dad wanted Leah and I to always be able to say that if nothing else. And I—"

"Seth," I said interrupting his babbling. I chuckled a bit. "It's okay. I asked to learn and you were just obliging with my request."

"Okay, but I am sorry. I don't want you to think that I'm pushing you or anything."

"I know you never would do that."

"I was just making sure you knew."

"Thank you for teaching me that word." I leaned back against him as he wrapped his arm back around me. I loved how safe I felt like that or just whenever I was around him.

"You're welcome."

"And Seth?"

"Yeah?"

I looked up at him and he was already looking down at me with a small smile on his lips. Whenever I see him smile I can't help but smile back at him. I knew that this was perfect for what I had in mind.

"I need to tell you something that I've wanting to tell you for a while but just never knew how."

"What is it? You know you can tell me anything."

"I know, but it's just hard for me to say I guess."

"It's okay; you don't need to tell me if you don't want to."

"No, I want to."

"Okay," he smiled encouragingly to me. And I took a deep breath hoping to calm my nerves. Not from rejection but from the actual thought that I was going to do this. I looked him straight in the eyes and knew this was right. It was perfect and that I needed to tell him before I exploded.

"Kʷ'," I said no louder than a whisper, but I knew he was able to hear me as clear as if I said it normally.

He looked at me with nothing but complete loved and adoration in his eyes. I noticed that he starred to lean closer to me and for a second I was confused to as what he was doing. When my mind finally caught up I started to stretch up towards him.

When I closed my eyes I felt his warm hands cupped my face gently and though he was warm compared to the brisk fall air I loved the feeling. And my heart started to race faster from anticipation.

Then slowly and gently I felt his lips touch mine in the most loving kiss I've ever had. We stayed that that for a while, our lips moving gently in sync with nothing but love being exchanged between us.

When we pulled away we rested our foreheads together and I kept my eyes closed to just make the feelings in me last as long as possible and for me to just feel. Seth still held my face in his hands as he rubbed his thumbs back and forth gently across my cheek. I could feel his warm breath fan across my face every time he exhaled and soon I found myself breathing in sync with him as if we were one.

Then quietly he whispered, "Kʷ', forever and always."

"Forever," I whispered back slowly opening my eyes to be met with the face of the one person I would always need in my life and the one person who would always be there for me. And knowing both of those were in this amazing man in front of me made me ecstatic.

**(SPOV)**

_She loves me. She said she loves me. And she kissed me._

I couldn't help the repetitiveness of my thoughts at that moment. But that's all that I could think about. And in that moment World War III could've been going on around us and I would've still considered it the most perfect moment ever.

When I opened my eyes from kissing her I felt like a blind man seeing for the first time. I was happy that she didn't look at me or else she would've probably been creeped out from my staring at her. But I couldn't help it.

She was mine. And I was hers, forever and always. As we sat there together in silence it felt for the first time I was truly whole and that we were one. Now that I knew what it was like I was never going to let her go. Death would have to claim me before I would do that. Though I'm not sure even death would be a strong enough force to keep me away from this amazing woman for any amount of time.

* * *

**:) :) :) You know you love me for finally having Alison tell Seth sh loves him as well as their first kiss. :)**

**That is really how you write 'I love you' in Quileute. If you want to know any other words contact the QUileute Tribal school just ask and I'll give you the link for it. **

**Just a FYI for what's going to happen. Either the next chapter or next couple chapters might be short/choppy because they're going to go throgh time faster than a week at a time like I was doing before. I want to get to where I want it to be and I have to skip/jump through time to get there. And I'm not sure when the next time I'll update will be because I have to plan my time jumps.**

**If there is anyone who is good at checking for grammar and those kinds of things please contact me because I'm entering a contest and would like my entry to be Beta'd or at least reviewed so that I have a better chance at winning. And maybe you'll be able to help me with my next story which I've already have planned. :)**

**Remember to the new readers go and vote! Because your vote counts! **

**Hope everyone has a great week!**

**If you love me as much as Seth and Alison love each other then leave me some review loving.**

**~fighter419**


	25. He Heals Me

**Hey guess what?...I got another chapter up. YAY! I hope you all enjoy this one. It might seem a bit choppy and not flow pefectly, but it also goes through about four months. I told you I would be time jumping. **

**And a great shout out to my 100th reviewer, Lecabel. So I hope you enjoy this and love the fanfic you lol. Also Happy early Birthday!**

**Another shout out to Kyliez for the song suggestion, you rock.**

**Thank you to everyone who reviewed and added me to you alert/favorites list. Maybe since it's my last free week before school starts I'll get another chatper up :).**

**The links for Laura's outfit, Alison's dance outfit, "Sadie Hawkins Dance" by Relient K, "He Heals Me" by and Seth's and Alison's Christmas gifts are on my profile. **

**Disclaimer: Sadly, I do not own any of these characters. **

**

* * *

**

(SPOV)

It has been a couple weeks since I had the best day of my life. Right now I was spending the day with Quil, Embry and of course Alison. We were at a diner in Forks that had some very good, very greasy food. Poor Quil and Embry were trying to sit comfortably in a booth together with Embry sitting halfway off of it to have enough leg space. Especially since his one leg was completely in the aisle.

"No, way, there's no way that I'm going to watch that movie," Embry said as he ate a fry.

"Why not? It's actually a pretty good movie," Quil replied.

"And besides, it has a lot of great Beatles songs as well as some other great classic ones," Alison argued.

She suggested we watch a movie today since it was going to rain later, big shocker. And she was trying to suggest that we watch _Across the Universe_. Of course I would give her anything she wanted, but it was a different story with trying to convince Embry and Quil. Quil was easy to convince, since he already had to sit through it and he seemed to enjoy it. But Embry was a different story since it was a musical and all that.

"C'mon, Embry, please?" Alison asked pouting a bit. Quil started to laugh.

"Alison, that look is probably going to really work on Seth. Not saying it's a bad puppy dog face, but Embry doesn't give into those that easily," he said as he laughed.

"Well it was still worth a try," she shrugged.

"It would take some kind of amazing mystical force to make me watch that movie."

"Well maybe some kind of mystical force will make that happen," she teased. "But if no movie; unless some kind of mystic force comes along; what else should we do?"

"We could go cliff diving," Quil suggested excitedly.

"But what about Alison?" The water was getting too cold for her to be able to swim in it and though the water would never feel like it does in the Bahamas, it would be better if it was warmer when she first did it.

"I'm up for anything where I can stretch my legs," Embry said stretching his one leg all the way in the aisle.

Right as he did there was a girl that was tall and slim, with green eyes and hip-length brown hair and an outfit that you could tell she liked the Beatles, that walked by him. As she did she tripped over his leg landing on her face before any of us could react to catch her. But Embry quickly got up and started to help her up.

"Sorry about that. My legs are long and I was just stretching them. If I knew you were walking by I wouldn't have done that," he said as he helped her up.

"No, that's fine I trip all the time," she said waving him off. "I'm umm…pretty clumsy," she laughed a bit as she looked at him. The three of us that were sitting there kept looking between them and then looking at each other all thinking the same thing. Imprinting.

"Well, you should be careful," Embry replied laughing.

"Yeah, I'll try. I'm sorry but I have to go," she said sadly walking backwards. "But maybe I'll see you around," she smiled.

"Yeah, okay. What's your name?" he asked curious.

"It's Lau—"

She was cut off by her falling backwards, tripping on nothing at all. Her clumsiness kind of reminded me of Bella that I couldn't help the small laugh. As she fell Embry tried to catch her but all he was able to grab was her hand. He was caught off balance and ended up falling to the floor with her. By this time everyone was laughing, including Embry and the Beatles girl.

"I'm so sorry about that. I'm a walking, tripping disaster and unfortunately anyone around comes down with me. And that unfortunate person was you," she laughed.

"Don't worry; it was my pleasure to take the fall with you."

"I'm Laura Mutio, by the way," she said shaking his hand that she was already holding.

"Embry Call," he smiled back.

From that moment we all knew the look on those two faces meant that Embry had finally imprinted as well. Also, Alison got what she wanted that day, because the mystical force of imprinting convinced Embry to watch _Across the Universe_ with us. But I think he paid more attention to her than the movie.

After spending some time together we learned that she was a student up at University of Washington, from Argentina, who was studying music. And her and her friends decided to take a road trip and ended up in Forks where we met her. Ever since then she's been coming down every time she was free and I have to say she was a really fun person to hang out with and I was happy for Embry.

Then a bit later was the Sadie Hawkins Dance. I was checking my outfit in the mirror one last time. It was more of a casual dance, so I just wore khaki pants, a white button up and one of my dad's old black ties. I just got my hair cut again so I didn't look like such a mess. And I had to admit I look pretty good, without asking for anyone's help. After making sure everything was perfect I walked over to Alison's and knocked on the door.

"Hey, Seth, c'mon in, Alison will be right down," her mom said. I stepped inside thanking her.

"Seth," he father said giving me a small nod.

"Mr. Uley," I replied nodding back.

"How late are you two staying out?" he asked.

"We shouldn't be out too late. The dances mostly last till one at the latest. If it end earlier then there might be a bonfire at the beach, but that depends when it ends."

"Don't worry Seth, as long as you have her back by three it's all fine," Mrs. Uley said wrapping her arm lovingly around her husband.

Just as her dad was about to say something Alison appeared at the top of the steps. I couldn't help the smile that appeared on my face just at the sight of her. She had on a blue corset type top, jean skirt, with a rope looking type belt and black heels. As always she looked perfect in it.

"Is this okay?" she asked a bit worried. "We only had formal dances back at my old school."

"You look perfect," I replied.

"Thanks," she smiled. "I'll see you guys later," she said turning to her parents giving them a hug and kiss on their cheek.

"Before you two go, I want to talk to Seth," her dad said.

"Dad," she said in a warning voice.

"Its okay sweetheart," he said kissing her forehead. "Seth," he turned to me, motioning for me to follow him.

I gave Alison a reassuring smile before I followed him into what looked like an office. He closed the door and leaned against the desk with his arms crossed. For a bit it was silence as I kept shifting my weight from one foot to another nervous for what he was about to say.

"Seth," he finally said and I gave him my full attention. "I know I was probably hard on you when you first told me about you imprinting on my daughter, but I'm sure you understand by now. And though still as a father I'm always going to be protective of her, I have to say thank you." I looked at him confused as he let out a small chuckle. "I really mean it. I haven't seen Alison this happy since before Jesse. And I can only imagine that all of it is a product of you being in her life. So I have to thank you for all you've done for her and for letting us have Alison back."

I would lie if I said that his words didn't shock me. And with the shock I couldn't really think straight. The man that I was still partially scared of because of the threat he made the first day I met him, just thanked me.

"You're welcome sir," I replied once I was able to find words. "And I thank you for your approval. I'm just happy that she's happy," I smiled.

"But just know my original threat still stands," he warned with a bit of a playful smile on his lips.

"I understand, sir," I smirked back.

"Good, now let's get you back to Alison before she thinks I'm terrorizing you too much," he laughed as he opened the door.

Once we said goodbye to her parents we took her car to the school, since I didn't think she would want to walk the whole way in heels. When we got there we spotted our friends right away and all walked in together talking loudly over the music as we entered the gym.

**(APOV)**

When we entered the gym it was decorated in the generic high school dance kind of way. There were strings of balloons and different colored streamers all over the place, as well as a small stage at one end where the DJ was. A bit off to the side of the makeshift stage was a small balloon archway to take pictures to remember the dance.

I was talking to the girls as our group slowly started to get smaller as more of our friends went to go dance. Then after a bit it was just Seth and I a bit to the side watching our friends dance.

"Do you want to dance?" he asked shouting over the music so I could hear him.

"Sure, if you don't mind."

"I don't but I have to warn you I'm not the best dancer," he admitted a bit sheepishly.

"Don't worry neither am I," I smiled at him reassuringly.

"Then let's go," he smiled back motioning to the dance floor.

We went to the edge where the rest of our friends were dancing and just had a good time.

"Hey everyone having a good time?" the DJ asked, which we all answered with excited screams. "Awesome, and as tradition of the Sadie Hawkins Dance, here's the song that we've _always_ have to play," he said as he pressed a couple buttons.

After he did I started to recognize the song as one of my favorites.

"You know this song right?" Sophie asked me as the intro was still playing. I nodded enthusiastically. "Good," she smiled back. When the music started everyone started to sing and dance not caring what they looked like and I gladly joined in.

_All the girls in the bathroom talkin  
who they gonna take to the Sadie Hawkins  
My ears are burnin but I kept on walkin  
smile on my face and an air guitar rockin_At this part all of the girls turned to their guys smiling as they sang.

The Sadie Hawkins Dance  
in my khaki pants  
There's nothin better  
oh oh oh  
The girls ask the guys  
it's always a surprise  
There's nothin better  
baby do you like my sweater?

Sittin in the back of my next class nappin  
Got up, gave a speech, then bowed to the clapping  
Told a funny joke got the whole class laughin  
think I got a tan from the light which I was baskin

The Sadie Hawkins Dance  
in my khaki pants  
There's nothin better  
oh oh oh  
The girls ask the guys  
it's always a surprise  
There's nothin better  
baby do you like my sweater?

Scan the cafeteria for some good seating  
I found a good spot by the cheerleaders eating  
The quarterback asked me if I'd like a beating  
I said that's one thing I won't be needing  
And since I'm rather smart and cunning  
I took off down the next hall running  
Only to get stopped by a girl so stunning  
only to get stopped by a girl so stunning?

_She said, "You're smooth, and good with talkin.  
You're going with me to the Sadie Hawkins"_

The Sadie Hawkins Dance  
in my khaki pants  
There's nothin better  
oh oh oh  
The girls ask the guys  
it's always a surprise  
There's nothin better  
baby do you like my sweater?

The Sadie Hawkins Dance  
in my khaki pants  
There's nothin better  
oh oh oh  
The girls ask the guys  
it's always a surprise  
There's nothin better  
baby do you like my sweater?

By the end of the song everyone was on the dance floor laughing, singing and dancing. After a bit of high energy songs for everyone to dance to the DJ started a slower song. After standing there for a moment Seth slowly put his hands on my waist as I wrapped my arms around his neck. I could tell that he was a bit nervous when it came to slow dancing.

_Told him my biggest secret  
And he told me four  
He smiled at me and said, that makes me love you more  
And then he made me laugh  
And I knew it was a sign  
That he was a man,  
That I wanted in my life_

And with every passing day  
I feel more and more of that way

He heals me  
He knows the real me  
And he accepts me, he never hurts me  
He heals me  
He knows the real me  
And he accepts me, he never hurts me  
He heals me,  
He heals me

As we were dancing just listening to the music, I laid my head on his shoulder and I couldn't help but think about how much Seth had healed me. It almost seems like everything with Jesse never happened, and there were no scars or anything left to remind me of him. All of that was because Seth helped me forget about all of that and everything bad that's ever happened to me and only see the good and happy parts of life.

I can play him songs, all through the night  
And he will listen to every line  
And even when I'm wrong, he is still kind  
He chooses his words wisely when he tells me I'm not right

And yes he is a beautiful man,  
but he is also a beautiful friend

He heals me  
He knows the real me  
And he accepts me, he never hurts me  
He heals me  
He knows the real me  
And he accepts me, he never hurts me  
He heals me  
He heals me

The moment that we met, he made me smile  
He has so much compassion in his eyes  
I have no idea, how long he'll be here  
A season or a lifetime, forever or a year  
But for the first time in my life I'm not worried about the future  
Because we have such a wonderful time when were together  
However things turn out, it's all right  
Cause he's already changed my life

He heals me  
He knows the real me  
And he accepts me, he never hurts me  
He heals me  
He knows the real me  
And he accepts me, he never hurts me  
He heals me

He knows the real me  
And he accepts me, he never hurts me  
He heals me  
He heals me  
He never hurts me

When the song was over I pulled back a bit and looked up at this amazing person in front of me that loved me and I loved him.

I stretched up a bit with him meeting me half way and we kissed softly. Every time we kissed felt like the first time; when we were in the forest. When I thought about that day I couldn't help the smile that spread across my lips. As we pulled back I smiled up at him.

"I love you," I said quietly, forgetting that another song started and we were just standing there.

"I love you too," he smiled as he placed a soft kiss on my forehead. Then a moment later I saw a flash go off which brought us both out of our Seth and Alison bubble and we looked for the source of the flash.

"It was too much of a Kodak moment to pass up," Kaiya shrugged holding a camera in her hand.

"Way too much of a Kodak moment," Collin added getting a slap on the chest from Sara.

After a bit of laughter we found a table to sit at off to the side, so us girls could get off our feet since most of us were wearing heels. The rest of the night went smoothly and I even think Sophie and her date, Ryan Fenway, started to hit it off well. She even admitted to us that she was starting to like him, especially the little dorkiness he had. And Cameron's date seemed a bit prissy and we were all kind of wondering why he asked her out.

A few months later I found myself at a mall in Seattle with the girls trying to find gifts for our guys. After everyone was already done finding a gift for their guy I was still looking not knowing what to get him. I kept looking going in and out of stores with the girls all trying to help me think of anything that I could get him.

"Does he need anything?" Sarah asked as we were looking around the millionth store, or at least it seemed like that.

"Not that I know of, but I can't think of anything that I can get him," I sighed. "Is there anything that you guys can think that Seth would enjoy?" I asked running out of dead end ideas.

"I'm not sure, Seth isn't one to really every want anything. He doesn't play games like some of the guys and he doesn't really collect anything, well not that any of us know of," Sophie said looking through some nice looking leather motorcycle jackets.

I walked over to her looking through them myself. As I started to think a small smirk appeared.

"With that smile I'm sure you've thought of a gift," Sophie said looking at me.

"Yeah, it's not something he needs, but he gave me his old jacket and I know he doesn't have another one. But he should have one so he doesn't seem too weird with no jacket for the whole winter. He's already got some weird looks for not wearing one yet," I replied as I took a black jacket off with two white stripes going down the sleeves.

"I think he'll like that," Kaiya said and the rest of them agreed.

On Christmas day our families spent the day together. Leah and Josh both exchanged promise rings saying they weren't ready to get married, but someday, not like there was any hurry since neither of them age. Thankfully Seth loved his gift saying he always wanted a cool motorcycle jacket.

But the best present was probably the one that Seth gave to me. He handed me a small cardboard box. I slowly opened it up not knowing what to expect, but what was inside was better than anything that I could think of. Inside was a sterling silver wolf looking up at what would most like what would be the moon. It was connected to a slim leather cord that had the ends tied so I could adjust it.

After I opened it Seth took it from the box and placed it around my neck tightening it so the necklace didn't hang too low. When he did I looked down touching the wolf softly.

"I thought it would be a nice way to help you to always remember me by and no matter where I am I'm always with you. I was going to get a silver chain, but I couldn't find one in time. But if you want I can—"

"Seth," I said cutting him off, "I love it. Thank you so much." I gave him a soft kiss on the cheek. "I just wish my gift was better."

"It's perfect, I love it as well as you," he smiled.

**(SPOV)**

Months went by and everyday Alison and I grew closer. Eventually she found out that he father knew about the whole werewolf thing and they were trying to decide if they should let their mom in on the whole thing. But none of them were totally sure what her reaction would be to know her son could change into a giant wolf.

But at the time I was getting ready a Valentine's dinner; and I have to admit my mom did help me out a bit, but the whole idea was mine. I decided to make her Chicken Alfredo with a salad. Right as I had everything done, since my mom went out with Charlie tonight and left me to finish, the door bell rang. I checked that everything was perfect before getting the door.

When I opened it I was greeted by a smiling Alison, in casual clothes, since I told her it wasn't going to be anything fancy. It also helped me since my stock of nice clothes was small. I let her in telling her what was on the menu tonight.

Once we were done with dinner and she made me let her help me with the dishes we were sitting in the living room, enjoying the faint glow of the fireplace. She was tucked into my side as we sat on the floor leaning up against the couch, sitting in comfortable silence.

"Alison?" I said after a while.

"Hmm?"

"Are you...I mean do you want…or are planning on going to college?"

"Yeah, most likely I was going to. But we still have some time before we have to think about that. Why aren't you going?"

"No, probably not. My life is here in La Push. And I never planned to ever go to college. Besides I have a job here to protect the ones I love."

"Yeah, but there's no threat right now and…and what about us? I mean if I go to college we'll be like Embry and Laura not saying that's bad, but I'll miss seeing you all the time."

"I know. But after college we can be together again. I just hope that I could wait until you get done with college so that we can…never mind we don't have to talk about that now. I'd rather talk about something else because I don't want you to be uncomfortable," I said the last part quickly. I didn't know if she would want to talk about that now or not.

**(APOV)**

I was a bit confused. Over the past couple months we've become really open with each other. If one asked a question the other would answer honestly. But Seth seemed like he was afraid of my reaction to whatever he was about to say. But there were only two things that stuck out in my mind.

Sex and marriage.

Neither of them are things that we ever talked about before. Yeah, we've talked about spending forever with each other but never marriage specifically. And I was hoping that he was going to say marriage, but wouldn't that be an easy and happy thing to talk about.

That would be the day that we would be official together in every way. And we would never have to ever be apart from each other. We would truly be the others.

But I didn't think it was marriage he was talking about. Because the only thing I could see him avoiding for my sake would be sex. The reason for that would be because of Jesse and how he ruined something like that for me.

The part of my mind—that was thinking it was marriage he was going to say—kept saying that Seth isn't the kind of guy that would talk about sex. He wasn't one of those guys who every other word or phrase they said had a sexual meaning to it. No, he was the kind of guy that would tell whoever was saying things like that to shut up. Seth was a gentleman not a pervert.

Though there is also the fact that guys—no matter who they are—think about sex about every five seconds or so. So maybe there was a possibility he was going to talk about sex. But the only way I would find out is by asking him and persuading him to tell me.

"Seth…what were you going to say? What do you hope you can wait for?"

"Nothing…umm…let's just talk about something else. I don't want to make you feel uncomfortable."

"Right now I'm only uncomfortable because you are," I admitted. "So please tell me."

"But we've never talked about it before and I don't know how you'll react to me bringing it up."

"There's a first time for everything. Please?" I asked looking up at him in a way that I knew would have him telling me.

"Fine," he sighed. "I um...was going to say hopefully I'll be able to wait that long till we…umm…get…married," he stuttered. I let out a sigh of relief.

"Seth, for all you know we could be getting married next year after graduation. Maybe I won't go to college at all."

"No, I won't make you do that. If you want to go, go. I'll wait patiently until you get done with college so you don't have to worry about school and a marriage."

"I could always get an degree later. Besides I might change my mind and would rather get married to you than go to college."

"True," he replied smiling at me as he put a stray hair behind my ear. "I guess only time will tell. But I'll be honest; I can't wait for the day when you'll be Mrs. Clearwater."

"Neither can I," I admitted.

The rest of the night we spent cuddling together on the floor leaning against the couch. After a bit, I felt myself start to doze off and though I didn't want that night to end I couldn't help but let sleep take me as I was held securely and safely in Seth's arms.

* * *

**So I hope you all enjoyed it. I would love to hear all of your thoughts on this chapter.**

**Lacabel I hope you liked your prize. **

**The next chapter will be getting the actual plot going again. So it may or may not be my regular very long chapter. And I'm not really sure how many more chapters there'll be in this story. But there'll probably be about 30 chapters total. **

**Wish me good luck as I am going to send my entry in for the contest that I mentioned last time I updated.**

**New readers or procrastinators don't forget to go vote and please leave me some review loving.**

**Have a great week everyone.**

**~fighter419**


	26. Letters

**Hey everyone. So I was able to get this done before school started and I highly doubt that I'll be able to post another chapter before school starts-since it starts on Monday. So This chapter will have to hold you over until I get some time to think and write more. Please be patient as I am also working on starting the next story I will do after this one. **

**Hope you all enjoy this one.**

**Thanks to everyone who reviewed the last chapter and added me to theie alert/favorite lists.**

**Disclaimer: I really wish I owned these characters, but sadly I do not. And if I did, I would auction off some of them for lots of money lol...jk...I would be too greedy to share...unless you paid me to spend time with them.**

* * *

**(APOV)**

_Six months,_ I kept thinking as I drove home from dropping the girls off after a very full day of dress shopping up in Seattle. We were just going to go to Port Angeles, but Alice said the best dresses are up in Seattle, and then insisted she comes to help us which we all accepted and Nessie just wanted to go out somewhere.

So after many hours and dresses later I finally found the perfect one and I loved it. I was getting more excited for prom ever since Seth asked me to it about a week ago.

_Seth…six months,_ I thought again sporting the "I'm totally and completely in love" smile as I pulled into the garage. Next weekend it was going to be our six month anniversary.

And the change that has happened in my life has been so drastic I didn't think you could or would be able to fit it all in less than a year. Every day I thanked God for imprinting, because if it wasn't for that, I might have passed up a great guy. Though I still don't think I deserve him, whenever I'm with him none of that matters and it's just us…Seth and Alison.

"Hey mom," I said as I passed by the living room and saw her reading.

"Hey, Alison, I'm guessing dress shopping was a success," she said gesturing to the black dress cover I was holding by the hanger.

"Yeah, it went great," I smiled.

"I think something else has you excited as well," she observed giving me a knowing look.

"Six months next week," I practically squealed. Which I never squealed…well that is until those girlie moments started to occur more as I spent more time with the new girlfriends I made.

"Already, where does time go?"

"I know," I smiled widely. "I'm going to go upstairs and get some things done."

"Oh, Alison, I almost forgot." I stopped on the third step as I watched my mom pick up something off the coffee table and brought it to me. It was an envelope that only had my name and a rose on the front of it. "I didn't open it, because I thought it's pretty obvious to know whom it's from. And that's your private business."

"Thanks mom," I smiled taking the envelope and heading to my room.

Once there I hung the dress up in my closet thinking about how I hope Seth loves it on me. Then I went to my bed, envelope in hand. I took the rose off inhaling the beautiful scent smiling as I set it on my nightstand. Then I opened up the envelope carefully not totally sure what to expect, but knowing it was filled with nothing but love.

On the inside there is one single white card.

_I love you and miss you._

There was no signature or mention who this was from but I already knew. There was only one person who would miss me after barely a day. Heck I even missed him after an hour apart.

I dug my phone out of my pocket and dialed an all too familiar number, hoping he was home.

"Hello?"

"Hey, Leah, is Seth there?"

"Yeah, just wait a sec." I heard her walking through the house as I waited patiently. As I waited I sat the card propped up against my lamp with the rose laying in front of it. Then I heard muffled voices and the phone being passed from Leah to Seth.

"Hello?" he said sounding a bit tired.

"Hey, were you taking a nap?"

"Yeah, sorry, the guys and I stayed out till early this morning just playing around so I was trying to catch up on the sleep I lost."

"Understandable," I chuckled.

"Yeah," he grunted a bit and I could tell he was probably stretching. "How was shopping?"

"It went really good."

"Can I see it?"

"No, I'll tell you the color so you can get the corsage and boutonniere, but you can't see it until the prom."

"I thought that was just with weddings."

"Nope," I laughed popping the 'P'.

"Fine," I heard him chuckle, which just from that simple sound, made my heart soar. "Hey, why don't you come over and we can hang out," he suggested.

"I can't I have to do some things around the house. But I was calling just to say thank you."

"For what?" he asked completely confused. I had to roll my eyes at the short term memory loss guys seemed to have.

"The rose and note, it was very simple yet very thoughtful."

"What note? I don't mean to seem like a horrible boyfriend, but I didn't drop off any note, rose or anything. I literally have no idea what you're talking about."

I sat there a bit speechless, not mad or anything that Seth didn't do this, but whom else would. Everyone around La Push and even Forks knew that we were together, so who would it be.

"Who else—aw crap you don't think it's Stephen Michaels do you?"

"No, he hasn't even said a word to you since I threatened him last fall."

I could tell he was trying to think of someone that would do this. That would make two of us thinking on who would do this. I kept coming up empty and I hear Seth sigh in defeat.

"Nothing?"

"Nothing," he confirmed. "You?"

"Same."

"Does it look like anyone's hand writing?"

I took it off my nightstand and looked at it closely.

"Nope, it looked like it could be anyone's handwriting."

"Maybe it was just taken to the wrong house."

"But it had my name on it. Is there another Alison in La Push?"

"Not that I can think of."

"Ugh, this is annoying. I want to know who it's from."

"Alison, calm down. Besides I don't know how knowing who it was would help us. Besides, I'm sure it was some kind of weird mix up or stupid prank. When nothing happens, they'll probably leave you alone, okay?"

"Okay," I sighed. "But it's still annoying."

"I know," he chuckled. "I can come over to help calm you down if you want me to."

"No, it's fine. Besides I haven't talked to Gabi in a while so I should give her a call and I know you just _love_ to sit through one of those conversations."

"Oh yes, so much," he laughed sarcastically. "But if you need me I'm willing to sit there with you." His offer made me smile and tempted to tell him to come over so I can just snuggle into his side as he patiently waited for me to get off the phone.

"As tempting as that is, I'll let you off the hook…for now."

"I'm going to go for a run and stretch my legs after sleeping for so long."

"Okay, tell whoever is on patrol I said hi."

"Will do. Love you." I could hear the smile in his voice.

"I love you too," I smiled. I waited a bit before I pressed end. Seth and I hated to say 'bye' to one another. It always seemed a bit sad because it seems like you won't see the person for a while when you say bye. So we decided instead to just end all of our conversations with a simple—but meaning every word—I love you.

After sitting there daydreaming a bit about Seth. Once I finally came back to reality I dialed Gabi's number.

"Hey," she I heard her answer excitedly.

"How's Ohio doing?"

"Okay…" she answered and I could almost tell that something was off.

"Anything exciting happening in your life or over there in general?"

"No, just boring Ohio, but what's new with you. How's Seth doing?"

She knew me too well and knew exactly how to distract me. And at the mention at Seth's name I smiled like an idiot.

"He's doing great. We're both doing great. We're going to prom in a couple weeks and I already have my dress. You would _love _it. It looks amazing on me. Maybe we should fly you out just to see it on me. Actually I'll take a picture of it later and send it to you."

"Really, I can't wait to see it."

"Oh, but something really weird happened today."

"Ooo…something actually happened out of the ordinary," she said. If only she knew how many abnormal things were in and has happened in Forks and La Push or even the things that lived here.

"Well not something news worthy, but it's really weird and odd."

"Tell me."

"I got this random mysterious note that says, 'I love you and miss you' with a rose taped to the front of the envelope. And I thought that it was form Seth but when I talked to him about it he said that it wasn't. Mostly because he's been sleeping all day."

"Are you sure it wasn't sent to the wrong person?"

"Yeah, it has my name on it, and there isn't any other Alison's on the reservation."

"Was there any name signed with it?"

"No, nothing and I don't recognize the hand writing."

After I said that Gabi fell quiet which _never_ happens. The only times it did was when she was trying not to tell me something or was too nervous to so she stayed quiet.

"Gabi…?"

"Hmm."

"Tell me," I demanded.

"Umm…well…it's not the easiest thing to say. But…Jesse…he got out early. Not completely free but he's on parole. He got out on parole early because of good behavior."

"Wait, what…he…he's out?"

"Yeah, but he's not able to leave ten miles outside the city limits without good cause and permission from the guy that's handling his case or whatever."

"Do you know if he's able to get my information if he asks?"

"I'm not sure, but besides he just got out yesterday, so if he did send something, it couldn't have gotten there that fast. Besides it was just your name and the rose on the card right?"

"Yeah."

"So it can't be him. His would've had a return address on it as well as your own."

"True…"

"Alison, it'll be alright. Even if for some odd reason he was able to go out to Washington he can't come within one hundred yards and I'm sure Seth, your family and all your other friends would willingly help keep him even further than that."

"But Gabi you and I both know how rich his family is and how his connections have no limits. He could've paid someone off to do this for him. And if somehow he's anywhere close right now…I…I…" I wasn't even able to think how scared I would be if he was anywhere near. The main part of that fear was that I was alone, and a threatening letter that I got one day saying when he was out he was going to find me and claim me again. But this time I wasn't going to get lucky, which translated to he was going to kill me.

Suddenly my breaths started to come out in shallow uneven breaths.

"Alison. Alison! _ALISON!_" I barely heard Gabi yell at me. "Calm down, _nothing_ is going to happen to you. Even if I have to come out there and follow you around as I carry a shot gun, I promise nothing will happen to you."

"How are you so sure? For all you know he could be outside my window about to climb into it this second," I said a bit frantic.

_Tap, tap tap_

I jumped five feet off my bed screaming a bit.

"WHAT?!" Gabi yelled. "Is here there, because if he is I swear to God I'm taking a private jet and making it land in your backyard!"

Slowly my window opened up as my heart accelerated. I was stupid to leave it open, though the only one to ever use it was Seth, but now Jesse was going to come through there and kill me. This was it; Seth probably wasn't close enough to even make it back in time.

"Alison, what's wrong?" I heard the voice that I thought I want going to hear ever again coming from outside the window as his amazing face popped in.

I must've looked worse than I thought from hearing about Jesse, because Seth swiftly came into my room and I was curled into his chest as I sat in his lap on my bed.

"Alison?!"

"It's fine, Seth just scared me a bit. I'll talk to you later."

"Okay, call me if _anything_ happens," she said a bit worried. I nodded but then remembered she couldn't see me so I answered with a small yes and goodbye. I hung up my phone and dropped in on the bed beside us and closed my eyes loving how being in Seth's arms could make everything feel perfect.

"Alison?" he spoke quietly as if to disturb the peace or have me scream again.

"I'm sorry. It's just…" Then I thought if I should tell him about Jesse's parole and how the note might be from him. But that was the problem…they _might_ be from Jesse. And there was a huge possibility that they weren't. And yet there was still that small possibility that it was from Jesse. Like I said his connections has no limits. If he really wanted to he could probably have lunch with the Queen of England tomorrow. So finding me would be like finding a huge black dot on a pure white wall. So right now I was going to go with the saying, 'what they don't know won't hurt them,' and pray that the note was just a fluke. "It's just that…I wasn't expecting you and you scared me. That's all," I said as I played with the hem of my shirt, hoping it wasn't too obvious I've lied.

He tilted my head up so I was staring straight into his eyes. His loving eyes that would never lie to me…ever. Here I was lying to him. Though some people would just see it as not telling him everything, I still saw it as lying because we tell each other everything. Unless it was in the TMI realm, then we told the other.

"You sure that's just it?"

At that moment I didn't trust my voice so I just nodded my head. He looked at me for a moment and then just shrugged it off and held me tightly to his chest. That's all I needed was Seth there to hold me in his protective embrace where I felt invincible because of this amazing man that loved me.

"What made you come over?"

"I don't know; I just felt like I needed to be here. It was really weird, but I think it's like that twin-telepathy," he chuckled.

"I see," I smiled a bit at the sound of his laugh.

"Are you okay? Do you want me to stay the night?"

Again I just nodded. The sun was setting and my mom already knocked on my door earlier to ask if I was hungry, but I ate a very full meal before we got done with shopping. I climbed off of Seth and went to my bathroom to change. After I did, I came back out in my pajamas as Seth was already in bed his arms open and waiting. Quickly, I climbed into them as he held me against his chest, protecting me from the coldness of Forks and the fears that I secretly had. After talking for a bit I fell asleep in the arms of the man that loved me more than I deserve, would always protect me and if necessary lay his own life down for me.

The next couple days went by as usual, though I still couldn't get over a small nagging part of me that wouldn't let go that I didn't tell Seth that my crazy ex-boyfriend—who raped and almost killed me—may have been the one to send or hire someone to give me that note.

But the other part of me was defending that fact that I didn't tell him. It would've made him all on edge for no reason. I haven't gotten another letter since that first one so I just made myself, well most of me, believe that it was just a mix up or stupid prank.

When I got home again I saw a postcard that had a picture of the Navy Pier in Chicago on it. I turned it over and it was in fairly neat handwriting.

_Alison,_

_Thought I should give you fair warning to you so you can prepare. I'm on my way over. Just started the trip yesterday and remembered you enjoyed the Navy Pier so I had to get and send you a postcard from there. I'll be sending more post cards as I get closer._

And again there was no signature. Right as I started to panic thinking it was from Jesse my mom came down the hallway.

"Oh, I see you read the post card from Hailey."

"Hailey?"

"Yeah, your cousin, who's been talking about going on a cross country road trip forever. I guess she finally started it. About time too, I thought that she was going to take forever. Though I think it helped to know when she got to this side of the country she would have family close by so if something happened."

"Oh, yeah," I mumbled. I did remember her always talking about her trip and the routes she would take. But I remember her talking about taking the historic Route 66; and that doesn't go anywhere near Washington. I guess she could always drive up here either way. So I shrugged it off knowing my mom probably called my aunt and heard about Hailey leaving and put two and two together.

And the Navy Pier thing was something that almost everyone knew if they knew me. I went to Chicago on a school trip one time and had a blast. For one day we played around the Navy Pier just doing random stupid things. Also, Hailey and I were fairly close so it's not surprising that she would send a postcard just for me and not for the whole family.

I kept nodding agreeing with the reasons I kept coming up with so I wouldn't keep thinking it could only be Jesse. I guess I might have looked a bit odd standing there looking at the postcard and nodding to myself as I ticked off the reasons its Hailey and not Jesse in my head.

"Alison?" my mom asked pulling me out of my thoughts as she gave me a strange look.

"Sorry…I have homework to do. So just call me when dinner is ready," I replied making my way up the steps and I faintly heard her answer.

When I got to my room I tried to occupy my mind with my homework. Thought I was busy with my math homework I couldn't stop thinking about the postcard, and it didn't help that I had both it, the rose and the letter from a while ago sitting on top of my desk where I could keep glancing at them.

_It's not him, it can't be him. He may be on parole, but he very strict restrictions. He could never get here._

I kept chanting that in my head. I had to forget about this. He was all the way back in Cleveland and I was in La Push. It would take a while for anyone to even guess I was here.

The rest of the night I kept trying to act like nothing was wrong or possibly wrong. Though I could tell my family knew something was off about me, but none of them pushed it. I could tell Josh wanted to ask but he didn't thankfully, because he could tell very easily when I'm lying.

The next couple days went almost exactly the same. And that includes the postcards. The only difference was that the pictures of the locations were getting closer to Washington. And I knew they weren't from Hailey, because of the different things that they started to say. One of them addressed me in a nickname that Jesse gave me, and no one else ever called me by that name.

When I got one that would only say things that Jesse would say and it had a picture of Mount Rushmore. So I knew he was about half way to me. With the knowledge that it was definitely Jesse I had to tell everyone. So at dinner that night I figured I would tell my family.

That night at dinner time I decided to tell my parents and Josh about the letters. The whole time I was fidgeting like a five year old that just had a gallon on pixie sticks.

"Alison…" my mom said a bit hesitantly not sure what was wrong. I looked up at my family giving me confused glances. "Are you okay, honey?"

"Yeah, but I have something to tell you guys. And don't freak out…well at least not too much."

"Okay," my dad replied hesitantly.

"Well mom you know those postcards and letters that I've been getting?" She nodded and I could tell she was trying to figure out what those letters and postcards had to do with anything. "Well…they're not from Hailey."

"Then who?" Josh asked quickly even thought the fury in his eyes told me that he already knew. "Who sent them Alison?" he asked when I didn't answer quickly enough. I could see him balling his fists up tightly and tremors taking over his body.

"Je…Jess…" I started to stutter but then took a deep breath calming myself a bit, and I wish Josh could do the same. "Jesse," I said quietly, but the room was quiet enough that I knew they all heard me clearly.

"I'm going to call the police so they know about it and help keep him away," my dad said as he quickly went to the phone.

The look on my mother's face was a mix of horror, fear and sadness—that I had to go through this.

"How...how could he do this?"

"He got out of jail and we all know that he has many connections so he was probably able to pull some strings so that he could take a little road trip."

"THAT LITTLE F—"

"JOSHUA MATTHIAS ULEY!" mom said cutting him off.

"I have to go, I'll be back later," he said quickly. In the blink of an eye he was already by the backdoor.

"Josh!" I yelled getting up running to him. Once there I grabbed his arm—though I knew my grip wasn't anywhere near strong enough to stop him—and hung onto him for my life. "Don't leave, please," I pleaded. "I don't know how close he is and if he gets here while you're gone, mom and dad won't be able to protect me, especially if he has someone to take care of them so he can just come after me."

I felt the tremors calm down as I pleaded him not to leave and as he saw the true fear in my eyes. He hugged me close kissing my hair and then put his moth close to my ear.

"Don't worry, I'm just going beyond the tree line," he whispered so only I could hear him. "I'm going to tell the Pack so they know. It won't hurt to have some extra protection, and then tomorrow I'll take the picture you have of him and take it to the Cullens so they know to stop him if they see him. Heck I'll give them permission to kill him," he growled at the end. "But what you need to do is calm down and not worry too much because you have a lot of people protecting you. Especially people that have extra gifts and talents." I nodded against his chest. "I'll be back as soon as possible," he promised. He squeezed me tightly one last time before he swiftly ran out of the backdoor running towards the dark woods.

I walked back to the kitchen as my dad was telling my mom that the La Push and Forks cops were going to be here to get a picture so they know what he looks like. As I sat down at the dining table my mom grabbed my hand and gave it a loving and reassuring squeeze.

"It's going to be okay," she said in a soft voice. I just nodded my head. She started looking around for Josh then looked to me.

"He just had to go cool off before he could talk about this rationally," I answered the unspoken question. Which was true, but it just not the complete truth. We still haven't told mom about any of the wolf stuff and right now I'm not sure if she could handle this and the fact that he son can turn into a giant wolf.

She nodded in understanding. I knew she could tell that Josh got more easily angered since he got back from the 'hospital'.

"Alison, I'll need you to get the picture I know you saved of Jesse, incase this happened, so that we can show the officers," my dad told me. I nodded as I went upstairs to my room. In a box in the back corner of my closet I dug out his picture, more like our picture.

It was taken before he did anything to me. He stood behind me with his arms wrapped around me and chin rested on my shoulder. I hung onto his arms as we both laughed about something. We even matched. We both had out letterman jackets on, looking like the picturesque perfect high school couple.

Before I closed the box another picture caught my eye. It was taken after that first time he raped me. As I looked at the difference in him—though he was smiling and laughing in both—as he held me. The second picture was a territorial and ownership kind of hold. In the first picture it was caring and loving. I just shook my head at how blind I was to not see the difference, to see through him at the time.

I grabbed both pictures and headed back downstairs as I heard other voices coming from the living room. As I entered I saw a couple officers, half from the La Push police station and the other half from the Forks one.

"Alison," Chief Swan said walking towards me. I recognized him from Nessie's birthday party last fall. He was one of the handful of humans that were brave enough to be in a room full of creatures that any normal person would run away from.

"Chief Swan," I gave a weak smile.

"Are these pictures of him?" I nodded in response and handed them over as he took them for the other officers to look at. "Is it okay if we take these?" he asked. Again I just nodded in response and then zoned out the rest of the conversations between all of them as I started to zone out. Then suddenly I heard a knock at the door and everyone froze for a second before Chief Swan offered to open it—one hand hovering by his gun.

He only cracked it open initially, but then let it swing open fully. The person in the doorway was exactly the person I needed to see. I could see him frantically looking for me. When our eyes connected he pushed past Charlie and took three long strides towards me. Without hesitation he gently took my face in his warm hands and kissed me more passionately—as if he thought he never would be able to again—than he ever has before. I quickly responded quickly, stretching up on my toes so he wouldn't have to bend down as much and threw my arms around his neck holding onto him as if my life depended on it.

And though the kiss lasted only for a moment, thanks to my father clearing his throat, I forgot about everything that was happening and just focused on us. For a small moment of time, my world was perfect and Jesse didn't exist in this world to torment me in the back of my mind, wondering if he was coming after me and when I would have to face him, if ever.

As we pulled away he wrapped his arms around me as if he had no intent of letting me go, ever. And I happily welcomed the feeling of his warm body around me. We excused ourselves to go to my room so we could talk privately and also because I didn't want to hear anymore about Jesse than I had to. Once in my room we sat on my bed facing each other. He cupped my face in his hand and I placed my own over his as he started to rub my face softly with his thumb. We just stared at each other as if we were both memorizing the other.

"I thought I lost you," he whispered quietly to me pain and suffering spoken in each word, making it seem hard for him to talk in a normal volume. "All Josh told me was Jesse was on his way and I needed to come over _soon_. I've never ran so fast from the Cullens to La Push before. I thought I was going to be too late. When I saw Charlie open the door, I thought I was too late," his voice broke at the end as I could see the complete pain in his eyes from the possibility of losing me.

"Didn't you hear that it was just letters and postcards I was getting from Jesse that told me he was on his way?"

"Their voices meant nothing to me. The only one I wanted to hear was _yours_, so that I knew that you were still here with me, still alive. I love you, Alison, and I can _never_ lose you."

"I love you, too."

Before I knew it his lips were upon mine and I quickly responded. This time the kiss was soft and filled with nothing but us letting the other know how much we loved them. All too soon the kiss was over as we caught our breath. I climbed into his lap as he leaned against the headboard. He started to rub my back trying to sooth both of us.

"I'm scared," I admitted quietly. "I'm scared of him getting to me. I'm scared that he'll make it through everyone and get to me and…kill me. He promised and swore that's what would happen next time I saw him," I told Seth as my voice kept breaking as tears started to fall from my eyes.

He took my face in his hands kissing the tears away, which just made more fall from how gentle, loving and caring he was being.

"I'm not going anywhere. I'm staying by you all the time, day and night. I'm going to tell Jacob that I'm not running patrols because _you_ are my first priority. _You_ are my life and I need to protect that, because I never want to feel how I did a bit earlier_ ever_ again. And I definitely _never_ want to lose you. I promise; I'm not going to let him do anything to you ever again. I would rather die than have him lay one hand on you," he said looking me straight in the eye and I could see the total honesty of his words. I knew he would never lie to me, but seeing the complete truth in their eyes really helps to drill the point home.

"Thank you," I replied kissing him softly.

The rest of the night went by smoothly…well as smooth as possible when your crazy ex-boyfriend is on his way to come and kill you. Seth left the house for about five minutes before he was climbing through my window, keeping his promise.

But I wasn't about to complain, because being in Seth's arms was exactly what I needed that night and most likely every night until this whole Jesse thing ends. Even when it is all done with I would still want Seth's arms protectively around me every night from now until forever.

* * *

**DUN DUN DUUUUUUUNNNNN! **

**Jesse is on his way. Seth is in uber protective mode. Josh almost made me have to change my rating to M, if it wasn't for his mom. Gabi may make a jet land in the Uley's backyard so she can follow Alison around with a gun. And Alison may have a panic attack before anything really happens.**

**So much going on. Really now more than ever is when your votes are going to count because we're in teh final stretch ladys and gentlemen. And soon I will see what you guys want delete the poll so you don't see the results and know the ending, but before you have a weird spasm, it won't happen and I'll give you fair warning before it does.**

**Hope you all have a great weekend! I know I'm going to enjoy mine before I have to go back to school.**

**Leave me some review loving please, it'll make getting this up fast worth it, my weekend better and my first day back to school easier to take.**

**~fighter419**

**Go on...click the little review button. You know you want to ;)**


	27. I’m coming, my love

**Hey, everyone, here's a new chapter. **

**It took me longer than it should've to get this out. But most of that was due because Rose was yelling at me and Emmett kept complaining like a 5 year old about how he wanted to kiss Rose. So I had to get the one-shot I had in my head published, because honestly, Rose kind of scares me because I know she can kick my butt. And thankfully, Alison was okay with that and went to enjoy the sun we had. So go check out my Rose & Emmett one shot and tell me what you think.**

**All of you should be happy because I barely have any papers to write this semester and the ones I do need to they only have to be 3 pages. So eveyone join me in a happy dance for me being able to use my writing skills on ANL. *happy dance***

**Disclaimer: Once again I am not SM.**

* * *

**(APOV)**

It's been a couple days since I told everyone and that also includes how long it's been since everyone has been hovering around me. I felt like a piece of meat that vultures were just waiting to get a piece of. But instead of waiting to eat me or wanting harm to the object they were circling they were protecting me. So I guess maybe a better way to put it is a caged animal that was there for their own good, but was going insane at the same time.

I appreciated everything that they were all doing. Even the Cullens were keeping a watch out for Jesse. They had Alice keep a close eye on me, so if somehow I was left alone, Jesse wouldn't sneak up on me.

Though I don't think we would have to worry about that. The main reason is because the only time I was ever left alone is when I went to the bathroom or to take a shower. Other than that I had someone watching me all the time, and Alice when she was able to. There were only two places I could be, La Push and Forks, specifically the Cullen's.

The Cullen's were all nice and made me feel like family and never minded me coming over. It's the only place I could go and not feel like I was being watched or they were waiting for something to come out and grab me. When I was there it felt more like I was hanging out with friends.

"C'mon Emmett I would think that you would want to show off your amazing Guitar Hero skills like you always do," Alice taunted him.

"I would but it's impossible to beat you no matter what difficulty we have it on. Stupid psychic," he mumbled.

"Fine, Alison how about you?" she asked me smiling.

"Only if you promise not to cheat."

"Scouts honor," she smiled as she as she raised two fingers.

"Good," I replied as I got up grabbing one of the guitars.

"Hey, why didn't you tell me you were willing not to do that?" Emmett whined.

"Because you didn't ask," she giggled.

Emmett started to grumble how he could be Alice but she would always use her abilities to let him. Alice and I just laughed at how he acted like a five year old. Sometimes I think Nessie was more mature than him. We spent the rest of the night playing games and just hanging out. Before I knew it the sun was setting which meant I had to head home, since I was now not aloud out after dark.

"I'm going to head home before Seth, Josh, Mom and Dad start to call my cell phone all at the same time wondering where I am," I said as I shook my head at their antics once everyone went on 'Jesse Alert'. "I'll see you guys later." I grabbed my keys as my cell phone started to go off.

"Hello," I sighed annoyed.

"Where are you?" Josh asked.

"Why hello, my dear brother Joshua, I'm doing good thanks and how are you?" I asked sarcastically.

"Alison," he sighed.

"Cullen's and I'll be home soon so tell mom and dad not to call."

"Okay, just making sure you were somewhere safe. See you soon."

"Bye."

"Bye."

I groaned loudly as I hung up. I really did appreciate and love everyone even more for doing this for me and making sure I stayed safe. But for crying out loud he's one normal human trying to kidnap me. And any normal human would be on red alert but I wasn't as worried considering I had a coven of vampires and two wolf packs watching over me. You would think that they would relax a bit knowing that a human stood no chance against one of them.

"It's just because we all love and care for you, Alison. And none of us want you to get hurt," Edward said.

"I know, but it's just overwhelming sometimes. And I do really appreciate everything you all are doing for me," I smiled at them.

"At least you didn't have Edward protecting you," Bella laughed. "He was and still can be the most overly-protective person ever to exist," she answered my confused look.

"That's only because you were a danger magnet, love." He kissed her temple.

"But still sometimes I was more worried about you going crazy with your over-protectiveness than anything happening to me."

"I better get going before the whole Pack shows up here looking for me," I laughed. "I'm actually surprised Seth hasn't called yet."

"It could be because the pup is outside waiting for you," Rose said walking into the house with her grease stained clothes. I couldn't help my eye roll thinking that he's came to give me an escort home.

"I'll see you guys later," I said over my shoulder as I walked out the door. Rose wasn't lying about Seth being outside. Beside my car lying on the ground was a giant ball of sandy fur. When I started to walk down the steps his head looked up in my direction and got up, shaking his fur out as he got to his feet. He met me halfway to my car giving me a big grin.

"Did you just get here?" I asked as he nodded yes. "I'll see you at home since it's probably faster to run than to ride in the car with me." Again he nodded his head. I ran my hands through his soft fur loving the feel of it, before I kissed his forehead and walked towards my car.

As I was about to open my door I felt Seth nudge my shoulder. I turned around confused already thinking he was on his way home.

"What is it?" I asked running my fingers through his fur. He responded with a wide grin and his tail wagging. "What are you thinking?" He motioned his head to his shoulder and I looked around him. "There's nothing there but the forest Seth." He rolled his eyes at me as he turned a bit so that I was facing his side as he bent down a bit and motioned to his shoulder again. I finally caught on. "I don't know what if I fall off?" I asked a bit nervous. He was definitely big and strong enough to carry me, but I would probably fall off.

He rolled his eyes, again, at my question. And lifted his eyebrows as if he was asking, 'would I let anything happen to you?' "I know you wouldn't let that happen but it always could." He hung his head looking up at me as he made little whimpering noises. When he did that my defense started to crumble, because even though he was a giant wolf, he seemed like a small puppy asking for a treat. And who can deny a little puppy? Not me.

"Fine," I sighed, "but what about my car?"

"You can keep it here for a bit. We have enough room in the garage for it, and I'm sure Rose would love a new car to tune up and work on," Alice suggested from the doorway.

"Sure, it can probably use a check up anyways. Tell Rose I said thanks and I'll repay her somehow," I said tossing my keys to Alice who went inside, probably telling Rose there was a new car that she can work on. When I turned back to Seth his face resembled a little kid on Christmas day. "Get all the way down so I can get on your back safely"

He obeyed and laid on the ground as I swung my leg over and sat on the middle of his back. I started to reach for his fur to hold onto, but I wasn't sure if it would hurt him if I did. My only other option was to wrap my arms around his neck, but I'm not sure how that would work out either. So I decided to see how tightly I could hold on before he protested. I grabbed two handfuls of fur and held on tightly and didn't hear any protest from him so I guessed it was alright.

"Does it hurt me holding on like this?" I asked just to double check. He shook his head and looked back at me. Once he saw I had a strong hold he slowly got up. After I was balanced and comfortable he started a slow trot towards the tree line "Seth should I keep my head down a bit in case of branches that may attack me?" I asked a bit nervous. The last thing I needed was to have a huge gash on my forehead. He just laughed and I wasn't sure if that was a yes or no, but I lowered my head a bit just in case.

Once in the cover of the trees he started to slowly gain speed letting me adjust to it. After a bit we were flying through the trees and I was happy that I had my hair up, because the last thing I needed was to look like someone who lived in the forest. Though the speed that we were traveling at made me a bit nervous, mostly since we were in a dense forest, I started to get used to it and enjoy it. It became exhilarating as adrenaline coursed through my veins making the experience even better.

As Seth felt me get comfortable with the speed he started to show off a bit. First he would only dodge what he had to sticking to a straight path. But now he was weaving through the trees as if they made up a maze. I felt my body instinctively bend closer down to Seth to keep my center of balance low and also to get a better hold of him so I didn't go flying off into a tree. It was then I wished I had longer legs so that I was able to latch them together instead of digging into his sides.

After a short amount of time he started to slow down as I noticed the forest thinning telling me we were almost home. I sat up straighter as he slowed down and let my grip loosen. As we got to the last tree he stopped and laid back down to let me off. Once I was off he took off into the trees. A moment later Seth started to walk through the trees, in shorts and a thin shirt, smiling widely at me

"So what did you think?"

"It was very…exhilarating," I smiled back at him as I felt his big warm hand wrap around mine.

"I'm glad you enjoyed it. I was a bit worried that it would scare you," he chuckled.

"Nope it would take more than a little run through the forest."

"Well I'm glad."

We walked the rest of the way to the backdoor of the house in comfortable silence. Once there I pulled on the handle to find it locked. I sighed a bit frustrated. When the whole Jesse thing came up my dad made sure we got an alarm system for the house, thus meaning that we needed to keep the doors locked. So I looked into the house and saw some lights on. I knocked on the glass waiting for whoever was home to come to the door.

"Hey," Seth said turning my attention to him, "I know all of this is kind of annoying you, with how protective we're being, but none of us want anything to happen to you."

"I know," I smiled at him.

"And besides, if anything ever happened to you I don't know how I would be able to live with myself." He wrapped his arms around me hugging me tightly. "My job is to protect you and I don't want to fail at that, mostly since Jesse is getting closer. It's just that…I love you so much." He kissed my hair as I held him close burying my face into his chest.

"I love you too," I replied softly as I lifted one of my hands to his face. He just smiled down at me once our skin made contact. I stretched up on to kiss him softly as he leaned down to meet me half way.

"Ahem," I heard Josh clear his throat right before we were able to kiss. I fell back on my heels letting a soft annoyed grunt out. "I know you two love each other and all that, but no one else needs to see the product of that," he teased.

"I'll see you later," Seth said kissing my forehead before he headed to his house.

After that first night when I told everyone about Jesse Seth has stayed with me every night. The only ones who knew were the Packs, to which Josh wasn't too happy about saying that since he was just the next room over Seth didn't have to stay with me. But in the end I won telling him that nothing was ever going happen between us until we were married. Also the fact that if he had to be out on patrol Seth would be there at all times and even though he was in the next room something could happen that he won't hear in his sleep and it might be too late when he does hear something. He still wasn't too happy with me letting Seth sleep in bed with me, repeating that the floor would've been perfectly fine. But I was starting to get spoiled and Seth holding me started to become the only way I could sleep.

"You know after watching you go out with all those girls and even make out with them on our couch, the least you can do is let me kiss my boyfriend," I said as I pushed pass him into the house.

"C'mon the making out was once," he defended himself as I heard the backdoor slide closed and then locked.

"No I remember three times at least," I argued.

I could see him thinking about all the times he made out with girls on our couch and during that process who walked in on them and how many times each. After the mental calculation he finally responded.

"Really? Because I only have you down for once."

"Yup, the first time was Alisha Stahl, the red head with the fine booty as you use to say. The second was…the blonde with the tattoo, oh, Anna Stanford. And the last one was, crap, what was her name? She was like the real-life version of Xena, real tan with green eyes…"

"Sasha Pierce?"

"Yeah, her," I answered. "She was the last one I remember catching you making out with."

"If you remember three of them, then why do I only remember you catching Sasha and me?"

"Probably because with the other two I just asked you to stop and I didn't get all dramatic. But with Sasha I told you two to not get too into it because Xena had to go save a village soon," I laughed. "To which she responded by just glaring at me because she hated whenever I would call her that. But I figured she would like it better than Amazon freak," I shrugged making Josh laugh.

"She was freakishly tall," he agreed once he was done laughing.

"Where are mom and dad at?"

"Client dinner thing up in Seattle."

"Okay, so I'm guessing I have to make dinner for the two of us or have you already eaten everything in the house?"

"Ha ha, very funny, but no I didn't eat everything. You only have to worry about yourself because I ordered a large pizza, because I got too hungry waiting for you."

"I'm not surprised," I mumbled as I went into the kitchen to make some food.

I enjoyed a simple dinner of grilled cheese, pickles and chips, which I enjoyed eating in front of the TV watching Robin Hood: Men in Tights. We quoted our favorite lines throughout the whole movie. Josh, being the weirdo that he is, even got up and did the dace like the guys did when they sang. I'm pretty sure I was about to wet myself watching him sing and dance along to that. He even added some ridiculous dance moves and was in the middle of a booty shake when we heard a voice that belonged to someone we weren't expecting.

"That's definitely something that I've never seen before."

I turned around quickly to find the source of the voice and saw Leah standing in the walkway snickering. Seth was standing beside her with his eyes firmly covered.

"That's definitely something that I _never_ want to see again," Seth said with a teasing tone to his voice.

"What are you two doing here?" I said as I calmed down and wiped the tears from my eyes.

"We heard you two were home alone and so are we so we decided to join you," Leah shrugged.

"How did you get in?" Josh asked as he gave her a hug and kiss.

"See I let you two kiss but you won't let us," I accused Josh pointing to Seth and I.

"I don't feel like watching my little sis kissing anyone."

"And I get enough of you two from Seth's thoughts, which I'm sure Josh does as well, whenever we're running with him."

"Shut up I'm not that bad," Seth argued, though I could see the hint of embarrassment on his face.

"There's nothing to be embarrassed about. That is unless I tell her about the one thing—"

"Leah," Seth growled obviously not wanting her to say anymore. She held her hands up in surrender but I saw a small glint in Josh's eyes that didn't mean good news.

"Oh, you mean that one where Aliso—" A loud growl from beside me interrupted Josh and made him and Leah start to chuckle.

"A bit defensive there Seth aren't we?" Leah teased making Josh laugh a bit harder when they both received a glare from Seth.

"We'll be upstairs," I said before they tortured Seth anymore. I grabbed his hand and pulled him up the stairs. As we went in my room I heard them saying some other things but I just rolled my eyes and closed the door. I turned and saw Seth standing a bit awkwardly.

"Are you okay?" I asked giving him a hug and a quick kiss.

"Yeah, but you know all they were saying wasn't true right? I don't think of you…well…I mean that I think of you, but just not like that. It's not that you're pretty enough to be thought like that…because you are, but I mean that in a complimentary way. Not in an uh—"

"Seth," I said placing my hand over his mouth laughing a bit at his nervousness. "It's okay, I know you respect and love me and that's all that matters," I smiled at him reassuringly. "Besides I'm sure you have to deal with Josh and Leah's thought about each other and I pity the whole Pack because of those two," I chuckled.

"You have no idea," he responded with a bit of a horrified look on his face along and a shiver. I couldn't help but laugh at his reaction. We went and sat on my bed together. "Did you get another letter today?"

"Yeah, it's with the others in the basket downstairs. But it was just a letter so I'm not sure where he is now."

"Okay," he sighed, "I wasn't sure."

"Yeah, so operation 'Don't let Alison out of your sight' is still on," I said with a bit mock enthusiasm.

"Hey, think about the positives," he smiled. I looked at his waiting for the positives. "I get to hold you every night," he smiled my smile. I couldn't help the wide smile that came across my face.

"Well that is definitely a positive."

I leaned more into his side as he wrapped his arm around me holding me close in a very warm, very comfortable and comforting embrace. The rest of the night we just talked and laughed. A bit later Gabi called as she normally did at a certain time ever since I told her about Jesse coming to me. She promised me that she had a jet waiting for her at the airport and that would land in my backyard in case she needed to get here ASAP and that she would have a shot gun ready and loaded. Seth being the amazingly perfect guy he is, sat there patiently every night listening to us talk. This is how it was pretty much every night and it became my favorite part of the day, and the only part I ever seemed to be looking forward to.

The next week went about the same routine. Except I went to school then came home and that cycle got repeated. On Friday I got another postcard letting me know where Jesse was not too long ago when he sent it. I about fainted when I saw the easily familiar monument in the picture.

It was a beautiful picture taken at night showing off all the nightlights of the city. But the focus of the picture stood tall and proud and was the only indications of where he was. In the middle of the picture was the Seattle Space Needle.

_Only three hours away,_ I thought. He was three hours from finally getting to me. Three hours from meeting head on with vampires and werewolves. Three hours from being able to see me. Three hours from being able to….kill me.

Though I was in the house by myself for no one to see me start to freak out, I knew I was still protected since the Pack made sure someone was patrolling the house when Josh or Seth weren't home with me. After standing there for I'm not sure how long, I heard someone come in the house.

"Alison," I heard Josh's voice trying to get my attention. In the next second I felt the postcard being pulled from my fingers followed by him cursing under his breath.

"Three hours away," I mumbled.

Josh grabbed my shoulders making me face him. He looked me straight in the eyes as he spoke.

"_Nothing_ is going to happen to you. Now we have at least an idea of where he is. And a good guess that he'll be here soon. So this is all going to be over soon." He drug me to the backdoors. "Stay here where I can see you." I just nodded my head.

He went out to the tree line looking back every now and then to make sure I was still in the same spot. Once he was right in front of the trees I saw who I assumed was Quil, from the chocolate brown color of the fur. I wasn't able to hear what they were saying but I knew Josh was letting Quil know how close Jesse was from him showing him the picture. He was probably telling Quil that they should spread the word so everyone knows. After a few more exchanged suggestions Quil disappeared into the trees and Josh headed back towards the house.

"Where's he going?" I asked as Josh came back into the house.

"He's going to tell anyone else. And I told him to have Alice start looking about three hours ahead into the future if she's able to see you. And there's going to be a meeting tonight to go over what we are going to do if Jesse does get close enough for us to get him. Though I wouldn't mind killing him, there's the whole argument on our purpose is to protect human life not destroy it." As he said this he made his way to the living room crashing on the couch so I took the recliner.

"Who's going to stay with me tonight if you all have a meeting?"

"Seth as always, do you really think he would want to leave you alone even for one night no matter how close we may all be?"

"No, I guess not. But I know Seth will want to be there to help decide what to do with Jesse, since I am his imprint."

"True, but none of us are leaving you here alone."

As I was about to say something the phone started to ring. So I got up and answered it.

"Hello?"

"You're staying the night here while the Packs are going to figure out what to do to Jesse," I heard Alice's wind chime voice say.

"Oh…um…okay. Will it really take that long?"

"Well you staying the night isn't positive because the unsure time of the end of the Pack's meeting isn't for sure, so you're future keeps going in and out."

"Oh, okay, you sure it's okay if I end up staying the night?"

"Of course, besides, Edward's room is open for anyone to use since they have the cabin."

"I guess I'll see you tonight."

"Later," Alice chirped before I heard the line go dead

"I guess I'm staying at the Cullen," I shrugged as I turned to Josh.

"That works. I'm sure six vampires can protect you. And Alice will be able to see anything that will happen to you since you won't be with any of us."

"If they couldn't that would be pretty sad," I chuckled.

"Yea it would be. But going back to what we were talking about earlier, I know what we would want to do to Jesse, but what would _you_ want us to do to him?"

I was a bit taken back by his question. I always thought about what other people would do when or if they got their hands on him, but I never thought about my options. What did I want them to do with him? Sure the extremely bitter, angry and mean Alison, that showed up after the incident, but left before we got here, would want him to suffer. And I would've taken Gabi up on the offer right away. Even though the incident led me to meet Seth and really truly know what it was like to love life, be in love and be loved, that doesn't mean that I would just forgive him of everything he did to me.

"I honestly don't know," I answered after thinking over it for a bit. "Part of me wants to say let him go and live a life far away from me, because without what he did to me I would most likely never met Seth and you most likely never would've met Leah. Yet there's the other part of me that says torture him, give him the justice that he deserves. Then there's the final part of me that makes me want to just wait until anything happens to make a decision, but by then it could be too late."

"Okay, I was just wondering. Because no one is really sure if we should hurt him or just intimidate him so he hopefully doesn't come back. And I know a lot of people would want to know your opinion and that would matter the most and probably be what we decide. But since you're just as confused as we are I guess we'll just have to figure something out. No matter what you'll be safe, I promise," he got up kissing my forehead as he went to the kitchen. "You should go get your bags packed for the Cullens, because I doubt we'll get done discussing Jesse so you'll most likely be staying the night over there."

I nodded my head as I went up to pack my bags. As I was in the middle of packing a random voice came from my window.

"Alison?" I jumped a bit at the sound and turned to the widow to see Seth's face peeking up over the bottom.

"Have you guys forgotten about the wonderful invention call a door after you phase?"

"Well this is just easier, and your window is always open so why not?" he shrugged as he climbed in. Besides it's not like I'm hiding from your parents since Josh is the only other person home, and he knows I'm here. Besides I was going to walk you over to the Cullens," he smiled as he hugged me.

"Well I can't say I can complain about that," I laughed. "But could I possibly get a ride instead?"

"Sure, but you have to make sure you don't lose your bag."

"Well why do you think I'm packing all my stuff into my backpack?" I asked showing him my half-packed bag.

"Now how did you know I would come and give you a ride?"

"Because you love me and I figured you would come to take me over there since you have the meeting tonight and won't be able to see me for a while. So after I figured that out, I figured that you would give me a ride since I enjoyed it so much, and if you refused I was going to pout until you let me," I grinned.

"How did I end up with someone so smart?" he asked kissing my cheek.

"I don't know," I shrugged wrapping my arms around his neck, "just the luck of the draw. But I can't complain either since I hit the jackpot as well," I smiled kissing him softly.

Seth helped me pack a few more things until we used the backdoor to head to the Cullens. The whole time I was with Seth it was as if I forgot about the whole Jesse thing and it was just us in our little bubble. And with him helping me feel normal I almost didn't let him go to the meeting that night.

The Cullens probably could tell that I was going to miss Seth so they did everything to help me feel better. And they did. Even Rose tried to keep my mind off of Jesse by telling me everything that should be done to my car to make if work better and what not. In true Alice fashion, it wouldn't be a sleepover without a makeover. So after her and Nessie released that horrible Cullen pout on me I couldn't say no. A hard criminal wouldn't have been able to say no to that.

That night I slept in Edward's old room. Though it was hard to fall asleep without Seth holding me, but I eventually found sleep.

_I was walking around the woods, and somehow I was alone. I ended up at the Seth's and mine small clearing. After sitting there by myself for a bit I heard some rusting from the bushes. I turned towards it getting ready to run if needed._

"_It's just me," Seth said as he came through and gave me a hug and a soft kiss. I instinctively melted into his embrace._

"_Sorry, I guess I'm just a bit on edge," I sighed._

"_Hey, there's nothing to be scared of. Everything will be fine. We're safe, I promise." He smiled my smile down at me. At that moment I felt like my whole world was perfect just from one smile. He hugged me close as I laid my head on his shoulder._

"_You shouldn't keep promises you can't keep," I heard a voice say, one that I knew I would never forget. It seems as if time slowed down and I looked over Seth's shoulder already knowing who I was going to see. Jesse. But what I wasn't expecting was him holding a gun directed right at Seth._

_As Seth let his grip loosen to turn around an evil smirk broke across Jesse's face. I opened my mouth to yell not sure how it would help at all, but I had to do something. But as I tried nothing came out of my mouth. _

_Seth's body was half way around and I knew he saw Jesse by the loud growl that erupted from his chest and vibrated throughout his whole body. When they made eye contact Jesse started to sport one of the evilest grins I have ever seen._

"_I told you you're mine and only mine. Say goodbye pretty boy," he sneered. When he called me his, the loudest growl erupted from Seth as he pushed me behind him. Then I heard the sound which I feared the most._

BANG!

"_SETH!_" I shouted sitting up in a dark room. Confusion hit me like a freight train and I kept looking around furiously not knowing where I was or why I was there.

"Alison," a worried voice said from beside me and I felt two strong arms wrap around me. I frantically looked at them and saw Seth sitting beside me. My hands started to gently touch him since my mind couldn't comprehend how he was alive or what happened.

"Seth?" I whispered my voice quivering.

"I'm here," he replied just as quietly bringing one hand up to my face.

I couldn't hold them back any more and I felt warm tears run down my cheeks as I flung myself into his arms holding onto him with all the strength I could muster. He just held me rubbing my back and telling me everything's okay and that he loved me.

After a bit I finally calmed down and was able to stop the tears. I looked up at him running one hand through his hair and then resting it against his face as he leaned into my touch. He placed his warm hand over mind as he turned his head to kiss my palm and then placed our joined hands over his heart.

"Are you okay?" he asked softly. I couldn't find my voice so I just nodded. He wrapped his arms around me as we laid back down. I kept clinging to him for life burying my face into his neck.

"Seth," I whispered my voice worn from crying, "_never_ leave me. I can't live without you. Promise me, please?" I pleaded.

"Never," he promised kissing my forehead as he held me tighter. "I love you too much to do that to you. And as soon as I can I'm going to stop phasing so that I can grow old with you. My life without you is impossible."

"Thank you. I love you too, so much."

"Now get some sleep, and I'll be here still when you wake up."

"Promise?" I asked as sleep started to take over my body once again.

"Always."

The next morning I woke up with Seth snoring loudly, though that may annoy some people it was a bit soothing to me. It told me that he was there beside me still with me, just like he always promised he would be.

After I a bit I found out that they still haven't come up with any solid conclusion on what to do with Jesse. But they did know that if it came down to having to kill him to save me that they would have to do that, or lose a brother.

The only thing they really agreed on was to watch me closer, as if that was possible. We spent the rest of the day hanging out with the Cullens and when it was time to go Alice persuaded me to come over in two weeks so that she could practice doing my hair for Prom that's three weeks away. Which we all know that she didn't need to practice, but I figured I would let her have her fun.

**(Jesse POV)**

I was sitting in this stupid hotel room, again. After traveling across country I just wanted this to be done. All I wanted was _her_. She deserved better than some stupid low life reservation kid that could never make her happy like I did.

The only thing to help me keep my sanity was this picture. It was my favorite that we ever took. It was right after we won a major game. I remember it like it was yesterday.

_I came out of the locker room with my hair still wet because all I wanted to do is be with my amazing girl. When I emerged I saw her standing there waiting for me with some of the other guys' girlfriends. _

_When she saw me her whole face lit up and I knew I wanted to see that smile all the time. I noticed that she was sporting her newly acquired letterman jacket as she ran towards me. Quickly I dropped my bag and opened my arms because all I wanted was her in my arms._

_Once she was home in my arms I lifted her up and spun her around as we both laughed. As I sat her down we shared a soft yet loving kiss. _

"_Congrats superstar," she smiled at me giving me another kiss._

"_Thanks, but I couldn't do it without my girl cheering me on. And I love the jacket it looks sexy," I winked at her. _

"_You promised," she reminded me. I promised that we wouldn't do anything until we get married which I planned to do ASAP because I knew she was mine to have and I was never going to let her go._

"_I know," I sighed. "But that doesn't mean I can't tell my girl when I think she's sexy." She just rolled her eyes_

"_Guys look this way," I heard someone say. Alison turned around in my arms as I kept them wrapped around her and rested my chin on her shoulder. She grabbed onto my arms lovingly as I kissed her neck._

"_Wow, they're already one of those weird matching couples," Jonathan teased making both of us laugh._

_Once the picture was taken we shared another kiss._

"_I love you, and I can't wait to be one of those old married couples and match all the time with you," I told her honestly._

"_I love you too. And I can't wait for that. Promise me forever, please?" she asked me and I could see the want in her eyes._

"_Forever, I promise," I told her truthfully. I really wanted forever with her by my side. _

When I said that I really did mean it and I still do mean it. All I wanted was her and I won't stop until I get her again. I know I told her that she was in trouble the next time I saw her, but I learned that I cared too much to let anything happen to her.

I sat there gently stroking her face in the picture. As I was I could almost feel the softness of her skin and I couldn't wait till I could do it for real. There was only one thing standing in the way. Her new boy toy, but once she saw me she wouldn't want him anymore. We promised each other forever, and I'm not one to break a promise.

"Sir," I heard Andrew, my bodyguard, said as he came in. "I think I found a way to get this done. It's a small time window and still a bit risky but I can't find any other time to do it."

"Well I'm done trying sitting here doing nothing. I don't care if it's risky or not, she's worth it. And I need to have her with me."

He nodded and went into the other room to start working out the details. I looked down at the picture and started stroking her face as I started to feel excited that we would once again be together and the world would be perfect once again. We could do all the things we promised we would do.

"Don't worry Alison; it won't be too much longer until we can continue our forever once again. I'm coming, my love. I'm coming," I said with all the love I have for her.

* * *

**CREEPER ALERT!**

**So I got to channel my inner creeper aka: Jesse, for this chapter. I figured it would be interestng to have a little bit of his point of view. **

**I have a newly acquired Twitter so if you have one go to my profile and follow me. Once I get people to start following me I'll probably release little snipits of the chapter I'm working on. **

**Question (just because I'm curious): If you were Alison what would you want happen to Jesse? Or just as a reder what would you like to happen to Jesse?**

**Please, please, please, press the little button below and leave me a review to tell me your thougts. The voting is still up so be quick and vote.**

**~fighter419**


	28. Continuing Forever

**So I was happy that this chapter didn't take too long for me to get done. It was only two sittings. So I don't want to say too much before this one so make sure you read the AN at the bottom so you don't miss out on anything, because there will be important info in that one, along with my usual rambling lol.**

**I forgot to do this at the beginign of the story but if you want to see Alison's and Josh's cars there are links on my profile.**

**Disclaimer: SM owns Twilight not me.**

* * *

**(APOV)**

The first few days of high security was a bit annoying and hectic. The Packs were running multiple people on patrol. They had two people around our house, one if Josh or Seth was there, so that if Jesse came one could be phased scaring Jesse as the other can be in their human form to help get my mom or dad and I to safety. Then there was one always watching the ocean border of La Push in case Jesse came by boat. Another was watching the actual border so that if he took the more normal route, by road they would catch him. Then another one was watching the mountains, even though I told them that Jesse hated the outdoors so it would either be a boat or car. But they just insisted that he might do that to surprise me. Lastly, there was one always running around Forks as with the Cullens. Oh, and you can't forget Alice having to watch my every step.

If I thought before was over the top this definitely proved me wrong. I was seriously surprised when the girls didn't have to escort me to the bathroom. I don't even think the President is this protected, granted he doesn't have vampires and werewolves watching him but still. He's more important than I am, and he doesn't have the Secret Service watch his every move, literally.

Though no one would be in the bathroom or shower with me, there was still Alice seeing my future, which probably included both of those. When I thought about that, I felt a bit weird thinking that Alice saw me going to the bathroom or showering. Trust me when you think someone is watching you or have already seen you doing it, it makes you feel like you have no privacy. Almost as if I was Jim Carey in the movie _Truman Show_.

"Alison?" I heard a voice bring me out of my thoughts. I turned and saw everyone looking at me and I knew I missed something. Lately my mind has been distracted, mostly thinking if Jesse was really as close as we thought he was. Half the week already passes by without a hitch, and no more letters.

"Umm…sorry, what did I miss?"

"They just announced the nominees for Prom Queen and you're one of them," Kaiya told me excited.

"Oh, cool. Wait, I am able to go to Prom right?" I asked the last part quietly looking at Seth, since Ryan was sitting with us today.

"There's at least going to be three wolves there and there might be a couple extra outside just to make sure. So yes, were going no matter what. Especially if you get crowned Prom Queen," he whispered smiling at me.

"Seth, you'll die when you see her in the Prom dress," Sophie told him. "Ryan has already tried multiple times to get a little sneak peek of my dress," she said playfully slapping his arm.

Ryan started to join our little group after the Sadie Hawkins Dance. Though it may not be imprinting we could tell that they were perfect for each other. You could see how happy they both were together.

"How could I not? You keep telling me how amazing you'll look that night that it makes it hard not to try and get a little peek at it," he defended himself.

"Don't worry Ryan I get the same thing from this one," Brady told him.

"That's one benefit of not having a girlfriend to always tell you things that just end up making you do something to get in trouble with them," Cameron commented.

"Talking about girlfriends whom they're all taking to the Prom," Sarah said as she gestured to the guys, "who are you taking or don't I want to know."

"Don't worry I'm not taking Danni. I'm thinking of asking Stacey to the dance," he shrugged.

"I think you should, she's nice and sweet," I replied.

"And she's not overly prissy like Danni was. I swear she was one 'O-M-G' away from me hitting her," Sophie added making us all laugh with her impression of Danni.

The rest of the day went smoothly and just like we used to Seth and I walked home, though it was sprinkling a bit, I didn't mind. Besides Seth held me closer on our walk home making sure I didn't get cold from the rain as well as letting me wear his hoodie that smelled like him. And I can't believe I forgot; we even had escorts on the way home. Yup they were hidden in the forest but I started to get pretty good finding them, though it did hurt my eyes since I had to look hard to be sure.

"Who's our escort today?" I sighed looking into the trees.

"Sam and Paul," he replied after taking a quick look. I looked to trees on either side and gave whoever it was on that side a thankful smile. Though I hated feeling like an infant—watched all the time—I didn't want them to think I didn't appreciate all the work they're doing just to keep one human safe. It had to get annoying after a while.

When we got to my house Seth checked the mail, since I didn't feel like knowing if he's getting any closer. I would be able to tell if he is if the Packs up the security. So I headed inside and sat my book bag by the table since Seth and I would most likely be starting homework.

"Nothing," Seth told me as he came in and sat the mail on the counter. "I guess he figured he's close enough that you don't need to know anymore if he's getting closer or not."

"Well I'm sure if he comes he won't get near me with 2 Packs of werewolves and a large coven of vampires just waiting for him."

"True," he sighed wrapping his arms around me. I sighed happily melting into his embrace. He leaned down kissing me softly and I welcomed it. Once our kiss was over, okay honestly it turned into a bit of a make out session. We didn't get many of those then, since we had people watching us all the time. So we didn't waste any time we we're alone and able to do that.

"We need to get our homework done, because we have a test in math tomorrow and I have no idea what the heck it's over," he laughed.

"I guess," I sighed pulling away. Before I was able to he leaned down and kissed me quickly one last time making me smile.

The rest of the time we worked on homework, well actually it was more like me teaching Seth the last couple weeks of math over again. Once we were done and Seth was ready for the test tomorrow we were went and watched a movie as the rest of my family got home.

The next couple days went like that, with no letters or anything from Jesse. And with nothing showing up I was able to convince the Packs to cool down just a bit and they listened to me. So for the first time in a while nothing came from Jesse for a full week.

During this time we were also keeping the La Push and Forks police up to date to where Jesse is or was. So Charlie decided to call the Seattle police to tell them to keep a look out for him. If they find him for them to take him back to Cleveland since he wasn't suppose to leave while he was still on parole.

So with nothing coming from Jesse I think we were all hoping that the Seattle police found him and he wasn't able to bribe his way out of being taken back. Or at least that's what I was hoping. But the part that always squashed my hope was that no one ever got a call saying that they've found him.

Another week started of school and still nothing. I was slowly starting to get more freedom back—thanks to my persistence in asking for them to lay off a bit more each day—and at the beginning of the week the Pack had only one person having to be by my house if Josh or Seth weren't there with me.

The week kept going by and still nothing from Jesse. So the Packs decided that they were able to take the 24/7 watch over me off with the agreement that Alice couldn't see anything happening to me. So they mostly stayed concentrated on the routes that Jesse could take that would lead him into La Push.

So Saturday came around and I was heading to the Cullens a bit happy, mostly being that I didn't feel like a caged animal anymore. Also, I was getting excited for Prom and Alice was going to 'practice' doing my hair for Prom, as if she really needed it. Even though I agreed to this because of that cursed 'Cullen pout', I was excited to be able what she planned to do to it. And also I was excited to tell her that I was in the running to be Prom queen, which I'm sure she already knew with having to watch me so much.

When I pulled up to the house I pulled my car into the garage to see an already grease stained Rose waiting for me. I agreed to let her have fun playing with my car while Alice got to do my hair. Bella was happy that she and Edward got a day out together since Nessie was going to happily help Alice. And Jasper and Emmett got to do manly things that they couldn't do with the girls around. So I was just making all the Cullens happy today.

"Just so you know, I'll probably have your car done before Alice is done with you," Rose told me.

"I don't doubt that at all," I laughed as I tossed her the keys.

"Oh and whatever parts you ordered I'll pay you for them since it's my car."

"Whatever floats your boat," she said as she popped the hood and started working on my baby.

When I got inside the house I was greeted with a very excited Nessie facing the door bouncing up and down on the balls of her feet. There was no doubt that she spent time with her very energetic aunt.

"Alice is upstairs getting everything ready," she told me as she grabbed my hand and literally dragged me upstairs. I would never get over how small she is yet she so strong thanks to her vampire genes.

Once we were upstairs I was then pulled into Alice and Jasper's connected bathroom. And when we got there Nessie let go of my hand and I just looked at everything set up. There were curlers, pins, brushes, clips, makeup and bottles of hairspray all sprawled out. If you never saw their bathroom before you would think that the counter was non-existent.

"Sit," Alice told me excitedly and I quickly obeyed not wanting to be thrown into the chair.

I looked in the mirror to see Alice running a brush through my hair with a thoughtful look on her face. Nessie was standing beside her with the same look and I couldn't stop the laugh that escaped through my lips.

"What, with you possibly being Prom Queen we need to make sure your hair is perfect along with your dress," Alice told me.

"You know I was going to tell you that, but it doesn't surprise me at all that you already know."

"Well keeping an eye on you 24/7 does that," she laughed.

"Since you know that I'm nominated can you tell me if I won or not?" I asked hopeful.

"Nope, that you'll just have to wait for," she replied.

I huffed pouting a bit as her and Nessie laughed at my reaction. Then after another thoughtful minute Alice started to begin her work on perfecting my hair. Whenever she needed anything Nessie would grab it off the counter and hand it to her like the amazing assistant she is for Alice.

In the middle of getting my hair done Esme came in with a sandwich telling me I should eat something for lunch. That was the only record of time that I had and it surprised me that, at that time, Alice was still working on my hair for a couple hours and still wasn't done with it. But she was taking her time, probably making it a picture perfect match to the vision she saw sometime before.

As Alice was nearing the end of working on my hair Nessie started to work on my make up after my permission. The whole time she was doing it Alice was helping her and I could tell that though she may be Bella's daughter she definitely had a bit of Alice in her as well. When she was getting done with my make up Rose came in informing me that my baby was going to run a lot better than before. I thanked her as she left to get all the grease and whatever else was on her off.

Finally, after I'm not sure how long Alice was finally done and I was able to see the finished product. And to say I was very surprised and pleased would be an understatement. My hair and makeup was flawless and I was literally speechless as I pictured all this done and me having my dress on. When I pictured it all put together I couldn't help the excited squeal that escaped my lips. Quickly I got up and gave both Alice and Nessie the biggest hug I could muster.

"Yay she likes it," Nessie said excited. "Do you like your makeup?"

"I love it, all of it, you did an excellent job," I told her giving her another hug along with a few tickles.

"Good and I promise it won't take that long for me to do it for your Prom. I just like to take my time with these things. Besides sometimes it's nice not to have to rush through the beautifying part. But you should get here about three hours before Seth is planning on picking you up so that we have enough time. And make sure you get a good night's sleep before, because it helps make it a lot easier to make you look perfect."

"Okay, I think I got most of that. But if not you should probably call me the day before just so I don't have you breaking the treaty by coming on the reservation or calling my cell like crazy." I looked at the time on my cell. "Hey I got to go; Seth and I were going to have a simple movie-in date."

"Okay, and make sure he doesn't see the hair at all."

"Don't worry, Alice, I won't. Thanks to both of you again," I said giving both of them another hug and kiss on the cheek.

"You're welcome," Nessie beamed up at me. "Make sure Seth doesn't mess up your makeup," she demanded.

"Don't worry I'll make sure to take it off so it doesn't get all messed up when I kiss him." her only response was giggling which I couldn't help but laugh along with her at her reaction to us kissing, just like any other little girl.

"Well you shouldn't keep lover boy waiting," Alice teased.

I said goodbye to them once more before heading downstairs and saying a quick goodbye to Esme and Rose. When I turned my car on it sounded completely perfect and just let out a happy purr of the engine. The smile on my face as I started to drive it probably made me look like an idiot. But I couldn't help it.

The day was going perfectly. It was kind of sunny. I just had my hair and makeup done by the best duo every. My car was working better than if I bought it straight off the assembly line. And now I was heading home to enjoy a perfect simple date with the man that I'll love and be with forever. How much better could life get?

I heard my cell phone start ringing as I pulled onto the highway from the Cullen's freaking long driveway.

"Hello?"

"You know just hearing your voice brings that stupid smile to my face," the voice said lovingly. It's the only one that was able to make the stupid smile appear on my face and make my insides melt.

"We're even because your voice can do the exact same thing."

"Good to know. Are you still at the Cullen's?"

"Nope, just heading home and I must say my hair, super freaking amazing. And Nessie did an excellent job on my makeup. You'll love it when you see it at Prom."

"Why can't I see your hair and makeup now?"

"Because, I want you to get the full affect and see everything together. And besides you're reaction to all of it will be better that way."

"Can you at least describe it so I can picture what you might look like?"

"Well my hair has lots of hairspray and pins in it. My makeup is on my face. And my dress is made out of material they use to make clothes out of."

"Thanks that's so helpful," he replied sarcastically.

"You're very welcome," I laughed.

"When can I come over so we can start our mini movie marathon?"

"I'm not sure. Alice used so much hairspray I'm not sure how long it'll take to get out. And that'll be after I find all of the millions of pins in my hair. So I'll just call you once I'm ready. That is unless you want to come over and help search for all the pins in my hair."

"No, I don't think you'll want me to do that. I might accidently rip a chunk of your hair out. And it'll probably make me feel like one of those monkeys on Discovery channel when they groom each other," he chuckled.

"That's fine, so I'll call you later because I'm just pulling into my driveway."

"Okay, later. Love you."

"Love you too."

I hung up the phone parking my car in the driveway since Josh's was in the garage and I had to leave the other two spaces open for my parents when they get home. We really needed to get a big enough garage for all of our cars. Because this whole hoping the garage is open is getting kind of annoying. But for now I just shrugged it off as I grabbed my purse and headed into the house.

I wasn't surprised that the house was empty and a bit dark since it was getting later and overcast. As I closed the door behind me I heard my phone ringing again and saw it was Alice calling. Right as I was about to answer it something else more alerting and important got my attention.

"You know it's rude to not greet people when you come home. Mostly when that person drove over twenty-five hundred miles to just see you and also that this person hasn't seen you for about one year."

I looked up and saw my worst nightmare come true and my body froze. I couldn't believe or comprehend that he was here in my house, acting as if this was an everyday occurrence. Or if anything, that we were still at least friends.

He was leaning against the wall, arms crossed and one leg crossed in front of the other, turned facing me. His brown locks were buzzed in a crew cut. No longer were his eyes the vibrant, warm, lively green-blue they were before. Now they looked like cold, hard deadly fate waiting to take me. I could tell that he was more muscular by the way the fabric of his shirt and jacket starched over his newly acquired muscles.

"Why don't you look lovely my dear," he said in a sickening sweet voice that made my insides churn. "Is Prom happening soon here in this crap reservation? You're sure to win Prom queen with that hairdo paired with a stunning dress you probably already have picked out."

"Wha…wh….what are you….what are you doing here?" I stuttered stupidly as my brain was finally starting to work again.

"I got out of jail on good behavior," he smirked a sadistically.

"You're breaking your parole as well as the restraining order."

"You don't care I know you wanted to see me as much as I wanted to see you. You know as well as I do we belong together."

"No we don't. I found someone who really loves me. You never did and besides I _love_ him."

"Oh, yes, you mean your little boy toy named…Seth is it? I think all this tainted reservation air got to your head. _You_ belong to _me_, remember," he practically growled as he started towards me.

"Don't get any closer," I warned in a shaky voice. I couldn't help the fear starting to spread through my body. I knew if I screamed Seth would be able to hear me. But would he make it in time? And if I did scream would Jesse kill me that much faster and leave my body for my family to find?

"And what are you going to do if I do?" he challenged still stepping closer.

"I'll—"

"You'll what?" he spat. "Scream? You won't have time because you're already trapped and now we'll be able to continue our forever together once again." With every step he got closer until I was trapped between him and the front door. Once again my phone went off and he grabbed it throwing it against the wall breaking it.

I knew it was Alice probably seeing this and calling to see if I was able to answer. Now that my phone was broken I prayed that she would call Seth in time. Since I couldn't be positive about anything at this point I decided to just scream and take the chances.

I quickly opened my mouth taking a deep breath. But as I did Jesse quickly covered my mouth with a thick cloth as I took the deep breath. As I started to quickly drift into unconsciousness I knew he planned on me screaming and had a chloroform cloth ready.

_Please Alice, help me, _I prayed as I started to feel the heavy darkness take me over. My groggily mind started to think of Seth and what would happen to him if anything happened to me. The main thought was if I would ever see him again, and the only thing I could do was hope I was and soon. _Seth…I love you._

**(Alice POV)**

I was doing Renesmee's hair since I promised I would do hers after Alison's. As I was starting to curl it a vision hit me hard.

_Alison was laying there in a dimly lit room. Her body wasn't moving but as I looked closer I saw bruises and wounds all over her body. The clothes she had on were the ones that matched the ones I just saw her in. But in here they were torn and bloodied._

_Then a figure came out of the shadows with a scowl on their face. When his face hit the light he looked like the picture Josh showed us of Jesse, though his hair was different. He kneeled beside her head as he grabbed her chin roughly with his hand making her face him. _

"_Last chance," he growled as I saw him reach behind his back for something that was covered by the jacket._

"_Seth," Alison said in a very weak whisper._

"_Fine," Jesse sneered as he threw her head back down against the hard floor. And a quiet whimper escaped her lips as a pool of blood started to run into her hair and on the floor. _

_He stood over her in a secure stance as the hand behind his back whipped around to his front. In his hands was a gun pointed straight for Alison's head. "I'll kill you then your precious Seth for taking you from me," he growled with a small hint of sadness. "Goodbye," he said as his finger pulled back the trigger and the whole vision went black with the resounding sound of a gunshot being the last thing._

"Alice?" I head Nessie asked worried. I looked down at her and told her to wait there.

Quickly I got my cell phone and dialed Alison's number.

"Hey, it's Alison. I'm not able to get my cell but leave me some voicemail loving and I'll get back to ya ASAP, lata," her automated voicemail said.

I cursed under my breath dialing her number again only to be greeted with her voicemail once again. I kept trying hoping that she was just away from her phone and not with Jesse. As I kept getting her voicemail I started to curse myself for not seeing this sooner and keeping her here.

On my fifth try it went straight to voicemail. I hung up quickly and dialed the Clearwater's hoping either Seth or Leah was home.

"Hello," I heard Seth's deep voice.

"Seth is Alison there with you?" I asked quickly.

"No why?" he asked. I could practically hear the worry start to hit him.

"It's Jesse…"

* * *

**So who hates me right now? Who is going to kill me becaus I know the next chapter will take a while before it gets published? Please don't threaten my life or anything. But just a heads up that it will be a while before the next chapter come up just because there's a lot to be done.**

**I hope you all enjoyed it though I had Jesse come back and then have him kill Alison in a vision.**

**I wasn't going to have Alice's POV but I thought it would be interesting to add, so I did.**

**So important things now. Since this is getting VERY close to the end the voting will close on the 30th. That gives you all plenty of time to get your last votes in. Go back to my very long AN chapter and read it to find out other ways to vote ;). And also roundup all the people you know on fanfic to come and vote. And it gives me time to take my time perfecting the ending.**

**Along with the voting, when i close the poll I'm going to write down the results for my benefit, but delete the poll off my profile page. The reason for that would be so none fo you know the ending. Mwahahahahahahahh! But hey where would the fun be if you knew the ending. I bet none of you would read it anymore if you did.**

**And head over to Kyliez page and read her new story. It's a embry imprint and I know all you Pack lovers would enjoy it. You'll find her under my favorite authors on my profile page.**

**So as always go vote and leave me some review lovin...or hatin depending how mad I made you with Alison being captured by Jesse then had Alice had a vision of him killling her.**

**~fighter419**


	29. Pain, Blood and Shots

**So I hope you all like this chapter. It's short but that's because if I kept going the chapter would be forever long. Don't have much to say so go forth and read. The language is a bit harsher than any of my previous chapters, mostly because of Jesse. So just a warning there.**

**Disclaimer: Of course I'm not SM...blah blah blah...its not mine...blah blah blah**

**

* * *

**

(APOV)

It felt as if I was in a foggy haze. My mind was barely working as if it was an ancient computer and someone turned it on after sitting idle for decades. I finally started to begin to feel again. As my mind was trying to catch up to what happened and what may be happening I could feel myself laying one something hard, even though there was a blanket beneath me. Then I felt the cold air surrounding me.

Slowly I started to open my eyes and at first I could barely see anything because it was poorly lit. Then I remembered the last thing before I was engulfed in blackness. Jesse, in my house, he wasn't in Ohio or Seattle, but in my house waiting for me. Just as I was about to scream for Seth he covered my mouth and I was out.

_Seth,_ I thought quickly. Had Alice seen what happened to me and told Seth? Was the Pack now looking for me? Was the Cullens out with the as well, looking for me? Were my mom and dad worried about where I was or what happened to me, or had someone told them a lie to keep them calm? Did they find my scent and are going to be here soon? Did Jesse somehow cover our scents so they couldn't find us? If Alice told Seth, how was he doing and where was he? _Seth,_ I thought again.

"Say his name one more time, I dare you," I heard Jesse growl from the shadows. I guess that time I must have said his name out loud, and obviously I have been if Jesse dared me like that. "Seth, this; Seth, that; I can't stand to hear you say his name like you used to say mine. I can't hear you say you love him anymore. You don't belong to him. _You. Belong. To. Me!_" he announced every word at the end.

Though I knew I was in danger by the look in his eyes I couldn't control my stubborn side. "Seth," I said defiantly. "I _love_ Seth, not you."

He quickly came out of the shadows and backhanded me across the face making me cry in pain as well as turn as I fell to the ground.

"I told you to shut up, you're mine and always will be!" he shouted at me as I started to get up. As I got to all fours I felt his boot against my side as he roughly pushed me to the ground. "No, you stay there on the ground until you learn, that you have and always will be mine," he growled inches from my face.

As he did this all I could think about was that night almost a year ago where I let him almost kill me. When that happened I promised myself I would never give up without a fight. That promise applied to now, especially now.

I just laid there glaring at him. A moment later I quickly got up and yelled into his face, "SETH!"

As quickly as I got up I felt my body being flung and hitting against the wall, hidden by the darkness. Right as I hit the wall something sharp cut my shoulder and I started to feel the warm blood seep out. I grabbed my shoulder wincing at the pain.

Before I could take another breath Jesse was in front of me as he took hold of my throat making me choke slightly and I grabbed his hand trying to pry his fingers off of me. "What did I tell you about staying down on the ground, bitch." Just as he flung me to into the wall, he threw me to the ground, knocking the wind out of my lungs.

He came and stood over me reaching into his pocket. As I started to slowly get up he brought a switchblade out of his pocket and he brought the blade to my throat. "Go on, slut, say it again," he challenged again. When I didn't move for a couple moments he smirked, "That's what I thought. Now be a good little whore and tell me who own you?"

At this I just spit in his face. He quickly wiped it off sneering at me as he swiped his hand across my stomach making me scream and feel a sharp pain there. Instinctively I rolled away from him and wrapped my arms around the pain. As I did I felt more blood leaving my body, staining my clothes. In that moment, as I laid in the fetal position, the only thing I thought was, _Please hurry Seth. I need you._

**(SPOV)**

"It's Jesse…" I heard Alice say on the other line and I felt my whole body go numb by the mention of his name. "I just had a vision and in it she…died," she said emotionless. I had to grab onto the counter since my legs were failing in their job to keep me up right. Then Alice quickly had my attention as she started to talk quickly. "She had the same clothes on when she left here. You have to go find her quickly before _anything_ happens to her."

I mumbled a quick okay as I heard her saying something about telling the others as I hung the phone up. As fast as my legs could carry me I ran to the Uley's. When I did I could feel the familiar fire start to run through my body, getting ready in case I needed to phase instantly.

When I got there I rammed my body into the door breaking it open. I would have to remember to get them a new door later, but at that moment I couldn't worry about that, not when Alison's life was at stake.

My eyes darted around like a crazy man when all I saw and hear was nothing. The only indication that she had been home was her car in the driveway as well as her scent that still lingered in the air. But hers wasn't the only one. As I inhaled a deep breath two other foreign smells attacked my senses. All three of them had something in common; they all lead to the backdoor.

I quickly walked over there and saw it wasn't locked, let alone shut all the way. I nearly broke that door as I threw it open and ran out into the backyard following their scents. Easily, I followed them to the trees. As I hit the tree line I phased quickly.

_Where are you?_ I heard Jacob's familiar voice.

_In the forest outside the Uley's house._

_Who are the other scents?_ Quil asked

_I'm not sure, but I'm guessing one of them is Jesse's, but I'm clueless as to who the other one belongs to._

_I'm going to kill him!_ Josh said furious as he put more power into his strides to get where I was.

_We're almost there Seth and Edward, Emmett, Jasper, Carlisle, Rose and Alice are with us so don't go doing anything too hasty, _Jacob commanded. I mumbled an agreement as I followed the scents.

After a couple moments everyone caught up with me, as well as Sam and some from his pack. We all ran together following the scents. Josh and I were leading the group. We were all thinking the same thing, more like thinking of the same person.

"I should've seen this sooner," Alice said disappointed in herself.

"Alice you're not perfect, and neither Seth nor Josh blames you," Edward told her for us. "No one does."

We ran for a bit longer and then the scents split up. We all stopped trying to figure out which trail we should follow. Both of the trails had Alison's scent, but the foreign scents are the ones that split up. There's no way that they could both have her, unless they're truly sick people and already killed her and then split her body in half, each taking a piece. As I thought that growls erupted through the whole pack.

"Let's split up," Carlisle said. Quickly Josh shot in one direction and I in the other, leaving them to follow one of us. I was barely, if at all, paying attention to who was following me and who was with Josh. Normally Sam and Jake would be leading us, but I think they realize that Josh and I have the most to lose, thus letting us take the lead.

The longer I kept running the faster it seemed I moved. I knew the only person who would've been able to catch up to me was Leah, but she went with Josh. The faster I kept going the further ahead I got from whoever were following me.

Alison's scent kept getting stronger the more I ran, which just fueled me run faster. I dug my paws into the ground forcing more power into my strides. As I was trying to keep my mind off of my burning muscles I heard a faint cry in the distance and instantly recognized the voice.

_ALISON! _I thought frantically.

_Hurry, we're right behind you,_ I heard Jacob say.

_Go get that bastard away from her,_ Josh growled as he led whoever was with him towards where I was.

The burning in my muscles subsided as the adrenaline coursed through my body making me fly towards the scream. Not too much later I heard an even louder scream followed by resounding growls from the pack hearing what I just heard.

_I'm coming Alison, just hold on, please,_ I begged.

**(APOV)**

I laid there in the fetal position as Jesse just circled around me as if I was his prey. Though the cut across my stomach hurt like a mother, I was glad that it wasn't too deep or thick of a cut.

"All you have to do is say who you love and who you belong to and then I'll take you to a hospital and far away from here. We can go travel the world just like you've always wanted," he told me still circling me as he played with his switchblade.

I rolled onto my stomach groaning at the pain. Again I started to very slowly get up on all fours keeping one hand around my stomach.

"You can only get up when you answer me properly," he sneered as he bent over me. He wrapped his arms around my neck in a headlock pulling me back and making the cut across my stomach hurt even worse due to the skin having to stretch around that area. Slowly he ran the knife over my body ready to cut me again if I didn't answer right. "Now, I know you're smart. So if you want to live you know what answer to give me. So who do you love and belong to?" he asked tightening his grip around my throat. I grabbed at his arm with both hands trying to loosen the hold.

"I…love…and belong to…_Seth_," I chocked out.

"Wrong answer," he told me. Before I could make sense of what he was doing next I felt cold metal being thrust into my back by my spine. I screamed out at the top of my lungs in pain. The as quickly as it entered my body it was gone as he pushed me forward to the ground.

I could now feel the blood stained clothes on my back clinging to me. And the warmth was spreading. Quickly I tested to see if I could still move my feet and thankfully I could. As I rolled onto my side my breath was coming out in quick shallow breaths with a whimper of pain escaping my lips every now and then.

"See all of this would've had the perfect ending that you wanted if you never would've thought you wanted to leave me. Because I never lied about marrying you when we graduated. We would've been perfect for one another. But I guess now we'll never know. Since now you really are nothing but 'damaged goods', because of that reservation punk screwed with your mind, I have no choice but to get rid of you. But first I think I'll have some fun for old time's sake," he smirked evilly.

He started to circle me again as he looked me over. "Even now you're still beautiful. Now let's get this over with." I looked up at him and saw the same look in his eye that he had every time he raped me.

Before he was able to do anything the door burst open and I had to close my eyes from the excess light coming through. When no other sound followed I looked towards the door and squinted as my eyes adjusted. There standing was the last person I thought I would ever see.

_Seth_.

When his eyes caught mine I saw him look at the blood and bruises. The look on his face was as if the pain that I've been enduring had now transferred to him. Though there was pain for seeing me like this there was nothing but love as our eyes connected.

Then the small moment and happiness I felt from seeing him was ruined from such an evil laugh that it sent shivers down my spine.

"So, we finally meet. Sooner than I thought, but I guess I can kill two birds with one stone," I heard Jesse. When I looked in his direction I saw he had a gun pointed directly at Seth as he moved around my body and towards his target.

"Jesse," Seth said in a low menacing voice, that I didn't even know he was able to produce.

"Seth," he replied casually.

"Leave now and no one will get hurt," Seth warned. At this Jesse laughed loudly.

"I think I should be the one saying that. And besides I'm the one with the gun. So would you like to be able to stay alive and watch me have one last time with Alison, or would you like to die now. Either way you die." Seth growled loudly.

"You won't lay another hand on her and if you do I guarantee you'll be dead."

"Again, I'm not scared since I have this gun as well as this one," he said pulling another one from behind his back. "Let's see what would happen if I do this," he pointed the gun straight at me. Seth took a quick step towards him, growling, but stopped as Jesse looked at him with a satisfied smirk. "I guess the reservation trash doesn't like that."

"Just let her go," he said through clenched teeth.

"Ummm…no. I think I like her right there. Besides no matter what neither of you are making it out alive."

"Jesse," I groaned as I got up to my feet. "If I go with you will you please let him go?" I pleaded.

"Alison," Seth said quietly pleading me not to even think about doing that. I shook my head.

"I might, but you would forget about him and it would just be us?"

"Yes," I answered quietly.

He walked towards me lowering the gun pointed at me but kept the one pointed at Seth the whole time. Softly he cupped my face and leaned down to kiss me. He kissed me forcefully, and as he did my mind and body kept calling out for Seth. I kept my eyes open and Jesse did as well to keep an eye on Seth.

"Just as soft as I remember," he smirked as he pulled away looking over at a fuming Seth. "I'll tell you one thing Seth; you'll never find any better lips to kiss than hers. But sadly you won't see another day."

"Wait, I thought you said that you'll let him go?" I asked frantically.

"I said maybe."

"No, please," I pleased as tears started to sting my eyes. I grab his arm trying to get his to let Seth go.

"Let go of me Bitch, this wouldn't be happening if you didn't chose him," he yelled at me shoving me off his arm. I stumbled backwards and landed hitting my head against the opposite wall. When I did I saw Seth starting to movie towards me. Right as he did Jesse quickly pointed both guns at him. "Don't even think about it."

"You don't deserve her and you never did, you bastard!" Seth

"Well she's none of your concern now. But don't worry I'll take great care of her. Say goodbye, pretty boy reservation shit."

When he said that it reminded me of the dream that I had, but the forest was preplaced by an old shack. And instead of being behind Seth I was behind Jesse and his back was to me.

"Alison…" he said my voice quietly like a prayer.

I looked to Seth thinking that this may be the last time I would ever see him. The last time I would his him dark warm eyes looking back at me with so much love that it made my heart race. The last time I would hear him say my name.

I felt the tears run down my cheeks. I knew I had to do something; this couldn't be the last time the last moment I would be with Seth. I got up and felt determination, adrenaline and something else I couldn't quite name coursing through my body. I knew I had to do this. It could help or not but I had to try.

Pulling the last bit of strength my body had to be able to pull this off I looked at Seth and mouthed, 'I love you.'

'Always and forever,' he mouthed back.

I moved my eyes from Seth towards Jesse's back. I placed my hands on the wall behind me and pushed forward jumping to attack Jesse. I pounced at him and for the second time that day everything went black.

_BANG! BANG! BANG!_

Then the last thing I heard was a scream of pain.

* * *

**Yeah I know...another little cliffe. The vote turned out interesting, to say the least. I know this chapter doesn't really use the results of the vote...or did it...but either way you will deffinitely know the results next chapter. I hoped you all enjoyed this chapter. Yeah, Jesse, he's a compelete crazy person, but don't worry he may just 'accidently' disappear lol.**

**I'm off to go study for my exam tomorrow...what a way to spend my birthday. I'll try to get the next chapter up ASAP. And a FYI on the chapter count. There will only be one chapter left then a epilogue. I can't say that's definite, because my imagination may go and think of something else creating more chapter(s). **

**So leave some review loving since it's my birthday and I've kissed the teen years good-bye. Hope everyone has an awesome weekend.**

**~fighter419**


	30. The Begining of The End

**Hey everyone, I'm back! So you finally get to find out what the poll results were. I really hope none of you are disappointed with the chapter, or the results. I'll leave my rambling for the end.**

**Thanks for all the review and favorite/alert adds.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight**

* * *

**(APOV)**

I was still surrounded by darkness, but instead of coming out of unconsciousness, it felt different. It felt like nothing I've ever felt before. As I took a breath I could smell rain coming soon, must, mold, and a kind of neutral scent that wasn't anything specific and then lastly I smelled a scent that got my complete attention as if it called to me. Somehow I was able to hear the noises outside the four walls I was in. The sounds of animals moving around the forest, insects buzzing around and fast movement that was getting closer and then below me I heard fast breathing.

I slowly opened my eyes and what I saw confused me. Where I was seemed like the same place that I was before my short blackout, except it seemed better lit since I was able to see the room clearer. I looked over to the doorway and saw Seth standing there with a complete shocked look on his face.

"What the Hell?!?!" a voice said from below me. I quickly turned my attention to the person below me and saw Jesse there with a terrified look on his face and the hand that was once holding the gun was empty and his forearm bleeding. But that's not what caught my attention. The thing that stuck out most about this was the giant white paws that pinned him below me.

It all came back to me like a flood.

_Flashback_

_I ran forward using all the strength I had. As I lunged at Jesse I felt a fire course through my whole body as a loud growl ripped through me. When he heard that noise Jesse turned his body towards me and tried to aim the gun at me, shooting me three times. But his fear must have messed up his aim. _

_Instead of hitting his back, my teeth came in contact with his forearm as I bit down making him release both guns from his grasp. As my teeth cut into his skin he cried out in pain tearing his arm from my mouth before I could get a good grasp on it. _

_When I landed on the ground I quickly turned and face him. He stood there hunched over griping his bleeding arm to his chest. I growled loudly letting my anger out catching his attention. When he saw me looking straight at him I saw nothing but fear, and I couldn't help but be completely satisfied that for once he was scared._

_Before he could get away I quickly lunged at him again and pinning him underneath me in the position I saw him in after I opened my eyes._

_End Flashback_

I was brought back to reality by the struggling underneath me. I let him get up slightly only to push him back down as I heard, what I think to be, a rib or some kind of bone snapping and him wince in pain. I lowered my head down to his level letting a low menacing growl seep through my bared teeth.

_You're not going anywhere._

_Alison?! _I heard Josh's voice surprised as well as everyone else's surprise and confusion. _How did you phase?_

_I'm not really sure,_ I admitted.

Out of the corner of my eye I saw Seth picking up the guns and taking the ammo out of them. Then he walked towards me with an amazed and loving look. As he knelt beside me I saw everyone else make their way through the broken doorway.

"Holly Hell, she's a wolf!" Emmett boomed.

"What is going on?" Jesse asked confused

"We should call Charlie and let him handle it," Carlisle said.

"They're worried that he'll tell, and then we'll all have people all over Forks and La Push searching for them and maybe us as well," Edward spoke for us.

Josh made his way over to me giving me a small nudge.

_You okay?_

_Yeah, I think so. I had some cuts and scrapes before I phased, but they're probably healed by now since we heal quickly._

"Rose we all know you're an expert assassin, but we should really let the Pack decide this since it's their problem," Edward replied to Rose's silent thoughts.

_The call is up to you,_ Jake told me with Sam nodding his head in agreement. I looked down at Jesse still looking the same as when I first opened my eyes. Slowly I got off of him and sat back on my haunches. He looked around quickly.

_Let him through, _I told everyone and they made a small path towards the doorway. Quickly he got up and ran as quick as he could. When he was out the door everyone gave me a confused look.

"Even if I was able to 'see' I don't think I would've ever known that was going to happen," Alice said surprised.

_You're just going to let him go after all of that,_ Josh growled annoyed that he didn't get to beat him for what he did to me.

_Nope._

_Then what are you doing? _Leah asked.

_Giving him a head start, it wouldn't be any fun if there wasn't a little bit of a challenge for everyone. _I looked at Edward. _Tell Rose she could join the hunt as well, see who can get to him first, a wolf or a vamp._

Quickly the part of the Pack that thought we should get rid of Jesse all along was out the door in a flash and Rose following close behind after Edward relayed my message. Emmett also joined not turning down a challenge.

Some of the Pack stayed behind not agreeing with my decision but respecting and understanding it. Even though I was the one who approved of Jesse's termination, I still tried to block out everyone's thoughts as they chased and caught him.

The Cullens took their leave soon after so that they could let Esme, Bella and Nessie know what happened. Once they were gone the rest of the Pack gave me questioning looks as Sam tilted his head to the side.

"Yeah, I know, who would've thought," Seth chuckled a bit clearly thinking the same thing Sam was. I looked at Seth confused, only able to hear Jake's Pack. "We're just all surprised, because since Leah there obviously haven't been any other females to phase. And we've been watching to see if one does ever since Leah had. None of them have and they're all, if not mostly, Quileute. Not even Sophie has phased and she's Cameron's twin. And you're just half and you ended up phasing, so it has us a bit lost at what made you different than the rest," he explained. I shrugged my shoulders in response not really knowing how to answer that, because I didn't even know how this happened.

"I'll be right back," he said as he started to make his way to the door. I couldn't help the whimper that came from me. Now that all this Jesse crap was done with all I wanted was to be with Seth. "It's okay; I'm just going to phase. I would do it here, but these are one of my few pairs of pants left," he chuckled as I nodded in understanding, since I saw the clothes that I once had were ripped into pieces.

He swiftly left and then a sandy wolf came trotting back through the door straight to me. When he got to me he dropped his head and nuzzled his face into the side of my neck as I did the same back.

_I love you and I'm never letting you out of my sight,_ he said. As he did I saw his memory and felt what he did as he was running to find me. I could feel the fear that he felt that we would never see each other again.

_I love you, too, and as long as I can help it, I'm never leaving your side. Besides, now you can literally be stuck with me forever as long as we keep phasing._

_I like to think I'm blessed with you forever and I wouldn't no, couldn't have it any other way, or I would die._

_Oh God, I think I'll need to carry a barf bag if I have to be phased whenever they are,_ Embry teased.

_Like you and Laura aren't the same way,_ Seth replied. Quickly I saw everything Embry was thinking about and they _all_ had to do with Laura in some way, shape or form.

_We should tell the Elders about Alison phasing,_ Jacob said. _I'm sure they'll be very surprised_.

_I have no doubts about that, but if you don't need me anymore, I have a very pregnant wife that may go into labor anytime,_ Sam said with excitement as he thought about the son they were expecting to come at anytime. Which at first I was a bit surprised hearing his voice, but then I remembered Seth telling me that Jake and Sam could in a way 'open communications' between them which did the same for everyone else between the Packs.

_Nope, we're all good,_ I heard Josh's voice say a bit smug. Though the whole time I knew and saw what they were doing I was able to keep it towards the back of my mind. But I did see that Josh was the first to get to Jesse, which was the reason he was smug.

_So what now?_ I asked looking at whoever was around me. As I did I couldn't help but notice how I barely reached their shoulders, which would makes sense since they all were about six and a half feet and I was a bit less than a foot shorter. But I still couldn't help but feel kind of like a little kid surrounded by a group of adults.

_Don't worry; I'm the same size and none of them have bothered me,_ Leah reassured me as the small group with her and Josh started running back towards the cottage, or shack that we were in.

_That's also because we were all afraid of the harpy,_ Cameron mumbled quietly.

_I heard that and you better start running pup,_ she warned as we heard her start to speed up.

I couldn't help but laugh as I saw Cameron's eyes go wide and he made his way like lightning to a safe place. The rest of the Pack was laughing as well.

_I'm going back to the Cullens. No one else has to be there, but Alison, you pretty much have to be at the meeting with the Elders later so they don't think we're smoking something,_ Jake told me.

_Okay, just when and where?_

_Since it'll just be a small meeting we'll make it at my house and Josh, you should ask you father to come over._

_Will do._

_I'll talk to you guys later,_ Jake told us before he phased back.

_And the high and mighty Alpha leaves once again to babysit,_ Leah chuckled.

_Oh, crap, speaking about babysitting, I've gotta go. Later,_ Quil said as he ran out the door. Everyone else that was with us have already slowly left and so Seth and I made our way out of the shack as I saw the sun setting.

_How far away are we from my house?_

_A few miles, but we can start making our way back slowly. I'm sure Jacob will want some time to explain to everyone what happened and then about you phasing._

_What's my cover going to be for missing for a week, or am I going to get the same 'illness' as Josh._

_Well the only one that wouldn't know the truth is your mom, and if you guys want you can tell her. Jake isn't too strict on that rule as long as they can handle it. If not I'm sure we can come up with something. Maybe the story could be us going to Vegas and eloping,_ he grinned.

_I don't think my dad would really want to go along with that,_ I laughed. _But nice try._

_Alison, I think we should tell mom. I mean she's not unreasonable, and I'm sure she wouldn't tell anyone,_ Josh said as he and Leah came into view slowing their pace down.

_You're probably right. But what if this is the one thing that mom freaks out over. I mean majorly freak out._

_I guess then we'll get some entertainment,_ he shrugged.

_What happened to that other trail? _Seth asked.

_What other trail? _I asked confused.

Then I saw the whole thing replay in everyone's memory the same just different point of views. I then saw Leah and Josh start running a different than Seth. After running for a bit they came to a large pile of my clothes that were there giving off my scent. And not too far away were tire tracks where the fairly fresh scent led to.

_We were going to chase after him, but then you got our attention and we came directly to that shack,_ Leah said once it was done.

_Oh,_ I replied wondering who it was that agreed to help Jesse.

_He was probably some hired help that will just go on to help the next person that waves money in front of his face. So I don't think we need to worry about him coming back and avenging Jesse's death,_ Josh said.

_Yeah, you're probably right._

_Of course I am. Right now I have to go and tell Dad to be over the Black's house tonight. I'll see you two later,_ Josh said taking off with Leah by his side as she told us she'll see us later as well.

Seth and I started to just take a slow walk back towards La Push, in silence. Well not real silence since we were both thinking about things, but we didn't directly respond to one another.

_How long will I be like this?_

_Until you learn how to phase back. Most likely a week, give or take a couple days. Why?_

_Just wondering._

_Are you afraid you won't make it to Prom?_ he asked teasing me a bit.

_Yeah, kind of,_ I responded as I thought about the dress and what it would all look like together once Alice had her fun with my hair and make up again.

_Wow,_ Seth said in shock. I forgot that he could see everything that I thought about and he certainly saw the whole outfit and what not put together.

_Well you better enjoy that because unless I phase back I'm not going to be able to use that dress._

_You can always use it for next year's Prom. Or if you don't want to wait that long I's sure Alice wouldn't mind throwing a party for you to be able to wear it at._

_I don't doubt you at all. How do I look as a wolf? _I asked taking a small leap to stand in front of him. He walked around me as if he was really examining me. After he circled me he stood there looking me straight in the eyes with no emotion on his face and trying to keep his thoughts clear. Then quickly a wolfy grin spread across his face.

_You look beautiful,_ he finally told me and then gave me a quick lick.

_Ew, don't lick me, _I said as I wiped my face off with my paw.

_Why not? It's like a kiss._

_Yeah, but still that was a slobbery lick; or I guess a slobbery kiss._

_Well come here and I'll give you a better one,_ he said walking towards me slowly as if he was a predatory and I was the prey.

_You'll have to catch me first,_ I laughed as I took off running.

_You're worth the chase,_ he chased after me laughing. We did that all the way to the back of the Black's house, chasing each other and wrestling for a bit when the other caught up.

When it got dark we saw the Elders along with a couple others arrive at the small house in the distance. Seth and I were lying on the cool ground beside each other, waiting for them to call for us. Though they were a fair distance away I could hear the conversation going on inside as Jacob told all of them of today's events. Once the moon was high over head we saw everyone heading out the backdoor.

"Alison? Seth?" Jacob called in a normal voice knowing we could hear him just fine.

We both got up off the ground shaking out the leaves, twigs and whatever else was stuck to our fur, it was mostly me that had to do it since my fur was so long. Seth entered through the tree line first with me a couple steps behind a bit nervous.

"That's Alison?" I heard my father ask as he pointed to me.

"Go see for yourself dad," Josh replied.

He walked down the few steps from the porch to the grassy opening. I approached hesitantly not knowing what his reaction would be like. When we were a few yards from him we both stopped as my father still continued to walk slowly towards us.

I quickly saw the recognition in his eyes as he quickly identified my eyes, the only thing that stayed the same. When he reached me he ran his hand along my neck. I leaned into his familiar touch.

"Well I guess it's finally time to tell your mother about how all this is true," he sighed. I nodded in agreement as he turned his attention to Seth. "Thank you, for protecting her and stopping Jesse from taking her away from me. Jacob told us everything, and I have you to thank for her being here." Seth was only able to nod in response.

After our little exchange I saw Leah whisper something in Josh's ear that I couldn't hear. She gave him a quick kiss on the cheek and then hopped off the porch as she walked towards us, passing my father as he walked back to talk to the others.

"Alison, I think we should talk," Leah said in a completely serious tone. Seth let out a little growl, from not knowing what she was going to talk to me about. And I was a bit scared as well, because if Leah actually did enjoy being one-of-a-kind I took that away from her. Plus I've been told of how bad her anger could get and I would never want to be on the receiving end of it. "Calm down, lover boy, and phase back. I need to talk to her in private."

_I'm not sure why she wants to talk to you but if you don't want me to go I won't._

_Seth, it's fine, I'm sure she just has something to ask me that's all._

_But this is Leah. She's gotten better since Josh came here, but she can still be pretty rough._

_If anything happened I'll howl and you can come rescue me, okay?_

_Are you sure?_

_Seth, I'll be fine._

_Okay,_ he sighed and he ran back into the woods to phase back. Quickly he returned staring at Leah the whole way he walked back.

"She'll be fine. Besides I'm sure you don't want to hear what we're going to talk about anyways."

I saw the confusion on Seth's face as Leah walked past him towards the forest motioning for me to follow her. I took a couple steps before I looked back and saw only Seth and Josh watching us leave as everyone else was already back inside. I gave them a small smile as I trotted to catch up with Leah.

Once I got a bit past the tree line I saw the grey wolf waiting for me sitting on her haunches.

_What's this all about? And why wouldn't Seth want to know?_

_Because he's a guy and guys never want to hear about any of what we're going to talk about. I'm not even big on having it be part of many conversations, but I figured I should tell you before you go asking the guys about it._

_Okay, you have my interest._

She got up walking into the forest and I started to walk beside her.

_Just so you know this whole thing is about your period,_ she told me bluntly.

_Umm…okay, but what does that have to do with anything._

_Well first thing is that I wouldn't be expecting it if I were you._

_What like you mean that I won't get it ever?_

_Not as long as you phase, because we're frozen like this. Well not completely because phasing makes us stronger and a bit taller than normal humans, but still once our body stop changing we freeze in the physical state we're in._

_Oh…so…does that mean that were both 'dead ends' in a way?_

_Yeah, I know it's hard to hear. I'm not sure if you were already picking your and Seth's kids names out yet, but from personal experience it sucks to have that choice taken away from you before you could even be able to chose it._

_Yeah, it is. And to think I was even going to name one of them after their Aunt Leah,_ I joked.

_Darn, well I guess I'll just have to convince someone else to use that name._

_Does Josh know about all of this?_

_Yeah, he knows everything that I'm telling you._

_But if we don't get our period once a month, do we go into heat, like a wolf?_

_No thank God, because if we did I would definitely be gone while that was going on. I think the reason for that would be again we're physically frozen like this, no aging, no changing._

_Well I guess there's one upside to this._

_What would that be?_

_Being frozen in the physical state of a teen or young adult, it's every woman's fantasy._

_True, but we can always start to age again. That's what I did for about a year, and when I first met you at the beach was when I came back after that time._

_But why did you leave? I mean you have a great family and a Pack that's always there for you._

_Because I didn't feel like I belonged and I needed to get away from everyone and everything. It seemed like everyone was getting their stupid happy ending. Heck I was even jealous of Bella because she along with other people, got everything I thought I could never have. And that's after Edward left and all the crap she had to go through just to have Nessie._

By now we came to a small stream that ran through the forest. She sat down by the edge looking at the rippling water as I saw the memories and felt what she did. I couldn't help but just sit there and stare at her as she told and showed me her story. Ignoring my gaze as she just kept staring at the water she continued.

_So after being around all these people who were getting everything I never could have I left right after Sam and Emily's wedding. That was probably the hardest day of my life. I agreed to Emily's request for me being in the wedding after her pleading. _

_Though even then I accepted that Sam would never be mine and never truly was, it still hurt. I think mostly because with him not imprinting on me, I thought myself as a genetic dead. Because you would think that if I wasn't then he would imprint on me, but he didn't._

_So right when they left for their honeymoon I took of f running. No one stopped me because they all knew I was going to leave. The ironic thing is that I even passed by Cleveland on my way to New York City. _

_When I got to New York, it was about a week later and I stole some clothes from a store in countryside on my way there. Though I'm not too proud that I did it, but I stole money from people, but only the ones who had enough to spare. I would take their wallets, pocket the money and then mail the wallet back. Eventually I found a job and a crappy apartment to live in. I was actually creating a life that didn't center around this,_ she said motioning to herself.

_Why are you telling me all of this?_ I asked.

_Because I figured I should tell you my version so one of those idiots won't make it seem like I am or was nothing but a bitter harpy. There was no doubt that I was, but when you're life is centered around being something that you hated because it ruins your life you can't help but be a bit bitter._

_But anyways, there is another point to the story. This part I don't think anyone could've guessed._

_What happened to you? _I asked as her memories froze so they didn't show anything.

_After a couple months…I got my period,_ she told me with a smile to her voice.

_Wait, I thought you said that we couldn't get it. I'm confused._

_We don't, but that's as long as we _phase_, and at that time I hadn't phased for a bit so my body started to age again. And for the first time I was happy to get it. Because it meant that I wasn't a genetic dead, and I guess it gave me hope. The rest of my story is boring and repetitive and you know how it ends up._

_Yeah, but does Josh know about this…I mean that you can get it?_

_Yup, as I told you he knows everything I'm telling you. He didn't really want to hear at first when I told him what I wanted to talk about. But he eventually listened. And no Seth doesn't know because I know he would never listen to me, if you just say the word or mention your period around the guys they all start to 'talk' loudly about random things or sing. So no one really knows except you and Josh. I'm leaving you to tell Seth the good news since he probably thinks what everyone else does, that we can't get our periods or pregnant eventually._

_So why didn't you tell me that we could have kinds once we stop phasing at the beginning?_

_I guess I figured since we're the only females I should let you get to know me a bit more. Between the memories that I hear from Seth and Josh I know you pretty well, _she told me as she looked at me.

_Oh God, he didn't tell you the story about the one time I—_

_Yup, he did,_ she laughed as I thought about it. I couldn't help but groan as I remembered one of the more embarrassing moments of my life. Though I could laugh about it now, I basically tackled Josh whenever he started to mention it for a while after it.

_I just never knew it was possible to run into a mailbox while riding a bike._

_Yeah, well I found out the painful way that it was indeed possible. But I have another question?_ She looked at me telling me to go on. _What made us phase? I mean you were the first female and then somehow I phased._

_Well I have a little theory of my own. When I phased it was pretty much right after Seth did. By that time I was 'The Bitter Harpy' that I'm mostly known for. And when all that happened to Seth, it was almost too much for me. I just remember everything that happened to Sam seemed to be happening to Seth and I didn't want my brother to end up like him. _

_One night I was arguing with my father because he kept trying to tell me everything was alright and that Seth was fine. Just like Sam he knew everything that was going on and I wasn't able to know any of it, not even when it involved my brother. So I got mad, really mad. Then suddenly I phased, all because of my anger. And from that I became the thing that I hated. And for some that's how they first phased, it was out of anger, which is the same for me._

_Then what about me? I wasn't angry just trying to do my best to protect Seth?_

_Well, I think that with you it was just more the whole heightened emotion kind of thing. And that when you were trying to find strength to help protect Seth; and in the end both of your survival, then in a way you somehow drew out the Quileute wolf inside you._

_I guess that make sense,_ I replied thinking it over,

_Like I said it's just a theory but I'm thinking that we'll never really know why we're different._

_Yeah, I guess not. Maybe it's just because we're the two freaks. I mean after so many generations there need to be some weird odd balls and I guess that's us._

_I guess that could be it as well,_ she laughed.

We stayed there for a bit longer just talking and getting to know each other. Thought I knew before all of this that we weren't enemies, but it was nice to get to know her better, mostly since she was the only other female than me. I'm not sure what I would've done if I was Leah and had to be the only female for so long.

After a bit we started to head back towards our houses. We saw both the guys waiting there for us.

_What did they think that we wouldn't be able to make it back home safely?_ I asked when I saw them waiting.

_That or they really thought I was going to go off on you. Heck, I should've been thanking you forever for somehow phasing and saving me from be stuck as the only female in a Pack full of guys. Maybe we should have some fun with them and start wrestling a bit to see what their reaction would be._

I looked over at her as we started to get to the tree line. When I did I saw a bit of an evil glint in her eyes that I couldn't help but smile. She raised her brows asking if I was in. I nodded my head in agreement.

We both stopped about a foot from the tree line sitting back on our haunches.

_On three, _she told me. I nodded. _One…two…three._

We both jumped out from the trees and I tried to run towards the guys. As I did Leah tackled me and we stared to roll around wrestling and we added a couple growls and bites at each other to make it seem more real.

"Leah! Alison!" We heard both the guys yell at the same time as they started to come towards us.

_You're pretty good._

_Surprised?_

_A bit._

_Well Josh and I used to wrestle all the time when we were younger and he couldn't pin me in two seconds._

By this time the guys were beside us but were afraid to try and break us up that we might bite one of their hands off. You could see that when one of us was visibly on top they would try and reach to grab them and throw them off, but we kept moving so they weren't able to.

_We should end this before one of the guys phase just to have us stop,_ I suggested and she agreed.

Before I could think of anything Leah had me pinned to the ground, playfully growling at me. As she started to get off I saw a sandy colored blur fly past me knocking Leah off me. Then I saw Josh by my side helping me up, that is if I needed help.

_What the Hell Leah?!_ Seth yelled.

_We were just playing around._

_Like Hell you were, I know you._

I quickly got up and ran over to them.

_Seth, she's telling the truth we were just playing around._

_Seriously?_ Seth asked. Right as he did Leah tackled him to the ground pinning him.

_Yeah, so don't 'What the Hell Leah' me,_ she replied.

_Sorry,_ Seth replied a bit shyly.

_Just don't let it happen again._

Leah got off of him as Seth got back up to his feet.

_How else am I supposed to react when you have Alison pinned underneath you and you're growling at her?_

_Stand back; because Alison can take care of herself, she's a wolf now._

_Yeah, but she's still my imprint,_ he mumbled. I walked over to him nuzzling my face into the bottom of his head.

_It's okay, I love that you're always willing to be my Prince Charming._

_Great now we need to hear both their thoughts,_ Josh playfully groaned. I just looked at him and he started to laugh. I couldn't help but at least try since I was stronger now. So I quickly jumped at him tackling him. He started to fight back. Before I knew it I was pinned under him.

_You didn't really think that you would be able to beat your big bro did ya? _he teased.

_No, but it was worth a try. So what's my cover or have you and dad already told mom about all of this?_

_I quickly drove your car over to the Cullens and Alice called before mom and dad went to bed saying that you fell asleep over there while you read a bed time story to Nessie so they were just going to let you spend the night._

_I guess that works._

_Yeah, but tomorrow we're probably going to tell mom. You know the whole 'sooner is better than later'. So we're hoping that she'll take it well._

_I'm sure she'll be fine, she doesn't seem like one to really freak out,_ Seth said._._

_Well I'll guess we'll find out later._

_Okay, but I say we have a race. First one to the Cullens wins,_ I said happily as I took off running with a head start.

_You're so not beating me,_ Leah said taking off quickly.

We spent the night playing and laughing. In the morning Esme showed me even more of her love by making me a regular breakfast, since she was sure I didn't want to start eating like a wolf right away. I couldn't thank her enough and poor Edward had to tell her until he assured me I thanked her enough. Even when he said that I still thanked her as I ate the delicious food.

After breakfast Nessie came out to see me and what I looked like. She told me I looked "pretty". Once we were done over the Cullens Josh went home to see if mom and dad were home so we could tell our mom and Seth went on patrol. Leah ran back to La Push with me making sure I didn't go the wrong way or take a wrong turn.

When we got behind my house I saw my family sitting out on the back porch.

_Good luck,_ Leah said as she headed towards her own house to rest a bit.

_Thanks._

I could hear them talking about the legends and telling my mom they were all real. When they were done she waved and laughed them off as if they were playing some trick to see if she would believe them.

Josh kept trying to convince her by saying all the things that are different about him than the normal human like his body temperature. She kept dismissing all of them saying that Dr. Cullen said it would be like that because of the sickness he had. Then finally they both groaned out of frustration and told her I phased and was waiting just beyond the tree line.

Being the stubborn woman that she is, and is probably where I got my stubbornness, she crossed her arms over her chest and told them to prove it. They both agreed as I heard my father call for me.

Slowly I walked out of the cover the treed provided and stood there in the sunlight, hoping none of the neighbors were home to see this. As I got closer I saw my mom hesitantly stand up staring at me as I approached.

"Do you believe us now Tess?" my father asked her.

She looked to my father and quickly disappeared into the house leaving us all confused as to where she was going. All I was able to hear was her shuffling around the house so we knew that she didn't leave. Then I heard her mumble, "There you are," as I heard her come back to where we all were. When I saw her coming through the doors my eyes widened as I saw what she found.

"Go, get away!" she yelled as she pointed the shotgun at me. I didn't even know we had a gun.

"Tess, what are you doing that's Alison?!" My dad yelled in shock as Josh just stood there stunned.

"Mary Susnick, said there were a lot of wolves around here and for us to be careful and that a bit ago they had problems with wolf attacks. And now there's one right here ready to attack my family and I'm not going to let it go free," she explained.

"But it's Alison," Josh was finally able to say.

"My daughter isn't a wolf. She's a beautiful young girl, not some oversized dog."

"Tess," my dad said gently as he walked towards her not wanting the gun to either go off or be pointed at him. "Why don't we put the gun down? This is Alison and if you would just put the gun down so that she'll come closer you can see it's her."

"Why doesn't she just come closer now? If it's her she's able to understand us right?"

"Yes, but I doubt she'll want to come by you while you're acting a bit crazy and pointing a gun at her," Josh pointed out. "If you want me to prove that it can happen I'll phase for you if you want."

"No, that's not her, she's at the Cullens."

"It's her, that's our daughter and we just told you that last night so you we would be able to do this now, instead of in the middle of the night and all of us tired," dad explained.

"Fine, how about I prove it to you by phasing as well," Josh said as he walked down the step standing in front of me turned towards mom and dad as he quickly took his pants off a phased. Though he did it quickly I still saw more of him than I ever wanted to.

"Oh my God," mom mumbled.

_Maybe she finally understands that we're telling the truth,_ Josh said.

_Right now I'm more worried about her finger slipping and shooting me. I mean where the heck did she get the gun?_

_It's my old beeebee gun that she took away from me. Or at least we both thought she took it away and got rid of it. But obviously she kept it around in case she had to use it._

_Obviously._ Our attention was turned back to mom when she said the next thing.

"We have demon children that can change forms!" she exclaimed.

_Well I guess she hasn't believed us yet._

With that she ran into the house with our father right behind her. Once they were both in the house she locked the backdoor and closed the blinds.

_So I went to killer wolf to a killer demon child, I'm guessing we were a bit off when we thought she wouldn't freak out._

_No doubt, but I guess it could just be the shock that's making her do all of this,_ Josh thought. I shrugged agreeing with him since our mom was not one to freak out.

Inside we heard our parents talking, well mostly our father trying to calm down or mom. He kept reasoning with her and after a bit they both made their way back outside. Dad had the gun in his opposite hand away from mom. As they made their way to us she looked at Josh and I confused and a bit apprehensive. Josh and I sat there waiting for them to come to us.

When they got close enough I heard my mom gasp probably noticing that our eyes were the same.

"See they're still our kids," dad said reassuringly.

"But…but they're…wolves."

"It's only when they want to be. Well Alison just phased yesterday so she still has to learn how. But she'll be back to how she was before."

"This is all because of those legends?"

"Yeah."

Hesitantly she reached out her hand nervously towards me. I leaned forward letting her pet me. After she pet me she went on to Josh with a bit more confidence than she had approaching me.

"I don't think any of us thought our lives would change this much when we moved here."

After my mom started to act normal again Josh took me to show me where they run patrol. It wasn't that hard to do since it was a huge circle, and I started to understand why they were always hungry since it seemed like all we did was run.

So in the middle of showing me the patrol route Josh got me to try and eat like a wolf. It was…disgusting and I'm definitely never going to do that again as long as I can help it. Thankfully he didn't make me eat it all since Esme was more than happy to make me meals, as well as anyone else.

The rest of the week passed by fairly smoothly. Every day I kept trying to make myself phase back wanting to be able to go to Prom. I also wanted to get my hair cut so I wouldn't be a walking mop cleaning the forest floor wherever I walked.

When everyone was in school I mostly spent my time running with Embry, Quil or Jacob. At night I would spend with Seth and he would sleep outside with me so I wouldn't have to be alone.

Sometime during the week the girls came out into the forest looking for me since they wanted to see what I looked like. I kind of felt like the shiny new toy that everyone wanted to see if I was real, or just at least see what I looked like.

When the girls came they told me about the rumors that started on Monday since Seth skipped to spend the day with me. That day everyone kept talking about how we ran off an eloped. But that was quickly put to rest when Seth went back to school the next day. If he had it his was he would be missing everyday to spend it with me. Then there were some that were saying I was pregnant with morning sickness. I just had to roll my eyes at that one. But it was a small town so when there was no definite answers rumors were bound to spring up.

But I was thankful that no one knew about the Jesse thing that wasn't supposed to know. I could just imagine the rumors of my death spreading around if people knew I had some crazed ex-boyfriend coming after me.

For that whole week I got to spend my time being a wolf, but wishing I was able to be a human again. It wasn't that I hated this form and would never phase into it after I phased back but after a bit you want to be able to be human again.

* * *

**So what did you think? I'm probably gonna get some comments about the whole Leah thing, but if you think about it it does make sense. **

**Pictures of Alison as wolf can be found on my profile.**

**I hope you all enjoyed it. The only thing left is the epilogue and then sadly this story will be over. And I've gotten some questions about it ending and if I'm ever going to come back to this story. And, no there will probably be no sequel to this, but there may be a couple one-shots here and there for this, because I just can't completely abandon them.**

**To be truthful the actual poll was tied, but the way the wolf ending got chosen was because someone actually decoded the message that was in the 'AN: On Hold and Voting' AN chapter that I posted. I wish I could remember who it was but I unfortunately deleted the message, but to that person I am grateful for because I'm not sure what I would've done since they were tied.**

**If you reviewed the chapter 30 before you can't review this one because FF is stupid and I deleted the one AN. So you'll have to send me a message, if you want, if you can't review. Sorry about that and messing up the review process. And thanks to Angelic-Story for letting me know.**

**~fighter419**


	31. EpilogueA New Life

**Okay, so I know it took me forever and a day to update this and just finish this off but I'm really sorry. Crap came up in my life that I'm sure none of you want to hear about and then I just couldn't get this to where I wanted it to be. **

**I hope you all like this final chapter in A New Life. Maybe the reason I couldn't get this out is because I didn't want this to be over. I'm going toshut up for now but PLEASE read the AN at the bottom.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight**

* * *

**(APOV)**

I could hear the music pumping through the speakers. Even without my new heightened hearing, it could probably be heard a mile away. Just like the Sadie Hawkins dance it was held at the school's gym. Seth was supposed to be coming soon, so I sat there watching all of our classmates enter into the gym. All the girls were complimenting each other on their dresses and the guys were standing talking about sports.

As my friends entered they all looked my way giving me a friendly smile and I just gave them one back. They all looked perfect together and I wish I could've gone with them. My thoughts were interrupted by the sound of footsteps getting nearer. Once they halted I felt Seth nuzzle his face lovingly into my neck and I couldn't help but smile.

_Hey beautiful._

_Hey you, finally decided to show up?_

_Sorry for being late._

_Its fine, I was just watching._

I looked over to the sandy wolf beside me and leaned against him. Though I phased for the first time into a wolf about a week ago I still haven't been able to phase back yet. So Seth stayed in his wolf form to be with me, except when I made him go to school. Everyone else besides our friends thought that I have some horrible illness.

_Are you mad that you couldn't go this year?_ Seth asked as I sighed.

_I wouldn't say mad or even irked. We always have next year anyways. And I may jus use the dress I have then._

_Okay just making sure._

_Why did you think I was gonna freak out since I'm a nominee for Prom Queen and won't be there?_

_Well…kind of,_ he laughed.

I shoved Seth making him laugh more as I started wrestling him.

_Do you really think you'll win?_

_Yeah._

_How and why?_

_Because you love me so you'll let me,_ I laughed.

_Very true, but that doesn't mean that I'll let you win._

_Butt head._

_Yeah, but you still love me._

_Always._

Right before he could pin me I rolled and got up running away from him laughing. He quickly started to follow me and catching up. We kept weaving in and out of the trees not running anywhere in particular but just enjoying being with each other.

As we were running I couldn't help but think how drastically my life changed. I knew this move was going to change all our lives a bit, but if you told me a year ago that all this was going to happen I would've called you crazy and helped you find the mental hospital you escaped from.

Heck when my dad was explaining that this was going to help give all of us a clean plate and a new life, I kept rolling my eyes knowing that there was no way I could get a clean plate or a chance of a new life.

But in the end I did. I found myself again and I was even happier than ever before. Both Josh and I found the love of our lives, and yes that may sound cheese but it's true. I have friends that will always stand and be there for me no matter what happens.

And for the first time in a long time I don't see myself as a broken human. I don't think that I don't deserve anything good. I don't judge myself on the past or what Jesse used to say to or about me. And I definitely know that I'm not going to end up being some old crazy cat lady.

But now I see myself whole and fixed. I know now that I deserve everything good. Now I judge myself by the kind of person I want to achieve to be and I don't let anyone else judge me. Because for the first time I knew who I was and no one else could tell me differently.

But I guess my dad knew what he was talking about even if he didn't know all of this would happen to us. We all did get a chance at a new life.

* * *

**So yeah...the end. I hope you all enjoyed the epilogue and if not the...oh well. I was gonna have them go to Prom but I thought that was too much like the end of Twilight. Then I was going to her suddenly phase back during their run or something like that and have them go at it...but thought though many of you may have wanted a Seth/Alison lemon,I wasn't sure how it would fit.**

**As I've said before there may be a couple one-shots with this story that may come out (maybe even a Seth/Alison lemon like some of you may want lol), because I just can't abandon them, what kind of writier can do that. lol. **

**Some of you may have known or remember that I was also working on a contest entry. So I was able to get that entered. I am askin all of you a HUGE favor of remembering to go to http://www(dot)fanfiction(dot)net/~googlewardchallenge to vote for my story from November 23-28. And if you want you can go and read it as well to make sure you're not voting for a story that completely sucks...at least I didn't think it did. So please do that for me since you all love me so much.**

**So I'm done babling and judt gonna ask you all to leave me some loving one last time for this story. Maybe get me 41 reviews so I can make it to 200 reviews. I promise if I make it to 200 reviews I'll do a ANL one-shot of whatever you guys want. **

**~fighter419**


	32. Please help me out and vote

**The voting has opened for the Googleward Challenge. Please go ad vote for mine, it's named 'Kiss the Girl'.**

http://www (dot) fanfiction (dot) net/~googlewardchallenge

**And also once the challenge is over I will be continuing 'Kiss the Girl'. And I am also looking for a Beta to catch my mistakes. So if any of you are interested message me. **

**Once again PLEASE go vote!**

**~fighter419**


	33. New Story Up

So I have a new story up called "The Loved, The Scorned, The Rogue". It's a Leah story that right now just a oneshot made for the "Paws & Art" Contest for Printing Paws. But I will extend it. I thought that all you pack lovers would like to know about the new Pack story I have. It's up on my profile if you want to go check it out.

It will eventually become a full story about Leah, before and then after Twilight. Hope all of you are doing good, and just another little update I do have an "A New Life" outake/futuretake in the works. But right now real life is CRAZY. The outake will be put up as it's own little OS like the Leah and Josh one was. So if you want to make sure you don't miss it then you should put me on your author alerts.

For more updates like this as well as random fun follow me on my Twitter account, the link to it can be found on my profile.

Have a happy Sunday everyone.

~fighter419


End file.
